


Angels Aren't Always Perfect

by YouarethereasonIwrite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Anxiety, Depression, Disabled Characters, Fluff, Light Angst, Mental Health Issues, Multi, No Smut, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Male Character, abuse mention, haha this is no longer light angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 87,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouarethereasonIwrite/pseuds/YouarethereasonIwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi Sawamura could never find someone he really wanted to stay with. That all changes when he meets Koushi Sugawara, a baker with a dsyfunctional family. Baker AU with disabled characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fresh Baked First Love

**Author's Note:**

> I really should be working on my other fanfic... But, I'm really excited for this fic because this is similar to my life and there should be a lot more Daisuga fanfics! Some notes... There is a lot of abuse mentions in this fic so if you feel triggered or you only want to read fluff, then this fanfic isn't for you! That's fine, but yeah, just a warning. 
> 
> Also!!! The song lyrics from Tove Lo's "Habits" don't belong to me (the tune is catchy so it's stuck in my head...)! Haikyuu does not belong to me either. If there is a "Flying High Bakery" somewhere out there, that doesn't belong to me either. Anyway, please enjoy (sorry if there is any inaccurate information, bad grammar, etc. This fic is unbeta'd!)!

Daichi Sawamura deemed himself as a rather good person, one who occasionally donated and fairly lived his life without trouble. The only problem was his inability to stay with one person for a long time. Most of his relationships were either flings or one night stands, giving him a nasty reputation of sleeping around. Obviously, it wasn’t true since he recently did want to find someone to grow old and sappy with. He considered himself as a pansexual aromantic before, but lately, his thoughts have been revolving around romantic chick flick worthy gestures including one adorable baker.

Sugawara. Koushi Sugawara, also known as Suga or Sugamama, constantly haunted Daichi’s thoughts. Ever since the fateful day that Daichi met the angel, his thoughts and dreams were nothing but Koushi, Koushi, and Koushi. It was honestly damn frustrating and he nearly got fired from his job (thank God Oikawa could be fair when he wanted to be) due to slacking off and thinking about Suga.

It all started two days ago, on a very humid weekday morning with bustling people hurrying to work. Daichi was one of those people but Oikawa allowed him to come in later if Daichi bought his boss and everyone else (just Daichi’s friends) coffee and breakfast. He agreed last minute when the raven woke up later than usual, shooting his boss a quick text. Oikawa responded quickly with many emoticons that would put a teenager to shame.

So, Daichi found himself in front of a small bakery, a huge sign in front showing the daily break and special deals. “Flying High Bakery”, he read to himself. On the sign, there were cute, puffy balls that seemed to be crows with bubbles next to them, as if they were talking. Laughing under his breath, Daichi walked into the bakery, the bell announcing his arrival in the empty bakery. The smell of fresh baked bread and warm heat enveloped over him, and Daichi heard his stomach pitifully from its lack of breakfast. The male glanced around, noting the homey feeling the bakery emitted. Little knick knacks and decorations covered the walls and an adorable crow clock was positioned behind the case full of sweets on his right. Straight ahead of him, a see through case like fridge showed the many desserts and pastries lining the shelves.

“Sorry for the wait! Welcome to Flying High Bakery!” A sweet voice filled the tranquil bakery and Daichi snapped his eyes up. Oh. Dark chocolate eyes met hazel ones--almost like the golden treats in front of him--and Daichi felt his heart pound faster, the blood burning behind his veins. His head felt dizzy from the sudden rush, and he gulped loudly. Oh. Oh no.

“Uh…” He uttered unintelligibly. The baker smiled warmly at Daichi and it was breathtaking, stunning, ethereal--and fuck was Daichi falling fast. This was not supposed to happen. He was supposed to be at work, living a mundane, colorless life. He was not supposed to meet a beautiful baker who caused his heart to beat wilding with that oh so charming smile that could cure cancer. He was supposed to be at a bakery, but not at one with cute workers that lit up the world with their kindness. Anything but _this_.

“How can I help you?” _By making this feeling disappear, especially around you_ , Daichi cursed himself, his mouth drier than the sand dunes in Egypt.

“Um. Do you sell coffee?” That was a start. But, the menu was right behind the cute person’s head and it obviously stated that they did indeed sell coffee. Fuck. _Real smooth, Sawamura_ , the raven scolded himself.

“Yeah, we do! What kind of coffee would you like?” The patient saint enthusiastically asked. Daichi wondered if the angel was a morning person and if were to wake up next to the male, would his blinding smile greet him? Would this angel light up his dull world? And wow. That was treading into dangerous territory with a certain stranger. They had only met for like five minutes. _Chill, Daichi_.

“Um, sir?” The baker asked uncertainly and Daichi internally groaned. Of course he stared at the other male for a few minutes, of fucking course. The world just loved to fuck him up.

“Uh, sorry. Two large caramel mochas, two large American expressos, and one large decaf cappuccino please.” Seeing as there were no seats, he didn’t say “to go”. Daichi suffered enough second hand embarrassment in front of this beautiful creature, thank you very much. He didn’t plan on being dubbed as that one idiotic customer anytime soon. Not especially with a hot person standing in front of him. Fuck fuck fuck.

“Ok. Anything else?” The attractive male typed in his order into the cashier. Maybe hot guy was a cashier…? Daichi gulped and hoped his no filter mouth would keep itself shut today. He was usually a calm, collected person, so why was he acting like a stuttering buffoon (in his mind, he imagined Asahi)? Probably just the summer heat. And it’s morning. Yeah. **Yeah**.

“Uh, two apple turnovers, two cheese danish, and two chocolate croissants, please.” _Thank God I didn’t say anything cheesy_ , Daichi thought. When the cute cashier busied himself with collecting Daichi’s large order, the raven punched his fist in the air casually and calmly. Yeah. Grinning like a lovesick idiot, he turned back to an amused baker who taped up the box of goodies. Oh. Clearing his throat professionally, Daichi smoothed down his wrinkle free clothes, ears burning with humiliation.

“Hinata? Can you come out and make some coffee?” The sweet, honey like voice called to behind the counter and into the kitchen. A muffled response was heard as well as banging of pots and pans falling to the ground.

“Uwaah! I’m so sorry, Takeda! I’ll be more careful!” A high pitched voice promised before Daichi saw a short male with wild, orange hair speed out and bump face first into the silver haired man.

“Be careful, Hinata.” The cutie chided, hands on his hips. “Hinata” bobbed his head up and down so fast, it was a miracle his neck didn’t snap.

“Yes, Sugamama.” The “Sugamama” gasped like Hinata was a traitor for uttering that forbidden name (and fuck if it wasn’t cute), red blooming over his face at an alarming speed. Daichi watched the blush escape down the famous “Sugamama’s” neck and slip down past its shirt and-- _Stop it, Daichi. Fuck_. The raven internally slapped himself at the embarrassing and sappy thought.

“Anyway, can you make two large caramel mochas and a large decaf cappuccino? I’ll be making the two American expressos, ok?” The gray haired male listed off the order, and Hinata nodded once again before setting off to make the coffee orders.

Daichi noticed how Hinata went to his own coffee machine and how the orange head had to feel around for the cups. The machine seemed to have complicated buttons with little bumps on the buttons. They also seemed to automatically stop when the cup was full and Hinata easily made all three of the coffees. The sudden realization hit the raven like a pile of bricks over his head. _Hinata is blind._

“Yeah, we get that a lot.” The cute person casually stated, setting down two uncapped cups of coffee. “Cream or sugar?”

“Uh, one sugar and cream for one of them. The other doesn’t need anything.” Daichi lamely said. The barista (he was so many things in Daichi’s mind) hummed, going off to get the needed items with a small, “gotcha”. Hinata carefully maneuvered around “Sugamama” (was that his real name? Probably not), balancing three cups of uncapped coffee in his hands before placing them gently on the counter.

“Any sugar or cream?” The orange head beamed in the general direction of Daichi with milky brown eyes. Daichi shook his head at first before remembering Hinata couldn’t see his actions. He mentally slapped his head.

“No thanks.”

“You’re welcome! You have good taste in coffee, sir! I really like the caramel mochas but I would recommend you try the vanilla mochas if you like sweet flavors! Or maybe the green tea and red bean frappucino! Oh, oh! I really like the chestnut cappuccino too!” Hinata babbled excitedly, the other, cuter (no offense Hinata, but Daichi had a weakness for facial moles) baker capped the coffees and placed them into a coffee holder. Afterwards, the silver head wrapped the box into a plastic bag while the coffees were placed in a paper bag first, and then with the box of sweets in the plastic bag.

“Is that all?” Daichi nodded. “The total is $32.70.” The raven wordlessly took out his wallet and handed the silver haired male his card. As in, his business card. Feeling horrified at his mistake after the male confusedly stared back at him, Daichi hastily took out his credit card and practically launched it towards “Sugamama” like one would launch a grenade.

“S-Sorry! Wrong card!” Daichi panicked, sounding much like the glass heart giant, Asahi. If any of his coworkers/friends (that was still up for debate) saw him right now, they would bust their lungs and an appendix laughing so hard. Daichi felt his face burn like he harnessed the sun in his cheeks.

“Pfft. It’s fine, sir.” The adorable male laughed freely, his bell like laughter ringing around the room and in the raven’s head. He calmed down a bit; seeing his potential crush with a wide grin and shut eyes made his heart flip and twist in weird ways. Daichi mildly thought of how stunning the other male looked, his scrunched up eyes accenting the small mole next to the gorgeous golden orbs. _I made him smile. Oh my god. **I** made him smile._

“Sign here, please.” Daichi numbly scribbled his name and amount on the lines, mesmerized by the sudden scent he caught a whiff of from the cashier. “Aaand here’s your receipt!” The scent smelled like the bakery, but there was an underlying smell of strong cinnamon and strangely enough, the wind. It wasn’t the wind per say, more of the the first thing that popped in his head was an image of the silver haired male soaring through the wind. He suddenly understood the meaning of the bakery’s name and why the other male worked here.

“T-Thanks.” Daichi dipped his head, mainly to cover the ugly red blossoming over his tan cheeks.

“No problem,” a pause, “are you planning on eating all of those by yourself?” The golden eyes amusedly twinkled with a playful tint in them. Beside him, the orange head (Hitoshi or something?) snickered under his breath. The raven’s brain nearly melted at the sight of a playful Sugamama (that nickname really was sticking with him) and the smirk sent his way.

“No! I mean, uh, no. Just for coworkers and stuff. Yeah. Cause I work. At a company. At an office building. I work. A lot. I don’t really do anything but work. Not like work out. But like work work. With other people. I have no life. Yeah.” _Please bury me into the earth. Just sew my mouth shut and throw me off a bridge, please. I’m begging you… Goddammit, Daichi._

“Right.” Cue another amused smile and more laughter from the orange haired boy, his hand clamped over his mouth to stop the giggling from escaping. “Well, have a nice day!” The male cheerfully responded after the verbal diarrhea from one famous Daichi.

“Uh, wait! What’s your name?” _Shut up, Daichi! Haven’t you suffered enough?!_ The raven berated himself, feeling his shame well up when the amused cashier smiled at him once more.

“Sugawara Koushi. Everyone calls me Suga though.” Sugawara replied easily, brushing off stray crumbs on the glass container. Daichi nodded as fast as Hinata (they had name tags on their shirts. Fuck) did and merely broke his leg scrambling out of the door as fast as he could. As the door shut behind him, he heard a sweet, “have a nice day!” from the just as sweet male and flushed even darker. His dignity may not be intact, but at least he didn’t manage to forget anything. Wait. Where the fuck did his credit card go?!

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   

 

“So let me get this straight,” Oikawa paused between his laughter to literally grab some random worker and thrust the poor person in front of Daichi, “you made a fool of yourself _and_ left your credit card there?” The worker grumbled under her breath and walked off, huffing at Daichi and his boss. The brunette snorted out more laughter, Daichi considering throwing his boss into the trashcan.

“Please shut up.” The raven groaned, burying his head further into his arms in mortification. Oikawa snickered again, tipping back the nearly empty container of caramel mocha to drink the last drops. The brunette snorted once more, barely catching himself from falling to the ground and busting another lung.

“Oh my god. Oh my giddy god.” The boss uttered through his loud laughter, earning curious stares from the rest of the office. Iwaizumi glared from his position, continuing to talk to another coworker about some printer accident. Asahi nervously glanced up from typing some papers, shooting his friend sympathetic looks. Thank God Kuroo and Bokuto were off on their break and destroying other people’s lives and not Daichi’s.

“Kill me.” Daichi moaned. Oikawa muffled his ugly snort with his sleeve. Rolling his eyes, the brunette prodded the raven with his foot. Daichi grumbled half heartedly and banged his head against the hardwood table. _Ow. That hurt more than I thought it would…_

“So, what are you going to do?” The brunette hummed thoughtfully, swishing the few droplets of mocha left in his cold cup. Daichi finally stopped trying to suffocate himself in his arms and glared at his boss. Oikawa waved the glare away (he was already used to Iwaizumi’s constant glares and cursing) with a carefree smile. With a lazy hand, Oikawa easily chucked the now empty coffee cup into the nearby trashcan.

“...Do you think it’s too late for me to move to Africa?” The raven pondered, slumping his head against his hand. The brunette guffawed, shaking his head with a pitying look to his friend/employee.

“Daichi, no.” Oikawa suppressed a smirk and instead, smiled “kindly” at his friend. The poor soul was too besotted with this new “cute silver haired angel with a mole next to his gorgeous golden eyes”, according to Daichi’s description. He was definitely falling hard for this baker, even if the raven continued to deny it.

“What about Canada? I could become like a bear whisperer or something. They have those in Canada, right?” Daichi was actually thinking about it. Oh dear lord. Before his poor friend could consider moving to a different country and living among the ranks of bears, Oikawa placed a comforting hand on Daichi’s shoulder. He tried covering his amused smile while the raven narrowed his eyes back at Oikawa.

“Stop thinking so hard about it, Dai-chan. Just go back to the bakery after work and get back your card. And this angel’s number. Speaking of work,” the boss paused and checked his watch, “break’s over. Get back to work before I fire you.” Oikawa teased, “lightly” smacking Daichi on the back of his head. The raven grumbled grouchily, rubbing the sore spot on his head. Snickering again, Oikawa waved to his friend with a cheery, “bye bye Dai-chan” and sauntered off to annoy someone else. That someone else being an unfortunate Iwaizumi.

Daichi ignored the wails of pain (it was pretty funny) from his boss, who was probably getting murdered by an angry Iwaizumi for slacking off again. The brooding male stared blankly at his computer, the untyped paper he was supposed to type blinking back at him. Sighing, the raven opted in brushing his thoughts aside and beginning the project that was definitely more important than the adorably charming Sugawara Koushi. Daichi blinked. Goddammit. This was going to be a long day.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

And what a long day it was. After countless teasing from Kuroo and Bokuto, Daichi actually considered moving to Canada and changing his name to Daniel or something. No one would ever hear from him ever again. He would live his simple life plowing snow with bears as his only companion.

“Welcome to the Flying High Bakery!” The raven already decided on moving to Canada, so why the hell was he back in this place?!

“Oh, it’s you again! How was the coffee?” And of course the first person Daichi got to see again was Sugawara. The raven sighed, contemplating on whether or not to flee from another potential embarrassing moment. He decided not to after Sugawara waved his credit card with a cheeky smile. The taller male felt butterflies sabotaging his stomach and his heart thudding harshly against his rib cage.

“Good. Uh, I’m just here cause I forgot my credit card. This morning. Yeah.” The silver haired male grinned, sliding the credit card across the display case towards Daichi. Thank God the orange ball of energy didn’t seem to be out here with Sugawara and Daichi. The raven nodded a “thanks” and awkwardly stuffed his credit card back into his wallet.

“Aren’t you afraid I used your credit card?” Sugawara had that playful look in his eyes again, a small smile merging on perfect lips. Daichi gulped, feeling the room suddenly go up a few degrees. He shook his head quickly. There was no way an angel like Sugawara would take advantage of another being… Was there? The raven pictured the silver haired man with two horns and a pointed tail. That was oddly attractive.

“No, you’re not that kind of person.” Daichi determinedly and confidently spoke up, the courage finally settling into his system. The blinding smile from Sugawara was definitely worth it, especially when the smile was directed at Daichi.

“Thanks.” The silver haired angel hummed in content, the beautiful grin stuck on his face. Daichi unconsciously sighed out loud, a bubbly, warm feeling rising up from his toes. The whole terrible day suddenly brightened from the smile of this beautiful creature. Daichi clenched his shirt tightly, mouth open and ready to ask for some digits, when all the sudden--

“Hey Suga!” A loud, familiar voice yelled out after bursting through the doors. The raven instantly groaned, praying that the white haired boy wouldn’t notice him. Hopefully, the world would be merciful today.

“Oh? What are you doing here, Daichi?” Fuuuuck. The other smirking companion of the white haired male followed after his hyper friend, Bokuto finally noticing Daichi. Kuroo’s grin widened when his eyes flickered to Sugawara and then back to Daichi. The raven fought back the urge to slam his head against the glass display and knock himself out.

“Nothing. I was just about to leave.” Daichi quickly said, pointedly walking away from his coworkers as fast as he could.

“Not so fast, Sonic. I forgot to give you this!” Bokuto exclaimed, sticking his hand in his pocket and retrieving a neat envelope. Akaashi probably wrote all the letters, seeing as the neat handwriting couldn’t have been the white haired man's. Daichi sighed and turned around, facing his two grinning coworkers.

“Did you do anything to it?” Daichi suspiciously asked, eyeing the envelope like a bomb was planted in it. Bokuto laughed, slamming his hand against the raven’s back. The male jolted, glaring at his coworker while Kuroo smirked even wider.

“It was _one_ time, Daichi.” Bokuto’s grin grew bigger when Daichi groaned, smacking his hand against his forehead. A slight giggle from the cash register helped lighten his mood though, and he subconsciously allowed a small smile to spill on his lips. Sugawara politely cleared his throat and smiled when Daichi met his eye.

“Whipped.” Kuroo muttered under his breath, snickering when Bokuto’s eyebrows rose and Daichi growled dangerously at the mischievous raven. The white haired male craned his neck back, much like an owl’s, to stare obviously at Sugawara before glancing back at Daichi. A huge grin split his face as Bokuto nudged Kuroo’s side with an elbow. Daichi groaned for the umpteenth time.

“Oho?” Bokuto hooted questioningly. Kuroo nodded seriously (for once).

“Oho.” Before the raven could even blink, his noisy coworker practically hit the display case from sprinting over to Sugawara. Kuroo casually sauntered after his friend, hands in his pockets. Oh no. _What are they doing?_

“So, Suga. Are you free this Saturday?” Daichi’s blood ran cold under his veins and the past warm feeling turned to a bitter cold. This was not supposed to be happening. And the man had a vague idea of what his two friends were planning. Most of their plans ended up as failures (for Daichi anyway) and an unfortunate victim getting scarred.

“Uh, yeah. I don’t have work. Why?” A pause. “Isn’t that your birthday, Bokuto?” The baker tapped his finger against the corner of his mouth, and Daichi swore there was nothing cuter than that. Kuroo glanced at Daichi from the corner of his eye, the shorter raven frozen in his spot. Daichi’s complexion was paler than usual, dark eyes focused entirely on Sugawara.

“Wanna come to my birthday party?!” Bokuto hollered, eyes shining with puppy eyes at the baker. Sugawara smiled at the excited male. Daichi paled further, hoping to God Suga wouldn’t say what he thought he was going to say.

“Sure! Can I bring someone with me?” The raven ignored the bitter, broken emotions welling up in his throat, clogging his lungs and windpipe. The thought that someone else would go with Sugawara, his crush, caused poisoned arrows of jealousy to stab at his heart. Kuroo shot a signature “Oikawa” pitying look at Daichi, but the raven was too immersed in the thought of Sugawara clinging onto someone else’s arm, smiling his sunny smile at someone else, lovestruck eyes directed at some fortunate fool.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Bokuto cluelessly agreed, a thousand watt smile lighting up his features. Sugawara chuckled, jotting down a few notes in his planner.

“Ok! And if you’re wondering about your cake, it will be ready by Saturday! I’ll bring it with me!” The baker promised. Bokuto nodded quickly, hooting excitedly at the prospect of cake. Kuroo brushed a hand through his spiked hair and glanced back at the lover boy, still lost in bitter thoughts of jealousy. Rolling his eyes, Kuroo dragged the poor male towards the counter, jabbing a finger at Daichi.

“Bokuto and I forgot our phones. Could you give this guy your phone number? Just in case the party gets cancelled or something.” It was partially a lie, and Kuroo elbowed Bokuto before the idiot could ruin his matchmaking plans.

“Oh, okay! Here,” Sugawara ripped off a sticky note with digits and his full name on it. Next to the neat handwriting was a smiley face that Daichi swore was not that cute. The raven nodded like ten times before carefully taking the sticky note from Sugawara like it was a holy item. Kuroo lightly snorted.

“Thanks. I’ll text you.” Definitely. The raven grinned at Sugawara, joy swelling in his heart again. Sugawara beamed at him, a smile full of white teeth and all and damn, did that do wonders to Daichi’s already weak heart. He stopped himself from sighing like a lovesick fool in front of his friends, and opted to gaze into the other’s sparkling eyes. The honey orbs shut in a soft blink, long silver lashes fluttering against smooth cheeks. The adorable mole next to Suga’s eye stood out prominently as Sugawara kindly smiled once more, hair almost windswept and absolutely flawless.

“Hello? Earth to Daichi.” Bokuto waved a hand in front of the raven’s eyes, effectively snapping both males from the trance they were in. Daichi coughed nervously, flushing slightly and looking at anything but the adorable person in front of him. Kuroo snickered again, curling his hand around Bokuto’s shirt and yanking him towards the door.

“See you on Saturday!” The tall raven waved lazily without turning around, Bokuto grinning and allowing himself to be dragged outside. After the two troublemakers left and the bell chimed from the door opening and closing, the duo was left alone again. Daichi cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair.

“So, I’ll see you later?” Daichi asked uncertainly, meeting Sugawara’s calm eyes. The baker nodded, a cheeky grin on his face.

“Are you asking me on a date?” Sugawara crossed his arms, a sly grin on his face. And fuck did Daichi really want to kiss it off the baker’s face. Instead of being cool and suave, the raven stuttered and waved his hands around in a frantic gesture.

“No! I mean, yes. If you really wanted to then yes. I mean, I would be fine with that. You’re kind of attractive.” Daichi muttered the last sentence under his breath, eyes dead set on the other one’s.

“Oh.” Sugawara’s cheeks tinted with a light pink, his teeth grazing his lips in a nervous habit. Daichi dazedly stared at Suga’s mouth, eyes lingering on the adorable habit. Sugawara stopped gnawing at his abused lips and shyly smiled. Daichi’s breath caught, and as cliche as it sounded, time seemed to stop, the two in their own world.

“Is that a yes? Or a no? It’s fine if it’s a no.” The raven blurted out. The silver haired male chortled lightly, leaning over the counter with an unreadable expression in his eyes. Daichi was drawn into the other’s presence, unconsciously leaning in as well until the two were a few inches apart. Sugawara blinked slowly, the lashes brushing soft cheeks. The raven gulped, his face nearing to the other’s until their lips brushed against each other. The angel set a dainty finger against Daichi’s lips, a playful flutter of his eyelashes catching the raven off guard.

“I don’t kiss before dates, Daichi. Meet me here tomorrow at noon? We can get coffee.” Daichi dazedly nodded, eyes solely on Sugawara and the light bathing the baker in an unearthly glow.

“Okay.” The raven didn’t dare blink as the silver haired male grinned, the finger no longer on Daichi’s lips. Sugawara bit his lip as a call from the kitchen filled the empty bakery. Daichi, still transfixed on the other, dumbly gazed at the other, a dusting of red on his face. Giggling lightly, Sugawara turned towards the kitchen. Before he left, the silver head craned his head towards Daichi with a little smirk planted on fine lips.

“See you tomorrow, Daichi.” The raven slowly nodded, watching as the other sashayed off to the kitchen, hips swaying tauntingly before the other disappeared from Daichi’s sight completely. He didn’t remember leaving the bakery, nor taking a bus back to his apartment. When he arrived at his home, keys thrown randomly at the table and missing, Daichi finally snapped out of his haze like state of mind and threw his body onto the couch. Sitting up, he stared outside the window with a dreamy look on his face. _That angel is actually a devil in disguise_ , he mused. He found he didn't mind.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Back at the bakery, Koushi squealed quietly, both fists punched in the air as his large grin split his face. A few tears escaped from his eyes as he buried their grinning face into his hands. Hinata worriedly bounced over to his older friend as Koushi muffled another sob.

“Are you okay, Sugamama?” The orange head asked. “Did that Daichi guy hurt you?! Do you want me to beat him up?! Stay right here! I’ll get Tanaka to help me! Nishinoya knows how to bury bodies! Put a dead dog over the body--”

“Hinata! I’m fine.” Koushi reassured. He didn’t want his crush to be dead before the date, after all.

“Oh.” The orange head frowned, arms already wrapped around Koushi’s back. Hinata looked up, chocolate eyes squinted in disbelief. “Then why are you crying?”

“Because I’m relieved, Hinata. I’m happy that he said yes.” Koushi sniffled, wiping his tears with his arm, a watery grin still on his face. The anxiety died down, and the taller male wrapped his arms around Hinata.

“Oh.” Hinata repeated, burying his face into Koushi’s chest like a little kid. The silver haired male smiled his motherly smile and pat the orange hair.

“Thanks for worrying, Hinata.” Koushi pressed a small kiss on top of the crown of orange hair and Hinata immediately perked up.

“No problem! Oh! That reminds me! Takeda needed some help with a cake order!” Hinata cheerfully reported, tugging out of the hug. He pulled at Koushi’s arm, pointing in the direction further into the kitchen. The other male laughed, the last of his tears fading away. With a light step in his walk, Koushi followed slowly after Hinata, who carefully jogged over to Takeda.

They were a family. A small, almost dysfunctional family. Takeda was just like another mother to them all, the second one after Koushi. Hinata came from an abusive family who didn’t accept his disability and Takeda was the one to find him wandering around one day. The adult kept the younger under his wing, allowing Hinata to work as a barista for the famous bakery Takeda owned. Everyone working at Flying High Bakery suffered from a painful past and scorching scars (whether emotional or physical), but Takeda was the one to find all of them and allowed them to stay with him. Even Koushi, his overwhelming anxiety and depression that caused his family members to cast him away, was basically adopted by the kind older male.

And that’s where the bakery’s name came from. Flying High, a motto Takeda would always say whenever the others would feel down.

“We’re always looking for ways to fly in this flightless world… But we can still fly in our own way. Because of that, we should continue to fly as high as we can.” Takeda would nostalgically say, his voice smoother than the cake he was decorating. The raven would always have a faraway look whenever he spoke about those words of advice, eyes filled with unshed tears and promises resounding in his head.

“Flying high, indeed.” Koushi whispered, fondly looking at his younger brother (Hinata was that one little brother everyone felt an urge to protect) who bounced up to Takeda with a salute. Takeda laughed, smiling at Koushi.

“Did the plan work?” Takeda casually asked, icing another cake while Hinata hummed and bounced on the balls of his feet. “Easy there, little crow.” The raven steadied the orange haired boy when he nearly tripped over his shoelaces. Hinata sheepishly smiled and knelt down to tie the laces together.

“Yeah. I’m seeing him tomorrow.” Sugawara informed, brushing down his wrinkle free apron. Takeda beamed at the younger male, rushing over to wash his hands after finishing the cake decorations. Hinata moved out of the way and continued to bounce up and down, as if he were restless to start flying, much like a baby crow would.

“That’s wonderful! I told you there was nothing to worry about, dear.” Takeda wiped his hands on a clean towel before throwing it into a bag filled with other dirty towels. Sugawara nodded as Takeda flashed him another pearly grin.

“Sorry. I couldn’t help but feel really nervous, even though it didn’t seem like it.” The silver haired male apologized, scratching his cheek. Takeda nodded understandingly while Hinata smiled in the direction of Sugawara’s voice. The male grinned back at them, happy that his family was as supportive as ever.

“It’s okay, Suga. Now, can you help me with these next few cake orders?” The raven gestured towards a small stack of papers, all with cake orders. Koushi huffed, the air ruffling his bangs as he picked up the orders and started making them. Hinata hummed a popular American song that Nishinoya showed him. Koushi couldn’t help but think of the lyrics, hoping that he wouldn’t have those habits like the girl singer. The orange head looked up, his sightless eyes locked longingly on the ceiling, his body restless as if he wanted to fly away but something was keeping him from doing so.

Koushi unconsciously hummed along with Hinata, images of Daichi helping him work through the stressful day.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Screaming. Darkness. Gasping breaths in the silent air. Light from outside streaming in from the cracks through the curtains danced across the black walls, causing small figures to appear. Koushi snapped his eyes open, hearing the wailing grow in volume, shaking the quiet house like an earthquake. Hastily throwing off his covers, the silver haired male dashed out of his room and into the one next to his. With scrunched up eyebrows, the male opened the door to his little brother’s room and rushed over to the bawling boy. Little tufts of orange hair peeked out from the space covers as Koushi calmly shushed the orange head.

“It’s okay, Hinata. I’m here, I’m here. They’re gone. They’re never coming back to hurt you.” Koushi whispered, making his presence known for the blind teen. Hinata sniffled again and launched himself towards the older, the covers flowing behind him. The silver haired male held the younger in his arms, one hand patting his back, the other smoothing down his unruly bedhead. Hinata cried louder, the shout softened by Koushi’s chest. The younger teen clutched onto his older brother tighter. He trembled harder as another wave of memories appeared in his mind and the scars from his past burned like they were fresh.

“It’s okay. You’re a strong person, Hinata. You can do anything you set your mind to. They are gone. They are never coming back again. It was just a dream, Shouyou. I’ll be here. I’ll always be here.” Koushi murmured against the orange hair. Hinata sighed, small hiccups and yawns falling clumsily out of his mouth. Koushi smiled tiredly, pressing tiny kisses on the top of Hinata’s head. The short boy snuggled his head closer to the taller man’s chest, burying tears and whimpers further into Koushi’s night shirt.

“Another nightmare?” It was stated as more of a statement than a question, but Nishinoya quietly asked anyway. Knowing Hinata, the poor boy would always have these kinds of nightmares and panic attacks. Koushi nodded, eyes never leaving the shivering figure. Hinata’s breathing slowed down to a more relaxed one as the youngest slept.

“...I’ll stay home tomorrow to take care of Hinata.” Koushi continued petting Hinata’s hair and planting tiny kisses against Hinata’s untamed hair. Nishinoya stared at Hinata with sad eyes, a frown etched on his face.

“What about your date?” Koushi sighed. _I forgot._ He shook his head, staring at Nishinoya with absolute determination in his eyes.

“I’ll tell Takeda to tell Daichi I can’t make it. Family comes first. Family always comes first.” _You guys come first_ , were the unspoken words that lingered silently in the air, like smoke coming from a cold puff of suffocating air.

“Yeah. Okay.” Nishinoya paused in his step. “Do you need anything?” The shortest gazed mainly at Hinata. Sugawara shook his head again.

“No, nothing for now. Thanks, Nishinoya.”

“Alright. Make sure you get some sleep, Mom.” Koushi chuckled at the nickname and fondly smiled at Nishinoya.

“Of course, son. Good night.” Nishinoya nodded, shutting the door behind him.

“Night.” The room collapsed in tranquility once more, and the silver haired male repositioned himself so he was lying down with Hinata curled up in his arms. Sighing, the taller stared at the side of the wall, thinking about Daichi and his dazed face. Koushi was fascinated with the handsome man when the raven first stepped into the bakery. A strong figure with dark brown eyes and black hair like the midnight sky, Daichi captured Koushi’s attention right away. He resembled Hinata’s favorite animal: a crow.

 _Hopefully he comes back again. But… What if he doesn’t?_ Koushi worriedly thought, frown on his face. Before he could further think about more depressing thoughts, small hands cupped his face and smoothed out the wrinkles.

“I thought you were sleeping, Sho.” Koushi mumbled, brushing the orange hair with his fingers. Hinata shook his head and retracted his fingers.

“I’m sorry.” He muttered, voice shaky and full of exhaustion. Koushi kissed Hinata’s forehead. He wiped away stray tears on the delicate face and absentmindedly thumbed Hinata’s healed scar across his eye.

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault.” Anger flowed through Koushi at the thought of Hinata’s past parents, the fire licking his insides and destroying everything in its path. The orange head clung onto Koushi with shaking hands and another muffled cry. The silver haired male hummed a lullaby Takeda would always sing whenever any of his children were crying.

“You don’t have to stay home with me tomorrow. Go with Daichi.” Koushi cut off the song and comfortingly pet Hinata’s head.

“I know. But I want to.”

“No you don’t. You want to see Daichi tomorrow.” Hinata stubbornly insisted. Koushi sighed, knowing he couldn’t argue with Hinata, especially in the middle of the night.

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow. Let’s go to sleep.” The younger opened his mouth and Koushi beat him to it. “And don’t say you aren’t tired. I know you are. Nothing bad will happen, Hinata. I’m right here. I’ll protect you.”

“...Okay.” Hinata muttered, head nuzzling Koushi’s neck. The silver head hummed the song Hinata kept humming during the day.

“Yeah, I’ve been around and I've seen it all. I get home, I’ve got the munchies. Binge on all the twinkies, throw up in the tub, then I go to sleep. And I drank up all my money, dazed and kinda lonely…” Koushi sang in perfect English (he was fluent), his thoughts brewing from the song lyrics. It was admittedly a catchy song, but the lyrics were very sorrowful. Hinata snored, breaking the thin train of thoughts. The silver haired male laughed quietly.

“Our little crow.” He protectively hugged Hinata closer to him, hands brushing away stray hairs. With a deep sigh, Koushi fell asleep with his thoughts mainly on a certain raven with a nervous smile. Breathing deeply, his eyelids fell shut and the invading darkness lulled the restless male to sleep.

 

 


	2. Opera With A Side of Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Suga's long awaited date. No homo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. This is so late. I'm so so SO sorry that this is so late. Wow, I really procrastinated this and had no motivation tbh. I have the plot all down and shit and honestly, 14 chapters shouldn't be that bad but idk. Writing is hard. There's a reason why I stopped wanting to be an English major @.@ ps. all aboard to the angst train. Things are gonna start being sad guys (mentions of an almost panic attack btw)

 

The sun shone through the white curtains, peaceful chirping from birds alerting the morning. Koushi groaned miserably, his exact spot in the direct line of sunlight. He curled up further into a large pillow, snuggling against the warm covers. The last of his sleepiness faded when he realized Hinata was no longer next to him. Eyes opening and blinking frantically, Koushi rolled over to the edge of the bed, looking down on the floor. No Hinata there.

“Ugh. It’s too early for this…” Koushi drowsily muttered to no one in particular. He glanced over to the clock and jumped up when he read the time. “11:04?! Oh my god! I’m going to be late for my shift!” The silver haired male leaped out of the covers and dashed over to the bathroom. It was occupied. God dang it!

“What’s the rush, Suga?” Nishinoya asked. Koushi jumped from the sudden appearance of his brother.

“Oh my god! Don’t scare me like that!” The male scolded. Nishinoya chortled loudly, throwing his head back. His usual spiked up hair lay flat and the blond bangs were beginning to lose its color as well.

“Sorry, sorry. Anyway, breakfast is ready. Could you call Ryuu down too?” Nishinoya requested before bounding down the stairs, Hinata’s yell greeting him below. Koushi slumped against the wall, ruffling his own hair. Yawning lightly, the silver haired male knocked on his other brother’s door. Koushi’s eyebrows knit together when there was no response. He lightly sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose. _Is that what I think it is…? God dang it, Tanaka…_

“Tanaka? It’s breakfast time. Come down.” The male knocked on the door. No response. He smacked his hand against his head before barging into the room, door banging loudly against the wall.

“Haaah?” Tanaka sluggishly replied, a cigarette between his teeth. Koushi narrowed his eyes and shut the door behind him with a foot. Hands on his hips, the male seemed very intimidating. Too bad Tanaka wasn’t paying any attention. In the shaved man’s hands, he also had a bag of something suspiciously white and powdery. Koushi sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose.

“Tanaka, I thought you said you were done with all the drugs.” The silver haired male wrinkled his nose when Tanaka blew another perfect ring. When silence lasted longer, Koushi threw his hands up in the air. Tanaka didn’t say anything, perfectly content in his own world. Koushi slapped a palm against his forehead. Without another word, the silver head began rummaging through Tanaka’s drawers and dresser, finding a few more bags of cocaine and packs of cigarettes.

“Leave them.” Tanaka commanded lazily to Koushi and the older male responded with a motherly frown.

“These are bad for you health, Ryuu. You know that.” Silence. “Did something happen?” More silence. Koushi sighed. He grabbed stray trash and the rest of the drugs before throwing them into a random plastic bag. Tanaka grumbled some more, all frowns at the other. Koushi ignored him and threw open a window; the scent of smoke and meth ran easily out the window. The silver haired male snatched away Tanaka’s pack of cigarettes and bag of cocaine. The other was too busy in his own world to care.

“Nothing happened.” Tanaka muttered, blowing more smoke into the air. Koushi shook his head sadly.

“We’re here if you ever want to talk, Ryuu. We’re a family, remember?” The other didn’t reply, returning his gaze to outside the window. The other male shot one last look at his brother before leaving the room with the bag full of drugs. He tied the ends of the bag together as he strolled down the stairs, mind occupied with Tanaka, Hinata, and Daichi. It was a confusing thing, all three of them on his mind at the same time.

“Is Ryuu coming down?” Nishinoya asked through a mouthful of pancakes. “And what’s that?” Koushi threw away the bag into their trash can with a deep sigh.

“I thought he stopped.” Koushi explained as he sat down, giving Yamaguchi a tired smile. The freckled male nervously smiled, placing a plate full of pancakes in front of him. Hinata frowned from his seat, stuffing more pancakes in his cheeks like a chipmunk. Nishinoya laughed loudly at the sight while Hinata protested about being “adorable”. Back to being serious, the raven shook his head as well.

“Me too. But, he came home one day in the middle of the night smelling like booze. Nearly scared the pis-pee out of me too. I don’t know what happened, but he’s been like that since.” Nishinoya shrugged, worriedly glancing up the stairs. Hinata shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his teeth gnawing at his lip.

“It’s going to be okay. I’ll talk with him.” Koushi cut into his pancakes and waved Yamaguchi over to eat with them. The younger hastily sat down next to Koushi, timidly taking small bites. The only sounds in the room were the chattering of Nishinoya and Hinata and the chewing from everyone else. Koushi hummed the American song that’s been stuck on his mind. At Yamaguchi’s questioning gaze, Koushi shrugged and swallowed his piece of fluffy goodness.

“I don’t know. It’s been stuck in my head.” The silver haired male remarked, pointing his fork accusingly at Nishinoya, who swallowed his mouthful of pancake before bursting out in rambunctious laughter. Koushi rolled his eyes and sipped at the mug of hot coffee.

“Are you still going on the date?” Hinata quietly questioned, unlike his usual self. The rest of the table turned to him, curious gazes on the fidgeting orange head.

“I’d rather stay here with you.” Koushi was half lying. In a way, he really worried about Tanaka and Hinata and was probably going to fret the entire date. But another selfish part of him really wanted to see Daichi. To caress the man’s face and tousle his hair. To wrap his arms around the other’s lean body and kiss and be kissed by the lips pulled into a nervous smile. A part of Koushi desperately wanted to rid himself of this crush and to pay more attention on pressing matters, like Tanaka’s sudden depression and Hinata’s panic attacks. But the other, self conscious part of his heart tugged at Koushi, reminding him of his painful crush with the tall raven.

“But I want you to go see Daichi. I can stay with Ennoshita; we haven’t seen him in like forever! Please?” The orange haired boy pleaded, hands clasped together in a begging manner. Koushi rolled his eyes when Nishinoya copied the other, a silly grin on his face. Yamaguchi pointedly stared at Koushi with a raised brow, as if saying “why aren’t you taking this opportunity to date this man?” and crossed his freckled arms. Koushi sighed. When all of them were against him like this, what was he supposed to say?

“Okay. But what about Tanaka?” The three grew silent (even though Yamaguchi was already quiet) and Nishinoya frowned up the stairs.

“He can come with me to the hospital to see Ennoshita!” Hinata bounced in his chair. Yamaguchi and Nishinoya nodded, both fixing an intense stare at the silver haired male. He conceded.

“Alright, alright. Jeez, it’s almost as if you guys are going on a date with him, not me.” Koushi teased. He stood up and stretched. “I’ll do the dishes and then we can all leave together. Go get dressed.” Nishinoya and Hinata saluted while Yamaguchi helped gather up the dishes for cleaning. After the stomping and giggling from the most immature members of the family, Koushi fondly shaking his head at their antics, the other two remaining members sought out the dishes.

“Are you going to Tsukishima’s again?” Koushi inquired, drying the clean dishes and setting them onto the dish rack. Yamaguchi nodded and wrote out a few characters in the air with his pointer finger. **Going to the mountains. Not many people today.**

“Oh, I see.” Koushi hummed and set the last of the dishes in the dish tray. “Thanks for helping around the house, Yama. I’m assuming Tsukishima is going to pick you up?” A nod of confirmation. “Good. Well, have fun.” The silver head smoothed down the other’s messy hair with a kind smile. Yamaguchi nodded and shyly smiled back.

As Koushi calmly walked up the stairs, he thought of seeing Daichi again. His heart beat drummed against his rib cage, the rough feeling causing him to clench fingers over his chest. The man dressed quickly, hearing his younger brothers shouting again. Except, there was no Tanaka. He was an empty shell of a man, and the shaved head created more tension in the house. Koushi sighed, buttoning up a nice shirt and slinging a cardigan over his shoulders.

“We’re going!” Silence greeted the house as the others left, leaving the dark house blanketed in darkness.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Daichi woke up fairly early, unlike the day before, feeling refreshed and ready for work. He was mainly excited to see his crush and to go out on the date. He rose up from his empty bed, draping the blankets over the pillows in a neat fashion. After making his bed, the raven headed to the bathroom to change and get ready for the day. He hummed a random American song he heard from his coworker’s iPod. When he exited his apartment, a song on his lips and the keys jingling mirthfully around his fingers, Daichi briefly wondered about the silver haired man’s daily routine. If Sugawara lived with Daichi, would the other wake up earlier? Would Sugawara make breakfast with Daichi? Would they greet each other with sweet kisses in the morning light?

Wow. That was really sappy, Daichi. The raven pocketed his keys, heading to the train station to head towards his office. After paying for the ticket, he squeezed through the throngs of people. He managed to find a less crowded corner and leaned against the wall, thoughts centered on a certain silver head. He sighed. _I really do like this guy, don’t I?_

Daichi wordlessly left the train behind after his stop, mind still on his crush. He didn’t pay attention to the greetings from his other coworkers, or the loud laughter from his so called friends.

“Dai-chan!” Great. Another annoyance to deal with other than Kuroo and Bokuto. Daichi swore the three of his friends purposefully ganged up on him to annoy the ever living shit out of him. Sighing again, the raven faced his boss with a fake smile plastered on his face.

“Good morning, Oikawa.” The brunette pouted at the weak response. He remained undeterred, however, and grinned at his friend.

“A little birdie told me about Suga-chan!” Oikawa’s grin grew wicked, probably expecting to rouse an angry Daichi. What he didn’t expect, though, was Daichi to shrug him off and wander off to chat with Asahi. Oikawa’s eyes flashed with brief surprise, his mouth agape. Only when Iwaizumi called to him did the brunette snap out of his wonder and run off to his boyfriend like a dog returning to its owner.

Meanwhile, Daichi sat on the working desk of his friend’s, said friend organizing the papers on his desk. The raven brushed his hair back with his fingers, sighing when he heard Oikawa pestering his boyfriend. At least his boss would leave him alone for now.

“You seem happy today.” Daichi’s eyebrow rose at the observation and Asahi stuttered, “I-I mean happier than you usually are! You’d usually snap at Oikawa.” The long haired giant timidly gazed down to his desk. The raven shrugged. It’s probably cause I have a date today.

“You do?” The brunette gasped, eyes wide. Daichi nearly face palmed himself. Of course he had to say that out loud. Hopefully, his three most irritating friends didn’t hear that.

“You have a date?” Fuuuuuuuck. “Hear that, Bokuto? I won the bet.” Daichi could practically hear the smirk in the other raven’s voice. Asahi nervously glanced at the trio of friends, all of them wearing matching smirks (or grin in Bokuto’s case). Daichi slapped his forehead with a hand. He really did not want to talk to these three right now. Too bad the god of luck hated him.

“Our little Dai-chan’s growing up.” Oikawa wiped a fake tear away. The boss sniffled as more crocodile tears poured out of his eyes. Kuroo nodded, his smirk growing at Daichi’s glare. Meanwhile, Bokuto dozed off, his eyes glazed over as the white haired male stared out of the window. The others let him be, used to his daydreaming.

“Next thing we know, he’ll be introducing that baker to his parents and getting hitched. I call being the best man.” Kuroo announced. That seemed to snap Bokuto out of his daze and he pouted at his best friend.

“No fair! I want to be Daichi’s best man! I’ve known him since high school!” The white haired male exclaimed. Oikawa rolled his eyes while Kuroo scoffed.

“We’ve all known him since high school, Bokuto.”

“Oh. Yeah. But, he’s my best friend!” Bokuto argued. Kuroo rose a thin eyebrow and Oikawa narrowed his eyes, the smile on his face twitching.

“I met him first, so I should be his best man.” The raven declared, smugly smiling as Bokuto and Oikawa tried to argue back.

“Oho! But I annoy him the most!” Bokuto finally hollered, gleefully grinning at the other’s faces. Daichi crossed his arms, glaring at all three of them. The three of them annoyed him 24/7 so it wasn’t like Bokuto was right (but he wasn’t wrong either; sometimes the owl man could be as annoying as Kuroo’s face).

“No way! I’m definitely the most annoying! Ask Iwa-chan!” Oikawa countered back, pointing at his supportive boyfriend who just glared back at the brunette.

“I don’t think--” Asahi tried to stop the trio but was brutally ignored and shot down. He moped about it and reorganized his pens again. Daichi twitched. His friends continued their dispute, neither of them paying attention to the raven’s strained smile. Kuroo--who was facing Daichi--immediately stopped joining in the fun banter when he noticed his friend’s rising temper. Oikawa stopped as well after Kuroo while Bokuto blabbered on, not noticing his friends’ sudden silence and Daichi’s increasing rage.

“All of you need to shut up! No one is going to be my best man! In fact, none of you are my best friends! The only thing I agree with is that all of you are annoying as hell! So just shut up already!” The raven ordered. The whole office was flooded in silence after his long rant and Asahi pretended to be working on some assignment. Someone in the back of the room coughed.

“You don’t have to be so mean about it, Dai-chan.” Oikawa, the bravest of them all, piped up. Daichi slapped a hand against his forehead once more. Kuroo nodded. Bokuto copied Kuroo’s action, but bobbed his head up and down in a faster pace.

“Yeah, we’re just trying to help you.” Bokuto added. Daichi didn’t know whether to start crying or yelling again. Asahi shot him another sympathetic look before typing up another email.

“Besides, you wouldn’t have Sugawara’s number without me and Bokuto.” Kuroo added in his two cents. Bokuto bounced up and down with a joyful expression, occasionally hooting in agreement. Everyone ignored him (the hooting wasn’t a new thing).

“Fuck this shit. I’m going to go work now.” Daichi sighed, escaping the noisy trio to his office cubicle. Before the three friends could follow the raven, a savior in the form of Hajime Iwaizumi saved Daichi’s ass.

“Get back to work, you lazy scoundrels!” Iwaizumi yelped. “And you! As a boss you should be ashamed!” The angry man began scolding Oikawa while everyone else left the unfortunate male and basically threw him under the bus. Ignoring the wailing pleas for help from the boss, Daichi sat down in his office, sighing at the amount of paperwork. No one disturbed him for the rest of the day. God bless Iwaizumi.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When the time came for Daichi to meet up with his crush, he hastily finished up his report and saved the document under his other reports. Cracking his knuckles, the raven logged off of his account--he didn’t want another Kuroo incident--before putting the computer to sleep. Sighing, Daichi rolled his head around to get the kinks out of his neck. He quickly glanced around to make sure the trio of troublemakers weren’t around to keep him from his date. Nobody around except a few “background characters” that Daichi really didn’t care about.

 _Thank God._ He thought, sighing in relief as he rose up from his seat and shrugged his black jacket back on. Surprisingly enough, his troublesome coworkers weren’t around. Maybe they finally got a life outside of annoying the hell out of Daichi? Hopefully. The raven shrugged to himself. At least they weren’t screwing him over or attempting to rile him up as usual (as suspicious as it was). Daichi practically fled from his work building after getting off the elevator. Kuroo and the others may not be around but the raven really didn’t want to stick around to find out. Especially before his date with Sugawara. Which brought Daichi back to his original thoughts of the blinding young male. The silver haired angel harbored in the raven’s thoughts daily but Daichi couldn’t find it in himself to mind. The heartwarming smile, perfect mole, dazzling golden eyes, amazing windswept hair, and breathtaking laugh was enough to make any straight man gay. Not that Daichi wasn’t gay (he was probably the sappiest gay too. Fuck). Well, he wasn’t straight either. _I’m not attracted to pans. Or skillets. Why do people automatically assume that’s what a pansexual is? Like ‘oh yeah, I like fucking pans, especially the non stick ones.’ Oikawa would totally make a pun about how people couldn’t “handle” it….. Fuck._

Shaking his head, Daichi rid his thoughts as the familiar green roof caught his eyesight. Mustering up his courage, the determined male waltzed up to the door with as much grace as an elephant on drugs would be capable of. Daichi cleared his throat (for no reason) and pushed the door open, the bells signalling his arrival. Trying not to feel like he was doused in cold water and bees were devouring him inside, Daichi walked into the small bakery, the familiar smell of baking bread and cakes wafting into his nose.

“Coming! Wait one second, please!” The sweet voice that haunted the lovesick fool for the entire previous night called out, an edge of panic underlying beneath the words. Daichi timidly walked up to the counter, glancing around the bakery while wiping his sweaty palms against his pants.

“Hello! How may I help you?” A completely different voice from the one Daichi was oh so familiar with (especially at night) questioned curiously. The taller male snapped out of his dream like state and stared over the counter and met… No one.

“What?” Was he hallucinating? Was this all a dream that the raven made up because he had no fucking life? What is life? Life is ball. _Fuck you, Kuroo._

“Down here.” The person sighed. Immediately, brown eyes wandered down to the voice (and I mean down), to see the shortest girl he’s ever seen. She probably stood to his stomach at most. Her hair was pitch black except for the fading blonde bangs that were spiked up as if about to fly off her hair.

“Um. Hello? Miss--” Daichi started.

“Mister.” The person sighed once more. She- _he_ seemed like he got his pronouns mixed up a lot.

“Oh, yeah. Yeah. Sorry. Cool. Um. Is Sugamama here? Wait fuck.” The taller male regretted the words spilling out of his mouth. He knew he shouldn’t have hung out with Kuroo and Bokuto before this. Their stupidity was rubbing off onto him in a totally heterosexual way.

“You’re Daichi, aren’t you?” The person--Nishinoya, his name tag said--cocked a fine eyebrow at the other male, a dark gleam in his amber eyes.

“Yeah. I’m Daichi Sawamura.” The male professionally responded, his hand reflexively reaching for his business card in his breast pocket before he abruptly stopped himself. Nishinoya looked amused as Daichi cleared his throat noisily and pretended his hand was actually fixing his tie. Only, he didn’t have a tie on. _Real smooth, Sawamura._

“Nishinoya! Where are you? Takeda needs some help for this cake order! God, you really need to work on your chicken scratch handwriting…” A familiar voice called out from further inside in the bakery. Nishinoya rolled his eyes and snickered, facing the kitchen.

“I’m outside! Your boy toy is here, you know!” The shorter male laughed as a short and loud curse bounced off the kitchen walls and sounds of pots and pans clanging against each other were heard.

“Fudge! Oh my god! Where did I put my cardigan?! Oh, thanks, Takeda. Are you sure you don’t need me here to help?” A loud squawk resounded through the kitchen and Daichi blinked while Nishinoya openly guffawed, banging his tiny fists against the counter. “I’m not trying to “escape my date”! No, he’s… FORGET IT! Bye, Takeda! If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call me!” Sugawara’s voice neared the front of the bakery and the raven swore time seemed to slow down as the silver haired male casually waltzed out of the kitchen and into Daichi’s view. His crush blinked slowly, silver lashes floating against the air up and down as golden eyes met with dark brown ones. A large, friendly smile from stretched, pink lips greeted the other male, and damn, did he wish he could keep that smile to himself. Wait, fuck.

“Hey, Daichi! How are you?”

“Ye-Good.” _Nice one, Sawamura._ Daichi mentally pat himself on the back at fixing his lovestruck daze quickly and answering like a normal human being. Sugawara raised his brow, but otherwise, smiled kindly at the raven.

“Ok, Nishinoya. I’m going now. If you need anything, you know my number. And if Hinata or Tanaka calls and they’re in trouble or something, be sure to call me. Oh and--”

“Alright, alright. I got it, Sugamama.” Daichi swore at the pointed look from Nishinoya and the non subtle wink that followed. The silver haired male blinked before smiling sheepishly, his cheeks turning a slight pink. The raven cursed once again.

“Heh heh, sorry. Well, I’ll be going now. Make sure to behave, Noya.” Sugawara glared menacingly at the shorter male and Daichi ignored the slight chill crawling down his spine. That wasn’t hot at all, nope. It was just really fucking hot in the bakery. Man, they needed some AC or something.

“Yes, Mom.” Nishinoya saluted with a goofy grin before concentrating his gaze on one nervous Daichi. “And I’m watching you. If you do anything to our Sugamama… Let’s just say, I’ve broken out of jail before.” The creepy grin sent more shivers than necessary down the taller male’s spine again and Sugawara rolled his eyes.

“Bye, Noya.” The silver haired male grabbed a stunned (and intimidated) Daichi’s hand, dragging the other man out of the bakery before Nishinoya could attempt to scare the male further. This was why Sugawara didn’t want the younger man to meet Daichi. God, it went as bad as he expected. Especially when his proclaimed date still seemed a bit petrified from his encounter with the incarnation of Satan’s son.

“Daichi? Are you okay? If you don’t want to go on this date, that’s fine with me.” _No, it isn’t. It really isn’t. Oh my god. What if he says no because he’s scared to death by Nishinoya?! God, I’m going to lecture him when I get back from this date. That is, if I still have a date._ The silver haired male stared worriedly at his crush, feeling a rising panic bubbling uncomfortably from his chest. Fuck. He better not start having a panic attack or anything. Not exactly a good way to start a date.

“Oh, sorry. I was just zoning out a bit. So, you still up to getting coffee?” Daichi snapped out of his frozen state and smiled at the other male. Luckily, that seemed to calm the other’s nerves down a bit, and Sugawara mirrored his expression.

“Definitely. I know a great place close to here. Ever heard of “Capital City Cafe”?”

“Actually, yes. I’m not that much of a loner, Suga.”

“Could have fooled me.” Sugawara teased, finally feeling a little more comfortable with how the date was starting out.

“Rude. And I was going to pay for this date.” Daichi urged the butterflies to stop bugging him (heh) when he uttered the word, “date”. Sugawara looked shocked for about a minute before the beautiful lips curved up into an even more beautiful smile. The raven watched, fascinated, as the same angelic smile easily and quickly transformed into a devilish smirk.

“Isn’t that what a date is? Someone paying for the other? And I thought you were trying to prove how much of a loner you weren’t?” The silver haired male joked, smiling on the outside. On the inside though, he panicked at his careless words. _Oh my god, I said too much. What if I took it too far? What if he ends the date now because of my stupid joke?! Oh my god. What if he thinks this was all a mistake and that I’m not worth it? I mean, he’s not wrong. I’m not worth the effort…_

“You got me, Suga. I haven’t dated anyone in a while.” Daichi admitted, grinning easily at the other male. Sugawara’s heart fluttered against his chest and his worries melted under the other male’s sunny smile. For now.

“Me neither, to be honest.” Sugawara shrugged. As much as he wanted a relationship, the shorter male knew that being in one wouldn’t be able to fix his mental illnesses or his family issues. Sometimes, intimate relationships weren’t as great as the public made them to be.

“Really? I don’t believe you. Someone as beautiful and kind as you must have caught someone’s attention.” _Like mine. Wait. What did I just say?!_ The raven nearly smacked his hand over his mouth so that he would stop his lovesick babbling. _God, he probably thinks I’m creepy._ Daichi groaned internally before sneaking a glance over at his date. Said date was red up to his ears. _Oh my god. That’s adorable._

“Thank you.” Sugawara looked a bit teary, but it must have been the light. His friendly smile was back on his face and a glint of happiness sparkled in his golden eyes, enhancing the beauty within them. Daichi nearly ran into a pole.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Can I have a cup of cappuccino and a slice of opera cake, please?” Sugawara flawlessly ordered for himself, not even glancing once at the menu. The waitress smiled pleasantly at the male, jotting down his order with a fond look in her eye that Daichi swore did not make a bitter feeling rise in his throat.

“And for you, sir?” The black haired waitress asked, a knowing smile on her lips.

“Oh, um.” _Shit. I forgot everything I wanted to order._ “Same as him, I guess.” The waitress stared at him bemusedly. She wrote down the order and took the menus off of the table before bowing politely at them.

“Your orders will be out shortly. Oh, and Suga. Tell Yachi I said “hi”, please.” Sugawara smiled brightly at the female and she nodded once at him, and then to Daichi.

“Who’s Yachi?” The raven, feeling like he was forgotten, curiously asked. Sugawara hummed thoughtfully and tapped his fingers against the table. Daichi noted his crush’s worn down nails.

“I guess you could say a friend of mine. A sister, to be more accurate.”

“Oh, that’s cool. Do you have any other siblings?”

“Yup! You already met Nishinoya and Hinata, but I also have two other siblings: Tanaka and Yamaguchi.” Sugawara smiled fondly and dazedly at the table, his fingers continuing the small beat from its drumming.

“Wow, that’s a lot of siblings.” Daichi lamely commented. He cleared his throat at the awkward silence that followed afterward. “I’m an only child, so I wouldn’t know.”

“Really? You seem like an older brother type.”

“I get that a lot.” _Thank god this isn’t as awkward as I thought it would be._

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, siblings can be annoying. Well, not my siblings, but you know what I mean.” Sugawara met Daichi’s eyes, his golden ones distant and cloudy. The raven nodded his head in agreement. Kuroo and Bokuto were basically like his brothers (though he would never tell them--they’d probably hoot in excitement and glee. Literally.) and he had to deal with them on a daily basis. He chuckled.

“I know exactly what you mean. I have a few coworkers at my office that love to annoy the hell out of me.” The silver head laughed softly, his eyes crinkling up with an unreadable look in his eyes.

“I’m assuming you’re talking about Kuroo and Bokuto?”

“My worst nightmare.” Daichi joked, and mentally pumped his fist in the air at the awarding laughter from his crush. Sugawara shook his head with a huge grin on his face.

“They’re not that bad. Bokuto is pretty nice and Kuroo is… Different. Well, he’s, um, creative?” Sugawara wrinkled his nose at his wording, silently berating himself for sounding unsure and like an idiot. Daichi snorted at his crush’s way of describing his two friends.

“Kuroo is pretty creative, I guess you could say. There was this one time he bought sugar free gummy bears for Bokuto, since the boy can eat like thirty bags of those sugary monstrosities. Anyway, Kuroo thought they were cheap so he buys a huge like five pound bag of sugarless gummy horrors for Bokuto’s birthday.” He pauses, trying to muffle his laughter to explain the traumatizing story. Sugawara isn’t doing any better.

“No.” The silver haired male whispers like a broken, dying man.

“Yes. Kuroo is pretty smart, okay? And I remember thinking, ‘I thought Kuroo was mad at Bokuto for replacing his shampoo with hair spray on April Fool’s Day’. Unfortunately, I was right. Kuroo still held a grudge at him and had already heard about these sugar free laxatives from his friend. He looked up those hell bears and instantly bought a bag online after reading the horrifically accurate and traumatizing reviews.”

“Please don’t say this is going where I think it’s going.” Sugawara pleaded, tears already dotting his large eyes.

“Even worse. On Bokuto’s birthday, Kuroo nonchalantly shows up with a huge ass bag of gummy hell. And everyone was like, ‘whoa, Kuroo can be a nice guy’. We were so wrong.” The raven shakes his head at the memory. “I don’t personally like candy so I stayed away from Bokuto’s gift and meanwhile, birthday boy was nearly crying tears of joy at the amount of gummy bears he could eat. That was the third mistake. The first mistake was getting on Kuroo’s bad, scheming side. The second was for actually trusting the fucker. So--oh, thank you.” Daichi halts his story for another breather and thanks the waitress for his cappuccino and the slice of opera cake. Sugawara impatiently urges him to go on with the story, bouncing lightly in his seat. The raven smiles at the cute display and sips his cappuccino. _Damn, this is some good ass cappuccino._

“So, anyway, Bokuto bets that he could eat the whole bag in one sitting. Kuroo, the scheming bastard, bet against him. So, Bokuto proceeds to eat the whole fucking thing. Seriously. Bokuto doesn’t fuck around when it comes to free food. Everyone was trying to convince him not to do it, but it was too late. The fool ripped open the bag of potential diarrhea and was using his hands to scoop handfuls of evil gummy bears into his mouth. Bokuto didn’t know what hit him. Everything was fine and the party went on great until this loud noise fills the room and we all go silent. We thought it was a fucking earthquake or something. So, here we are, some drunk or barely sober adults trying to cram ourselves under Bokuto’s table.” The raven stops again to cut a piece of opera cake with his fork and stuffs it in his mouth. His date hasn’t even touched his cake and is impatiently eyeing Daichi.

“Ok, well, we’re all stuffed under his table when the noise is heard again. Let me tell you, the noise was like the trumpets blaring before the gates of hell released the spawns of Satan. Or crying children. Both, probably. I’m pretty sure Oikawa was crying and Kuroo actually looked a bit regretful. I was the least intoxicated--minus Kuroo and Bokuto’s boyfriend--among my fellow coworkers so I kind of notice how it’s not shaking like God released an army of elephants or something. The sounds were one thing, but the smell was completely worse.”

“No,” Sugawara pales but laughter is still bubbling from his lips and he shakes his head, muttering “no” under his breath.

“Yeah. I climb out from under the table and my drunk coworkers are desperately trying to drag me back under the table because they thought there was legitimately an earthquake and I was going to be crushed by the ceiling or something. I shrugged them off and honestly, I’ve never regretted something as much as that moment. Once I was out of the safety of the table, the smell reached to me. It was like a dying animal combined with used baby diapers and spoiled food was under a blazing sun. I nearly passed out from the smell alone. I was walking in this nuclear war zone and I was walking alone. Past the black spots in my eyes, I could make out Bokuto’s feeble form that was laying against the couch. He was groaning from all of the candy flavored laxatives he took and rubbing his stomach while muttering prayers to Jesus. Then, he shoots up like man on the run from the police and runs to the bathroom faster than Sonic the Hedgehog. And while he’s running for his life, he’s screaming and shouting out curses I never thought would come out of his mouth. One thing in particular that I still remember to this day is him screaming, “It’s going to blow!” and making frantic owl noises.” Daichi ended it with another gulp of his cooling cappuccino and tries not to think of unsanitary things as he quickly eats his opera cake.

“Oh my god.” Sugawara has already long given up on concealing his chortles and is cracking up at the whole ordeal. His cappuccino is already finished but his cake lay untouched on its plate. Daichi sagely nods, trying to block out the thoughts of the horrific incident.

“Bokuto doesn’t eat free food from Kuroo anymore.” He sums up and downs the last of the cappucino.

“That’s so shitty.”

“Suga, no.”

“I’m sorry, but oh my god. That’s--”

“Crappy?” Daichi smirks and Suga playfully rolls his eyes at him.

“I was going to say terrible, but that works too.” The silver haired male wipes away the last of his tears and sits back against the comfy chair’s cushion.

“It was pretty bad. We couldn’t step into Bokuto’s flat for two years. It was scarring and the smell wouldn’t leave for a few months. Bokuto’s boyfriend nearly broke up with him because of that.”

“Gross.” Sugawara wrinkles his nose at the thought and shudders. If Takeda was here, the bespectacled male would have popped out his mini bottle of hand sanitizer and rubbed it all around his hands and arms from the unsanitary story.

“Sorry. It was a memorable birthday, that’s for sure.”

“I bet.” Sugawara laughs. They lapse into a peaceful silence as Sugawara picks up his plate of opera and begins to eat it.

“So--” Daichi begins but is interrupted by the familiar sound of wheels grating against the hardwood floor. He stills, hearing the sound grow closer to their table until it stops completely, a person’s calm breathing next to Daichi.

“Hello, Daichi, Sugawara.” The person greets them monotonously.

“Oh, Akaashi! Nice to see you again!” Sugawara greets back with a large, friendly smile. Daichi turns to the side and immediately remembers why the cafe was so familiar to him. It was owned by Akaashi Keiji, Bokuto’s boyfriend. Daichi smiled fondly at the sight of his old friend from high school.

“It’s been awhile, huh? How have you been, Akaashi?”

“No feeling in my legs as usual, but I’ve been good. How about you?” Ah, as blunt as usual. And still making bad jokes.

“Good.” _Really good._ Daichi glanced at Sugawara from the corner of his eye. The silver haired male grinned and chatted with Akaashi about how the bakery was faring, etc. He also seemed to be talking about his new discovery of Bokuto’s birthday party, something which amused Akaashi greatly. The owner of the cafe pushed his wheelchair closer to Sugawara as they both conversed about food costs and how the rent was going up. Daichi sighed, his gaze completely on his crush and the animated way he talked, his large golden eyes wide with untold stories to tell and mysterious secrets that the raven had yet to unravel. I really need to stop watching romantic comedies with Asahi.

“I wasn’t interrupting anything, was I?” Akaashi amusedly asked, staring obviously at Daichi with a small knowing smirk etched on his face. The raven nearly flailed and hit himself in the face with his hand that was previously cupping his chin.

“What? No. No, you’re not. I mean, I guess you are but, um, we’re just, I just--” Daichi spluttered and cleared his throat, red creeping down his neck. “No. It’s nice to see you. Really.” The raven smiled awkwardly at Akaashi while both the owner and his crush grinned with equal amounts of amusement.

“That’s good to hear. I mean, I’m glad that you’re finally dating, you know, after all the past fli--”

“THAT WAS THE PAST!” He screeched. Daichi fucked up. He royally fucked up. He was glad he managed to stop his friend from accidentally telling his crush and potential boyfriend (hopefully) about Daichi’s not so great past. A+ friend, right there. Well, in Akaashi’s defense, he probably thought the raven talked about it with his crush so he wasn’t hiding anything. Too bad the timing was wrong.

“Um. I need to be excused to the bathroom real quick.” Sugawara, who was previously quiet, piped up. Daichi stopped having a stare down with his friend and worriedly frowned at his crush’s miserable state. Apparently, at his yell, not only did he manage to have everyone’s attention on their table, but he also scared his date and caused said date to accidentally drop his plate of opera cake on himself. _Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck **fuck**._

“Suga, I’m-I’m so sorry.” Daichi felt the world spinning as his date smiled weakly at him, the smile not reaching his dull eyes.

“It’s okay.” _It isn’t._ “I’ll be fine.” _No, you won’t._ “I’ll be right back.” _Please don’t leave me_. And with his last mumbles, the silver haired male practically fled to the bathrooms, his face red with shame and embarrassment. As Daichi watched Suga power walk away, he groaned and buried his head into his arms.

“I fucked up.” The raven muttered to the table. Akaashi cleared his throat and placed a comforting hand on Daichi’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry. I thought you already told him about your past.” Daichi groaned.

“Not yet. I was going to but this is just our first date. I don’t want to scare him off like that.” The raven confessed, finally looking up into the calm eyes of his friend.

“Sugawara wouldn’t judge. He’s a great friend of mine and very nice to everyone around him. I think it’s good that both of you are trying to move on from your past.” Akaashi praised soothingly, patting Daichi’s shoulder a few times before retracting his arm.

“His past?” _He has a bad past like me?_ The raven inquired, eyebrows knitting together. Akaashi shook his head with a secretive, sad smile.

“That’s for Sugawara to tell you.” The owner glanced at a clock nearby. Noticing the time, he smiled at his friend and placed his hands on the wheels. “I have to get back to work now. It was nice to see you again, Daichi. Tell Sugawara to take care of himself. Lord knows he needs it.” Akaashi whispered the last part to himself, starting to wheel away as Daichi nodded.

“Alright. You take care too. Sorry that I yelled.” The raven sheepishly smiled, scratching his red cheek. The owner smiled back and shook his head.

“It’s okay, Daichi. Till we meet again. And good luck, loverboy.” With a wink, Akaashi wheeled himself away, leaving behind a flustered Daichi who buried his head back into his arms again. _Fuck._

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As Koushi speed walked to the bathrooms, he sniffled a bit, trying to stop the tears from gushing down his cheeks. He was grateful that the small cafe had single bathrooms without the stalls as he pushed his way through the door. Luckily, no one was currently inside the men’s bathroom and he quickly locked the door behind him before slumping down to the ground.

“I made a big fool out of myself.” Koushi whispered to the floor, teardrops already landing on the tiled bathroom floor. He felt sick. Like his heart was eating its way out of his chest and thudding wildly against its cage to be set free. _Ok, calm down, Koushi. It’s going to be okay. It’s going to be okay. It’s going to be okay. It’s going to be okay. It’s going to be okay._

“I’m okay.” He smiled falsely at the ground, knowing that it wasn’t going to be okay. Nothing was ever “okay” in his life so why would it start now? He rubbed his eyes and wearily stared up at the blank white ceiling. The past few minutes flashed through his head and he remembered his heart speeding up, the way people glanced over to Daichi’s yell, the way the cake was in slow motion before it plopped ungracefully onto Koushi’s lap. He shut his eyes, willing the embarrassment to go away already.

“She’s not here. She’s not here. She’s not here.” He chanted out loud as unwanted flashbacks of his scarred past bared its sharp teeth at him as he found himself wanting to scream out loud and cry for it all to stop and the white blank walls reminded him of the time when he was trapped, trapped and he couldn't escape, never escape, and he couldn't breath and--

A knock on the door. Everything became still. He barely realized he was whimpering and that his throat was drier than ever. Another knock on the door. The silver haired male burrowed up in a ball and twitched as he felt the knock against his back. Whoever it was must really have to go to the bathroom. At the thought of bathrooms, he thought of the story Daichi was telling him. Koushi thought of the warm sunshine emitted from his crush’s smile, the way he would stutter whenever he was nervous but grow confident when he was comfortable. But, most of all, he thought about how the raven made him feel, made his heart ache in ways he was never used to. It was all surreal to him, like everything was a dream.

“Hello?” A voice asked softly.

“Occupied.” Koushi managed to rasp, his voice rough with his slight whimpering and held back screams. His head thudded lightly against the door he was slumped against, and he blearily gazed up at the ceiling. The white walls were no longer closing in, no longer trying to ensnare him in its grasp and never let him go. Now, the blank silence was comforting, like an invisible blanket draped over his exhausted form.

“Koushi? Are you okay?” It was Akaashi. The silver head chuckled without any mirth in his laugh. He turned his head to respond back.

“Yeah. I’m okay.” _I’m fine. I’m okay. Everything’s okay. Everything is fine._ Koushi slowly stood up, his weak knees nearly buckling from his tired state. He stared at his reflection against the mirror, his eyes puffy and red from all his crying. The trembling male turned on the sink and began to wash his face, feeling dirty. He finished up with washing his hands and smacking his hands against his cheeks.

“You’re okay. It’s going to be okay, Koushi. You’re safe. You’re safe from her.” He encouraged himself. _I better get back before Daichi leaves. Unless, he already left. I mean, he doesn’t seem like the type of guy to do that but what do I know? He deserves better than me._

Sighing, Koushi turned away from his pitiful reflection and opened up the door. Akaashi was waiting patiently outside of the bathroom for him, his calm eyes betraying no emotion. Koushi smiled weakly.

“Thanks for worrying about me.” _I’m not worth it._

“Anything for you, Koushi.” Akaashi smiled. “Daichi is still at the table. He looks like he wants to commit seppuku.” The owner morbidly added. Koushi’s eyes widened and he paled.

“Oh my god! I need to go check on him! Thanks, Akaashi!” The silver haired male exclaimed worriedly, his mother hen instincts immediately kicking in and overriding his other thoughts. Akaashi chuckled, watching as he friend practically flew over to his crush.

“I hope things work out between you two.” He whispered ominously, already wheeling himself back to the kitchen to work.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“So, how was your date?” Hinata bounced up and down on his heels when Koushi arrived back at the bakery. The silver haired male smiled and ruffled the younger one’s hair, making the spiky hair even more messy (if that was possible).

“It went well.” He didn’t mention the fact that he had a nervous breakdown and nearly had a panic attack nearing the end of the date. What Hinata didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

“That’s good then… Does that mean Daichi is going to be my brother in law?” Koushi would have spit out water if he was drinking any. Instead, he began choking on his own spit as he thumped his hand against his chest. Wheezing, Koushi shook his head.

“Don’t surprise me like that, Hinata!” He scolded. The orange head withered, his bouncy hair managing to go flat as well. Koushi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder and tugged the smaller one into an embrace.

“Yes, he might be your brother in law in the future.” _If things work out between us. I doubt he will even want to see me after this though._ At his words, Hinata perked up, his hair returning to its gravity defying state as he beamed up at his older brother.

“Yes! I win the bet against Noya then!” Hinata crowed in victory, running to the back of the kitchen with squeals of “Noya” running from his mouth. Koushi smiled fondly at his loud siblings and shook his head, entering the kitchen area after his younger brother to make sure he didn’t get hurt.

“Welcome back, Suga.” Takeda greeted with a hum. Koushi breathed in and out, smiling at his family. Nishinoya was boasting about his new high score on this one game while Hinata jumped up and down with excitement. He ignored the exhaustion from the day settling in his gut and walked towards his dysfunctional family.

“I’m back.”

 ****  


 

 ****  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For people wondering, yes, there is a reason why I sometimes switch between "Sugawara" and "Koushi". Obviously it's by point of views (Suga's view goes with "Koushi", etc). Daichi's should be saying Sawamura but there's a reason why he doesn't like to be called his first name, even by himself. Same with the others like why Suga doesn't call Hinata, Nishinoya, etc. by their first names (it'll be revealed in the next chapters)Again, sorry for the late update but I'm writing Chapter 3 as we speak so the chapter should be out soon (and not take like 5 months like I did this time oh god.)  
> Also, I'll write you a fanfic if you can guess what some of the disabilities/mental illnesses that the characters mentioned so far have (that isn't obvious)


	3. Raspberry Mousse and Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the party and conflict arises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE?? HOLY SHIT THIS IS LIKE IDK 7 MONTHS LATE AND I DIDN'T EVEN MEAN TO I'M SO SORRY
> 
> YOU CAN KILL ME LATER BUT I SWEAR TO GOD THE NEXT CHAPTER (WHICH I'M SRSLY WORKING ON RN AS WE SPEAK) WILL COME OUT SOONER THAN THE WHOLE 7 MONTHS STUFF
> 
> BUT TBH?? I HAD SO MUCH TROUBLE WRITING THIS???
> 
> but really, this one was so hard to write for some reason like I couldn't get it going. More of Tanaka's past is revealed tho and I'll like just tell you right now, I already know what the hell is going to happen in this fanfic but idk I changed a few things from my original plan so ://// this is 12 pages on google docs so hopefully that will make up for my absence ;w; (also SU does not belong to me, yada yada) and yes, the raspberry mousse is bokuto's cake :00
> 
> Unbeta'd as usual, and yeah! Enjoy and I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that great :// personally I don't think this chapter is that great but I do like the next one >:3c

 

 

“We…”

“Are the crystal…”

“Gems!”

“We’ll always save the day!”

“Yuu…” Koushi tried. He was promptly ignored by said male.

“And if you think we can’t!”

“We’ll always find a way!”

“Shouyou…” The silver haired male attempted once again. Both of the called males continued to ignore him as they finished the song to their new addicting show, “Steven Universe”. Koushi sighed, rubbing his temples as the opening song that has been stuck in his head for the past few days replayed yet again on the tv screen. Shouyou and Yuu absolutely adored the kids’ show, for they not only binge watched the first few episodes after finding out about the adorable (yet slightly annoying to Koushi) cartoon but also, the duo managed to memorize every song and every single word from all of the episodes they watched (including the newer ones).

“Oh, sorry Sugamama. Did you need something?” Shouyou, bless his soul, finally remembered that his “brother” was trying to catch their attention for the past few minutes. Koushi sighed and grinned tiredly at his boisterous younger brothers, both whom were sharing a bowl of popcorn (more like Yuu was hogging all of it) while watching the latest episode of “Steven Universe”.

“Shhh, Shou. I’m trying to watch the new episode! Oh my god, I heard this one is going to be about Garnet! Ugh, finally! I’m so excited!” Yuu babbled, eyes glued onto the screen while shoveling handfuls of buttery goodness down his throat. Shouyou perked up, orange curls bouncing up and down as his attention turned back to the bright colors of the television. Koushi sighed, running a hand through silver locks.

“You can watch it next week, can’t you?”

“Yeah, but I want to watch it now!” Yuu said in a matter of fact tone. His eyes never leaving the screen, he shushed Koushi harshly. “Now let me watch, Sugamama!” The silver haired male rolled his eyes at the impatient young man. He flicked Yuu on the forehead, who merely just grunted as he continued to watch his show with rapt attention. Meanwhile, Koushi decided to separate Shouyou from the tv, earning him a long whine.

“Come on, Shou-chan. I just want to ask you a quick question.”

“What is it, mama?” Shouyou absentmindedly asked, his milky gaze on Koushi but his ears no doubt were trained on the new episode. The taller male inwardly sighed again, patting the orange curls atop of Shouyou’s head. The little crow hopped up, craving more of the petting from his older brother.

“Do you want to go to a party with me?” Now, that caught Shouyou’s attention. Immediately, he froze from his insistent hopping and stilled. His mouth formed a speechless “o” shape as the words settled in his brain. Shouyou jumped up, high in the air, as if about to fly away on his midnight wings. Koushi just watched with proud, fond honey orbs.

“A party?!” Shouyou yelped, effectively snapping Yuu out of his “Steven Universe” daze as his head instantly snapped over to the two. His eyes lit up, much like a cat’s, before Yuu sped over to the duo. Koushi smiled.

“Yes, Shouyou. A party.”

“Ooooh! Can I go, can I go?! Please, Sugamama?” Yuu pleaded. Koushi pretended to think for a few minutes, stroking his imaginary beard. “I swear I’ll behave!”

“Maybe…”

“Oh, come on, Sugamama! I’ll do anything!”

“Well, if you insist…” Koushi’s smile curved up like the crescent moon in the Chesire Cat’s grin. Yuu inwardly smacked himself. Of course his older brother would scheme like this!

“It’s not that bad, Yuu!” The honey eyed male laughed. “I just want you to try to convince Tanaka to come as well. He’s been stuck in his room for most of the… Month… And I want to try to get him out of it!” Yuu perked up at the mention of his other brother; he loved Tanaka dearly, and seeing his brother moping around and acting uncharacteristically quiet really bothered Yuu.

“Okay! That sounds like a good idea!”

“Perfect.” Koushi’s grin grew wider as he ruffled Yuu’s hair. Shouyou remained lost in the conversation, but he stayed glued to Koushi’s hip. “It’s a deal then. The party is tomorrow, so…” He turned back to Shouyou. “Would you like to go, little crow?”

“Yeah! I love parties! They’re all like loud and gwah!” Shouyou emphasized his words with frenzied hand gestures and loud sound effects. Koushi chortled merrily.

“Alright, settle down, Shouyou.”

“Yes, mama.” The younger male had been addressing Koushi like that recently, and although he didn’t know why, the silver haired male welcomed it wholeheartedly. Anything to make his siblings feel more comfortable. He would be willing to do anything for his family, after all.

“Alright. Well, you can go back to your episode, boys. I’m going to check up on Tanaka. If you need anything, holler for me.” After they both ran back to the television and sat back down in the couch, Koushi shook his head in tender exasperation before heading upstairs to talk with Tanaka. Hopefully, the other male wasn’t too stoned to understand their conversation.

As he made his way up the creaky steps, the loud voices of the tv show blasting in the air as background noise, Koushi thought about Daichi. He supposed the other was busy at the moment with work, unlike himself. The only thing Koushi was really busy with was his dysfunctional family. They still made it work though, but barely.

“Tanaka?” Koushi brushed away the thoughts of the handsome raven as he knocked lightly on the door. No sound escaped from the dull room. The male jiggled the doorknob and found it to be unlocked. He carefully opened the door halfway, sticking his head in. Koushi regarded Tanaka with an uneasy gaze, the other male sprawled across his bed with nothing on but a pair of boxers. Tanaka didn’t respond to anything.

Koushi sighed. “Tanaka? You feeling okay, bud?”

“Go away.” At least he spoke something; that was a start to Tanaka’s recovery, right? The shorter male closed the door behind him for Tanaka’s privacy. He sighed.

“Hey, I’m here for you, Tanaka.” He could hear the backgrounds of Shouyou and Yuu’s show playing loudly; the noise seemed to rattle the snow white walls of Tanaka’s empty bedroom. “We’re here for you, Tanaka. That’s what family’s for.” Still no response from the other. Koushi exhaled lowly, a pained gleam in his eyes. Tanaka’s eyes were dull, nearly dead if not for the small hope he clung onto.

“She’s going to get better, Tanaka.” Koushi promised, shifting his weight back and forth between his feet. His words seemed to somewhat reach the bald headed male’s mind, and Tanaka looked at him with his dead eyes. Koushi continued, a forced grin stretching his cheeks.

“You know how strong your sister is. She won’t go down without a fight! And I know she wouldn’t want to see you like this either, Tanaka.” He sucked in a deep breath, preparing himself for what was yet to come. “Saeko wouldn’t want you to be like this.” At her name, a sharp intake of breath filled the silent air as Tanaka suddenly jolted up.

“Saeko!” He gasped, clutching at his throat like he was suffocating. Tanaka glanced around wildly, a bewildered, almost insane look enveloping his face. Koushi’s heart hurt.

“Tanaka!” He ran over to the freaking out male, a sorrowful frown etched on his face. Tanaka didn’t seem to hear, tears mingling in with his sharp inhales. For the first time in a long time, Tanaka seemed to be able to feel as he cried his heart out. Koushi didn’t want this. He wanted to see the bald headed man smiling again, a vicious shark toothed grin that even Hinata could see, could feel the brightness from. The silver haired male sunk to the dirty floor, burying his head in his hands as the sounds of Tanaka’s cries filled his mind.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Tanaka repeated like a mantra. Koushi shook his head again and again, his chest in so much pain he cringed.

“It’s not your fault, Tanaka. It’s not your fault.” He replied, finally looking up to the stoned man. Tanaka’s eyes were dead again. They no longer held sorrow, regret, guilt, or anything. The blank black eyes drilled a hole in the wall as he monotonously apologized for something that was in no ways his fault.

Koushi shook his head sadly. “It’s not your fault, Tanaka. Saeko would never blame you for something that was out of her and your control.”

“Saeko…”

“Tanaka.” Koushi sat down next to the frozen male. It was like watching time freeze with Tanaka. “You are strong, I know you are.” Tanaka’s black eyes met his own.

“I know because you’re always trying to help other people even you’re down. You helped all of us constantly: Yuu, Shouyou, Takeda, Yamaguchi, Ennoshita, me, even Saeko.” A twitch from Tanaka. “You’re brave and confident, something I always wished I could be.” Koushi admitted.

“Brave…”

“And I know it’s hard, Tanaka. I know how hard it is to get up every day and try to perform daily activities. But, letting yourself fall apart with drugs isn’t going to help anyone. Not you, not Saeko, not our family.” Koushi thumbed away a stray tear from Tanaka’s eye. “Be brave, my brother. Be brave for your sister and let us help you with your drug addiction and your mental health.”

“Okay…” The silver haired male beamed, cheeks stretching to the point that his eyes closed. He willed the water welling up in his eyes to evaporate, a constant reminder of their scarred pasts. Tanaka embraced Koushi, hands shaking and small sobs coming from his trembling body. Koushi opened his arms for the broken male, a loving smile on his face as his traitorous tears spilled onto his face.

“I love you, Tanaka. We all do. I’m so _so_ proud of you.” Koushi murmured, patting Tanaka’s back with one hand while the other stroked Tanaka’s shaved head. Louder cries were muffled by Koushi’s shirt as the two hugged. It was warm, it was safe, it was _love_. Koushi knew the love for his family was forever even with all the problems rising from their wretched past lives. They were free and trying desperately to turn over a new leaf. Sometimes though, it was hard. It was hard to easily let go of the past and move on to the future. Mental illnesses really were a bitch.

_I love my family, but what about Daichi? Can he fit into my family as well? Can he accept me for who I truly am?_

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


The party began in the wee hours of the morning, actually. Bokuto was a famous known partier, along with Oikawa and Kuroo, so the party actually began when midnight struck and Bokuto’s birthday began. Because of their well known reputations and devilishly handsome looks, many people flocked to Bokuto’s house in order to celebrate his birthday and well, party. So, there everyone was, even at five am in the morning, as they squeezed into the crowded house belonging to Oikawa. Bokuto had begged to use Oikawa’s much bigger house for his party and his boss was ecstatic about it, readily agreeing. But, this is Oikawa after all, and after many many bribes, Bokuto finally got his dream house.

And it wasn’t until four in the afternoon that Daichi showed up, a forced grin on his face and a small present in his hand. Bokuto beamed at the appearance of his self proclaimed “bestie” before clapping a harsh hand over the raven’s worn form, eliciting a glare from said male.

“Daichi! I’m glad you could make it!” Bokuto excitedly said, his eyes immediately latching onto the gift wrapping with bigger glee. Daichi winced as Bokuto loudly squealed, throwing his arms around the other and squeezing him much like a snake strangling its prey.

“Y-Yeah… Can’t… Breath…” Daichi gasped out, sighing in relief when Kuroo whisked him away as soon as he saw him. Daichi inhaled greedily as he glared at a sheepish Bokuto, who snapped out of his guilt and easily became sidetracked at staring at the gift still in Daichi’s hand.

“Daichi,” Kuroo purred, placing an unwelcome arm around the glaring man’s shaky body. He was still trying to breath thanks to birthday boy, after all. Bokuto’s eyes were still trained on the gift, a predator like gleam in his eyes that the other two males didn’t notice or seem to care about.

“Kuroo.” Daichi countered with steely eyes. “It’s nice to see you again.” He shook Kuroo’s hand with a strong grip, a killer smile on his face. Kuroo didn’t even bat an eyelash. He was used to violent tendencies from his friend after all these years.

“Oh, but the pleasure is all mine.” Kuroo smirked. Daichi grew ticked at his satisfied expression, like a cat licking its lips after obtaining a little helpless canary, before he removed his grasp from Kuroo’s hand. Kuroo may be creepy...That’s it. He was creepy most of the time anyway.

“Here, Bokuto.” Daichi handed the birthday boy his present. Bokuto’s eyes gleamed in excitement, a loud whoop escaping his lips as he hugged the present to his chest. Daichi rolled his eyes but a small smile crept up on him. Kuroo pat his friend’s back with mock wisdom.

“Finally. You finally received a gift from stick-up-his-butt Daichi. Both of my boys are growing up.” Kuroo wiped away a nonexistent tear.

“Shut up, Kuroo.” Daichi snapped, rolling his eyes once more. “And since when am I “your” boy?”

“Since last Christmas when you stole my heart.” Kuroo was smooth, but his efforts were wasted on a besotten stick in the mud male who only saw the taller male as a nuisance on his good days. Kuroo already had his eyes set on someone else anyway, so their flirting was more of annoying the shit out of each other (and with Daichi’s large annoyance towards most of his coworkers as well as bad temper; it was an easy feat to annoy the raven).

“I thought last Christmas you wished Kenma would look at you already.” Bokuto piped up, completely forgoing the betrayed look his best friend shot him as he shook the wrapped present in his hands. There was little sound from the box and Bokuto pouted. Daichi’s eyebrows rose at Bokuto’s words however, and he regarded Kuroo with a slightly shocked look. Kuroo shrugged.

“Well, since you’re my best friend…”

“Don’t insinuate that we are friends at all because that requires me to hang out and be close with you, both which I am not interested in whatsoever.” Daichi shot him down, a blank look on his face even with Kuroo’s epic pouting skills.

“Don’t be mean on Bokuto’s birthday.”

“It’s not even your birthday, Kuroo.” Daichi scoffed.

“Yeah, but Bokuto is my brother. So therefore, it’s like my birthday.”

“What are you five? That makes no sense whatsoever.”

“You make no sense whatsoever.” The duo chuckled at Daichi’s darkening face. Kuroo held up his hands in surrender, though his easy going crooked smile defeated his purpose of calming down his enraged friend.

“I was just kidding, Daichi. Lighten up a bit. Maybe try to find your crush.” Daichi saw no reason to listen to him, but if it meant leaving behind his coworkers and pretending his crush was in an empty room with no Kuroo, Bokuto, or Oikawa, then he would gladly take up Kuroo’s advice. So, he smiled as benevolently as he could, a threat in his eyes if they were to annoy him.

“Excellent idea, Kuroo. I will leave as soon as possible. Happy Birthday, Bokuto.” And with a final nod, he abruptly stepped away from them and hightailed it out of the room. Bokuto and Kuroo blinked.

“What just happened?” Meanwhile, Daichi made a beeline to one of Oikawa’s empty rooms, which was the piano room that Oikawa insisted on keeping, despite not knowing how to play the instrument. Iwaizumi had beat his ass so bad that Oikawa didn’t go to work for a few days (one of Daichi’s favorite times actually). Daichi knew his boss’s house well enough after constantly having to bring the brunette missing work since Oikawa would slack off now and again and would stay at home (mainly to spite Iwaizumi, but no one but him and a suspicious Daichi knew about that).

“Ah, Dai-chan!” Daichi cursed himself. The last person he wanted to speak to at this dreaded party found him. The raven closed his eyes before turning around with a faux smile. Oikawa stuck a peace sign at him, a friendly smile stretching his cheeks as his cunning coffee eyes swept over Daichi’s body. Daichi crossed his arms, staring dourly at his boss.

“Oikawa. Nice to see you again.” He politely greeted, ignoring the anger swelling in his heart as Oikawa threw a cheery arm around his shoulders. What was with people and touching him like they were the closest of friends?

“No need to be so tense, Dai-chan. My handsome, charming looks will brighten up your day!” Daichi resisted the urge to maul his boss and hide the body under a dead dog. Or maybe he could use an icicle as the murder weapon so that the evidence would melt and no one would find out Daichi was the criminal. Hell, he could probably ask Iwaizumi and the other would gladly help him bury the body.

“Yes, I’m so blessed to be in your good lucks.” Oikawa gasped.

“Dai-chan’s using sarcasm! What happened to the boring average man with no social life or humor?!”

“I’ve always been this witty.” Daichi tried to explain, but his boss waved him off with a firm finality that irked the raven even more. He twitched.

“That’s not possible! The Dai-chan I know is as boring as Iwa-chan! You two are like twisted twin--OW! IWA-CHAN! THAT HURT!” Daichi was once again saved by a livid Iwaizumi, who was standing nearby the whole time Oikawa insulted both of them. Daichi nodded his thanks to Iwaizumi before swiftly leaving the room with Oikawa’s screams a blessing to hear in the background. He ducked into the piano room after passing a bunch of already drunk partiers swaying to the sultry music and successfully avoided meeting the eye of any other coworkers. As he shut the door behind him, he breathed out deeply, a grimace on his face at the idea of staying at this party any longer. But, he thought of Sugawara and he thought about how he could ask the other male on an actual successful date this time, so he stayed.

Really, the things he did for love. Unfortunately, he didn’t notice a certain person narrowing their eyes at his figure as he disappeared into the crowd.

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


Koushi was nervous. He was so fucking anxious because the prospect of loud, crowded parties tended to frighten him and activate his dumb social anxiety. He was always afraid of people staring and staring at him, as if waiting for him to fuck something up (and he wouldn’t put it past himself to actually fuck it up). Nevertheless, he wanted to see Daichi again after their failed date and possibly catch up on another second date. He clutched onto the box of Bokuto’s cake like it was his last hope, and Koushi nervously shifted weight from one foot to another. Shouyou, bless his little soul, didn’t mind his caretaker’s fretful bouncing, and patted Koushi’s arm with a thousand watt smile. Koushi instantly stilled, turning to gaze into Shouyou’s milky chocolate eyes.

“Don’t worry, Sugamama. I’ll be there if anything happens!” The little crow chirped happily, nuzzling the side of his face into Koushi’s arm as a sign of comfort. Koushi wanted to ask him to not use such an embarrassing nickname for a second, but stopped himself last minute. Just like how Koushi had his own metaphorical monsters, his younger brother did as well. Using that last name was like a clinging lifeline to Shouyou, who previously had an abusive set of parents and always desired more favorable caretakers. Koushi was all he had, all he fully trusted in, and the silver haired male was not about to betray that trust just because of a silly nickname. Instead, he breathed in and out, exiting the train taken to Oikawa’s house and forcing down the wave of nausea in his stomach.

“Thank you, baby.” He stopped for a second to plant a large, noisy kiss on Shouyou’s cheek. He giggled joyfully, tugging on Koushi’s arm to indicate Koushi to lean down. Koushi followed his instructions and was pleasantly surprised to have a wet kiss reciprocated on his own cheek. The brothers were grinning at each other at this point, and even so when Koushi arrived at the doorstep of one Oikawa Tooru’s house. Nishinoya was apparently already there, according to a text from said male.

“Ah, Mr. Refreshing!” Koushi blinked, taking in the beaming smile from the brunette. He only met Oikawa a handful of times, but each time Oikawa insisted on getting to know the other male. Sometimes, a spiky haired man with the most amazing forearms would join him on some trips, a permanent scowl on his face whenever Oikawa dragged him along with him. Even so, the friendly baker somehow managed to worm into Iwaizumi’s heart (and Oikawa’s respect), which caused Oikawa’s nickname for him to stick.

“Good afternoon, Oikawa-san.” Koushi politely greeted, a warm smile tattooed on his face. Shouyou hid himself behind Koushi, his orange tresses peeking out shyly. Oikawa’s smile softened, finding the blind crow behind the silver haired male.

“Hello. Hinata-chan, right?” Shouyou nodded, gripping onto Koushi’s sweater with a balled up fist. He was still ultimately shy when not dealing with customers, and Shouyou hesitantly stepped up from behind Koushi’s larger form after a few whispered encouragements from his older brother. Like a shy kid at his first day of kindergarten, Shouyou bowed slightly. Oikawa bit his lip to refrain from squealing at the adorable act.

“H-Hello, Oikawa-san. I’m Hinata Shouyou. Nice to meet you.” The orange haired male squeaked, a tiny grimace from uttering his wretched last name. Koushi pressed a soft kiss on Shouyou’s hair and his little brother seemed much less tense.

“Nice to meet you too, Hina-chan. Come in, come in.” The host ushered them both in, shutting the door behind him, sealing their fate in the large house. “I’m glad you two could make it. I believe your other brother, Nishinoya-chan, is already here.”

“Thank you, Oikawa-san.” Oikawa waved away Koushi’s words casually. A tiny smirk could be seen as he turned to survey the area for his other friend.

“It’s not a problem, Koushi-kun. You can just call me Oikawa or Tooru if you want.” He shrugged, a small disappointed gleam in his eyes as he couldn’t find his unfortunate prey. “I don’t mind.”

“Alright, Oikawa. Do you have room in the fridge for this cake?” Koushi politely asked. Oikawa nodded, jabbing a thumb behind him in the direction of the kitchen. Luckily, it wasn’t as crowded as Koushi thought it would be and he led Shouyou with him to the kitchen. Still, the feeling of being watched surrounded him in paranoia, and it took everything in him to not allow the feeling to show on his face. A brilliant smile on his face, Koushi set the cake down in the fridge, Oikawa helping him open the door and holding it open.

“Thanks, Oikawa.” A comfortable silence stretched over them as Koushi zoned out on the checkered panels on the kitchen panel. It was a nice pattern of black and white, and a childish part of Koushi wanted to step only on the black ones or the white ones. Shouyou hopped in place, humming a small tune while Oikawa watched him with a gentle look in his eyes.

“Hina-chan.” Shouyou stared over in the direction of the brunette’s voice.

“Yes?” He asked, tilting his head to one side like a puppy. Oikawa muffled a squeal. Koushi resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Have either of you eaten yet? Would you like anything to eat or drink?” Shouyou shook his head.

“We already ate at my favorite ramen shop! Thanks though!” Oikawa clutched his heart. Koushi seriously wondered what the hell was wrong with his host. Hopefully Oikawa didn’t have a crush on Shouyou because that would make Koushi beat the shit out of the brunette (though it was unlikely with how gay Oikawa was for Iwaizumi). Minors shouldn’t be dating older people, even if the older person insisted that they “loved” them. Honestly, it was a bunch of ludicrous (and it was pretty fucked up).

“Really? Where is it?” And then the two began chatting about favorite places to eat, which then spiralled into a long rant from Shouyou about how Takeda always knew the right places to eat and all other wisdom regarding the food business. Oikawa nodded occasionally before realizing who he was talking to and actually making sounds of understanding in his throat.  

“Shouyou,” Koushi called with a soft voice. He had been texting Daichi the whole time since he already heard all of this from Takeda. Shouyou perked up, wild curls bouncing as he turned around to his older brother.

“Yes, mama?” Koushi blushed faintly at the nickname, ignoring the tiny smirk from Oikawa. The silver haired male brushed Shouyou’s bangs aside before clipping it with one of his emergency bunny clips. He pecked Shouyou on the forehead, smoothing down his messy hair in a calming motion.

“I’m going to find Daichi.” He valiantly ignored the bigger smirk forming on his host’s devilishly handsome face. “Would you like to stay with Oikawa or come with me?”

“I’ll stay with Oikawa!” He immediately responded, a knowing grin spreading across his face. Koushi honestly thought all of his friends, and now his family, wanted him to hook up with the other. He rolled his eyes and smooched his youngest brother on the nose, eliciting a giggle from the other.

“Alright.” He turned to Oikawa with a sickly sweet smile and threatening eyes. “Make sure to take good care of him, Oikawa-san.” He flashed another dangerous grin with his eyes closed before excusing himself. The brunette stood there in stunned silence with the little crow on one of his arms.

“What just happened?” He shivered at the threat from the angelic looking male. Sugawara Koushi really was an angel in disguise.

Meanwhile, Koushi hummed, staring straight ahead with an amiable smile on his face. Despite the stares that he knew were actually on him, he confidently walked to the so called piano room that Daichi was currently in. He was stopped, however, by a beautiful woman with brown curls spiralling down to her petite waist. She had a lovely body shape, one which many men and women would drool over, no doubt. Her crimson lips curled up into a smile as she greeted Koushi with a pat on his arm.

“Hello, handsome.” Her smoky eyes were half lidded, and Koushi blinked at her. He was 100% gay (bi at first, that eventually leaned more over to the guys after his past) and only saw the woman as aesthetically pleasing. Well, this was awkward.

“Hello.” He smoothly replied, stopping in the middle of the dance floor in the living room. The woman blinked, probably not used to being given a normal greeting. A bigger smile, this time as real as it could be, stretched over her heart shaped face.

“My, Daichi has excellent taste in men, as usual.” _As usual?_ Koushi blinked owlishly, mulling over the nonchalant phrase from the brunette.

“Excuse me?” He asked, feeling like he was out of the social group and in the middle of some kind of inside joke. The woman clapped a hand over her mouth, faux shock and guilt filling her golden eyes. Koushi felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. This time, he knew that everyone’s gaze was on him as well.

“How rude of me! I just thought you knew…” _What? Knew what?_ The silver haired male could feel his impending doom. Anxiety swelled at the pit of his stomach and he felt his lunch begin rising up from four hours ago. The woman draped herself over him, a seemingly innocent gleam in her eyes but a wicked smile etched on her face.

“I don’t…” Koushi wanted to pry her clawed hands off of him. He wanted to run outside, throw a window open, something to quell the nausea building up in his stomach. The urge to regurgitate became more pronounced, especially with the sickly sweet flower scent perfuming from the woman in strong waves.

“My name is Masumi. Perhaps you’ve heard of the name?” Masumi introduced herself, steering Koushi farther away from the piano room and further into his destruction. He felt anxiety clutch at his throat, constricting them in a painful hold. On the outside, he didn’t bat an eyelash. Koushi allowed himself to be led away from the middle of the living room and into the smoky like dance floor. They slithered past dancing, grinding bodies and settled next to the refreshment table (more like three long ass tables pushed together side by side to form a long table). Rows of different, large soda bottles, cold tea bottles, water bottles, and even glass bottles of alcohol sat innocently on the table. Next to the drinks were bowls and bowls of different snacks ranging from bite size sushi pieces to miniature corn dogs of all things. Koushi eyed the bottles of alcohol almost longingly. He really desired a drink himself.

“No, I’m sorry. I don’t get out often, to be completely honest.” He laughed. It sounded desperate in his ears. Masumi hummed, pouring herself some red wine from the refreshment table.

“Want some?” She asked, nearly thrusting the cup in his face. Koushi shook his head.

“No, thank you.” He poured himself some cold green tea; the warmth in the room from the mingled bodies were beginning to reach him. He sipped delicately at the cup, desiring nothing more than to escape from the voluminous sounds of music, the overly sweet petunia in his nose, and the sinking feeling in his stomach. People still side glanced at him, and he met a few random eyes watching him like a hawk. The panic was steadily rising.

He was about to excuse himself and flee to the piano room or a bathroom, or really, _anywhere_ other than this awful place before Masumi’s sweet voice filled his ear. His brain shut down.

“I’m surprised Daichi lasted this long.” _What does she mean…?_ “He usually has a strong libido and can’t go a day away from his sexual antics.” Koushi felt sick.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I’m his ex. One of his many exes actually.” She pat him soothingly on his arm, but he could feel the sharp nails embedding themselves in his sweater. It was like a warning from her, and he suddenly realized the many stares. The small snickers from people as they regarded him with intrigued eyes. The sickness in his stomach polluted his mind.

She continued, “I’m just trying to protect harmless lambs such as yourself from a wolf like him.” A purr rose from her throat as she plastered herself to his side. Koushi could only hear the laughter from everyone in the room pointed directly at him. He couldn’t help it, but tears were starting to brim at his amber eyes and he looked down at the green tea. The male felt cheated, felt the green tea rising like a tidal wave up his throat.

“But, I never would have imagined how beautiful Daichi’s next catch would be.” She murmured seductively, her bosom pressed harder on his arm. Koushi wanted to hurl.

“Excuse me.” He downed the rest of the green tea and threw it perfectly in the trash. He kindly pushed the lady beside, a sickly sweet smile on his face. He recognized Kuroo and Bokuto side eyeing him as well, an upset frown on both of their faces as they watched Masumi throw herself all over the silver haired man.

“I’ll be waiting, lover boy.” A cackle from her lips erupted from her throat as she cradled her glass of wine in her sharp grasp. People began to laugh as well, most likely from their drunken influences as they remembered that nickname they gave to Daichi as well. Koushi brushed hastily past people, nearly sprinting in order to escape from that wretched place. The man ignored the calls from Bokuto and Kuroo and locked himself up in the unoccupied bathroom across the hall.

“What is going on..?” _Is it true? Is all of this true?_ Koushi stared at himself miserably in the mirror. In his reflection, he found pure anger and growing depression painted on his face. He hurriedly washed his hands much like Takeda would after experiencing a dreadful, absolutely dirty task. Koushi shook his head, scrubbing his hands until they were as red as that mocking woman’s nails. He splashed water onto his face, inhaling deeply to calm down the panic rising in his throat.

_I have to find him. I have to find Daichi and set this straight. I can’t just be a good fuck to him… Am I?_ The golden eyed male exhaled slowly, trying to calm down the fury in his heart at the woman's sly words, and the fresh scars of his haunted past reopening. Pure torture remained in his heart as he steadied himself over the sink top. Everything was white, too white, and he vividly remembered exactly how snow white and pale the room he was trapped in was. The screaming from his young self erupting as he banged his tiny fists against the door again and again and again. No one would find him, no would would save him from that hell. Koushi hurriedly shut his eyes in order to wipe away the memories. When he reopened them once more, he stared at his reflection, sad and pitiful as it was, to remind himself that he was there, he was in the present not the past.  _She_ would not harm him again. She was far away and stuck behind bars for the emotional and physical abuse inflicted all over his body, dotting his soft skin with dark, ugly bruises. 

_Just like how ugly you are, Sugawara,_ she would remind him over and over again. Her lips were a dark curl forever turning down at the ends. Her dark black eyes were crazed as she struck him. Her sharpened nails would rip him to shreds, blood beading out of the cuts from her claws. And he had no one, no one to help him, no one to save him as he curled up in a feeble position on the ground and grunted in pain and agony. He didn't want to go back. He didn't want this.

Koushi breathed in and out. He reminded himself of where exactly he was and wiped away the tears falling out of his eyes. He didn't deserve to feel this way. He didn't deserve to be stuck in perpetual hell with no one to comfort him but himself. As he splashed water on him once more and slapped his cheeks with both hands, a fake smile crept up on his face. He had to pretend. He had to act like everything was fine. _Everything is fine._

When he unlocked the door, he found the cat and owl duo slumping over as the door opened. Koushi’s golden eyes widened as Kuroo and Bokuto rubbed their heads sheepishly. Bokuto nursed his throbbing chin for he fell down on the floor and smacked his chin hard against the tiles. Kuroo pat him on the back as they both picked themselves up from their lying down positions. Kuroo smiled, albeit nervously. 

“What are you doing, Bokuto, Kuroo?” He had a sneaking suspicion but decided against calling them out. Instead, he pretended to be his usual happy self. “Did you really have to go to the bathroom that bad?” He teased, smiling with his eyes closed.

“N-No. We just wanted to check up on you.” The raven replied, his usual smirk gone and replaced with something more serious, more sinister. Bokuto bobbed his head up and down in agreement.

“What for?” Koushi already knew the answer. He already knew the pity in both of their hearts from the way he was played with by Masumi. Nevertheless, the act he threw on remained.

“Masumi isn’t usually like that.” Kuroo confessed. “She’s just bitter after the break up with Daichi.”

“She really loved Daichi.” Bokuto included himself, nodding with his arms crossed.

“And why are you telling me this?” He parroted. Bokuto and Kuroo exchanged worried frowns.

“Look, Sugawara,” Koushi flinched slightly. No one noticed. “We just want what’s best for you and for our bro, Daichi.” Bokuto nodded at his best friend’s wise words.

“Okay…” The silver haired male urged them to continue with a flick of his wrist. Kuroo sighed.

“Daichi… He’s dumb.” Admittedly, that was something Koushi didn’t expect to come from Kuroo’s dumb mouth. “He was always looking for love like the lonely old man with a stick up his butt he is.” Bokuto took over afterwards, a determined gleam in his eyes. Koushi chuckled.

“Daichi’s always looking out for me, and as his best friend,” Kuroo punched Bokuto in the arm and they were about to fight over who Daichi’s best friend was, but was silenced by the narrowing of golden eyes from Koushi. “I just want Daichi to be happy, you know? You should be happy too because you make really great cakes and you’re really nice, but kind of scary sometimes.” Bokuto babbled on. Koushi shook his head fondly. His doubt was still there, but it was nice to have some sort of explanation for the mysterious raven he had a crush on.

“I see. Well, I would love to continue this chat, but I’m afraid I must excuse myself.” Kuroo and Bokuto nodded, a sad gleam in the owl’s eyes. Koushi really wished he could roll his eyes and laugh, but he smiled in amusement instead.

“Thank you for explaining Daichi to me, but if you’ll excuse me, I have to talk to the mysterious stick up his butt old man myself.” Bokuto perked up while Kuroo’s regular smirk began blooming on his face.

“Happy birthday, Bokuto. Your raspberry mousse is in the fridge, but don’t try to eat all of it.” Koushi patted Bokuto on the back, a bemused grin on his face as he sauntered away from the duo.

“Throw in a punch from me too, Sugamama!” Koushi waved at Kuroo’s suggestion as he turned a corner and disappeared from their sight.

“Suga is like the coolest person ever.” Bokuto announced, grinning from ear to ear. Kuroo nodded, feeling joy leap at his throat at the thought of Daichi and Sugawara dating each other.

“Dibs on being Sugawara’s best man.”

“Dude!”

The silver haired male chuckled at the duo’s antics as he knocked on the door that was most likely the piano’s. A head of black hair caused his heart to drum excitedly, but the steely, cold blue gaze on him stopped him in his tracks. This wasn’t Daichi.

“See you later, Kageyama.” The familiar deep voice invaded Koushi’s mind and he stepped to the side to allow this Kageyama to leave the room. The raven regarded him with curious eyes and nodded at Koushi before abruptly storming down the hall. Koushi stepped inside the room after he left, watching as Daichi sat casually on a soft, white couch.

“Am I interrupting anything?” Koushi asked, his voice echoing around the piano room. Daichi jumped in his seat at the sudden noise, but smiled widely when he saw who was at the door. Koushi closed the door silently behind him, walking over to the raven with enchanting golden eyes.

“Suga!” Daichi beamed at him, patting the seat next to him. “It’s wonderful to see you again.” Koushi let himself be swept away in the confident, powerful man sitting beside him. For a second, he could forget the eyes boring into his skull and the cackles of amusement bouncing around the living room. For a second, it was no one but Daichi and Koushi, two suckers who enjoyed solitude more than they honestly should.

“It’s lovely to see you again, Daichi.” Koushi sat down, ignoring his heart as Daichi scooted closer to him. He couldn’t stop the giddy grin on his face as the raven stared at him with warm coffee eyes.

“How’s life been?” Daichi sat back in the couch, crossing on leg halfway over the other. Koushi placed his hands on his lap and sat back against the loveseat as well.

“Oh, you know. The usual. Juggling responsibilities while working and stressing over life in general. What about you?”

“Can’t say it’s been bad. It’s still the usual for me as well, but I’ve been much happier.” The raven leaned over, eyes trained on Koushi’s. The silver haired man laughed. He knelt over as well, a challenge twinkling playfully in his golden orbs. The eye mole next to his eye moved as a large grin stretched over his face. Both were breathless and utterly mirthful at seeing each other once again.

“Really? And why have you been happy, Sawamura-san?” Daichi gulped, feeling like he was playing right into the other male’s beautiful hands.

“Take a guess.” Their noses were inches apart. Eyes half lidded, Koushi chuckled. The sound washed over Daichi’s reddening face.

“Hmm.” Daichi swore Koushi’s throat made the most illegal sounds. “Does it have to do with little old me?”

“Maybe.” Their lips brushed lightly against each other, a tingle simultaneously rolling down their spines. Daichi breathed heavily through his nose as Koushi pecked him once more on the lips before backing away. The warmth billowing on his face suddenly turned cold as the silver haired man sat back with his arms crossed. Daichi felt like a cheating husband on his significant lover.

“Daichi.” The seriousness in his voice alarmed the raven, and he sat up straight.

“Yes, Sugawara?” Koushi’s eyes flashed.

“I met someone just now.” He inspected his nails as he spoke casually, like one would speak about the weather with another unlikely acquaintance. Daichi gulped.

“Oh?” He wondered who Koushi met in order for the shorter male to act as cold as he was currently. The degrees in the room suddenly dropped further as Koushi swung his leg over the other in a powerful motion. He expelled confidence and slight fury as molten eyes drilled into Daichi’s own dark crow ones.

“Masumi. Lovely woman, really.” Sarcasm rolled off his tongue almost naturally, and Koushi wondered if Tsukishima, nice lad, was finally rubbing off onto him. Daichi’s rigid form told him everything, however, and the silver haired male’s eyes narrowed.

“She’s not--What did she say?” He basically demanded.

“Something about how you’re basically a heartbreaker. I should apparently stay away from a wolf in sheep’s clothing like you.” Koushi huffed indignantly. He wasn’t as innocent as she obviously thought he was, and the mere thought of the busty woman irritated Koushi even more. Daichi really needed to be careful with what he said when Koushi was in a testy mood.

The raven sighed. “I used to have that nickname. Truthfully, I used to sleep around a lot.” He honestly said, cringing at the lack of delicacy behind his words. Koushi nodded, allowing him to continue with dark amber eyes.

“And I thought myself as aromantic for the longest time. I didn’t think I would ever be able to love.” Silence fell upon the empty room. Suddenly, the noise behind the white walls were not as deafening as the thunder strike of silence in the room. Koushi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and tapping his foot against the carpet.

“I will be completely honest with you, Daichi. I like you. I like you a lot.” Koushi admitted, crossing his arms as a sad look entered his eyes. Daichi wanted to hold the other male in his arms, protect the battered, scarred silver haired angel from the horrors of the world. But how could he when he had his own emotional baggage?

“But?” Daichi asked, his heart jumping all across his chest. Koushi’s golden eyes softened when they gazed at him, a sort of longing in them that cast Daichi’s breath away.

“But, I don’t know how I can trust you. I don’t want to be hurt again, Daichi. And with your past, well, relationships, I don’t know if I can even trust you.”

“I understand.” Daichi swiped a tongue out of his mouth to cover his dry lips with wet saliva. He swallowed, his dry throat bobbing up and down at the action. The taller man placed a comforting hand over his crush’s, a determined gleam in his dark wood eyes. He was Koushi’s support, a tall oak tree planted firmly in the sturdy earth and holding up delicate, dying golden leaves. He would be Koushi’s ally, friend, what have you not, as long as he could continue to be by the other’s side.

“Prove to me, Daichi, that this isn’t just a fling. I need to know.” His voice cracked at the end of the sentence, but neither said a thing about it. It was sad really, the way they clung onto each other for companionship. And for the first time in a long time, solitude no longer seemed so comforting compared to joining their warm bodies together and melting in the sole idea of having another person beside you, always beside you.

“Okay.” He licked his lips again, marveling at the sunlight in Koushi’s autumn orbs. “I will.” Neither spoke another word as Koushi immediately dove into Daichi’s embrace. Their hot breaths mingled and puffed out like invisible cigarette smoke. Yet, Koushi could smell fire, a blazing hot flame about to engulf him in Daichi’s presence. He could feel the apprehension settling in, despite having Daichi’s body attached to his. He had Daichi’s body, but would he ever have the man’s heart?  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgot to write the ages but here we go (idk if i ever said them in the last two chapters but im lazzzzzzzyyyy to check): 
> 
> Kageyama, Yachi: 15  
> Hinata, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Kiyoko: 16   
> Nishinoya, Tanaka, Ennoshita, Kenma: 19-20  
> Daichi, Asahi, Sugawara: 24  
> Kuroo, Bokuto, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Akaashi: 26  
> Saeko: 28  
> Takeda, Ukai: 35
> 
> I'll add ages as more ppl are added and mentioned
> 
> sorry about the late update ;w;


	4. Berry Allergic To Oats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2/2 of the party! Angst ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont you wish updates were like this??? ugh i wish too friends
> 
> this one has angst yaaaay. Unbetad as usual and this chapter has like a lot of negativity, mentions of an almost panic attack, some abuse mention, insults (like bullying basically), etc. So if anything upsets you or triggers you, I would just say skip this chapter or like don't the ending half of this chapter. I'll do recaps in the next few chapters w/ different povs with less angst so there we go!!
> 
> thanks so much for your patience and im sorry this chapter is shorter than i usually like to write :/// hopefully I'll have the next chapter up !!

 

 

Daichi smiled down at the angelic male in his arms, their hands intertwined together. They talked about nothing and everything. They spoke about their favorites, including food, holidays, seasons, and animals. It was all cliche and supposed to be done on their first date, but both agreed the first date was pretty terrible. Koushi was not ready to begin talking about his dark past nor his longing to jump further into the future and away from the past still fresh in his mind. In return, Daichi didn’t want to begin exploring the past of his divorced parents, and how that one event impacted him so much that he began to wonder if he could ever love again.

No, both of them stayed together in the present, neither dwelling too long in one past event or another. Instead, the couple stayed on lighthearted topics, choosing to laugh over instances in their life that they could laugh about now that the event held no deep meaning. The soft music transcending through the walls added comfort to their brittle hearts as they clung onto each other like a lifeline.

Eventually, three hours had long passed and the setting sun painted the sky a beautiful bloody red. Koushi chose to forget the color in his memories. Instead, he looked towards the sunset with acceptance, the orange and slight purple hues reminding him respectively of Shouyou and Yuu. They were both his baby crows, no matter what age.

“Are you hungry?” Daichi asked, feeling his stomach churn at the idea of food. Koushi nodded against his chest.

“A little bit.” A little bit was an understatement, but Daichi didn’t need to know that. The raven nodded in return, reluctantly pulling away from the silver haired man like trying to unstick sweet, sweet honey from his fingers. Daichi stretched, sighing in pleasure as his joints popped and his legs began to regain the feeling in them. Koushi followed his example, a small moan sliding out of his pink lips as he stood up to his full height. Daichi was starry eyed.

“Hopefully Bokuto and Kuroo didn’t eat everything.” Koushi laughed like it was a joke, but unfortunately, Daichi knew it was no joke. Bokuto could inhale food faster than a whale while Kuroo egged him on against Haiba Lev, a new recruit in their office who was as competitive as Bokuto was. Hopefully, there would be food left to spare.

“I wonder if they have anything with oats?”

“That’s kind of weird. But no, I don’t think so.”

“Oh. It’s cause I’m slightly allergic to oats.” Koushi paused. “That is kind of weird, huh?” Daichi shrugged, their hands never letting go.

“I guess. I once knew a person allergic to chocolate.” The guilty stricken look on his crush’s face made him laugh heartily. “Yeah, sucks, right?”

“I can’t imagine a life without chocolate. I would, like, die.” Daichi stored that cute bit of information in his head. Apparently the other male couldn’t live without chocolate. Nice to know. He chuckled, causing Koushi to stick out his tongue playfully at Daichi as they walked over to the kitchen. Both ignored the whoops from the partying people as they walked past multiple people in the living room and in the hallways. Kuroo and Bokuto winked at Daichi, the owl like male literally hooting and having to be restrained by his boyfriend while Kuroo stuck his finger in his other hand shaped as a hole. Daichi specifically ignored them, speed walking away from them living room and all the way to the kitchen.

“Well, that was… Interesting.” Koushi mused aloud. He had seen Masumi again, the brunette’s smile forced as she held onto a cup of soda so hard liquid came out. Koushi was glad he didn’t have to see her after this whole predicament. Unfortunately, the warning bells signalling in his head grew louder and more obnoxious as a cunning smirk suddenly appeared on her elegant face. He was not able to see more as they entered the kitchen and scavenged for food.

“Kuroo is a little shit. Bokuto is just a kid on steroids and crack.” Daichi opened the fridge and found some Chinese leftovers in Oikawa’s large fridge. Koushi managed to find a large box full of donuts and was currently munching on them.

“What?” Koushi asked defensively when Daichi arched an eyebrow at him. “I like donuts.”

“Wouldn’t your owner be offended if you ate something not from your bakery?” Koushi shrugged, chewing on his chocolate glazed donut with a thoughtful look. Daichi quickly heated up the Chinese leftovers in two big bowls (which turned out to be chow mein and some pieces Mongolian beef).

“I guess.” Koushi shrugged again, licking his fingertips as he finished off the rest of the treat. “Takeda does get pretty mad if we do eat like other cookies or cakes from other stores because he doesn’t want us spending extra money on sweets if he can make them… But, our bakery doesn’t make donuts, so that’s my loophole.” Koushi ran his hands underneath cold water, cleansing off the sugary sweet chocolate residue on his fingers. He wiped his hands on a paper towel and graciously took the bowl of Chinese food with a pair of chopsticks from Daichi.

“Should we go back to the piano room or stay here?” Koushi hummed, wondering how to answer that. If they stayed there, Masumi might approach both of them again and begin spouting nonsense. But, if they moved back to the piano room, that would require moving. Koushi cursed his lazy ass as he leaned back against the island table.

“I’m too lazy, to be honest.” Daichi grinned at him and they stood side by side in silence, both slurping up noodles quickly and chewing on cut, stir fried vegetables with the chow mein. As Koushi bit into the chewy beef with crunchy onions, he suddenly caught a suspicious, yet curious looking cake sitting in the middle of the counter. It looked a lot like cheesecake with a brown swirl curling around the middle and edges of the dessert. He wondered if the cheesecake was marble or had some sort of cinnamon flavor, maybe?

The silver haired male finished up his meal in no time flat before placing his dirty dish into the sink. He opened the tap for the water to rinse out the stains and bits stuck on his plate. Daichi stopped him from washing his dishes, placing his own bowl and chopsticks in the sink and filling the bowl up with water.

“You don’t have to wash dishes. Just leave them there and Iwaizumi will force Oikawa to do them eventually.”

“But--”

“You’re a guest, Suga. I’m pretty sure Iwaizumi will be more offended if you wash them than if you don’t.” Fair point. Koushi shrugged, drying his hands on a nearby towel. He needed to sate his curiosity, especially since the whole cake seemed to look untouched and just out of the fridge. Someone left it out but obviously forgot about it. It wouldn’t hurt for Koushi to try a little bit, right? He loved chocolate, and if his suspicions were right, the brown swirl in the cheesecake was chocolate.

He searched for a knife, fork, and a plate, and after finding a knife and fork in the drawers as well as a paper plate on the island, Koushi cut himself a small piece of the treat and lay it on his plate. The raven watched him with a quirked eyebrow and a fond grin on his face as Koushi scraped off cheesecake from his plate and quickly popped it in his mouth. The silver haired male deflated when he realized the swirl was cinnamon, not chocolate. However, the chewy texture from the crust had him puzzled.

Unlike the traditional graham cracker crust, this one had a chewier texture as well as not much taste in the crust. Koushi’s heart nearly stopped. He had already swallowed the morsel, however, and no matter how much he wanted to snatch it back out of his body, it was too late. His paling complexion caught Daichi’s attention, and the other male quickly rushed to the other’s aid.

“Suga! Are you okay? Oh my god…” Koushi hastily set down the plate of destruction as he sneezed, followed by a multitude of other sneezes ranging from elephant loud to little mice sneezes.

“There’s--” He was cut off by another sneeze as he sniffed. Red washed all over his face as his eyes teared up. “There’s oats in this.”

“Oh my god.” Daichi panicked, wondering if he should call the ambulance. A million different scenarios, each ending with the other male dying, ran through his mind like a simulator, and Koushi rolled his teary eyes at the raven.

“I’m not deathly allergic, Daichi, calm yourself. I just need to take some allergy pills and I’ll be fine.”

“Right. I’ll go check with Iwaizumi if they do have any. I’ll get you a water too.” Koushi nodded, smiling in amusement as his crush all but ran from the kitchen as if monsters were at his heels. He sighed, rubbing his itchy eyes and cursing his morbid curiosity.

“I hope he doesn’t hurt himself trying to help me.” Koushi laughed then, crossing his arms as he waited for his “knight in shining armor” to return with his “antidote”.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Daichi stormed the place looking for Iwaizumi or Oikawa. He asked about ten people, all of them shaking their heads in amusement and concern as the raven left as soon as he appeared. Nevertheless, Daichi remained undeterred on his mission to find either hosts, and he would be damned if he arrived back to Suga with nothing but a cup of water in his hands. He had his pride after all.

“Oh, hey, Daichi!” Daichi blinked, staring at the short male for a long time before remembering who he was.

“Nishinoya!” Nishinoya laughed, his bubbly laughter causing a startled Asahi to look around as people stared at the odd trio. Daichi ignored the curiosity in his mind at finding shy Asahi with loud Nishinoya.

“Have you seen either Oikawa or Iwaizumi?” He urgently asked them both. Nishinoya scratched his head.

“Who’s that again?” Daichi actually face palmed. Asahi, taking pity on the raven, spoke up softly.

“I think they were in the game room last time I saw them.” Daichi nodded.

“Thanks, beardy.” He ignored the loud squawk of protest from Asahi as well as the boisterous laughter from his crush’s younger brother. He also blatantly ignored the eyes of many people who stared at him with equal amounts of pity and interest. Some were even whispering bets to each other and touching their wallets through their semi casual clothes. Yet, Daichi didn’t notice any of them on his quest to find allergy medicine for the only one that truly mattered to him. He knew people were bound to gossip about him, seeing as he was as handsome as his fellow employees/employer (but, he didn’t really notice that though). And when you were attractive, had more than enough decent pay, and was known to be a playboy, well, rumors tended to follow.

Daichi shook the unnecessary thoughts from his head. Maybe back when he was just dating casual flings he would take in account the rumors floating after his “mysterious” facade. But at the moment, and every moment since he first met Suga’s playful twinkling eyes, he didn’t care. None of the words spewing out of these people’s mouths mattered; all that mattered was what Sugawara saw him as, and the way their fingers slid together in symphony.

“Iwazumi!” Daichi was relieved. He reached the other pretty quickly, Iwaizumi nodding at his sudden entrance.

“Sawamura.” He smoothly replied, muscled forearms crossing at his chest as he switched his gaze from the Mario Kart game on the tv screen to a panting raven. Iwaizumi regarded him with amused, all knowing eyes, and Daichi suddenly wished he was talking to Oikawa instead. Iwaizumi could be just as sneaky as Oikawa (if not sneakier), and when the two were actually agreeing on something for once, they were a formidable foe. And in this case, they both agreed that Daichi’s sad love life needed a little bit of Sugamama sunshine.

“Do you have any allergy medicine?” He basically demanded. Iwaizumi blinked. Then, his grin on his face was wiped clean off in confusion and seriousness.

“I think so, yes. Why? Does Suga have an allergy or something? Is it bad?” Daichi shook his head to all of the answers. Well, also because Iwaizumi automatically assumed it was about the silver haired male. In which case, he wasn’t wrong, but Daichi didn’t like how all of his somewhat friends were in on this inside joke called Daichi’s pitiful love life. Kuroo’s was almost as bad as Daichi’s. Almost.

“Just a slight allergy to oats.” Iwaizumi hummed, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

“I don’t remember having anything with oats. Though, Lev brought like a homemade cheesecake from his grandma with an oat crust, I think.”

“That’s it!” Daichi nodded in confirmation. Iwaizumi scrunched up his eyebrows.

“That’s weird. Lev wanted to eat the whole thing because it’s his favorite.” The spiky haired ace looked in Lev’s direction, who was sitting in the couch by Iwaizumi and Daichi. Lev looked up at his name, flashing a large grin at the two males.

“Right, Lev? You had the pie with you, right?”

“Yeah.” The Russian stated easily as he turned his head back to watch his boyfriend kick Kuroo’s butt at Mario Kart. He laughed when Yaku threw a banana behind him, causing Kuroo to cuss angrily as his vehicle slid on top  of the peel. Lev hummed, scratching his head.

“But this one chick came up to me and asked to have a slice. She kept looking at the hallway though, so that was weird.” Daichi’s blood ran cold. It couldn’t be, could it?

“What was her name?” The raven demanded, his fists clenching into a tight ball. Lev made a noise of confusion.

“Why? She never gave me her name.”

“Then what did she look like?”

“I dunno. Long brown hair. Green eyes. Why?” This time, everyone glanced at a rapidly paling Daichi whose whole body froze at the description. Only Kuroo and Bokuto knew who Lev was actually talking about and both seemed to pale as well.

“Fuck.” Daichi summed up his situation pretty well as he threw his head in his hands.

“Daichi?” Iwaizumi asked carefully. Daichi was about to respond to the other and possibly urge for Iwaizumi to hurry up and give him some allergy medicine, but something beat him to it. His heart beat at a million times per minute as he spun on his heel and lurched towards the kitchen. He heard a few people calling his name but nothing mattered. Nothing mattered except setting things straight and stopping Suga from leaving his life permanently.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Koushi knew something was wrong the moment he stepped out of the kitchen. His allergies were slowly dying away after he found a water bottle in the fridge and drank all of its contents. The golden eyed boy gulped down the liquid like a dehydrated man who finally found an abundant amount of water. He was glad his runny nose was stopping and the queasy feeling in his stomach seemed to quench its thirst as well. And so, since Daichi seemed to be taking longer than necessary just for allergy medicine and Koushi was already feeling better, he decided to search for the raven. Bad idea.

Immediately after leaving the empty kitchen, he felt all eyes on him as he passed many people. He wondered whether or not to ask someone if they had seen the other male, but thought better of it when catching the eye of a few sympathetic faces. Some sneered at him while others turned their heads to whisper in their companions’ ears. Koushi regretted leaving the safe haven of the kitchen. He regretted even coming to the party, and he especially regretted meeting Masumi in the first place.

And now, life hated him more than usual. His nerves were constantly on end. His heart thudded almost painfully against his rib cage and his anxiety began spreading like poison in his veins. He hated being watched like a caged zoo animal. He despised the sneering laughter from two faced people in this two faced world. All Koushi wanted to do was run home, back where things made more sense and people were truly friendly. A flash of Takeda’s smiling face calmed him down, and he thought of his little baby crow. If he left, who would take care of Shouyou? Who would ensure the orange haired boy made it home safe and sound?

He steered himself through the throngs of people. He would do this. If not for Daichi, then definitely for his little brother, Shouyou. Shouyou meant the world to him, even more than his large crush on the raven. Shouyou came first, would always come first, as well as Nishinoya because they were both his siblings and he loved his dysfunctional, flightless family.

Koushi only made it to the same living room that suffocated him with Masumi before he was abruptly shoved to the side by an anonymous person. Luckily, he only staggered and managed to stand up straight again instead of falling face first onto the floor. His ears flushed red when he heard snickers from his near descent. The same sugary scent flooding the room filled his nostrils, and he quickly schooled his expression to a blank, polite one as he stared right into light emerald eyes.

“What a pleasure to see you again, Suga!” Masumi exclaimed, throwing her hair back with one hand as the other gripped harshly on her glass of dark red wine. Koushi smiled, nodding in false agreement.

“Of course, Masumi.”

“So, where’s Daichi? I thought you two would be tied at the hip by now?” Koushi shook his head in half amusement. He could see easily through her smoky lies, especially in the way she impatiently tapped the floor with one foot. Something was going to come, he knew it.

“Even couples need space sometimes.” He watched as her bright green eyes darkened. Koushi willed away the urge to snort. He despised cliche tropes like these the most: jealous, bitter past lover who would do anything to sabotage their ex’s current love life, a classic.

“I suppose.” She bit out. “I hope you’re enjoying the party though.” It was all fake, the way she spelled out the words like a hot iron branded her tongue. Koushi nodded enthusiastically, feeling sick to his stomach but oh so satisfied with the way her facade broke away at the seams. It was like exposing a twisted person who everyone thought was a wonderful person.

“Indeed. Daichi is wonderful company.” He even added in a wink for measure. Her tight smile fell in a simmer as boiling rage smothered her eyes. Before Koushi could even breath out, he suddenly felt his world tipping. With wide eyes, he realized the female just pushed him onto the ground. In a somewhat slow motion, he watched as a small smirk appeared on her face. He fell ungracefully on his butt.

“Whoops.” Her feral smirk grew wider. “My bad.” Koushi was in too much of a shock to even get up. He did see something as cheap as this coming but didn’t realize she would do the dirty work herself. A few murmurs rang around the crowd and Koushi heard the simmering of his cheeks heat up. Masumi looked utterly satisfied, like a cat licking up the rest of its cream.

“Good to know most of Daichi’s exes resort to cheap tactics out of jealousy.” Koushi accidently slipped out. He meant to keep that in his head, but in the heat of the moment, anger and embarrassment rode on the waves of heat flushing his body. The smirk on Masumi’s face snapped off as people in the background “oohed”.

“How dare you!” She seethed, her hand balled up in a fist as she grit her teeth. Koushi felt his heart pounding and nervousness vibrated his whole body. Still, he felt victorious for a second before Masumi decided to splash all of the contents sloshing in her wine glass.

“Whoops. My hand slipped.” People laughed. Koushi felt the world spin around his head.

“Fuck.” He cursed under his breath. He was wearing his favorite sweater too. Now he had to spend money for dry cleaning in order to get the stain out. He was more mad and mortified about the fact that Masumi actually threw wine on him in front of everyone, though.

“You deserve it.” Masumi sneered. “Walking in like you’re the hottest thing around here, when all you are is another one of Daichi’s whores.” What the hell? Koushi was legitimately hurt and confused at the same time.

“W-what?” He cursed his stutter, but paid no mind to it when Masumi’s twisted smirk widened.

“I almost feel sorry for you.” She inspected her nails, but the bitterness in her voice escaped from her nonchalant tone. Koushi could almost sympathize if he wasn’t so embarrassed and self conscious of the people around him staring at Masumi and him with excited eyes and whispers loud enough to be normal voice tones.

“You’re nothing but another one night stand with Daichi. After he’s done with your body, he’ll throw you aside like yesterday’s trash.” Her hyena laugh filled the air. Koushi’s stomach flipped. He didn’t want to believe any of it, but the murmurs around the room confirmed the truth. He caught the green flashes of money being exchanged as the bet between him and Masumi’s “fight” continued, and he heard the dirty whispers of the fake people betting on how long Koushi would last with Daichi before he too was dumped. His life was just a game to them, and the thought of white walls flashed into his mind. Sugawara Koushi was just a rag doll, an ugly punchbag for someone all over again.

“No.” He whispered, his complexion beginning to pale. He really wanted to upchuck all the lies he was faced with and the way that people saw him as nothing more than short entertainment.

“I’m sorry, lover boy.” Masumi didn’t sound any less apologetic than when she was throwing wine on him. “Daichi is way out of your league anyway. I saw you come in with that blind child. You must be a part of the insane people in the asylums.” People were laughing harder out of drunkenness and Masumi grinned at the encouragement. Koushi froze.

“Stop it.” He whispered.

“And I bet you just spread your legs open all day, is that it? Are you just some easy fuck that’s willing to get in bed with anyone?” She sneered. The crowd seemed to cheer at her statements, egging her on.

“Shut up.” He stated, though his eyes were wide with paranoia. No windows to escape. No doors out of the living hell he was living in presented himself. He was stuck again, reliving the moment when he was thrown into the white room with nothing but whispers of his past ghosts and sharp wind cutting into his wounds. He couldn’t breath, couldn’t see as the words from the woman repeated over and over again. It was his fault, it was his fault. He didn’t deserve to live. He didn’t deserve to be given any love from that woman at all, she screamed.

“You’re just as much of a bitch as the rest of us.” Masumi continued, not noticing the dazed, furious, yet depressed look in Koushi’s eyes.

“I SAID STOP IT!” He suddenly screamed, throwing himself up as if to attack her. Masumi flinched at the sudden loud voice, throwing herself back to avoid Koushi’s movement. When he panted heavily with shaky breaths, Masumi snorted. She threw her brown curls behind her back and crossed her arms. People stopped laughing. It was dead silent as they watched Koushi with an almost sober mindset.

Koushi felt trapped. He could feel the thousands of stares all over his body with disapproving frowns. They hated him. They were going to ridicule him. The names and insults would start and someone would begin kicking him before they all joined in. He would be treated like nothing but trash, thrown out later on when he was nearly dying from the cold and blood loss. And this time, there would be no Takeda to save him. Koushi resisted the urge to regurgitate. He resisted the urge to scream.

“What? Can’t take it like a man?” Masumi scoffed. “You’re pathetic. You deserve to di--”

“THAT’S ENOUGH.” Masumi stopped mid sentence, her words dying off of her tongue from a livid Daichi. His eyes were harder than steel iron bars that she was still trapped in from her hopes of the raven loving her back. Masumi suddenly didn’t feel as great as she presented herself. She eyed the silver haired male, whose eyes were unseen from the way he stared down at the ground. He trembled delicately, like a dead fall leaf quaking from the wind on its flimsy hold of the branch. She wanted to laugh.

“Daichi.” She attempted to smile innocently, but the cold flint of Daichi’s orbs could see right through her. Daichi glared at all the other people staring nosily at business that they were not associated in. Everyone quickly dispersed, most of them leaving or dragging others with them as they went back to their own lives. Daichi stared worriedly at Koushi, who continued to stare at the ground like it was the most fascinating thing.

“Suga….” Koushi flinched at his name being called. When he looked up, the once playful, colorful man Daichi thought was the prettiest angel suddenly looked so small, so tired, so _dead_.

“I think…” Koushi licked his quivering, chapped lips. “I’m going home.” He stared at Masumi with dead eyes. “I know when I’m not wanted.” He gingerly turned around, his heart sprawled out on the floor in a million glass pieces. Koushi ignored all sounds from the present. All he could find was his younger self crouched in a ball from the past, screaming as he was beat into oblivion. Koushi felt nothing, saw nothing, heard nothing. He simply trudged to the door without any word.

Tears were streaming down his cheeks as the moment finally set in. The embarrassment. The insults. The feeling of being cheated by someone he thought he could ultimately trust. But, Masumi was right. He was nothing. He was trash, dirty and forgotten as everyone stared at disgust at him. Koushi was nothing without his brighter siblings or his caretaker with the biggest heart he knew. He thought about the better people in his life and mourned.

“-uga!” Koushi felt someone tug him back, closer to the hell hole of a party. “Suga, please let me explain.” The silver haired male felt a sudden anger consume his body as he threw away the arm. The hurt look on the raven’s face ate at his heart, but the rage was not quelled from the frown alone. Instead, Koushi’s body shook harder, like his body was suddenly controlled by a vibrator.

“Leave me alone.” He managed to hiss out. His anger didn’t seem too intimidating with fat tears rolling down his face. Koushi huddled within himself, arms covering his shaking body. Daichi looked pained.

“Please, Suga. I know you’ve heard all sorts of things from Masumi, but it’s different with you. I love being with you and spending time with you. I want to grow and learn and make mistakes and fall in love with you all over again each time I learn a new fact about you. I can promise you I’m not lying.”

“Stop!” Koushi turned away bitterly, tears falling rapidly from his face as his beautiful face wrenched into a heartbreaking frown. He sobbed, clutching tighter onto his arms like he was attempting to keep out all the cold in the world.

“Suga…”

“I should have known.” Koushi mumbled, shaking his head as he backed away from Daichi. “I should have known no one could love a broken, useless man like me.”

“Suga, that’s not true.” Koushi bitterly smiled as he continued to shake his head at Daichi.

“But I’m an idiot!” He laughed like a maniac. “I’m an idiot who thought maybe, just maybe, someone would love me for who I am. I thought I wouldn’t be cheated and abused again!” Koushi’s lower lip trembled as he nearly collapsed in himself. Daichi stepped closer.

“Sugawara. I love you. I’ve loved you since the moment your beautiful golden eyes met mine and I knew right away that you were the one. I’ve had a bad past with relationships, that much is true.” He admitted.

Another step closer to his crush. “But, you changed everything. Ever since that day, and even now, I could never get that bright smile out of my mind. You’re so utterly beautiful and kind, and it’s not just me who’s affected by you. You’re amazing, Sugawara Koushi. You help out so many people, including your own brothers.” Koushi flinched at the mention of his brothers. Just another two steps and Daichi could wrap his arms around the broken man. He would envelop the other’s form in warm promises that smelled like coffee beans and rain.

“No.” Daichi’s world crashed down. “No one needs me.” The way he said that in such a determined way stabbed at the raven’s heart.

“Don’t look for me again, Sawamura Daichi. Go live your happy life with other flings, but not me.” Koushi stepped even farther away from the streetlight and into the darkness where Daichi’s eyes couldn’t follow. “Goodbye, Daichi. I hope you’re happy.” _I love you_ , he whispered in his decaying mind as he walked away from Daichi’s life. The cutting wind picked up, and by the time Daichi blinked away the tears and sharp wind in his eyes, Sugawara was gone. Daichi felt his heart stop. His mind didn’t seem to comprehend the fact that the golden eyed angel with a cute eye mole and lovely wind ruffled silver hair was gone. Grief didn’t strike him until he wiped away the last of the tears and numbly walked back into the party.

Even with the heat in the house, he still felt a tundra nipping away at his heart. Inside of the party, chaos seemed to happen. Daichi barely snapped out of his stupor as he quickly walked into the house, his ears picking up angry, loud yelling and a panicked squeal.

“You can say whatever you want about me, but don’t you _dare_ drag Shouyou or Koushi into this, you bitch!” Nishinoya screamed, throwing his small body onto Masumi and managing to punch her right in the eye. She yelped in pain, falling down to her butt like how she caused Sugawara’s descent. People began yelling as Asahi pulled Nishinoya back. Masumi wept. On the side, Shouyou was accompanied by Oikawa and Iwaizumi, the two of them flanking the blind boy like bodyguards. Daichi didn’t care that his ex girlfriend was punched to the ground, a small bitter part of him relishing in her cries. She deserved it.

“Noya! Calm down!” Asahi yelped. Drunk people either ignored the fuss or stared at it with wide eyes. Some people tried to help Asahi hold Nishinoya back as the raven struggled against the people holding him back.

“Let me go, Asahi! This skank fucking hurt Koushi! I’m going to beat the shit out of her if she dares talk about Koushi or Shouyou like that again! You hear that, you fucker?! I’ll beat you down until you’re screaming for mercy!” He screamed with furious eyes. Masumi cried harder. One of her friends checked to see if she was okay.

“Beating her up isn’t going to make you a better person, Nishinoya!” Asahi tried to reason, but Nishinoya only snarled back, a hard look in his eyes.

“If being a better person means letting people step all over my family or me, than I’d rather be a bad person! I’m not allowing an ignorant whore like her get away with trampling all over Koushi!”

He turned back to Masumi with a growl. “Who do you think you are?! Saying shit like you know Koushi or Shouyou! You probably don’t know that all of us are abandoned because our families thought we were freaks! You probably don’t know that Shouyou was beaten as a child and then thrown out into the streets because he was blind! You don’t know how much suffering Shouyou went through when he wakes up every night because all he remembers is how much the scars sting and how he was abandoned when he was 8 years old!” Nishinoya was crying, angry tears making his small form so much tinier. Amidst the larger, taller people holding him back, Nishinoya looked like the 19 year old he actually is, utterly reckless and still very much young.

“You don’t know shit!” His voice was suddenly just a regular voice as he glared daggers at the shocked Masumi. “You don’t know how much Koushi has helped us and how much he’s been through. You don’t know how Koushi’s family treated him before abandoning him when he was fifteen years old. He could have died.” Nishinoya’s voice was hushed as he relived the moments. Everyone’s eyes were all on him as the fight left him. His whole body slumped forward in great depression as his glare morphed into a sad, sad sight.

“There was so much blood. _Gods_ , there was so much blood.” Nishinoya shook his head. “And then there’s me. A trans male that my parents despised because I was no longer their “pretty daughter" and then left to die on the side of the road.” He shouldered away the hands around his body as he shuffled over to his younger brother. They were two little kids all over again, with the bodies of scarred, young kids and the experience and mind of older adults.

“Don’t come near my family again or I will hurt you.” He tugged little Hinata with him. Shouyou turned to the shocked people as his milky eyes bore straight into Masumi’s skull. Despite being blind and “helpless”, the wild look in his eyes caused people to shiver. The temperature in the room dropped significantly.

“The real freaks in the world are people like _you_ , Masumi.” Shouyou calmly said. The two left before anyone could say anything and Daichi shuddered when Nishinoya threw him a glare as well. The front door slammed, leaving behind a wrecked party and a trembling Masumi on the floor.

Daichi shook his head. His heart hurt more than ever and tears were threatening to fall out of his eyes. Before anyone else could stop him, he gathered up his coat from the closet near the front door and left. All he could see was the light leaving Sugawara’s eyes and the words Nishinoya mouthed to him.

_If you hurt Koushi, I’ll kill you._

****  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps sorry for any plot holes
> 
> more angst to come (i'm so looking forward to the ukai x takeda one >:3c)


	5. Orange and Dark Chocolate Tart Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Sugawara Koushi's past is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to go more into depth w/ sugawara's past so here you go!! //jazz hands 
> 
> THERE ARE LIKE ACTUAL GRAPHIC SCENES OF ABUSE (PHYSICAL AND MENTAL) SO PLEASE BE WARNED. THERE'S ALSO DRUG ABUSE MENTIONS AND PPL SMOKING IN THE BEGINNING. If you are triggered by abuse, etc, this chapter is not for you, my friend. I'm sorry ;w; Please skip the whole italicized part if you want to try to read this chapter?? bc the whole italicized part is suga's past and there's a loooot of abuse... also possible sexual assault mention 
> 
> unbeta'd as usual!! happy late christmas !! i hope all of you lovely ppl are doing fine!

 

 

 _“Gotta stay high all the time to keep you off my mind…. Oooh oh. Oooh oh. High all the time to keep you off my mind…”_ Koushi sat at the foot of his brother’s bed, a smoking cigarette in one hand as he stared dazedly out the window. Tanaka didn’t say a word, opting to listen carefully to the English song playing on his playlist-- the playlist that Yuu and Tanaka created back before shit hit the fan and Tanaka became a drug addict. Koushi didn’t blame him at the moment. His stress levels were diminishing rapidly after each harsh blow from the bud of his cigarette.

 _“Spend my days locked in a haze… Trying to forget you babe; I fall back down.”_ Koushi’s eyes fluttered shut. He imagined a life in which he was able to play volleyball without being beat by his mother. He thought of a life where all of his brothers, his baby crows, were huddled in a circle as they struck ball after ball during a game. _Yuu would be a libero_ , he mused. And Shouyou would be an amazing wing spiker with the way he flew up towards the sky even as flightless as he was.

He could only imagine it now. Long lost dreams of simply playing volleyball haunted his pale visage. Even with the sunrise of a new life dawning on him, Koushi was still stuck in the middle of the dark night with no moon. Like quicksand, the more he struggled to leave, the quicker he sank to the suffocating bottom. Koushi really wanted to sob.

Instead, the silver haired male dragged the cigarette to his lips and inhaled the addicting smoke. The wisps of white tendrils lifted up in the frozen air and slipped out of the open window. Tanaka stared blankly at the white walls with blood shot eyes. It was all he could do nowadays anyway. Koushi banged his head dully against the white wallpaper of the dry walls. He desperately desired to cry, to laugh, to do _anything_ in order to relieve his mind plagued with thoughts of the lovely raven he shouted at just a few hours ago. Now, it was the early rays of the morning and the hues of orange and red invaded his mind.

The sullen male sunk further down the wall until he was lying completely still on the bed. The smells of weed and cigarette smoke clogged his congested nose while the cream walls bore a vivid image of his past into his soul. He sighed. No one, not even beautiful, amazing Daichi, could save Koushi from his personal hell.

A panic attack crept up his throat, but became stuck on the fog in his throat. The pit of his stomach swooped down at the same time sheer panic rose up from the depths of his heart, only to be quelled by the smoke wafting around his lungs. The holes of his existence were beginning to sink lower and tear apart his fragile facade. The strong, cheerful Koushi was now the past Koushi: depressed and anxious and utterly useless.

Once upon a time, Sugawara Koushi was a happy little boy. His mother and father were still together long ago, and Koushi likes to joke about how it was when the dinosaurs roamed the Earth. It was a coping mechanism; his dry jokes were what stopped his mind from wandering too far into the abyss of his dark past. Regardless, he still remembered his past as fresh as the cake out of the oven when Takeda brought them out.

A long time ago, his parents were together. However, it was the most toxic atmosphere inside the shadowed house they called their “home”. Koushi was only about five years old when he first discovered what it was like to be afraid.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


Daichi slumped against the soft cushions of his long, empty loveseat. He didn’t know why he bought the huge couch in the first place, especially if no one but himself would be occupying the seat. Still, the faded turquoise loveseat held a rough love inside of his heart and he couldn’t bear to abandon the old grandma couch.

A sudden knocking alerted him of another presence besides himself and the raven hastily picked himself up. A surge of anxiety pulsed through his veins as he quickly pat himself down and slapped on a sloppy, fake smile. He turned the doorknob and nearly flung the door open.

“Daichi!” His strained smile faltered. Daichi sighed, brushing a hand through his fading midnight locks as he glared slightly at the five other banes of his existence. Before he could close the door on them and possibly call the police if they were to further distract him, the most annoying of the bunch wedged his foot against the door and the doorway. Daichi sighed.

“Can we come in, Daichi?” Akaashi, the calmer of the lot wheeled himself forward and the raven knew he lost. He knew he could never deny the calm raven and he didn’t know anyone else that could refuse Akaashi. Daichi sighed once more before opening the door wider. He turned around and walked away to his living room, not bothering to wait for his abrupt “guests” showing up. He heard the calmer of the two, Iwaizumi and Akaashi, mutter a quick “thanks for having me” before walking in after Daichi with matching grim frowns on their faces.

“I’m sorry, bro!” Daichi grimaced. A large body was thrown his way and his face was stuffed with a snowy owl in a large, dorky sweater that matched Akaashi’s own. Daichi felt sick to his stomach.

“It’s okay, Bokuto.” He awkwardly pat Bokuto on the back. “I’m sorry your birthday party turned out to be terrible.” Bokuto shrugged, finally releasing Daichi from his bone crushing hug. If Daichi was any less upset, he would have been glaring and demanding the white haired male to pry his hands off of him. However, his distressed side of his mind desired human contact in order to make him feel better. Bokuto so happened to be a clingy type of person, so he was quite surprised when his usually stone cold friend didn’t throw Bokuto off of him.

“Wow man, you really are shit.” Bokuto piped up, earning a weak glare from Daichi. Kuroo snorted, crossing his arms like some sort of lumberjack with rippling arms bulging from the confines of their red plaid shirt (or maybe every single white guy on American television that was advertising their show).

“Thanks, Bokuto.” Daichi deadpanned. Kuroo smirked at the exasperated, yet fond tone of his best bro before draping his arm over Daichi’s shoulder. Daichi rolled his eyes and threw off Kuroo’s arm with little effort, resulting in the other male pouting.

“Rude.”

“I don’t like you.” Kuroo’s pout intensified. Daichi cringed and quickly looked away to save his eyes from further scarring themselves. Oikawa laughed nervously, hanging back by his boyfriend just in case Daichi decided to fling a random chair at all of them or something.

“So why are you here anyway?” Daichi asked after he set down a platter with multiple tea cups and a pot full of chrysanthemum tea. He poured each of his guests tea before clutching onto his own tea cup and sipping at the hot liquid. Oikawa, Bokuto, and even Kuroo averted their eyes at his seemingly innocent question, but these three men were familiar with Daichi enough to know how his emotions worked. The raven could be quite scary sometimes, after all.

“We were worried about you.” Akaashi relieved the silence, and Bokuto beamed proudly at his boyfriend while the rest of the group shot grateful glances at the calm raven. Akaashi ignored them all in favor of worriedly glancing at Daichi.

“And?” No one knew the answer to that. They contemplated on whether or not to tell their friend the truth, and Oikawa broke first.

“I’m sorry!” Daichi blinked. And blinked. And blinked again.

“What.”

“I didn't think she would come! And I shouldn’t have said anything to her!” His boss looked mortified at the last part; he slapped a hand over his treacherous mouth before it could spill anymore secrets. Iwaizumi face palmed. He really had hoped his boyfriend wouldn’t be as idiotic as this. Meanwhile, Daichi rose an eyebrow at the brunette’s sudden confession, who was rapidly paling with the attention on him.

“What did you say?” He was both puzzled and irritated. Judging by how guilty Oikawa looked, his boss had said something pretty awful. Kuroo and Bokuto exchanged curious looks, their silent communication ranging from lit up eyes to dark orbs. Daichi ignored both of them in favor of interrogating his boss. Oh, how the tables have turned.

“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi warned. Oikawa gulped. He was facing off with two potential life threats by the name of Daichi and Iwaizumi, and the fact that an unimpressed Akaashi didn’t help as well. Oikawa crossed his arms as a small pout etched onto his handsome face. He honestly hoped Iwaizumi would have stayed on his side, but the other man was as stubborn as always, even before they were dating. Besides, Iwaizumi liked Daichi, and Iwaizumi rarely found fondness in his heart towards another person.

“I didn’t do anything!” Oikawa shrunk back a smidge when Iwaizumi’s glare intensified. “Not a lot, anyway.”

“Oikawa.” Daichi’s smile grew tight as he closed his eyes dangerously. “What did you do?” His words were clipped and when the slant of his eyes opened, Daichi grinned ferally. The temperature in the room dropped by a few thousand degrees. Even the proud Oikawa shrunk back further into his seat, shielding himself with one of the knit pillows thrown lazily onto the loveseat. It was as ancient as Daichi’s dating life, honestly.

“Okay, okay!” Oikawa clutched onto the hand knit grandma pillow tighter, the atrocious faded cream threads unravelling around his anxious finger. “I spoke to Masumi when she came.” Daichi’s eyes narrowed.

“Keep talking.” He demanded. His boss gulped around the tension in the air.

“And I may or may not have boasted about…” Daichi was _seething_ at this point. Oikawa’s voice lowered. “A-About how Suga-chan was so much better than Masumi and how you were doing so much better without her.” Iwaizumi shook his head somberly as if he lamenting over how idiotic his boyfriend could be.

“I was just trying to help!” Oikawa protested, but his pleas were muffled by his boyfriend throwing the other atrocious pillow onto Oikawa’s baffled face. Unfortunately, the brunette wasn’t as mature as the raven and aimed the same pillow at Oikawa’s smug face. Thus started the impromptu pillow fight that caused Akaashi to sigh as he physically moved away from the rest of the group. He ignored an ugly squawk from Bokuto’s lips and a loud war cry from Oikawa as pillows were launched across the room in quick movements that would put a hyperactive toddler to shame. Even worse, Oikawa began “setting” the stitched pillows to his boyfriend, who rolled his eyes but obliged in punching a pillow into Kuroo’s smug feline smirk.

“Hey.” Akaashi greeted Daichi, who was torn between feeling exasperated, defeated, or angry. Either way, he hoped his living room would not resemble a war zone after his unfortunate friends decided to stop their childish bickering using Daichi’s furniture of all things. Speaking of which, he glared hard at Bokuto when the owl looking male picked up a nearby foldable chair to possibly throw at his bro. Bokuto probably didn’t think his plan through and decided holding up a sturdy chair wouldn’t be fatal to the other person whatsoever.

“Hey.” Daichi sighed, regretting ever allowing the trio of internet memes into his house. Iwaizumi and Akaashi were more than welcome to stay, however. Akaashi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose when he heard a loud whining noise from his boyfriend.

“I just wanted to see how you were doing. I was hoping that the three would be a bit more mature than this, but…” He shot a pointed glare at said trio, who ignored him in favor of beating the shit out of each other with pillows. That not that Daichi thought about it, he preferred the three of them beating on each other until they were exhausted and quiet for once.

“They’re Bokuto, Kuroo, and Oikawa. What can you expect?” He asked, watching as Kuroo and Bokuto teamed up to slam pillows onto Oikawa’s handsome face.

“Not the face! Iwa-chan, save me!” The brunette screamed. Iwaizumi already left, however, for he opted in joining the sane part of Daichi’s living room. Before Oikawa could complain about his boyfriend’s betrayal, Kuroo dunked another pillow onto his head while Bokuto attacked his side. Cue more anguish yelling from their boss.

“True.” Akaashi shrugged. “How are you feeling?”

“Like utter shit.” Daichi eloquently explained. Iwaizumi snorted.

“I knew Shittykawa would fuck it up, but he didn’t listen to me. Sorry, Daichi.” The raven at least sounded sincere about it. Daichi waved him off with a casual hand.

“I’m honestly not mad. Well, I’m mad mainly about myself and how Bokuto’s birthday ended.”

“Don’t worry about it, Daichi. Bokuto’s birthday comes once a year.”

“Are you insinuating that my love life is rarer than a birthday?”

“Basically.” Iwaizumi supplied. Daichi groaned, muffling his curses with his hands over his face.

“I thought you were supposed to be my friends.”

“Friends tease friends, Daichi. Or are you that bad at relationships that it’s applying to platonic ones as well?” Akaashi added to Daichi’s humiliation.

“And I thought you two were my best friends.” Akaashi exchanged a side glance with Iwaizumi, who returned the gesture with a crookedly handsome smile.

“You owe me 1000 yen, Kuroo.” They both called out in synchronization and Daichi shot them scandalized glares.

“Now you’re betting on who my best friends are? What the actual fuck?”

“We can’t bet if there’s nothing to bet on, Daichi.” Akaashi pointed out as he smugly pocketed the additional money. Iwaizumi nodded in agreement, a large smirk on his face.

“Fair point.” Daichi shrugged. It wasn’t his money he was losing from his wallet, so he didn’t really care. Even better, it was _Kuroo’s_ actual money from his actual wallet, so Daichi smugly grinned at the other who flipped him off. Ah, it was nice being on the other side of teasing town for once.

“Let’s go back to Daichi’s suppressed love life.” Kuroo tried to redirect the conversation back onto Daichi, who also so happened to be their gracious host. Bokuto sheepishly put the pillow back down onto the nearby sofa while Oikawa pouted.

“Fuck you, Kuroo.”

“I’m not interested, Daichi.”

“Yeah, you’re too interested in a guy named Kenma Kozume apparently.” Kuroo flushed, an accusatory glint in his eyes as he stared at Bokuto. The silver haired male scooted closer to his boyfriend’s wheelchair at the icy eyes on him and Akaashi sighed.

“Great! Let’s talk about Kuroo’s sad love life after Daichi’s!” Oikawa chirped. Daichi literally face palmed. He really wished he had alcohol. Or new friends. Or maybe even teleportation powers so he could leave before his “friends” began prying into open wounds built off of bad reputations and worse relationships.

“How about we not.” Daichi began. “Can’t we talk about something else?” He pleaded. The evil glint in Oikawa and Kuroo’s eyes said otherwise.

“Nope.” They chimed in together. Daichi rolled his eyes.

“Ok, fine. I don’t really see how your failed love life,” he pointed at Kuroo. He then pointed at Oikawa, “and how your happy relationship life is going to help me.” Kuroo placed a wounded hand over his chest.

“I’m helping you and this is how you repay me?”

“You can help me by kindly shutting the fuck up and fucking off.” Daichi snapped. The wild bed head man gasped.

“What happened to the passive aggressive Daichi I used to know?”

“He died in a pit of fire and was replaced by just plain aggressive Daichi.” Iwaizumi actually whistled at his tone. Amazing. Even Akaashi looked impressed, and he was usually looking the opposite.

“That foul language…” Oikawa chuckled. “No wonder you’re still single, Dai-chan.”

“You know I still haven’t forgiven you for basically ruining my chances with Suga, right?” Daichi deadpanned. Oikawa eeped and hid behind his muscular boyfriend. Unbelievable.

“He’s right you know.” Iwaizumi pointed out. Oikawa bit his lip and scratched the side of his face.

“I’m sorry, Daichi. I didn’t mean to ruin your chance with Suga. I just wanted what was best for you. We all do.” The brunette sincerely stated, a genuinely concerned gleam in his eyes. Daichi really wished for that alcohol at this point.

“It’s fine, Oikawa.” He smiled weakly. “I don’t think I had a chance either way.” There was a pained look from his friends’ faces. They knew it wasn’t true, with how Suga regarded Daichi with a look akin to a lovesick teenage girl’s feelings towards a hot, older male celebrity, but they knew that Daichi wouldn’t believe them for a second. The group exchanged determined looks.

“Then how about we help you?” Iwaizumi asked.

“It’s the least we can do.” Akaashi added. The two saner parts of the group rekindled his lost spirit and a small smile curled across his lips.

“I guess I don’t have any other choice or option at this point.”

“Don’t be rude, Daichi.” Bokuto reprimanded, but his eyes were dead serious as he thought of ways to help his best bro. Kuroo nodded in agreement. Daichi sat back against his chair. This was going to hell for the next few hours.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


_“You spilled the orange juice again?!” The large glass of orange liquid sloshed around in her clawed grasp as she waved it carelessly in front of his face. He trembled, voice meek and quiet as he apologized over and over again for the mishap she caused. She snarled, razor sharp teeth curling up into a ravenous bite that would sting with knife like wounds for days._

_“An apology doesn’t fix anything, Sugawara!” She slapped him harshly on his cheek with her unoccupied hand. With her erratic movements, the juice inside of her tall glass sloshed across the pristine floor, staining it further with Sugawara’s mistakes and her own. At the loss of the juice from her glass, her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits and a growl rose from her throat._

_“You useless thing. You should have never been born.” She seethed. Before she left with the juice in her tight grip, she launched her foot out and kicked the little boy across the room like a soccer ball. He flinched, holding back a cry lest the insane woman continued her painful ministrations in beating him into submission. He crawled away as soon as he heard her bedroom door slam and began his long, painful trek to the downstairs bathroom. From her room, he heard a loud television show playing and a snort from the woman he called his mother._

_He reached the bathroom shortly after and opened up one the closet door, still clutching onto the bruises no doubt littering the expanse of his milky stomach. His stomach growled painfully from its lack of food, but he didn’t say a word. Instead, he cleaned up the small cuts across his lower back and placed bandaids neatly on top of them. Afterwards, he taped a piece of gauze onto the large bruise on his stomach and only hoped the woman wouldn’t hit him in the exact same spot._

_He was forced to grow up sooner than most kids at the tender age of seven._

_When he was fifteen, true terror didn’t reign down his throat until one cold December night._

_The winds outside beat harshly against the windows as a young teenager Sugawara sat huddled against the wall, a grimace on his face from the recent beatings he acquired from his mother. She was particularly ruthless that afternoon when she discovered her current boyfriend was cheating on her with another man. In fact, she was so upset that she nearly broke Sugawara’s ribs and dislocated his shoulder. He had to have one of his trusted best friends relocate his shoulder; he could always trust Akaashi to help him after all. ._

_Anyway, he shivered pathetically under the canister, pure misery exhaling out of his pained system as he heaved slowly. His blood froze, however, when he heard the front door click open with a key and the door squeak open in protest. Sugawara’s body trembled further at the prospect of given another beating, but instead of the ugly yelling of his mother, he heard a breathy, male like groan that sounded an awful lot like his mother’s ex-boyfriend._

_“Sugawara-chan.” The older male called out. “I know you’re here. You’re whore of a mother would never allow you to leave this house.” Sugawara was paralyzed with fear at this point and he quietly shuffled further underneath the staircase before the drunken male could find him._

_“Sugawara! Come out!” He demanded, but the silver haired teenager was deathly afraid. The intoxicated man trudged up the stairs, each stair case creaking with his slow steps up to the rooms above in order to find Sugawara. The young man trembled, knowing he would be found in a matter of time since his mother’s ex boyfriend was dead set on finding him. Why he wanted to find Sugawara, the silver haired didn’t want to stick around to find out. He was still shaking as he carefully heard the noise upstairs. The older male seemed to be in his mother’s room, his dirty voice crooning around Sugawara like an assault. The teenager trembled, but quickly ducked out of the staircase and limped towards the front door._

_“Sugawara! Where are you?” The drunkard began to sound angry, and the thought of the older man finding him caused Sugawara to hurriedly shuffle towards the front door. He nearly flung the door in haste when he heard the voice grow nearer to the start of the staircase and managed to open the unlocked door and close it behind him. As he was closing the creaking door, he caught eyes with the drunkard who was making his way down the stairs._

_“Sugawara!” The other bellowed, but the other male didn’t stick around long to hear him. Instead, he ran. He fled for his life as he ran to a nearby fast food restaurant so that even if the other man caught up with him, he would be safe with other people around. It was nearing a blizzard almost, and the silver haired male felt his whole body ache in protest from the recent beatings, but he never stopped. Behind him, the drunken man sounded so close, yet so far away. The blizzard was beginning to drown out his rational mind, and before he knew what he was doing, he sprinted full speed towards the nearest fast food joint._

_His heart hammered loudly against his chest as he flung the icy door open and stepped inside to the friendly warmth of the fast food restaurant. The cashier eyed him with concern and awkwardness, probably not expecting anyone in this hour. They most likely didn’t expect to find a battered, barely clothed teenager with bloodshot eyes and trembling chicken legs, but here Sugawara was._

_“Please hide me!” The silver haired male pleaded. He quickly walked towards the cashier, who regarded the teenager weirdly. They sighed._

_“Look man, you look high as fuck, and frankly, I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to let you back here.”_

_“I’m not high! I’m running from a guy who looks like he’s about to rape me, so please. Help me.” He begged, a frantic gleam in his eyes as he glanced back around and noticed an approaching figure. After a few seconds, the cashier reluctantly nodded and Sugawara basically jumped past the cash register and ducked underneath the counter. He hoped it was not his mother’s ex boyfriend, or heaven forbid, his own mother._

_The door chimed a new arrival and the cashier fixed a friendly grin. The silver haired male held his breath. “Can I help you with anything?”_

_“Yes.” Sugawara’s heart spiked up. “I’m looking for a silver haired teenager. He has golden eyes and a mole underneath his left eye. Have you seen him anywhere?”_

_“I’m afraid not, sir. Is he your son?” The cashier asked with a hint of iciness._

_“Yes.”_

_“You don’t look like his father.”_

_“He takes after his mother. Now, have you seen this boy or not?” The guy demanded. Sugawara willed away the sob forming at his throat._

_“No, sir. There’s a raging blizzard outside and the only people I’ve encountered so far have been you and a homeless person.”_

_“I see…” The male cursed under his breath. “Thank you for your time. Now if you will excuse me.” Sugawara trembled as the door closed behind the older man. He didn’t crawl out from under the dirty counter nor even check through the cracks of the decaying counter. No, all he could imagine was his mother or her ex boyfriend finding him and doing terrible things to him. He could still see the hungry, insane gleam in the older man’s eyes as he hunted for Sugawara with a large smirk on his face. The silver haired boy wanted to cry. He wanted to will the pain away forever and leave his terrible life at the moment. But, all he could do was sit there at the bottom of the floor with bated breath._

_“He’s gone.” The cashier replied. “I don’t know who he is, but I’m assuming that’s the guy you ran away from.” Sugawara breathed again when he heard the other person’s voice. He wasn’t as alone anymore._

_“Yes.” Sugawara responded, a pained expression on his face as he jostled his limbs around to stand up to his full height. He still cautiously looked around when he stood up, however, and at seeing no one, he heaved a sigh of relief._

_“Thank you. I don’t know if I would have survived without you.” The teenager admitted. The cashier waved his gratitude away._

_“It’s no sweat. I always try to help people in need, anyway. My name is Tsukishima Akiteru. What about you?”_

_“Sugawara Koushi.”_

_“Nice to meet you, Sugawara. Do you want some bandages? You have a lot of cuts and shit.” Sugawara nodded. “Cool. Follow back into the back then. I don’t want to leave you alone with insane drunkards like him running around. We gotta stick to each other, yeah?”_

_“Yeah.” Sugawara dumbly replied. He didn’t know why this person was genuinely helping him. What he did was already more than enough._

_“Hey, guys. The craziest shit just happened.” Tsukishima greeted the “cooks” at the grill, who were really just crowded around two guys in a circle and watching them play on the Nintendo DS. The five people in total either nodded or waved at the blond dismissively, but otherwise didn’t pay too much attention to their coworker. Tsukishima snorted and headed back to an employee’s lounge, a small little room with tiny lockers and a beaten up green couch on the side._

_“Sit down on the couch. It looks dirty but it’s not that bad.” Tsukishima ordered. Sugawara numbly obeyed his orders. “Who was that guy anyway? Do you want me to report him for you?”_

_“No!” Sugawara quickly said, wincing at how desperate his words were. So much for seeming less suspicious. Tsukishima eyed him warily, but shrugged afterwards._

_“Well, if he does anything else to you, you know where to come. I usually work here during the night shift, anyway.” Tsukishima paused and surveyed Sugawara’s skinny form. “How old are you anyway?”_

_“I’m fifteen.”_

_“Really? I’m seventeen. You look like you’re thirteen though.” Sugawara shrugged. It was probably from being starved by his mother._

_“This is going to sting a little.” Tsukishima warned before applying the hydrogen peroxide onto Sugawara’s bloody cuts. The other didn’t even bat an eyelash. The blond silently worked on the scabs and cuts on the other male’s body, his eyes following each and every bruise mark and scar across Sugawara’s arms and legs. He was only wearing battered capris, a t shirt, some mismatched socks, and old tennis shoes after all._

_“Was that guy beating you?” A shake of his head from Sugawara. “Then who was?” Silence. “Are you being bullied?” More silence. Tsukishima wanted to rip out his hair._

_“Thank you for helping me.” Sugawara quietly said after the other was done with applying rubbing alcohol to his dirty wounds. The blond shrugged._

_“It’s no problem. I know this is weird coming from a stranger and all, but if you ever need anything, swing by here at night. I’ll definitely be here by then.” The silver haired man nodded._

_“Thanks.”_

_“So, you got a place to stay?” Sugawara mulled over his thoughts. On one hand, he wanted to get back to his house as soon as possible to avoid his mother’s wrath, but on the other hand, he didn’t want to go back for his fear of his mother’s ex waiting for him at his house overcame his other thoughts. He shakily shook his head._

_“Do you wanna stay here a little longer? The guys will understand, they’re cool like that.” Sugawara nodded. “Cool. Here, let me get you my jacket. I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to freeze.” He joked, opening up his own locker quickly before pulling out a huge varsity sweater._

_“Thank you.” Sugawara mumbled, hurriedly throwing on the oversized sweater and no longer trembling from the cold._

_“Don’t sweat it. I need to actually go back just in case. There’s video footage of everything. Don’t worry though, my manager is pretty cool, so he’ll understand when I tell her what happened.” Tsukishima scratched the back of his head. “Holler if you need anything. Or you can just find me. Want something to eat?” Sugawara was about to shake his head, but his stomach growled at the thought of food. Tsukishima laughed._

_“If it’s no trouble…”_

_“No problem. I’ll just get you a cheeseburger and some fries. Want a soda?” Sugawara bobbed his head up and down._

_“Cool. I’ll be right back. Unless you want to come with me?” The golden eyed boy shook his head. “Okay. You can rest on the sofa.” And then he was gone. Sugawara debated on whether or not to sleep on the suspicious looking sofa, but his drowsiness won out and he clambered onto the beaten couch. It was a lot comfier than his cot at home, that much was true._

_His thoughts never strayed too far from “happy” ones, for he was afraid of leading himself on, only to be disappointed in the bleak future. He desperately desired to escape the hell he called home, to leave behind his broken past and step forward into the sunshine state of the future. No matter how many times he was beat, yelled at, or ignored, Sugawara still grasped onto a small hope that he would be able to escape the bitter reality of his life. It was never a nightmare to begin with; it was always just the harsh blows of reality._

_But, first, he had to manage to leave his mother without being murdered. At this rate, however, he figured his mother would be home and frantically searching for him. He abhorred people like her the most: two faced and fake in order to place a false front over their truly cruel selves._

_“Hey, man. I got your meal.” Tsukishima walked in abruptly, and Sugawara flinched at the contrast of the loudness in his voice to the eerie silence of his thoughts. The blond noticed and frowned. Wherever this silver haired male came from, he sure as hell looked worse than a war veteran thrown into the heart of conflict. Tsukishima carefully placed the other male’s meal to the other side of the sofa. He approached Sugawara like one would timidly confront a wild, abandoned animal who shook with fear but remained growling and tense._

_“T-Thank you.” Sugawara stuttered. His lips were dry and caked with blood, so he licked off the evidence. He easily recognized the scent and taste of the iron based liquid, but didn’t utter a single word. At how many times he licked his dull red wounds, one would think he was a vampire. He could only imagine a world beyond his own._

_“May I ask what time it is?” Sugawara asked afterwards. Tsukishima’s eyes furrowed, but otherwise, he was pliant._

_“Yeah. It’s like 2 am. Why?” He asked curiously when Sugawara froze. That was way past the time he was supposed to be home. If his mother found out… He gulped past the tension in his throat and looked up with scared eyes._

_“I-I see…” Sugawara weakly responded. His appetite was no longer the pressing matter at hand. “Thanks for the meal.” He barely tasted the hamburger, though it was warm and greasy. He willed away the tears and hungrily sipped down the offered soda. After finishing his meal, he shakily stood up. Tsukishima hadn’t left his side the whole time._

_“I was thinking…” The blond started. Sugawara froze. “Are you sure you don’t want me to call the police?”_ **_They wouldn’t make it in time,_ ** _the silver haired male thought in remorse. He shook his head instead, and offered a tiny smile that stretched the skin over his protruding cheekbones._

_“Thank you for everything. I must leave now.” Sugawara stepped up to his impending doom. He was still trembling even as he walked out of the employee’s room with Tsukishima hurriedly following after him. The other guys working in the kitchen eyed him weirdly, but otherwise remained silent. Tsukishima was afraid Sugawara’s stumbling would cause him to fall, but the strong male in front of him walked with his head high, as if to fight the demons gnawing at his heart once and for all. And yet… Yet, Tsukishima thought it seemed more like the shorter male was walking towards his public execution as a leader of a rebellion: head high but afraid, shoulders trembling with apprehension._

_“Take care.” Tsukishima could only watch in despair. “And, Sugawara?” The male didn’t turn around. He did, however, stand still to hear out Tsukishima’s final words._

_“If you ever need a place to stay, my offer still stands.” Sugawara wanted to cry._

_“Thank you. Thank you so much.” And with that, he tore the door open and fled out into the white night. Behind him, snowflakes danced with the wind into the warm fast food restaurant. Tsukishima closed his eyes and prayed. Despite not having a religion, he still prayed for the mysterious young boy with the saddest golden eyes and the wobbly grin as he thanked Tsukishima for his trouble._

_“Hey, Aki!” His friend called for him. “What are you doing?” Tsukishima flipped open his ancient phone. He prayed the reception wouldn’t be as shitty as the food they served in the abandoned fast food joint._

_“I’m taking precautionary steps.” Tsukishima spoke aloud, mainly to himself. He dialed the number and waited._

  


_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

  


_“Where were you?!” Sugawara was correct in his assumption of his mother’s fury. He was roundhouse kicked into the staircase, the old wooden planks creaking in protest at the sudden weight against it. Sugawara coughed out blood. He could only hope his ribs weren’t broken and he would bleed to death. Sugawara’s mother didn’t seem to care, though. The wild look in her eyes spoke volumes of how she managed to blank out in her sudden anger. She was honestly bipolar with a large touch of having dissociative identity disorder. Sugawara could only hope she would snap out of it soon or she would truly kill him._

_He didn’t say a word; he was too afraid to anyway. The silence urged his mother on, and next thing he knew, her curled up fingers gripped onto his dull gray hair and pulled him from the inside of the staircase. He whimpered in pain at his roots being tugged from his skull, but his mother didn’t care. The insane female then smashed him into the nearby wall with her strong grip._

_“USELESS!” She screeched, kicking him straight in his bruised side. “PATHETIC!” Another kick. “I SHOULD HAVE NEVER GIVEN BIRTH TO YOU!” She spat on him for measure. He took it all in stride._

_“BECAUSE OF YOU, HIROSHI LEFT ME! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN, YOU MONSTER!” Sugawara flinched as his bruised ribs were attacked once more. After a few seconds of harsh blows and gasps of pain, his mother relented. She coldly huffed, spat on him one more time, and then trudged up the steps to no doubt begin drinking in order to relieve her of the burden of her child. Sugawara sobbed in his bruised hands. His shoulder ached from the way it was dislocated and the bruises littered across his body would not hesitate to scar from the countless amount of times she stomped over his still form._

_He didn’t know how long he lay there on the ground before he finally sat up. The moon was bright outside, casting a beautiful glow on the objects around him. Destruction lay behind his mother’s path all the way up to the stairs where he was never allowed to trespass. As he sat up, he noticed one thing. There were suitcases lying around. Most of the things in the house were packed up save for his small amount of things. In an instant, his heart began to beat erratically. Above his head, the wooden floorboards groaned ominously under his mother’s heeled steps._

_“I’ve had enough!” His mother’s scream ripped across the air. Sugawara didn’t recognize that voice. There were a range of emotions his mother would always display, but this one was slightly different. This one with high pitched and desperate, and Sugawara didn’t like the way it ripped around his throbbing eardrums. His heart pace began to pick up and he stared in horror at the shiny gleam from the moonlight. His mother stepped up into the moonlight, a ferocious beauty surrounding her as she began to quietly transcend the stairs. In her hand, she held tightly onto the kitchen knife Sugawara has seen been used on fruits, vegetables,_ **_livestock._ **

_“N-No.” He realized. His mother’s insane orbs met his in an instant as she closed the gap between them. Then, she charged. And for the first time in his life, Sugawara honest to gods screamed. He screamed for her to get away as she closed in on him, knife threateningly pointed at his curled up form. However, her heels caused her to stumble onto the ground and the knife only managed to nick him across the face. His fight or flight response from his brain forced his drowsy, pained body up as he launched across the room. With his bleeding crimson feet, Sugawara instantly ran to the front door, the damn thing locked up with five different ones. His blood stilled as he heard his mother’s body drag up from the floor._

_“GET BACK HERE, SUGAWARA!” He frantically unlocked each of the locks with unsteady hands as his mother chased right after him. In the span of three seconds, Sugawara nearly ripped the door off its hinges in his haste to get away and he managed to sprint out of the door. His mother’s screams didn’t seem to wake up anyone (as if there was anyone living in a half mile radius. His mother was too cunning and she opted to keep him locked up on the second floor of the house away from society where they could hear his screams)._

_“H-Help!” Sugawara’s voice ached from not using it. “PLEASE! PLEASE HELP!” In his blind dash away from the place he never called “home”, Sugawara passed the only civilization close to his house: the fast food restaurant where Tsukishima was. The small teenager only realized he was lost and had lost his mother behind his fading bloody trail of footprints when his body decided to give up on him. Malnourished, freezing, and terrified, Sugawara could only accept his death._

_“I’m going to die.” He said with blue lips. Tears rained down from his misty eyes. “I’m really going to die…” He wasn’t afraid though. If anything, Sugawara was glad he didn’t have to continue living like he did with his abusive mother. At least he was dying not by his mother’s hands, but by his own body’s lack of will to survive. As his eyes began to flutter and close in an eternal sleep, a dark figure appeared in his vision. He hoped it wasn’t his mother. Her loud voice fell on his deaf ears and he succumbed to the painless sleep wrapping around his foggy brain._

  


_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

  


_When Sugawara awoke, a kind smiling male who looked no older than Tsukishima greeted his weary eyes. Immediately, he sprang up, wincing at the IVs cutting into his flesh. It didn’t hurt him as much as his mother’s constant beatings, but the sting of pain helped him fully awaken. He glanced around in the dreary hospital setting. The raven pushed his glasses up his nose before sitting up straighter._

_“Sugawara-kun, right?” Sugawara flinched at his surname. His mother’s ugly voice nasally spitting out his name like lukewarm poison greatly upset him. Sensing his mood, the raven glanced at him in apology._

_“W-Where am I-I?” His voice was rough as sandpaper. The raven clasped his hands together as he stared down at the notes in his lap. The older male’s hands were constantly jittery and moving, as if he was anxious for something important._

_“You’re in the hospital.” His voice was still kind, but his steely brown eyes yelped otherwise. Sugawara couldn’t contain the traitorous flinch from the look in the raven’s eyes. They looked absolutely murderous for reasons beyond his comprehension._

_“Why?”_

_“I found you on the side of the road on the brink of death. My name is Takeda Ittetsu, by the way.” Sugawara nodded. So, he didn’t manage to die. What a shame._

_“I see.” He didn’t know what else to say. This kind male actually took him off the streets in order to help him and would probably cast him back to his mother. Sugawara knew how much of a burden he was so it was understandable when the raven threw him back to his ravenous mother who was hungry for his blood._

_“I’m not going to give you back to your mother, if that’s what you’re thinking.” Sugawara’s eyes widened. “I’ve seen more than enough cases of child abuse, Suga--Koushi.” Takeda admitted, if anything by the iron in his kind voice and burning chocolate eyes showed how truly upset he was. Sugawara could only nod numbly. He was saved. He was going to be saved._

_“I’m sorry for what you’ve been through.” Takeda whispered, a comforting hand on the edge of Sugawara’s hospital bed. The silver haired male felt like the weight of his past was slowly being lifted away by the miraculous words from his savior. His golden eyes gleamed brighter and the dewdrops on the edge of his eyelashes dropped one by one down his boney cheeks._

_“The police are handling everything now. Luckily, we have a witness who’s willing to help use. He’s also the one that called the police in the first place. You’re in good hands now, Koushi-kun. You’re mother will be brought to justice.” Sugawara mumbled prayers of gratitude in his mind._

_“W-Who was it?” He had a fleeting idea of who helped him._

_“I believe his name was Tsukishima.” Sugawara choked back another sob. “Is he a friend of yours?” Sugawara lifted up his face full of hope. Takeda’s heart clenched._

_“No.” The silver haired boy laughed gleefully in an insane manner. “But, I can’t thank him enough for what he’s done.” The teenager took Takeda’s hand in his, disregarding the lost ring finger on his left hand._

_“But, thank you. Thank you so much.” He cried, cradling the warm hand that gave him unconditional comfort and warmth._

_“Oh, Koushi.” Takeda swept the boy up in a hug. The tears in his eyes mingled with Sugawara’s and together, they wept for the bright future ahead._

  


_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

  


_Sugawara Koushi, now just Koushi and sometimes Suga, was adopted into the unstable Takeda family shortly after. He met two of his new family members by the name of Nishinoya Yuu, a trans male who was thrown out onto the street to die and found by Takeda much like Koushi, and Tanaka Ryuunosuke, a gay male with a drug addiction that caused his family members (other than his sister) to abandon him to the iron chains of cocaine and shady drug deals. Both of them were kind all the same, despite the tundra winds of their past. They both took a liking to quiet Koushi right away, and he cared for them as much as they cared for him, if not even more. Koushi didn’t understand the real world, but he gradually began to open his shell up to his family members, at least._

_Life was almost joyful to him, a weird feeling that bubbled warmly in his chest and caused him to smile at Tanaka and Nishinoya’s antics. They were each burdened with a heavy past, and he eventually discovered the mysterious puzzle pieces of Takeda’s own scarred past. It was easy to tell Takeda was a survivor of a war, shown by the missing fingers and how his OCD, especially towards blood, caused him to scrub his hands until they were an angry red. Yet, Takeda still smiled for all of them and still gave them unconditional live even with his own monsters under the bed._

_Ennoshita Chikara soon joined their small knit family after his parents died in a homemade fire in their little apartment. The explosion from the propane cans his family had caused him to go deaf. His only supporting family member was his older brother who began to write novels and eventually become a well known author. Ennoshita was a kind man who was older than all of his “brothers”, and he loved their visits to the hospital. He was permanently stuck in the hospital due to his frail body and health, but always continued to smile joyfully every time his brothers and father came around._

_However, Koushi did not truly change a new leaf until one day, when Takeda came home with a boy with the wildest sunshine curls and milky brown eyes. That boy was Hinata Shouyou, a recent case of child abuse that was emphasized with the child part. He was frail and tiny, barely up to Koushi’s growing waist and even tinier than Nishinoya himself. What caught Koushi’s attention the most was the way Hinata curled in on himself with a startling resemblance to the silver haired man’s past that still haunted him to this day. Hinata was covered in bloody bruises and cuts while nursing a swollen cheek. Despite all of his injuries, the small eight year old boy shone like the brightest star in the universe that Koushi was so fond of: the sun._

_“Please take care of him, Koushi.” Takeda whispered as he cradled the boy lovingly. Koushi nodded around the cup of hot black tea in his growing hands. “He’s been through a lot so he’ll most likely be quiet.” The raven father figure said, a melancholic gleam in his eyes as he pat the shivering body in his hold soothingly. Hinata clung to him like a leech and nearly cried out when he was separated from the raven to be passed to the silver haired male. The teenager set down his cup of tea next to a cold plate with an orange and dark chocolate tart. Koushi had no idea what to do. He awkwardly pat Hinata on the head and pressed a soothing kiss on the nearly golden tresses. Instantly, Hinata clung to him after deeming him as a non threat._

_“What happened to…?” Koushi asked after Hinata gave into the clutches of slumber. He was currently sleeping on Koushi’s lap, his arms wound tightly onto the older male’s neck. Takeda shook his head, nursing the hot cup of tea in his cold, dead fingers. Koushi smoothed down the sunset curls with a warm hand and found he enjoyed comforting the other._

_“His case is similar to yours. However, he’s a little different from you.” Koushi blinked in confusion. “He’s blind, Koushi.” Takeda said with bitter humor. That made more sense._

_“Why did his parents… you know.”_

_“Our society isn’t all too different from the past, unfortunately. They don’t accept him, so they beat him. They tire of his existence after a while and decide to abandon him. Simple as that.”_

_“Where did you find him?”_

_“His parents threw him out of a moving car.” Takeda explained with obvious disgust on his face. Koushi froze. Hinata was so young. Yet to be able to survive the obvious abuse from his parents almost seemed to cause the other boy to age a few years. In reality, his experiences full of pain and suffering and sorrow had Hinata much more mature than other little boys his age. Koushi mourned for him and his terrible childhood that would continue to plague him like an incurable disease. In the clawed hands of the past, he found Hinata a sunshine of hope full of the smell of oranges and dark chocolate and something so hopeful it stung his eyes._

_“Humans are despicable creatures.” Koushi bit out as he comforted Hinata when the little boy whimpered softly. The silver haired male kissed Hinata’s forehead and nuzzled the boy with his nose. Hinata’s whimpers didn’t cease, but he did stop moving around anxiously. Takeda regarded his “sons” with warmth._

_“I know, Koushi. Believe me, I know.” Takeda shook his head. “But, because humans are like this, the good majority have to fight harder in order to keep their loved ones safe. Sometimes, these “bad” humans are only trying to protect what they think it’s right.”_

_“Still,” Koushi insisted, “I know that humans can be terrible creatures without even realizing how big of an impact they have on others. Humans are fragile beings after all.” Takeda smiled at his son’s philosophical musing._

_“A wise old man once said, “Humans have no “wings”, so they search for a way to fly.”_

_“Once?” Takeda smiled one of his secret smiles._

_“I hope he found his wings to fly.” The raven closed his eyes and bitterly remembered the “wise man’s” idiot grandson. He fondly smiled, though a touch of sorrow tainted the brown in his eyes to became a shade darker, like the shadows of his past controlled the black coffee color in those wide orbs. Koushi sighed. He could only take care of his broken family members and nurse his own trembling body back to a healthier state._

_And together, like the fateful day in the hospital, they silently wept._

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


Koushi woke up sprawled on Tanaka’s bed. He shivered from the open window that brought in bitter winter winds and sluggishly clambered up to close it. Tanaka was out like a burned out lightbulb and snoring lightly on the sheets. Koushi’s mind was still smokey from the cigarettes he inhaled the night before. Now, the white light streaming into his window from the snowy clouds and sky above glittered prettily into the blank room like thousands of hand drawn stars Yuu would draw on his binders with silver sharpie.

“What have I done?” The silver haired male wondered aloud. He grasped his bangs in between his slim fingers and pushed them away from his eyes. He sighed, the coldness in the room creating a puff of white smoke from his lips as if he was smoking with an invisible cigarette. Koushi wanted to forget. He wanted to forget his past, and now, his present. All he could do was hope his future wasn’t as white and bland as the smoke emitting from his frozen lips. On the tip of his tongue, the taste of orange and dark chocolate tart from the one fateful night huddled next to Takeda and a hopeful Hinata coated the length of his tongue, and he could only sigh from his bittersweet memories.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im digging the new format on ao3 :000 like apparently i don't have to manually put in the italics again??? idk. nice though. I'm digging it B)
> 
> sorry for the late update tho !! I hope there's not too many mistakes bc i rushed this and couldn't bear to write a lot of the scenes with abuse.... anyway, I will try to get out the next chapter out bc rn, this is my fav fanfic to write <3
> 
> thanks for being so patient, my friends :')


	6. Waffles Help With Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi is introduced to the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooooooooooo im fucking alive lmao
> 
> unbeta'd, etc. im too lazy im sorry this is so fucking late i s2g i did not mean to drag it out this long fu ck
> 
> can you believe the next chapter is the middle of the story??? the climax is basically over so now it's just the falling action woot woot. what will daichi do?? 
> 
> Kagehina is in the next one and im so excited aaahh
> 
> and rip my writing style. this chapter was written before my writing style went to shit lol

 

 

If you had asked seven year old Yachi Hitoka where she would be in the future, she would nervously stutter and the person asking (usually older) would wind up cooing at her “adorable antics”. If you had asked fifteen year old Yachi Hitoka the same question, she would do the same she did eight years ago and the person would sigh in a condescending way and tell her to “grow up”. That’s how Yachi was treated all these years when she was diagnosed with anxiety.

She didn’t know where she would go after her mother ended up fed up with her and kicked her out of the house, so young Yachi Hitoka fled to the most sensible place to be at six am in the morning: a fast food restaurant. She subconsciously knew the day would come when her mother kicked her out--having anxiety helped too--so she had planned ahead and decided on traveling to the nearest fast food joint with a tremble in her step and white knuckles around a white angel backpack.

The blond scrounged up enough money to buy herself a hot apple pie that warmed her heart. She sniffled. In the middle of this greasy yet brightly colored joint, she found solace in a freshly baked apple pie that smelled like the home she always desired. The dirty seat she sat in still felt comfier than the empty bedroom at home, and the bright lights of the restaurant greatly contrasted with the stark white at home.

She willed herself not to cry; she was almost a teenager, for heaven’s sake! Yachi hungrily finished up the apple pie before sighing forlornly. She didn’t make many friends so staying at someone’s house was out of the question. Luckily, the Sunday morning still gave her an opportunity to find a safer place to live other than the streets. She shuddered nervously. She didn’t even want to think about living in the alleyways, especially since her paranoia tended to grow out of hand.

The bell chimed loudly to announce another person’s arrival. Yachi glanced up in time to notice an ethereal stranger step into the fast food joint with enough grace to be the next queen of the world. Yachi gulped. She never fared well with attractive people.

The black haired beauty elegantly walked over to a dazed cashier, who rung up an order of a cheeseburger and fries with no drink with bright eagerness. The raven tucked a strand of midnight hair behind her ear and spoke with a soft certainty that sounded like the waves lapping across the shore to Yachi. The female backed away after ordering to find a seat and managed to catch Yachi’s eye. She smiled benevolently.

_Whoa. Her eyes are so blue. They’re like the marbles papa used to give to me before he passed away… Wait… Why is she coming over here?! Maybe there’s something in my hair and she’s trying to fix it? Or maybe she’s actually really mean and she’s going to tell me how ugly my hair is! Or what if people get jealous when they see her talking to me? Ah! I don’t want to die!_

“Excuse me.” At least that cancelled out the possible bullying. “May I sit with you?” The stranger gently asked. Yachi didn’t trust her voice so she meekly nodded. The raven haired woman’s smile was gorgeous.

“Thank you.” She sat down across from the blond.

“Please don’t kill me!” Yachi squeaked out. Her face immediately flushed in humiliation and she stuttered out rapid apologies in hopes of saving the awkward atmosphere. The pretty girl blinked, then started to laugh softly. It sounded like wind chimes on a breezy summer day.

“I don’t think I would be able to even if I tried. You’re too cute for that.” Before Yachi could further embarrass herself, the stranger stood up to retrieve her order. Yachi nervously glanced around just in case the other’s fans sprung out from their hiding places to stab her in the throat.

By the time the stranger returned with her tray of food, Yachi calmed down enough to revert back to her usual chihuahua shaking without the anxious sweating. The person across from her silently ate her meal with refined movements that Yachi tried hard not to openly gape at. It was like sitting across from a real life princess, and the thought drained Yachi’s blood faster than witnessing a murder. Who knew what kind of assassins or disapproving bodyguards would try to do away with her?

“I’m sorry I don’t talk much.” Yachi shook her head vehemently, eliciting another chuckle that dipped down in her stomach like a murder of crows, “My name is Kiyoko Shimizu.”

“Y-Yachi Hitoka.” Kiyoko’s eyes softened at the shy voice.

“It’s nice to meet you, Yachi.” _No honorifics?_ The blond’s mind spun in frantic blender like motions.

“Likewise.” She was further surprised when she didn’t stutter like usual and that Kiyoko’s smile grew wider at her response. Thus began the start of a beautiful friendship.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


It wasn’t until the second time Yachi wandered the streets to the same fast food restaurant that she met another good accomplice. The person was more like an older brother to her, however, and she instantly felt comfortable being around him. He respected her boundaries and didn’t mind her meek way of speaking nor her constant shaking that most adults would grow tired and impatient with. No, he was like the ideal best friend she always wanted.

“I’m Takeda Ittetsu.” He had introduced himself after asking to sit by her. She experienced deja vu at that moment, but quickly pushed the thought away to squeak out a proper response. He smiled warmly at her and sat in the exact same spot Kiyoko sat the day they met. However, this time, there was no sweet Kiyoko to brighten up Yachi’s day.

“Why are you sitting here all alone, Yachi-san?” Takeda inquired straight after receiving her shaky introduction. She mulled over her answer for she didn’t want to seem like she was whining about her unfortunate predicament nor burden the other with her own problems. The young girl’s gaze flickered down to the wiped down table that was still sticky from its quick cleaning before staring at the nice looking male in the eye.

“I’m waiting for my mom to pick me up.” The lie came out smoothly despite the churning of her stomach. Takeda’s eyebrows rose up from her words and Yachi gulped behind her straight golden locks.

“I see…” He smiled again. “Then, can I sit with you until your mom comes? I’m afraid to just leave you sitting here by yourself.” Takeda placed his entwined hands on top of the table with a casual expression on his smooth baby face. Yachi internally wondered how old this man was, but didn’t want to breach her mother’s constant hounding of being polite.

“Okay…” She sounded reluctant even to her own ears. Takeda’s friendly smile was starting to wane a little, but his calm aura helped her nerves settle down.

“Do you know, I have a son about your age.” Takeda hummed, eyes fondly grazing the bright gray of the table. Yachi shuffled back in her booth as she swallowed down the envy. If only she could be given unconditional love. If only her mother would see her as shy, anxious Yachi with a big heart instead of some trophy daughter with a shaking problem. Yachi picked at her french fries, but kept her ears open to the other male’s rambling.

“His name is Shouyou.” The blond’s ears perked up at the familiar name. She had heard of his name only because he was a “special case” in her junior high school. He was in the same year as her and was constantly hanging around two other boys if he wasn’t sitting by himself outside, a peaceful upturn of his lips on his round face. Yachi herself was about to turn sixteen in a month, and she couldn’t wait until she was finally seventeen or eighteen so that she could move out of the dreadful place she despised called “home”.

“Hinata Shouyou?” Yachi curiously asked. Takeda’s eyes sparkled brighter, if possible, at her less timid words.

“Yes. He’s my little crow.” Takeda fondly said. “Do you know him?”

“N-Not personally. But, everyone knows him.” _As to be expected_ , she thought. People with disabilities weren’t exactly uncommon in Japan but they weren’t exactly looked upon in an amazing light either. Her hands on her lap clenched into a tight fist at the thought of the word “abnormal” and she empathized greatly with Hinata.

“I see. I hope you can become good friends with him, Yachi-san. You seem like a lovely girl and I’m sure Hinata would get along with you.” Yachi nodded, happiness filling her heart. Someone thought she was lovely! Someone thought she wasn’t a freak case!

“I will.” She strongly promised. Takeda beamed at her and she found she liked that a lot more than she thought. The elder leaned back in the booth and fixed his glasses. An almost brooding look bitterly overcame his joyful personality. When he turned his eyes to her with a serious glint in them, Yachi gulped.

“You’re a nice girl, Yachi, so tell me, if you would. Why would someone abandon you like this?” Yachi’s heart nearly stopped. He found out. He found out she lied to him and then he was going to yell at her for being a liar. Her anxiety spiked up as her trembling grew larger. The poor shy girl could only give him the most mortified, teary eyed look and hope that he wouldn’t start yelling at her until she began to cry. From her fearful face, Takeda’s eyes softened.

“I’m sorry. I just---” Takeda fixed his glasses again. “I just don’t like seeing young kids like you being abandoned by their parents. I’ve met a lot of kind young people like you who have the worst parents or environment at home. It upsets me greatly, you see.” Yachi jerked her head up and down.

Takeda continued, “My partner always had an issue with that. He believed that every young adult, and essentially kid, should not be in such toxic environments or with uncaring, borderline abusive--or fully abusive--caregivers who put on fronts in order to seem like a better guardian than they actually are. Adults are supposed to be the ones responsible and mature, not their own children. Children should be given room to grow, that is true. However, not to the point of neglect or mental or physical abuse.” As he spoke, his words became more heated and frantic. Yachi stared at him with wide eyes. From the sound of his voice, he really did care about the younger generation and the morals behind some uncaring guardians. It touched her heart.

“Takeda-san.” Yachi quietly called out. He stopped at her words before sheepishly scratching his cheek with one finger. An embarrassed hue colored his cheeks as his smile wavered.

“Sorry about that. I just don’t want to see other children like my own suffer as well.” Yachi grew interested at his vague sentence. Hinata was technically not his child since they didn’t have the same surname. Also, Yachi had heard some of the teachers gossip sadly about Hinata and how he must have suffered greatly from his past parents. The blonde only happened to overhear when a teacher assigned her to carry a few textbooks to the library so she understood part of Hinata’s past. She had left before hearing any other juicy details because she valued privacy and didn’t want to intrude on another’s life like that.

“It’s okay. That’s admirable, Takeda-san.” Takeda smiled warmly at her.

“Thank you. Now, if you don’t mind me asking, do you like living with your current guardian?”

“I guess.” Yachi truthfully answered.

“Okay, let me rephrase that. Do you feel safe living at home? Are you always by yourself? Do you feel like you’re either being neglected or abused by your guardian? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, Yachi-san. I just want to make sure you’re safe, that’s all.” Yachi swallowed at his questions. She didn’t know why, but she trusted this man. He didn’t have a dangerous aura around him nor any malicious thoughts as far as she could tell. Besides, he was honest and sincere when ranting about children and how they deserve a good childhood, something that she wholeheartedly agreed with.

“I feel safe, I guess. My mom’s never home and when she is, it’s only to tell me to do good in school and that I should attend a gathering with her or meet her friends.”

“So you’re basically just like a doll to her. She’s using you to make herself look better.” Takeda bluntly said. He backtracked when he saw the girl’s foggy eyes, however. “I’m sorry. I know it must be hard to try to be perfect all the time.”

“Yeah.” Yachi rubbed at her knee, a habit whenever she felt uncomfortable. Their table grew quiet as they listened to the more cheerful chatterings of other customers sitting around them. It was a Saturday afternoon this time, so many more people were gathered around in the slightly cleaner fast food joint. Takeda sipped from his mediocre coffee that chilled over the past few minutes of his talking.

Finally, he spoke again. “I know someone has probably told you not to follow strangers, but would you like to see my son? I’m sure he’s visiting his brother right now and I was going to go see them. I don’t want to leave you here alone, Yachi-san. If you’re not comfortable with going with me, that’s fine too.” Yachi bit her lip. Her nerves quaked at the thought of following a stranger to some unknown location, but she didn’t feel as anxious as she could be. She gulped and hoped her decision would be right.

“Alright.”

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


Yachi didn’t expect to be in a hospital. She didn’t know where she would be taken when she sat in the back of his beat up green car, but she sure didn’t expect it to be a hospital. The whole ride to the unknown place, the poor girl had been jittery at the prospect of possibly being kidnapped. She thought up different ways to escape from the car if he started driving to a shadier area and secretly kept touching her old pink cellphone in the pocket of her knee length shorts.

When they arrived at a large hospital, however, she could only gape in awe at the sheer size of it and was gently pulled into the huge building. She followed Takeda like a little duckling, ducking her head down to stare interestedly at the floor. Takeda hadn’t let go of her hand at all, and she felt comforted from the warmth of their combined heat. Then, she was trailing behind him as he led her to a quieter hospital setting.

The door slid open and Yachi meekly stared up at a seated Hinata Shouyou with the brightest smile and matching sunrise colors across from a kindly smiling gentleman with dark brown hair and soft, lazy eyes. Takeda walked in first with a loving smile. He didn’t say anything yet, and Yachi wondered if she was supposed to speak up to break their silence.

Instead, Takeda began to perform an elegant language using his free hand with rapid movements. She blinked owlishly at the dancing of his fingers and the smooth transitions of his words to the other male. The brunette responded in kind, a delighted smile on his face as he leaned back against the propped up white pillows. Hinata turned his body over to the newcomers, a large thousand watt smile on his face as he waved at Takeda and Yachi.

“Hi, Takeda!” Hinata easily greeted. Yachi wondered how he knew who the person was but didn’t verbally question it. Hinata was still a mystery, albeit a sunshiney golden mystery that wasn’t as darkly gray and ominous as a usual mystery tended to be. The female shuffled her shoes awkwardly against the ground, not knowing how to converse with either of Takeda’s sons.

“Ah, Shouyou. I brought a classmate of yours with me.” Hinata wrinkled his nose in curiosity.

“Is it Yukitaka or Sekimukai?” Hinata eagerly asked, jumping in his seat while the hospitalized patient gave him a gentle, amused look. Yachi’s stomach twisted at the purely adoring gaze sent to her classmate’s way, one which she was not accustomed to seeing besides the television.

“No, my baby crow.” Takeda stepped forward until his body lightly hit against the end of the hospital bed. Yachi stifled a squeak and carefully walked over to Hinata, who perked up at the arrival of a newcomer. His button nose twitched cutely, and he cocked his head to one side at the sweet scent of apple and cherry blossoms.

Yachi waved politely to the brunette before facing Hinata. Inhaling, she greeted him, “Hello, Hinata-kun. My name is Yachi Hitoka.”

“Oh! You’re the super smart girl!” Yachi blushed at his blunt words as she twirled a strand of honey hair between lightly trembling fingers. Hinata still beamed brightly at her with the innocence of a thousand suns.

“And this is my other son, Ennoshita Chikara.” Yachi nodded at Ennoshita. He smiled warmly at her and for a split second, she wondered if this was what having a reliable older brother was like. Ennoshita appeared much stronger than his hospitalized state made others believe. The way he grinned at his other family members, beaming with pride and love, hurt Yachi more than she wanted it to. Looking at the bright family now, all of her inner wishes and desires were flung forth in a fit of green envy. She wanted what they had or at least to be included in such a frivolous thing, according to her mother. Yachi swallowed down the bile as she tuned back into reality. Takeda glanced at her in the corner of his eye, but didn’t call her out on her obvious discomfort.

Hinata signed something to Ennoshita, his cheery smile falling for a minute before shining brightly with the rays of sunlight streaming in serenely through the window’s white curtains. Ennoshita’s own eyebrows furrowed for a second, but he easily plastered on another reassuring smile not unnoticed by an ever observant Yachi. She wondered what they were talking about, but did not want to intrude on private matters.

“There’s a reason why I asked you if you enjoyed staying with your mother.” Takeda said in a stoic manner unbefitting his kind demeanor. Yachi stared at him curiously.

He continued, “I think that you would be a lot happier living with us, Yachi-san.”

“Us?” She couldn’t believe her ears. If what he was implying was what she thought it was, she would most likely suffer from a heart attack.

“Yes, us.” He turned to her with the warmest eyes yet. They sparkled kindly and held the same color as her late father’s. “I firmly believe you will like all of your new siblings, Yachi.” The blond’s chestnut eyes dotted with water. She had to look away from the bright prospect of her new future, her new family, for the blinding light of it momentarily stunned her. Could she truly live with this stranger, despite not knowing anything about him? But she did know something about him: that he was a caring man with war torn scars and an endless heart. She knew he was a father of other “freaks” like her and that he sympathized greatly with abused children in cold households.

“And I think that you will be much happier and healthier if you didn’t live with your mother.” Yachi sniffled at his words. She didn’t think he could actually adopt her into his loving family, not with her own mother’s power as a successful lawyer. But it was nice to think that for a second, she could be a part of a family that actually cared. She wanted to try to be loved and love in return. It just meant giving up her past life, something she was much too willing to do.

“I w-want to…” She consciously confirmed, noticing all eyes and ears on her. Hinata’s grin grew wider and all knowing Ennoshita copied his brother’s actions. Takeda regarded her with soft eyes and open arms that she gratefully dove into. With the heat surrounding her down to her toes, Yachi truly felt joyful, like she could overcome anything with these people that were her new family by her side. It was a start. A beginning of something new and strange and wonderful.

“It will be hard. Neglect is technically a form of abuse as well, but it’s just a matter of if the jury or judge agrees with that notion.” Takeda mused aloud, setting his chin gently on top of Yachi’s’ quivering head.

Hinata gave him a thumbs up. “I’m sure you’ll win the case, Takeda! You’re one of the members of the anti-abuse group after all!” Hinata cheered, his locks swaying in the wind of his actions. Ennoshita signed a quick “good luck”, mouthing encouraging words to his adopted father.

“We have a long road ahead of us, Yachi. But…” Yachi faced her new siblings and father, matching grins on their faces. “Welcome to the family.” She cried.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


Koushi instantly threw away the pack of cigarettes the first chance his mind cleared up. He was grateful for being out of school and that his other siblings were currently enrolled in one. At least he didn’t have to explain to anyone other than Tanaka that he had accidentally reverted back to his old smoking habits. Takeda would disapprove if he were around more often, but recently, he had been taking care of a new child abuse case so he had been busy. Luckily, Narita and Kinnoshita, Ennoshita’s boyfriends, helped out at the bakery in Takeda’s place.

Meanwhile, Shouyou left to visit Ennoshita for the day and Yuu was at his new friend’s house. Koushi had to physically shoo them away when they insisted on staying with him in case he needed someone with his current unstable state. Koushi knew himself best. He just didn’t think he would relapse back into his old smoking habit nor join his drug addict of a brother in white perfumes of putrid smoke.

“Let’s go to counselling, Tanaka.” Tanaka didn’t say a word. He was oddly quiet these past few weeks, but Koushi chalked it up as major depression. He only recently discovered that Tanaka’s older sister Saeko ended up in the hospital from a car accident. The drunk driver had sped out in the road and managed to hit her when she was delivering flowers from a much smaller motorcycle. The hospital results devastated Tanaka, who loved his last family member with all of his heart. Tanaka Saeko now lay in the same hospital as Ennoshita, frozen to the world with the only sounds of shallow breathing and the beeping of her heart machine a sign of her living status.

Koushi groaned, sliding his hand down his face. The male didn’t want to mope over his crush, well past crush, like this, he really didn’t. Just the thought of the muscled man with chocolate brown eyes and the shade of a crow’s feather in his hair still hurt Koushi. It was to the point in which he drove himself for a quick cigarette that easily turned into a few for the rest of the night.

“I’m serious, Tanaka. All those drugs will mess up your brain. Come on.” Koushi sat next to his brother. “Get up.” He dragged Tanaka up by his unmoving arms. Koushi sat up the male, struggling to properly stand the male up when the other was acting like an overcooked pasta noodle. Tanaka slumped back down against his headboard after a few minutes of struggling. Koushi sighed. He sat on the edge of Tanaka’s bed and stared hard at the carpet.

“We’re hopeless, Tanaka. What are we going to do? I feel like I’m constantly trying to fight a losing battle and that I’m just doing all of this for nothing. It’s not fair.” He sulked, kicking his sock clad foot against the dark brown carpet. He groaned again, burying his face in his hands. He didn’t expect a response from the other, but he had hoped Tanaka would at least mumble something.

“Did I ever tell you about Daichi, though? He was so handsome and cute when he first arrived at the bakery. Tall, broad shouldered, toned arms, hair as black as the night sky, and eyes like warm hot chocolate. God, I’m a sap.” Koushi mused aloud. “I thought he was the most beautiful, aesthetically pleasing male I’ve ever laid eyes on. But, I guess I was too busy swooning over his arms to realize how out of my league he was.” He didn’t realize he was weeping silently until cold drops rained down his pale face. A timid finger reached up to swipe away a tear.

Tanaka still didn’t respond, but Koushi liked to think the bald headed male was still listening. It was comforting in a sense.

“I think,” Koushi bit his lip, “I think I still love him. He made life so much more worth living. It was nice.” He remembered every little thing from Daichi. He remembered the way his eyes would glow a lighter wood color, like the calm, stable foundation of woods in the dark forest whenever the male found something that intrigued him. He remembered how Daichi talked animatedly about his friends, despite always sighing in fond irritation at their antics. He vividly memorized the little quirks from Daichi, like how he would rub at his face when he was uncomfortable or how he would pick at his fingers when anxious. Daichi liked his coffee with hazelnut cream and dreamed to one day have a big dog. Daichi admitted he was a bit of a wild teenager and that he was secretly scared of being lonely. He was so much more than Koushi would dare to admit, and just the mere thought of Daichi’s fond grin curling up at the corners of his dimples made Koushi want to hurl himself out a window.

All he heard in his head was a constant chorus of, _Daichi, Daichi, Daichi._ Koushi was going stark mad at having to deal with his awkward pining and deep regret at the party. He still firmly believed that Daichi could chose better than him, but at the same time, he yearned for the other with the aching of a sunflower towards blinding sunlight.

“I’m hopeless. Oh, Tanaka, I’m utterly, pathetically hopeless.” Koushi sobbed, wiping away his tears as they sprung faster in his scrunched up eyes. He curled up to his knees, willing the water in his eyes away but to no avail. The silver haired male was like a teenager all over again: upset, hopeless, and awkward. He had thought he had finally transitioned from those terrible, terrible years before, but old habits never die as they say. Koushi stared over at Tanaka, sniffling as he reached out to gingerly touch his brother. The other slowly turned his head, much to Koushi’s shock.

“If only you were truly here, Tanaka. I just want the old you back. I want you to reassure me that things will be fine. That you’ll threaten Daichi for me because you believe I deserve better, even if I don’t. Yuu misses you a lot and Hinata always asks about you. Ennoshita wonders why you haven’t visited in a while and Takeda’s always helping me confiscate all your drugs. I just--” Koushi hiccuped in the middle. He felt truly powerless. “I just want the old Tanaka back.” He cried. He just wanted his life to be on track again, like he was in control of something for once. Koushi didn’t want to be stuck in this abyss forever, he wanted to be free.

“Okay.” Tanaka softly spoke up. Koushi blinked. Tanaka’s eyes bore a hole into his. “It’s okay.” It was a wonder the other could even make coherent sentences with all the drugs he consumed. Koushi sniffled happily. It was a start. At least it was something other than despair and pain and he would do anything to help his brother as he recovered.

“I love you, Tanaka. You’re one of the main reasons why I never gave up on myself.” Koushi whispered with a trembling lip. He smoothed his hand down Tanaka’s face and beamed at him through large tears. He could barely see Tanaka’s blurry figure, but the thought of his brother with him melted his heart. The shorter male pressed a loving kiss on the side of his brother’s cheek as he shakily brought Tanaka’s body into a huge embrace.

“And now, I’m not giving up on you. I’ll do anything for you, for my family.” Koushi promised. Thoughts of helping his family always erased any other harmful thoughts to himself. He found that being preoccupied with aiding others tended to filter out his negativity for he could stress for other people instead of himself. Koushi was firmly reminded yet again of how much more family meant to him than a crush on Daichi. He bitterly stored away those happy memories, locked them away in the back of his mind, and threw out the key.

Tanaka blankly stared at him but Koushi could still find a slight twinkle in his eye. Hope filled his heart as Koushi kissed his brother’s forehead once more and smiled encouragingly at Tanaka. He didn’t need Daichi. He didn’t need anyone but his broken family that fit together with their just as broken edges.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


“H-Hello, it’s nice to meet you.” Koushi blinked in surprise at the young girl with short straight hair in a bob like fashion and a tiny ponytail sprouting from the side with two pink star bands securing it into place. Her nervous brown eyes flitted across the room before landing back onto him, then repeated the same action. His grin grew friendly and he stuck out his hand.

“Hello. My name is Takeda Koushi, but I prefer to be called Koushi. It’s nice to meet you…?”

“A-ah! Yachi Hitoka! I-I’m so-sorry!” She stuttered in a panic and quickly shook his hand with her own. Koushi smiled softly at her. The girl reminded him of Yamaguchi a little. Said male was currently with Tsukishima again, the two of them hanging out at an aquarium according to a joyful Yamaguchi. Koushi released his hand from Yachi’s.

“I’m assuming Takeda brought you here?” He asked after ushering her into the living room and urging her to sit down onto the cream colored loveseat. She stiffly sat down, her shoulders tight and her posture straight as a washboard. Koushi crossed his leg over the other, patiently waiting for a response.

“Y-Yes! Takeda-san has been very helpful to me!” She squeaked out before staring back down at her toes in interest. Koushi hummed thoughtfully. He knew Takeda well enough to know that Yachi would most likely be a new member of their tight knit family. Not that he minded anyway.

“That’s good. Ah, I apologize for not asking this sooner. Would you like some tea? Or something to eat?” Yachi rapidly shook her head, strands of honey flying around her face as her fists on her knees clenched further. Koushi understood how anxiety worked, so he excused himself off to the kitchen in order to boil a pot of rose tea and bring out a plate of some sort of dessert.

To his utter disappointment, there was no dessert leftover from a few days before. He suspected Hinata and Yuu as the culprits behind the lack of dessert, but he didn’t begrudge them over the fact. Instead, he whipped out a few ingredients and decided to make Belgian waffles glazed with honey and strawberries on the side.

He popped his head out from the kitchen and grinned amiably to Yachi. “I’m about to make some waffles. Would you like to help me?” To his surprise, she nodded meekly. His grin grew wider as she stepped into the kitchen like one would on the battlefield with the knowledge of being blown up at any given chance. He brandished out the waffle maker, dry and wet ingredients for his secret recipe, tools to measure and whip up the recipe, and a matching set of frilly pink aprons. Yachi hurriedly washed her hands before the two of them started.

As Koushi allowed Yachi to measure the ingredients with his help, he hummed a little tune. It was the same one from the English song still stuck in his head, and he found peace and acceptance from humming it.

“So, how old are you, Yachi?” He casually questioned as he stirred the dry ingredients together. Yachi leaned back against the kitchen island, her eyes still downcast on the floor.

“I’m fifteen.” Her voice was soft and sweet like spun sugar. If Hinata was a spicy cinnamon or a bright pumpkin spice, Yachi was a mellower vanilla with a sweet taste of honey.

“Ah. So you’re a year younger than Shouyou then?”

“No, Koushi-san. I’m turning sixteen in a month.” Koushi hummed.

“We’ll make sure to celebrate it then.” Companionable silence filled the kitchen. Yachi worried her bottom lip with nervous teeth as she pondered over how to word her sentence correctly without offending the older male. Koushi didn’t pay much attention to her while he mixed in the wet ingredients, a concentrated gleam in his honey gold eyes.

“Um, Koushi-san?”

“You can just call me Koushi, Yachi. I don’t bite, I promise.” He joked, winking at her as he skillfully beat the mixture in his hands.

“Ah, okay Koushi.” She played with the sleeve of her white sweater. “Can I ask who else lives here?” Koushi smiled pleasantly at her.

“Of course you can, Yachi! It’s just me, Yuu, Shouyou, Tanaka, and Yamaguchi most days. I’m sorry you’re stuck with all boys in this household. It sounds a lot worse than it actually is, believe me. All of us have our own quirks sometimes, so we won’t always see some faces other than in their rooms.” Koushi gingerly poured the batter into the waffle maker. After filling up the temporary molds, he pressed the upper half down and turned around to smile at the blonde.

“That’s okay. I’m always home alone so I don’t know what it’s like to live with siblings.” She admitted. _Ah, so it’s the neglectful household, a classic._ Koushi thought to himself, an unseen grimace passing his face for a split second before fading back into his easygoing aura.

“Well, I hope you feel welcome here. If you’re ever uncomfortable, speak up.” Koushi wiped his hands on his apron. He brought out the previously washed strawberries and lay them out on a chopping board on top of a layed out rag. “Now, could you help me chop up these strawberries? I’m going to work on the honey glaze.” She nodded at his words and Koushi quickly showed her how to chop them before bustling across the kitchen to gather up more ingredients.

“Thank you…” Yachi quietly said. Koushi heard anyway. He beamed at her.

“No problem, Yachi. Welcome to the family.” He pretended not to notice her teary eyes as she silently chopped up the rest of the sweet red fruits.

When Koushi’s internal clock went off, he scurried back over to the waffle machine and easily pried off the golden waffles onto a flower patterned plate. He layered more batter onto the waffle maker after carefully cleaning the machine with a few dabs from a pair of chopsticks holding onto a napkin and applying baking spray onto the maker.

“I really like waffles, what about you, Yachi?” The silver haired male conversed as he began placing the glaze on top of the large Belgian waffles. Thank god the waffle maker was a lot bigger than an average sized one.

“I like waffles too. My favorite are blueberry ones.”

Koushi laughed. “That’s awesome. I love chocolate a lot so I prefer chocolate chip waffles. They’re amazing and Yuu makes an amazing nutella waffle when he’s in the mood.”

“That’s amazing!” Yachi exclaimed in awe. Koushi chuckled merrily. He placed the cut up strawberries next to the waffles in an eye pleasing way and finished the so called dessert with a large scoop of vanilla ice cream. Yachi’s eyes shone at the sweet treat and Koushi giggled to himself. He led the way to the dining room first, setting down his own plate across from Yachi’s plate.

“Whoa. This looks amazing, Koushi!” Yachi complimented. She grabbed the provided fork and knife and began to cut a piece. She popped the waffle in her mouth, a content smile spreading over her face as she closed her eyes to savor the taste. Koushi laughed, happiness soaring in his chest at the sight of someone so honestly enjoying his meal.

“This is so good!” Yachi moaned blissfully before devouring the whole thing. Koushi ate at a slower pace, his amused eyes trained on the blonde as she finished up the rest of the treat with a small smack of her lips. She lay her utensils down on the plate and sighed.

“I’m glad you liked it.” Koushi commented. “I made two more so feel free to have another or both.”

“Really?” Her mouth opened in a little “o” shape. Koushi nodded seriously.

“We don’t joke around with desserts in this house, Yachi.” He warned before laughing at her horrified face. “It’s in the baker blood, Yachi. I’m afraid Takeda has spoiled us all rotten with his amazing desserts. He’ll do the same with you, so say goodbye to the cheap pastries you find in supermarkets. Takeda will _ruin_ you.” He joked as he stood up and stretched. Yachi giggled softly, and Koushi counted that as a win in his book. The younger girl followed him into the kitchen and he allowed her to glaze up her own waffle. It was cute the way she stuck out her tongue in concentration.

She gradually began warming up to him, and for that, Koushi was glad. He learned that she actually attended the same school as Shouyou. He recognized her best friend, Kiyoko as a frequent customer at their bakery as well as one of Yamaguchi’s closest friends. Koushi’s grin stayed on his face and hurt his cheeks when Yachi told him about a time where she used to be afraid of fuzzy pink slippers. He enjoyed his time with the younger girl.

“You must really like Kiyoko.” He pointed out after Yachi began gushing over how amazing her best friend was. Yachi blinked owlishly. Then, a large crimson hue stained her cheeks as she stammered a cute response about how yes, she admired Kiyoko and did really like her, but Kiyoko was too amazing to notice a “Villager B” actor like her. Whatever that meant.

“Kiyoko is amazing.” She finally muttered. “I’m happy she’s my friend. She’s my first ever friend.” Yachi smiled fondly and oh. _Oh._ Koushi hid his knowing smile behind his gleeful fingers. The way she glowed and beamed when talking about Kiyoko was like the way Takeda would sometimes talk about his former lover with love in his voice and stars in his eyes. Kiyoko to Yachi was like Daichi to Koushi, and the thought hurt more now that he realized how he appeared whenever he chatted about his crush.

“That’s wonderful. I’m glad there’s someone who’s always there for you. We all need that.”

“Yeah.” They lapsed into comfortable silence again that was quickly disturbed by the front door being unlocked and two excited yells of “I’m home” sounding like sweet melodies to Koushi’s ears.

“You get to meet some more family members, Yachi. I apologize in advance for Yuu, however. He can be a bit… Blunt.” Koushi cringed a little at his wording but maintained his reassuring smile. Yachi sat upright, her whole body reverting back to its antsy shaking as the noisy footsteps from the other males entered the dining room. Koushi rolled his eyes at his brothers’ antics.

“Welcome home, Shouyou, Yuu, Tanaka.” Shouyou and Yuu had accompanied Tanaka to one of his sessions with a lovely therapist that checked up on Koushi now and again and was more than willing to accept her old patient’s request for a session with his younger brother. Koushi grinned at Tanaka, who looked a lot less like fresh hell like he used to. Shouyou buzzed with joy as he ran over to Koushi, who stood up to greet them all when they entered the room. The orange haired boy hugged the older male; he nuzzled into Koushi’s chest and Koushi just about melted.

“Hi, mama!” Shouyou greeted happily. Koushi couldn’t contain the bubbling laughter from his itching throat as he returned the hug with mirthful eyes.

“Hello, my little crow. I made some waffles. Would you like some?” Shouyou gasped.

“Your honey ones?! Yes, please!” Koushi laughed, directing his fond eyes to Tanaka and Yuu, who looked a lot more exhausted than their firecracker of a brother but still seemed content with their situation. Yuu waved lazily at Yachi, who repeated the action with a wavering hand.

“I’ll go make some for all of you. Yachi is here with us today, so I want you all to be kind to her, yeah? She’s a little shy and anxious, so try not to be too overbearing.” He glanced sharply at Yuu when he uttered the last part, mostly because he knew how truly overbearing his younger brother could be sometimes. Yuu saluted him sloppily.

“Yes, Sugamama.” Koushi rolled his eyes. He planted a peck on top of Shouyou’s crown of sunset curls before heading off to the kitchen. Immediately after he left, he heard the sound of chairs being pulled back and the babbles from his youngest crow, who excitedly chatted about his love for pork buns, birds, sunflowers, and volleyball. Huh. The last one was new.

“That’s amazing, Shouyou.” Yachi commented in bewilderment. Koushi figured she must have been overwhelmed with all of their conversations so he opted to make a milk and honey drink to calm down the more rambunctious of his family members.

“Ah, Yachi-san! Do you know someone named Kageyama?”

“Uh, I think I’ve heard of him…”

“Shouyou! Isn’t that the guy you were talking with at the party?!” Koushi stilled at the mention of the dreaded party. Eventually, he continued to stir the warm milk on the stove as he tried to ignore the conspiracy whispers from his siblings for they knew about his discomfort about the topic of the party.

Yuu’s loud voice started again. “Yeah, I love pickles!” Koushi snorted to himself. Yuu hated sour things except for lemons for some reason. The silver haired male didn’t understand it either, but Yuu always had the weirdest cravings for random food.

Koushi poured four mugs of the warm milk before adding vanilla extract and honey into the cups. He stirred in small teaspoons into each of them, a warm smile on his face as he brought out the four mugs into the dining room. After all of his family members received a mug and an additional stir from Koushi, the oldest male returned to the kitchen and whipped up the waffles as fast as he could. The male glazed up the waffles after a few minutes and then propped the three waffles onto pretty plates with melting scoops of vanilla ice cream and cut strawberries on top. When he walked back into the dining room, Yuu and Shouyou yelped out whoops of enthusiasm. Koushi shut them up with playful taps against their heads.

He sat down next to Yuu with his own mug of tea he made on the side. Peppermint flooded his nose and he breathed in appreciatively. “I hope you haven’t made the new addition to our family uncomfortable, boys.”

“No, sir!” Yuu and Shouyou managed to say through their messy bites of waffle. Tanaka sluggishly managed to eat his own waffle; unfortunately, he still remained mute and unresponsive. Koushi tenderly watched as Yachi tapped Shouyou on the shoulder to help wipe off stray ice cream dripping down to his chin. Shouyou beamed at her brightly, thanking her with full gratitude that caused her eyes to widen at the sheer joy in his voice from a simple act. She couldn’t hide the smile on her face.

“So how was your day, Yuu, Shouyou, Tanaka?” Koushi sipped on his hot tea.

“Your old therapist is nice! She gave us brownies and hot chocolate when we were there! And she didn’t treat us badly.” Yuu nodded at his younger brother’s words.

“It’s true. She didn’t misgender me, like all my old psychologists.” The shortest boy wrinkled his nose in disgust at the thought. There was a reason why he hadn’t seen a therapist in a long time, especially since the last one ended up in an all out brawl with Yuu nearly beating the therapist into a coma. In his defense though, the therapist was a bit judgemental, unfair, and treated Yuu like a child while misgendering him all the while. He was the type of therapist that believed the patients they were seeing were just children who didn’t know about their own mental illnesses.

“I’m glad you like her. If you’d like, I can schedule an appointment for you, Yuu. Tell me if you’re not comfortable with your psychologist, Shouyou.” He turned his gaze over to Yachi so she wouldn’t be left out. “And if you ever want to see a psychologist or want help, I can always help you, Yachi.”

“T-Thank you!” Her eyes darted down to the wooden table when all attention was on her and Koushi inwardly cursed himself. He should have asked her after the others were off doing their own thing, but he forgot since he was comfortable enough with his brothers to say whatever. He mentally reminded himself to be more careful.

“Perfect. Did Takeda call to say when he was coming back?”

“I think he said he wouldn’t be back for another day or so. He’s sleeping at his office again probably.” Koushi shook his head.

“That’s not healthy. I’ll check up on him tomorrow.”

“Cool. I’m going to go read fanfiction. Come on, Ryuu.” Yuu bolted up from his seat and tugged a compliant Tanaka with him. “See you homos later!”

“Yuu! You’re forgetting our new family member!” Koushi scolded. Yuu didn’t stop his walk upstairs, however.

“Whoops!’ He yelled back. “See you homo _sapiens_ later!” The thud of his room door shutting close resounded across the house’s walls. He must have dragged Tanaka into his room with him, so Koushi didn’t have to constantly check if Tanaka was back in his former husk of himself. He reminded himself to check up on them in a bit before turning his attention back to Shouyou and Yachi.

“Did you want to settle into your room first, Yachi? I’m just going to read or watch tv. You’re welcome to join if you want.”

“I-I think I’ll stay down here.” She decided. Koushi shrugged. Either way was fine with him.

“What about you, Shouyou?”

“I want to stay with you, mama!” Shouyou said. He hastily stood up, grabbing his dirty plate and mug before shooting off to the kitchen to clean his dishes. Koushi followed him at a slower pace with Yachi trailing after him like a shadow and the trio began washing up the dishes and cleaning up the tables and countertops after Koushi gave up on shooing them out of the kitchen.

When they were done with cleaning and the impromptu water fight they were all in, Koushi slumped down onto the couch with Shouyou curled up against his side and Yachi leaning back against the couch on his other side. Koushi turned on the television to a random channel showcasing a food competition on _Food Network._

“Takeda would do so much better than all of them.” Koushi idly commented, brushing Shouyou’s hair with his fingers. Shouyou made a noise of agreement from his sprawled out position on Koushi’s lap while Yachi remained silent but attentive to the screen.

“I like Mark.” Shouyou declared as the episode continued.

“You just think his voice is nice.” Koushi teased. Admittedly, Mark was quite handsome as well but he kept that tidbit to himself.

“Yeah, but he’s like more skilled than the rest of them! Plus, he’s trying to help his mom and grandma!”

“I think Stephanie isn’t that bad…” Yachi shyly piped up. Koushi nodded at her statement. Stephanie’s techniques weren’t that bad in his opinion.

“I guess. I still like Mark.”

“Okay, Shouyou.” Koushi pat him on the back. “I still think Takeda would do a lot better than all of them combined.”

“True.” Shouyou agreed. Yachi just shrugged. Eventually, the younger teens began to nod off as the next episode aired and Koushi lowered the volume as their eyes grew droopy. Yachi yawned first, causing the other two to yawn after her. Shouyou knocked out first, his calm breathing through his mouth signalling his sleep. Yachi fell asleep on Koushi’s shoulder next. Koushi smiled at the two of them before staring back up at the tv. He wasn’t really watching the show, too content with the combined heat from his two siblings. He regarded them with warm eyes, gently running his fingers through Shouyou’s hair with one hand.

“Good night, my little crows.” He whispered to them. His own eyes fluttered and he too succumbed to the dark clutches of slumber.

 

 


	7. Eating isn't always great when you're about to have a panic attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd, my bad lol
> 
> sorry this is so late ;w; it's like four months late whoops or something like that????
> 
> OH MY GOD HOW DO I FUCK ING WRITE KAGEYAMA I CAN'T EVEN I'M SO SORRY HE'S SO OOC BUT IDK HOW TO WRITE HIM
> 
> in fact, i'm p sure most of these homos are ooc. I can't write them in character?? like it's so hard for me??? Im so sorry
> 
> and thanks for waiting guys i love all o fyou
> 
> THIS IS HINATA'S PAST, MEANING THERE'S ABUSE. SO TW FOR ABUSE, SUICIDE MENTION, ETC. it's really just the beginning so you can go ahead and skip past like ten paragraphs if you're triggered?? Beware my lovelies, i wuv u all

 

 

Ever since Hinata Shouyou could remember, he was always constantly watching the galaxy behind his eyelids. He could even remember a little bit of when he was a little baby that was able to comprehend colors and detect objects a few inches in front of his face. So, yes, he was born blind at first, but then his eyesight deteriorated over the years until he turned five. That’s when the non-subtle parent abuse changed to full fledged abuse. What started out as a few disgruntled words thrown carelessly to his face turned to rough hair tugging and sneers he only distinctly related to a coyote about to cause trouble. 

By the time he was about six, the hair tugging became progressively worse and his parents found a new game in his disability. It was like a twisted version of marco polo, but instead of saying the two famed words in the game, his parents switched off calling him different--each unique every time--names ranging from stinging to burning in his chest. For a while, he could not tell who slapped him first or who kicked him “softly” against the side of the couch as he sought after a rolling crayon. Hence, the marco polo connection. 

_ “If you weren’t like this, we’d be living a normal life, you blind freak!”  _ One would screech, banshee like, in his ear. 

_ “Blind people are incapable of living normal lives, Hinata. You are not allowed to leave this house; no one would want a disabled child like you anyway.”  _ Another would coldly remark. His milky eyes swirled like the beige galaxies whenever another taunt, another strike embedded into his skin and dove deep underneath like a parasite eating him alive. He didn’t know what to do. As a single child, he didn’t have anyone else to divert his parents’ attention nor a younger sibling to have as a companion. 

No, he stayed at home all day and night, and if he was lucky, his parents would be in decent moods by the time they arrived home from work. His mother outright refused to stay at home with home; she only appeared at the late hours of night with his father and in the wee hours of the morning to cook him one meal. Some days, he starved. 

It wasn’t the fatigue or the malnourishment that weighed him down most days. It was when his father came home, piss drunk with a half empty bottle in his grasp, that frightened him the most. Not that his mother wasn’t frightening when she stormed back into the house after a terrible day at her workplace with pitying whispers and sympathetic eyes. But, that wasn’t the point. Bottom line, Hinata feared and hated when he heard the door unlock and open, and depending on how the door was handled, he would either sigh in relief or stiffen in terrified anticipation. 

The only light in his life was when the social worker knocked on the front door, notes and policies under their clipboard as they tapped their pen against the papers. Then, just then, his parents pretended to be actual parents: loving and kind and caring with a warmth Hinata was unused to. His parents always dressed him up properly instead of the worn out t-shirt and shorts he donned on a daily basis. His parents actually fed him a three course meal that would leave his stomach full and rumbling at the absurdity of it actually being filled. His parents didn’t beat or scream at him while he curled up in a ball on the floor, hands clamped around his stinging young ears that could never filter out the hurtful words. Never.

His mother and father pounded it into his head that he had to always act like the happiest child, like a “normal” child as his parents called it or like a little boy about to head downstairs Christmas morning to open piles and piles of presents. Unfortunately, his parents’ acting and his own was deemed too successful since the social worker never really suspected anything. He both hated and loved the social worker knowing full well that his escape would not come unless either a) someone saved him or b) he walked out of his abusive parents’ lives. 

He didn’t have to choose for long. One bleary night, as he rubbed his eyes from being rudely woken up from his parents’ loud trampling downstairs, Hinata found himself in a horrifying predicament. His parents were as sober as a man drinking his woes away after being dumped by his previously thought to be wonderful lover. The orange haired boy didn’t dare ignite the rage within his parents, for just as his curls were a sunset, fiery orange, the truth of his parents’ fury was that they didn’t hesitate to beat the fuck out of him. Usually, they would hold back so as to not have to bring him to the hospital with obvious evidence of his abuse, but this night was unlike any other. 

Hinata heard drunken banging from the swaying adults as they noisily searched around for another few bottles of pure liquid acid that would fuck them up further. The little boy knew about his parents’ financial troubles that grew worse as his father began to gamble all of their income away. Even with Hinata’s SSI, it did not cover even half of his father’s increasing debt. Which explained why they were drunk off their asses, giggling at every little thing then transforming into a college student with no money about to pay rent and student loans. 

Regardless, Hinata was still very much afraid. Fear had been instilled into his brain ever since the beatings began, so he learned to abandon hope and the metaphorical “light after every tunnel”. Instead, he contemplated committing suicide many times, but never summoned enough courage to go through with the act. Even at the tender age of eight, he still didn’t know how to best kill himself without it hurting (that was always the fear wasn’t it? What would be on the other side? Could he die without the pain?).

One moment he was quivering under his pathetic rag called a blanket, and then the next, his parents began to drag him towards the car. Adrenaline spiked his bloodstream like the drugs in his parents’ bodies. He didn’t want to die, at least, not by their filthy hands. Hinata opened his mouth to screech, but his lack of communication and usage of his voice box couldn’t even produce a tiny whimper. Only air puffed out of his dry lungs before he was hauled off into the car with one giggling mother and another very much somber father with tear stains down his pallid cheeks.

Hinata was still sore from the last kicks and punches to his body, and he grunted in pain as he was none too gently thrown into the front seat with his mother while his father opened up the right door of the car and slid in with as much grace as an elephant on skates. His mother’s thin arms clung around his back with the same constricting hug as a boa constrictor; he pretended for one moment that she actually cared for him and was raveling her arms around him like a seat belt. When his father pulled out of the driveway, Hinata’s little heart thumped even louder. He didn’t expect anything good from his abusers, so he instantly recognized the situation as either attempted suicide or first degree murder in an abandoned area. 

He pounded futilely at his mother’s chest, his beating heart thumping against the outlines of his rib cage seen through the tiny cloth still barely clinging to his bare chest. Hinata looked up into his mother’s eyes with his own matching, pleading ones that were lighter like a latte. He couldn’t see her. He couldn’t see really anything other than the darkness concealing his vision. For the first time, he truly hated his disability for dumping him in this mess of a childhood. 

His mother clutched on tighter and tighter. He coughed with a raspy tongue, gulping as the car purred louder like an unlucky black cat about to curse him to his doom. Then, the tires screeched. His mother’s arms were cold as she forcibly pried him off of her. He scrabbled to hold onto her as he was easily lifted in the air. The tires were still grating against his ears, the only sound until the door was unlocked by a simple click and then flung open with the wind. 

_ No, no, no, no.  _ Hinata chanted in his head. The aching of his body worsened when his mother brushed against one of the many bruises littering his pale skin. He heard a huff from both his parents--the only sound he would ever hear from them again--before the wind gushed into his ear. It wasn’t slow motion. One minute he was in the overheated car and the next, he was suddenly airborne. Hinata’s heart plummeted. 

A little sliver of time in which nothing hurt and the wind soothed his sweating body passed by quickly. Then, excruciating pain seared through his body, branded him with hot iron all across his body, like knife stabbings and gun shots. He didn’t think it was possible for his vision to grow darker, but it did. Unlike the usual dark gray sky he was used to, an inky black abyss swallowed up his eyesight for a second that he instantly recognized as the color “black”. 

Tears dotted his eyes. Everything burst forward at once. He began to cry, his own voice foreign to his ears from years of misuse. His body became weaker, colder in the tiny cloth clinging onto his back and the chilly night air ruffling his blood red hair. He faded in and out of existence as he rolled over onto his spine. For once, he wished upon a star. For once, he was finally alive on the brink of death. And for once, he furtively wished to be in space as a bright orange star that didn’t hate itself.

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


Someone discovered him that night. Well, more like witnessed the whole scene, called the ambulance and the police, and rushed over to help the little boy trying to wail loudly but unable to due to his scratchy voice. Hinata didn’t know whether to be grateful from being rescued or to be disappointed in the fact that he was still alive. He lay pliant as his rescuer, who tearfully introduced himself as Takeda Ittetsu while attempting to sound less shaky than he felt, bundled him up into a warm coat until the ambulance arrived. Even with his blank eyes, Hinata could sense the ambulance lights flickering in and out of the void in his mind. 

After that, he doesn’t really remember much of that night. Other than the consistent pain he suffered through via an intense fever and broken body parts, Hinata didn’t have much recollection of that fateful night. Takeda visited him daily with a gift in his hand every time. Hinata suspected that Takeda just felt sorry for him, but welcomed the older male with a wide smile that didn’t quite fit on his round face. Still, Takeda’s visit brightened up his day a smidge as he listened in awe of Takeda’s countless stories, his travels, and his sons. Hinata was jealous of the fact that other kids had what he hadn’t, but he held his tongue and smiled obediently to the man. 

Eventually, after two grueling weeks, Hinata was much more trustworthy towards Takeda and only began to speak simple words to the older male and no one else. Not even the kind nurse with a pretty tinkling voice and the scent of chocolate cake could win over his trust. Hinata began his process of mental and physical healing with Takeda by his side and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

By the time Takeda was able to adopt him into his family, Hinata was no longer a Hinata, but Shouyou instead. Takeda Shouyou.

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


Shouyou loved his brothers. Due to his past abuse and neglect, he was more prone to sticking to the closest person that would show him a little kindness, a little love. So, when he first met Koushi, he immediately clung onto the older male. He was partly exhausted from just being recently adopted and partly from the taxing mental illness weighing his little body down. Koushi smelled like reluctant happiness, warmth, and something familiar. He smelled like sweet chocolate most of the time, but there was a crisp freshness that smelled like soaring through the air with long, elegant wings: like freedom. 

He loved Koushi from the start, could feel his older brother’s kindness and taste the male’s depression and even then, he loved all of Koushi. Shouyou met Yuu and Ryuunosuke the next day and immediately fell in love with them as well. They were amazing people with big hearts and a sense of overprotectiveness over their family that caused Shouyou’s tiny heart to seize and surge with newfound respect and love. In return, they both adored him equally and didn’t hesitate to spoil him: always giving him the best parts of the meal and claiming they were full, always sharing their clothes and toys with him, and even carrying him around everywhere for the first few weeks. 

Yes, Shouyou loved his family already and he wouldn’t trade any of it for the world. He later met Ennoshita, though the process in which they communicated proved to be difficult, Shouyou could tell this man was also a thoughtfully kind person with a frail body but strong heart. The little boy just curled up to Ennoshita’s body as his adoptive father and new older brother conversed in their own language of dancing hands and twinkling eyes. Shouyou even introduced himself to a visiting Kinnoshita and Narita, who unabashedly announced themselves as Ennoshita’s boyfriends and even more shamelessly pressed kisses to Ennoshita’s face. They sounded sticky and gross, so Shouyou eagerly left with Takeda as the three dove into their own world. 

Time flew by, Shouyou was home schooled by Takeda until he eventually enrolled into senior high school, and now, Shouyou was a bright young teenager at the age of sixteen with a brighter smile rivalling the sun and close friends Yukitaka and Sekimukai sticking by his side. Everything was great for Shouyou as he walked calmly onto the path of healing. He still suffered from panic attacks and terrible nightmares of his parents’ screams and the night he never spoke of, but Shouyou was managing and that’s all that mattered, right? 

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


And, back to the present, Shouyou was now attending some person’s birthday party with his older brother, Koushi tugging him nervously along. Shouyou could sense his older brother’s unease and anxiety through the other’s bouncy steps, but he didn’t word his concerns aloud. The teenage boy just stuck by his current guardian’s side and happily thought of the possible people he could meet. A lot of the new people he’s met were mainly nice and even if someone didn’t like him, they never voiced it aloud. Shouyou was perfectly content with staying with his “mama” but he didn’t mind finding new friends either. 

The door opened after Koushi knocked and planted a sweet kiss on Shouyou’s delighted face. “Ah, Mr. Refreshing!” Shouyou tilted his head to one side at the odd nickname. He was used to his mama being called “Suga” or even “Sugamama”, but this was a new one altogether. The orange haired boy reflexively ducked behind his older brother once he felt a pair of eyes on him and he shyly grasped onto the back of Koushi’s sweater. 

“Good afternoon, Oikawa-san.” Koushi politely greeted back with a slightly stiff edge to his tone. Shouyou subconsciously rubbed a hand up and down Koushi’s back in a comforting manner that he knew helped calm his brother down.

“Hello. Hinata-chan, right?” Shouyou snapped out of slight daze and tuned back into the conversation. Oikawa was speaking directly to him with a soft voice and an unreadable tilt to his voice that barely reassured the short boy. He reluctantly stepped back into the open and bowed clumsily. 

“H-Hello, Oikawa-san. I’m Hinata Shouyou. Nice to meet you.” The orange haired male squeaked, a tiny grimace from uttering his wretched last name. Koushi pressed a soft kiss on Shouyou’s hair and his little brother seemed much less tense.

“Nice to meet you too, Hina-chan. Come in, come in.” The host ushered them both in, shutting the door behind him before leading them off somewhere. Shouyou sniffed delicately at the new environment and instantly liked the light lemon dancing across his nose. “I’m glad you two could make it. I believe your other brother, Nishinoya-chan, is already here.”

“Thank you, Oikawa-san.” Koushi’s voice was stale and Shouyou snickered a little at the obvious antsy way his brother desired to search for his crush and leave the host.

“It’s not a problem, Koushi-kun. You can just call me Oikawa or Tooru if you want. II don’t mind.” 

“Alright, Oikawa. Do you have room in the fridge for this cake?” Koushi politely asked. At that point, the orange haired teen zoned out and began to hop into place, a song on his lips. The DJ from the other room mixed tapes with clean precision with a trendy twist that kept the audience on their toes. Shouyou recognized the song and began humming with it while bobbing his head up and down to the beat.

“Hina-chan.” Shouyou stared over in the direction of the brunette’s voice after hearing his name being called. 

“Yes?” He asked, tilting his head to one side like a puppy. Oikawa made a noise from his throat that sounded like a cat dying.

“Have either of you eaten yet? Would you like anything to eat or drink?” Shouyou shook his head.

“We already ate at my favorite ramen shop! Thanks though!” 

“Really? Where is it?” Shouyou stopped his bouncing in place to fully turn his body towards Oikawa. If there was one thing that Shouyou adopted from his little family, it was their excellent taste and excitement regarding food and even the food business itself. Whenever Takeda was free, he was always bringing Shouyou and his siblings to new restaurants he heard about and wanted to try out. Those were always Shouyou’s favorite time with his family.

“Here in Tokyo! There’s a lot of cheap food places that serve ramen but I really like this place! It’s called “Eternal Happiness” and they don’t just serve ramen! It’s all gwaaah and uwoooh, you know?” His excitement bled through his voice as he hopped up to express the sheer amazement behind the whole restaurant. Oikawa softly chuckled, bringing a hand down to pat at Shouyou’s orange curls. Shouyou pouted, but continued to bounce on his feet.

“I think I know that place, Hina-chan. They make the best mackerel dishes.” Shouyou’s milky eyes swirled like mixing cream or milk with coffee. His eyes were wide with radiating joy and innocence, something that Oikawa couldn’t help but find as cute. He desired that in his future child with his partner, after all. 

“Yeah! And they have really good shoyu ramen!” 

“Shoyu? Like Shouyou?” Oikawa questioned in honest curiosity and slight amusement. Shouyou sheepishly scratched the back of his head. He didn’t actually think about that, but now that the older male pointed it out, it did seem a little childish and silly.

“I know, it’s kind of silly, but I still like it!” He defended. Oikawa chortled. 

“I never said it was silly, little shrimp.” Shouyou bristled at the mention of his height. Just because he was shorter than the average male for his age didn’t mean he was to be underestimated. Shouyou accidentally broke someone’s nose once when they teased him about his height and in a fit of rage, he swung his arm up and nailed them right on the nose. Once he felt the pop underneath his knuckles, Shouyou instantly paled, backtracked, then began to shakily sob while trying to help the other. Needless to say, it was not a fun Tuesday. 

“Don’t call me that! And just because I’m short doesn’t mean I’m not gonna fly!” Shouyou puffed out his chest in complete confidence.

“Oh?” Oikawa adopted an interested tone. “And how are you going to fly with no wings, little shrimp?” He teased, petting Shouyou’s hair partly because of how soft it was and partly to further anger the little firecracker. However, instead of biting off his fingers, Shouyou merely smiled brightly as if he was waiting for someone to ask that question the whole day. Koushi remained in the background, long forgotten in the duo’s conversation. 

“Like  _ this.”  _ Shouyou only gave Oikawa a second to breath, to prepare, before he launched himself high up off the ground with tiny crow feet and took off to the sky with wings on his heels. Oikawa could only marvel at the sight, like watching a crow’s flight as strong midnight wings sliced through the air. When Shouyou returned back to the ground with a soft thud, Oikawa was even more smitten with the idea of having a child like the little crow. 

“That was amazing, chibi-chan.” Oikawa admitted, feeling a little breathless. Shouyou’s boyish grin cemented the fact that Oikawa would now not mind having a little brother or little nephew (his other one grew up uncute after all) like Shouyou. 

“Thanks!” His grin widened. He was about to ask the older male where the snacks were, but his older brother made an appearance and Shouyou remembered where his oddly quiet sibling was.

“Shouyou,” Koushi broke up their conversation with a soft tone. 

“Yes, mama?” Shouyou felt his bangs brushed to one side before being clipped down so they would not shield his milky eyes. It was like a semblance of being “normal”, so Koushi would always clip Shouyou’s hair to the side like sighted people with long bangs would do and Shouyou didn’t feel as much of an outcast as much anymore. Koushi pressed a light kiss onto Shouyou’s cheek.

“I’m going to find Daichi.” The teen’s grin changed to a smug smirk. “Would you like to stay with Oikawa or come with me?” Shouyou, knowing his family very  _ very  _ well, decided in staying with this stranger instead of intruding on private time between Koushi and Daichi. Maybe he would seek out his other older brother, but for the time being, the short male was content in snacking on junk food and chatting away with another talkative person.

“I’ll stay with Oikawa!” He made a show of not so subtly winking at Koushi before the silver haired male disappeared, and he deemed it as a victory when he heard the little hitch from Koushi’s lips. Shouyou giggled into his palm before facing Oikawa again. 

“I’m honored you want to stay with me, chibi-chan.” Shouyou wrinkled his nose at the awful nickname. 

“I might just leave if you continue to call me that. Hmm… Or I could just give you a nickname!” Shouyou nodded his head in agreement with his own genius decision. His confidence wilted with the grains of time when his stomach growled, however, and he smiled shyly to the brunette. “Uh, but before that, can we get something to eat?” The responding laugh caused his lips to curl up. 

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


Oikawa Tooru was utterly enchanted. Was this was adoring fathers and other parents felt when in the presence of their cute child? He didn’t know and probably would not know until Iwaizumi and he adopted a kid of their own. It was always a dream for him and Iwaizumi to finally settle down with matching rings on their left fingers and cheesy, cliche bubbling laughter spilling from their lips. The brunette was immediately pleased when Hinata attached to him like glue and he couldn’t help the large, true smile lighting up his handsome face even more, like the incarnation of the sun suddenly bestowed him with beautiful, warm rays. Either way, he clung onto Hinata like Hinata clung onto him. 

As he fondly watched Hinata chew on a few meat buns brought by Oikawa’s mother, who dropped by quickly to check up on her “favorite” sons before leaving with an obvious wink. Iwaizumi was still awkward in front of her even after all the years they were together (even including their childhood together as friends) and smiled awkwardly at her as she left. The responding laugh from both mother and son caused him to flush an adorable cherry hue; he later hit Oikawa a few times with a large scowl that was still prominent on his face. 

“These are so good!” Hinata complimented with a wide grin in between his bites. Oikawa couldn’t stop himself from grabbing a nearby napkin and wiping off the crumbs from the messy eater. He giggled a little to himself giddily when Hinata blinked owlishly before grinning sheepishly. The orange haired boy scratched the back of his head. 

“Sorry, Oikawa-san.” 

“Just Oikawa is fine. Or Tooru.” The older male was not subtle at all in wanting to become closer to the younger boy. It seemed creepy, but in reality, he just wanted to genuinely get to know Hinata better; he was Suga in a way, with how they were both honestly brotherly to younger, smaller individuals. 

“Okay, Oikawa!” Oikawa actually pouted. Amazing. “You can call me Shouyou then!” 

“Sho-chan, then.” Oikawa decided, receiving a quick bob of the younger’s head as he scarfed down the rest of the meat bun. His cheeks puffed up like a chipmunk, the rest of the meat bun gone in a matter of seconds. Oikawa would have been amazed, but he was already very much fascinated with Hinata, no, Shouyou.

“Oi, Shittykawa!” Oikawa didn’t repress the incoming joyful grin directed at his lover, and he found solace in the fact that Iwaizumi’s harsh slanted eyes grew soft at the sight of him. Oikawa waved cheerfully and was rewarded, much to his surprise, with a little peck on his cheek and an arm curling around his waist almost possessively. 

He didn’t want to ruin the moment, so he opted out in teasing the black haired man. Besides, he was feeling quite benevolent after absorbing most of Shouyou’s happy smiles and excited chatter. Shouyou perked up at the sound of a newcomer and his shy facade instantly settled on his face again. He ducked behind the nearest wall and peeked out from behind it like a shy kindergartener, and fuck did it pluck at Oikawa’s heart strings. 

“Iwa-chan, this is Sho-chan. He’s really shy with new people, so don’t be so intimidating, kay?” Iwaizumi glared at him with little malice, but extended a hand out to the blind child. Oikawa cleared his throat and the raven haired man quickly caught on. Iwaizumi slid his hand back down and softly greeted Shouyou. 

“Nice to meet you, uh, Sho-chan? I’m Iwaizumi Hajime.” Oikawa snorted at the awkward introduction and received a slap to his head. He gave a painful squawk, but resumed grinning madly like he just won the lottery. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at him, but continued to smile encouragingly at Shouyou as if he was trying to exude his positive, friendly vibes to the younger boy. Shouyou eventually shuffled out into clear view of both males, a large grin on his face. 

“I’m Hinata Shouyou! Nice to meet you too, Iwaizumi-san!” Ah. Iwaizumi could see why Oikawa was in such a gracious mood. Iwaizumi smiled as Shouyou inched a little closer until they were a few inches apart and Oikawa pat the shorter boy’s hair. Shouyou’s hair seemed to chase after Oikawa’s fingers as his smile stretched his cheeks. 

“I have a nephew around your age, Hinata. He’s not that great with people, so could you try to talk to him?” Iwaizumi obviously wanted to speak to his boyfriend alone, that much both could tell. Shouyou feigned ignorance and kept smiling. Something in his milky eyes gleamed like water and Oikawa resisted the urge to pull the other into his arms and hug him until everything was better. And judging by Iwaizumi’s constipated face, his thoughts didn’t stray too far off from his own. 

“Okay! Where is he?”

“I’ll lead you to him, Sho-chan.” Oikawa promised. Shouyou nodded with his same grin plastered on his face like a sticker; Oikawa could relate. He guided Shouyou closer to his body so that the tiny hand could grasp onto his arm firmly. Shouyou hummed a cheery tune as he pocketed his folded up cane and stepped forward with Oikawa. They made it to the living room where the booming music from the DJ echoed even louder in the tight knit room with bodies already strewed across each other and on the dance floor. A few people greeted Oikawa with whoops of adrenaline and cheery waves, but their eyes never met his. They were all glued on Shouyou, who remained oblivious to all the attention suddenly drawn to him. Oikawa wanted to snort; hadn’t anyone ever seen a disabled person? Not that he could say much since this was the first time he’d met someone this young with a disability, but at least he didn’t squawk in the presence of one. 

Oikawa quickly found Iwaizumi’s troublesome nephew; he couldn’t get along with him at all, but he tried because dammit, he loved Iwaizumi and would do anything for him. Kageyama Tobio was scowling down into his half full paper cup filled with hopefully non-alcoholic liquid. Oikawa sported a large grin as he stopped in front of the teenager with Iwaizumi silently trailing behind him and Shouyou still clinging onto his arm. 

“Hi, Tobio-chan!” He sang, a deadly threat in his eye as he signalled to Shouyou with his eyes. Of course, Kageyama didn’t seem to understand and blinked in confusion. 

“What’s wrong with your eye?” Kageyama bluntly asked with a harsh undertone that caused Shouyou to barely flinch. The little intake of his breath didn’t fare well with Oikawa and he glared even harsher at Kageyama, who repeated the action that Shouyou did, but with a scowl still managing to cover his face. Iwaizumi sighed behind him, alerting the others of his presence as he stepped up to talk to his nephew. After a few suspicious glances back at Oikawa and Shouyou, the two regrouped and Iwaizumi gently tugged Shouyou away from his lover and closer to the other raven haired boy. 

“Hinata, this is Kageyama Tobio, my nephew. I’m sorry if he says anything offensive; he doesn’t usually mean it. If he starts talking about volleyball, you can ignore him or leave.” Iwaizumi counted off with a blank look. Oikawa snickered. “If he’s mean to you, don’t hesitate to tell me; I’ll talk to him. Oh, and, if you need anything else, just ask where the kitchen is, okay? I’ll be there with Assikawa.” Iwaizumi pointed over to Oikawa despite knowing his action wouldn’t be seen. Shouyou blinked owlishly. 

“Okay?” He tipped his head to one side in a cute manner. “Thanks for everything, Oikawa, Iwaizumi!” He expressed his gratitude by giving Oikawa a big hug, his sunny grin still present on his face. Oikawa nearly melted at the adorable gesture and he gladly returned the hug. He even bent down to accommodate the smaller male; he turned away before he could imitate Suga and press a kiss on Shouyou’s head and instead, unravelled himself from the long embrace with a gentle smile on his face. 

“It was no problem, Sho-chan.” Oikawa freely said, petting Shouyou one more time on the head. “But seriously, if Tobio-chan does anything, feel free to tell me!” The sharp tone of his voice rivalled the way he sang his words out. Shouyou determinedly nodded his head. 

“Cross my heart and hope to die.” Something about the serious way he said the last part worried Oikawa, but he decided to let it slide. For now. 

“Take care of chibi-chan, Tobio.” Oikawa smiled with his eyes closed before being pulled away by his insistent boyfriend. He cast one more worried glance to the two awkward teenagers before bodies mingled into the space available where he could see them from and the voluminous music drowned out the rest of his concerns. Iwaizumi dragged him into the kitchen, a murderous expression on his face as he slammed Oikawa against the wall. They were shielded from prying eyes for the most part, and the brunette groaned in slight pain from the impact of his back against the brick wall. Regret clouded Iwaizumi’s gray eyes before a sharp intensity rose in them again. 

“Why did you invite her?!” Oikawa blinked, still a little dizzy from the sudden attack. Iwaizumi’s grip on him lessened and he even smoothed his hands down Oikawa’s back in a soothing manner. 

“Who are you…?” Oikawa asked in slight confusion. He quickly scanned through his mental checklist for specific people he would  _ not  _ or ever invite to any of his parties, let alone their house. Finding no one that he actually invited, Oikawa came to a blank. 

_ “Masumi.”  _ Iwaizumi hissed out the name like poison on his tongue (and with his own little feud with the awful woman, it might as well had been real poison). Oikawa still held a clueless, slightly miffed expression, so Iwaizumi elaborated with a huge sigh, like being near his boyfriend sometimes physically hurt him. 

“Daichi’s ex-girlfriend who was a manipulative piece of shit. I’m pretty sure she still has a big crush on him, even after they’ve broken up for the past six months.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes in irritation at the thought of Masumi, especially with all the threatening texts and desperate phone calls. They had to ban her from the workplace because she kept harassing employees to take her up to Daichi. For the past two months, she had been mostly quiet, mostly disheartened with how bad her reputation was at the moment, so the people close to Daichi were relieved for the most part. That is, until the bitch had the audacity to show up to Bokuto’s birthday party with no invitation as if she was going to be welcomed there.

Oikawa’s eyes widened. “Oh.  _ Oh.”  _ Oikawa brought a hand through his tousled chestnut locks. “I didn’t think she would actually come…” 

“What did you  _ do?”  _ Oikawa began to sweat nervously under Iwaizumi’s gaze and shriveled up into himself. Iwaizumi growled threateningly as he stood back with a quirked eyebrow and crossed arms. Oikawa faltered from the pressure. 

“Okay, okay! I may or may not have…” Iwaizumi blinked. Whatever his boyfriend said was lost in the DJ’s wild scratching skills and whoops of encouragement from the rambunctious audience. 

“What?” 

“I said, I may or may not have let word loose that we were going to have a party at our place and that Daichi would be there with his new lover.” 

_ “YOU DID WHAT?!”  _ Iwaizumi hollered in disbelief. Oikawa cringed at the voice risen at him and Iwaizumi smacked a palm against his forehead. He rubbed his temples in growing annoyance, face downturned at the sheer idiocy from his boyfriend’s actions. 

“I just wanted to help, Hajime!” Oikawa exclaimed in defense, a hard and calculating gleam in his eye. Iwaizumi sighed agitatedly. 

“By bringing back bad memories for Daichi and possibly endangering Suga?” Iwaizumi deadpanned. Oikawa flinched at the accuracy behind the raven haired male’s words. He wasn’t wrong, per say, but the brunette was making a bet--much like on court--in bringing in the past. Daichi needed to move on, and Oikawa thought that Masumi being present would wake him up to realize that he could do so much better with Suga than the wrinkly bitch ass named Masumi.

“Daichi’s love life isn’t a fucking game, Tooru!” Iwaizumi exclaimed, throwing his hands up in a bout of rage. Oikawa responded in kind with his own snarl, not one to be dominated. 

“I know  _ that! _ But this will continue to be a recurring issue unless Daichi finally shuts her down himself! She will continue to harass those two even when they’re dating! I would much rather they overcome this obstacle first, then actually be together without any other outside forces trying to pry them apart.” Oikawa explained. Iwaizumi grew pained at the thought of what Oikawa’s plan would unfurl. The consequences would not be pretty, and he didn’t want to have to see either Sugawara or Daichi suffer, but his boyfriend was right. 

If Daichi didn’t shut down Masumi himself, she would continue to pester him in hopes of winning his favor. She would even press to the point in which she would dig into other people’s private matters without a single shred of guilt. At the end of the day, what she wanted, she would get. 

Iwaizumi could only hope that things would turn out alright for the two of them. 

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


Shouyou didn’t know how to act in front of the broody teen standing awkwardly next to him. He found out that Kageyama really liked milk beverages and was currently nursing a plastic cup of banana milk in one hand that was closest to his chest. Kageyama seemed to want to become one with his body cavity with the way he hunched up within himself. Shouyou could honestly relate to that, but he didn’t know how to approach Kageyama without the other snapping at him defensively. Hell, just Shouyou asking what was in Kageyama’s cup seemed to elicit a bristled reaction that left Shouyou feeling part frustrated and part upset. 

So, he went against Iwaizumi’s spoken words that he took quite seriously to heart, and brought up one thing that would not only catch Kageyama’s attention, but also lighten up the tense mood between the duo. Shouyou turned to Kageyama’s side, careful to not slosh his own apple juice, with a determined gleam in his latte eyes. 

“Kageyama!” Whoops. He didn’t mean to scream. Shouyou curled up into himself before puffing out his chest in determination. He could feel more curious eyes burn through his shirt and onto his back, searing their pupils into his skin like a hot iron brand. 

“What.” Little did Shouyou know, Kageyama felt just as awkward and was tip toeing around him in an attempt to not offend the blind teenager. His naturally rough voice and mean glare didn’t help his social awkwardness at all, but at least he was trying, right? 

“Tell me about volleyball.” Kageyama’s eyes practically sparkled at the sound of his favorite sport in the whole wide world. So, began Shouyou’s curiosity in this “magical” sport called volleyball with calculative setters, strong aces, reliable liberos, sturdy middle blockers, and the amazing feeling of a volleyball smacking harshly against the opponent’s side, ricocheting off the ground and rolling to a stop as the crowd screamed wildly. Everything sounded picture perfect, and Shouyou found himself bouncing in excitement at the thought of jumping up and spiking a ball to the ground and hearing the satisfying sound of the volleyball colliding against the floor. 

“Whoa…” Shouyou said, quite mystified. “That sounds so cool!” Kageyama spluttered in embarrassment, throwing in a few insults that Shouyou discovered to be his way of covering his obvious flustered state. Shouyou covered a giggle behind his hand as Kageyama continued to animatedly describe one battle against a powerhouse known as the “Iron Wall” for they were able to shut down other schools quickly with their solid defense. Shouyou kept bombarding the other with his own questions of volleyball, which Kageyama proudly answered to his best ability. 

The duo was quickly becoming more open to the other for the topics soon strayed off of volleyball (though it would always switch back to the sport in the end) to favorite foods, and even to their own personal lives. 

Kageyama didn’t know Shouyou was adopted. Shouyou discovered that animals tend to dislike Kageyama for the most part, and that it was the raven haired setter’s most recent concern at the moment. The more Shouyou found out little bits and pieces of Kageyama’s home life and personality, the more he realized that Kageyama was an actual softie on the inside with a gruff attitude and an awkward teenager phase. Because of his rough edges, not many were willing to dive past his lonely heart and understand how truly caring he was, especially towards his own image. 

He wouldn’t go as far to say “kind”, however, since Kageyama liked to argue with him just as much as he did. “Aces are so cool! They’re like the coolest!” Shouyou hopped in place as Kageyama spluttered again, but this time, in complete offense. 

“Aces?” He practically scoffed. “Setters are the ones controlling the game. Without their accurate tosses, how is the team able to win, dumbass? They’re also in charge of giving the best tosses to each player, so they’re obviously a lot cooler.” Kageyama sneered. Shouyou puffed out his cheeks, though he would stubbornly deny ever finding the little squabbles between him and his new acquaintance as fun. It was refreshing that someone would treat him as an actual person, not as a “fragile doll” just because he was disabled. Kageyama wasn’t disrespectful in the slightest, and he was actually treating Shouyou like he wanted to be treated: normal. 

“Yeah, but aces spike down volleyballs like gwaah! And they’re the ones making the points, not the setter, Bakageyama! And, and, they’re so uwaaah when they end up making a cool spike and going past three blockers!” Kageyama was actually amazed at how quick Shouyou picked up his words. Already, Shouyou was showing promise in becoming a volleyball player and it wasn’t just because Kageyama felt mushy on the inside at the thought of someone actually listening to him ramble about volleyball (it was). 

“They wouldn’t have been able to spike cleanly in the first place if the setter wasn’t there!” 

“Yeah, but the aces are the ones pumping up the team when things are tough!” Shouyou argued back and Kageyama couldn’t say anything against that since he  _ was  _ technically right. Instead, he swallowed down the sudden bout of butterflies swarming his stomach that dipped up to his dry throat. A seedling was planted in his throat and was currently sprouting a beautiful sunflower the same shade as Shouyou’s happy aura. It was a ticklish feeling, the way Shouyou’s presence next to him impacted him more than he expected. The worst part was that he didn’t actually  _ mind  _ the preening sunflower nor the shorter male’s endearingly annoying sunshine aura. God, was Kageyama feeling more and more like Alice dropping down the hole to Wonderland. 

“Ha! See, I’m right, Bakageyama!” And the way he jumped up in his satisfaction wasn’t supposed to cause Kageyama’s throat to constrict and a flowery pair of rose pink glasses to veil his vision. And  _ no,  _ he was supposed to be stone cold, a dictator according to his teammates as they whispered profanities behind his so called “uncaring” back even as he held back tears and dreamed of his teammates one day abandoning him. 

But instead, he was viewing everything as golden and clear as a sunny day, and he wanted to change. He wanted to change with Shouyou by his side. Oh. Oh, no. 

“-yama? Are you okay?” Shouyou worriedly asked, swinging his head around to no doubt search for Kageyama’s voice, and the idea that someone cared about him to the point of avidly seeking him out was causing those damn butterflies to erupt down to his toes, “You suddenly got quiet.” 

Kageyama cleared his throat and hoped he didn’t sound too wrecked beyond repair, “I’m right here. I was, uh, distracted by something. My bad.” He lamely said. His apology sounded faker than Oikawa’s fake to him, and he felt like bleak, like his body was being analyzed under Shouyou’s blank gaze. But, one thing he did know, after initially meeting Shouyou and getting to know him, was that there was always something beyond his disability that screamed how amazing he was, how amazing he would become. An excited thrill raced down his spine as trepidation of the future with nothing but Kageyama as the setter and Shouyou as the skilled diamond in the rough--that would later become their secret weapon after some refined polishing--flitted through his mind. 

“Okay?” Shouyou said in confusion, but didn’t press. For that, Kageyama was grateful. He cleared his throat again, about to ask Shouyou which school he attended and if Shouyou wanted to maybe, possibly, hypothetically play volleyball with himself. 

However, a very much unwanted presence made themselves known as they stepped up towards the teenagers with a smug grin on their face. Kageyama’s glare intensified and he unconsciously stepped forward in front of Shouyou to protect him. The raven haired boy was ready for the challenge the person presented. 

“Why, Kageyama. How nice to see you here!” Kageyama grit his teeth, his jaw locked in a tight position as he regarded the despicable woman with cold eyes. He knew Daichi from Iwaizumi and Daichi was always nice to him: giving him volleyball tips, helping with his stance, and even buying him something every year on his birthday and Christmas. Bottom line, Kageyama cared about the older man and he was never one to back down from protecting people he loved and cared about. 

“Masumi.” He growled out, the resemblance between him and Iwaizumi being shown as he squared his shoulders and crossed his arms like his uncle would when intimidating someone. Masumi laughed fakely, her long fingernails edging around the wine glass clutched in her witch like grasp. 

Meanwhile, Shouyou wondered who this mysterious stranger was and what her relation with Kageyama was. Judging by Kageyama’s unfriendly and downright harsh tone, she was not someone he liked at all. Even to his own ears, Masumi’s giggles grated against his ear drums and the fake friendliness she exuded from her persona sounded too forced. Shouyou has dealt enough with fake people to know that she was not someone he wanted to be acquainted with. 

“Lovely party, don’t you agree?” Masumi continued on in a fake oblivious way. She pretended to be completely unaware of the animosity dripping from Kageyama as he looked about one second away from either yelling for his uncle or fighting this bitch off himself. He glanced behind him in case Shouyou decided to wander off for some reason and sighed in relief when Shouyou stood pensively behind him, his grin wiped clean off his face. 

“What do you want?” Kageyama rudely asked. Masumi’s hand rose up to hover over the top of her breasts as she pretended to give out a shocked gasp. Kageyama resisted the urge to grab her drink and throw it right onto her fake ass face. 

“Why, Kageyama! I just wanted to introduce myself to this new cutie I saw with your uncle and his lovely boyfriend. No need to be rude, my boy.” She spoke out the last bit louder so that people turned to Kageyama with disapproving faces and shakes of their head at how disrespectful he was acting to someone older than him. Kageyama ignored the nosy people staring at him and glared harder. 

“He’s tired right now. Come back later.” Kageyama spoke with clenched teeth. He rose up taller when Masumi looked like she wanted to retort and possibly push past him to reach to the blind teenager. A flicker of anger appeared in her eyes for a split second before disappearing past her mask. She smiled almost wickedly. 

“Poor dear. Must be hard to talk to someone such as yourself, Kageyama.” Her voice was venomous. “I’m sure he’s tired, having to deal with your terrible attitude. I don’t blame him whatsoever. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” She sneered at him one more time before the “pleasant” smile settled back on her pretty face. 

Kageyama didn’t allow her to see how her words affected him. He held back bitter anger and swallowed down the unpleasant venom that came with Masumi. Shouyou tugged at his sleeve, and he immediately turned around to ask if the other wanted to escape with him outside, where the cold air was still less chilly than the fake people in this room, but Shouyou beat him to it. A lopsided grin was all it took for his own crooked grin to appear on his face. 

“Thank you, Kageyama.” Shouyou spoke softly, but Kageyama could still hear. His face flushed from the gratitude and he practically drilled a hole into the wall when he turned his eyes away before he could physically combust. The honest warmth in the smaller’s eyes was more than enough to cause his heart to flip up to his throat and scream in joy at the same time. 

For now, he would ignore the signs to his fall and pretend that the leaping in his throat and the warmth tingling down to his feet was just joy from finding a new friend. 

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


“She did  _ what?!”  _ Oikawa burst out after hearing Kageyama seriously talk to Iwaizumi about Masumi’s sudden appearance. Kageyama was about to snap at him for listening in on their conversation, but Iwaizumi placed a placating hand onto his shoulder and gestured for him to go back to a waiting Shouyou who was chatting animatedly with another stranger. His big grin melted each of their hearts and Kageyama mumbled a quick “excuse me” before interrupting the chat between Shouyou and the stranger. 

Oikawa was even more worried now. He did take Nishinoya and Shouyou’s appearance into account, but he didn’t think that Masumi would strike like a viper that fast. At least Nishinoya was with Asahi at the time while Shouyou had Kageyama as his shield when Masumi decided to pay the two a little visit. Iwaizumi sighed in frustration through his nose, a hand ruffling his spiky locks from the onslaught of stress piling up. He really wished that Oikawa decided to plan with him so that the repercussions wouldn’t fall like that. 

“That fucking bitch.” Oikawa growled. He was fiercely protective of Kageyama (not that he would admit it) and Shouyou at the moment so the profanity slipped out of his cheery demeanor. Iwaizumi agreed with a snort as he carefully watched his nephew and his newfound crush in case anything else happened to interrupt their time together. Parties were supposed to be fun, not full of drama. 

“And speak of the devil.” The brunette piped up, a tight grin on his lips as Masumi stepped up to them with confidence on her heel and people staring at her in pity. She must have lied about her own life for people to feel sorry about her with the way more and more people stared at the upcoming showdown between the popular model like Oikawa and the pity story Masumi still holding onto her own glass of wine. Oikawa recognized the slight sway of her steps to be her binge drinking for he never once saw her glass empty. Whatever trouble she was brewing up would definitely create a natural disaster.

“Oikawa, Iwaizumi.” She greeted them with a happy squeal. Oikawa wanted to gag and beside him, Iwaizumi coughed out a laugh behind his hand. 

“Masumi.  _ Pleasure  _  to see you again.” Oikawa eyed her with an all knowing gaze behind her mask. “It’s been what, two months since I last saw you harassing my employees for a certain someone, hmm?” If Masumi was irritated or mortified at being exposed like that to her peers, she didn’t show. The same sugary smile etched into her honey like skin as she cradled the wine with clawed hands. 

“Oh, but, I’ve moved on from something as  _ petty  _ as that incident. I’m sure you’ve been faring well, then?” Oikawa continued, feigning a caring attitude as Masumi’s grasp around the wine glass tightened. He inwardly grinned wickedly, knowing that her calculating mind would be unable to keep up with his. 

“Why, of course. Thank you for asking, Oikawa! And how have you and Iwaizumi been doing? I heard that you two were fighting for a month over something as  _ petty  _ as your jobs and insecurities. Obviously, as I have been down that road before, you can always ask for my help!” She darkly stated, “But, I’m sure you two have been faring well, too?” Oikawa nearly snapped. The gloating woman grinned at him ferally, as if tempting him into fighting with her as she gained more positive reputation from her downfall. Instead, the taller male continued to smile and placed a loving hand onto his boyfriend’s hip. 

“We have, thank you very much.” He nearly snapped again, but held his tongue from such profanities. “As a matter of fact, all of us have been doing well in the company, especially Daichi.” Masumi’s tight mask cracked, her smile beginning to wane. Next to him, Iwaizumi murmured for him to stop, but Oikawa was high off of confidence and alcohol much like Masumi.

“Oh?” Masumi asked with grit teeth. Oikawa watched in satisfaction as her “solid” foundation began to crumble as he continued to rip her a new one. 

“Oh, yes. He’s been very  _ very  _ happy with a certain someone. They’re practically made for each other!” Oikawa ignored the elbow digging into his side and continued to egg on the despicable woman.

“Of course, you wouldn’t know since we haven’t seen each other for so long. Daichi’s perfectly content with his adorable Suga and they’re almost as cute as Iwaizumi and I!” Oikawa decided that enough was enough and parted with these final words, “If you ever need help with finding another man, I’ll be more than happy to help.” He spat out the last words, a few people in the background “oohing” at the sick burn before Oikawa flipped around with Iwaizumi propped to his hip and sashayed away from the fuming woman. Deep inside he knew that he just caused something horrible to happen (more like Iwaizumi kept punching him in the gut to sober him up), but he figured it was all worth it. He smirked confidently and trapped Iwaizumi against a wall out of sight before swallowing down all the protests, curses, and threats from his lover. Victory tasted sweet. 

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


Shouyou had heard the whole outburst and verbal fight between Oikawa and Masumi. He grew a little nervous when Oikawa decided to use his older brother as a staple in the fight, but he didn’t voice it aloud. Sure, he could see the animosity between Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Kageyama against Masumi, but he didn’t want his brother to be dragged into something that he had no say in. Besides, whatever was happening was between Daichi and Masumi, and the more Shouyou heard from her and his surroundings, the more he understood what exactly happened between the duo. 

The orange haired male gnawed at his lip nervously as he heard more of the whispers around him grow from excitement in this drama. It was no one’s personal fucking business, so why was everyone here so invested in someone else’s drama? Was this a part of Masumi’s plan to win? Or was this just part of the culture? Thinking about it created headaches, so Shouyou decided to think of the deeper parts later on and focused more on Kageyama’s fluid voice. He didn’t think Kageyama could sound soothing, but at the moment, the other’s voice wasn’t as irritating to listen to as the crowd’s. 

“Yeah.” He noncommittally answered to a random question from Kageyama. A little silence filtered over the duo. 

“... I just asked you what school you went to.”  _ Oh.  _ Shouyou’s cheeks warmed and he messed around with his shirt as a habit. He answered quickly, not wanting to seem more like an idiot than he actually was. Kageyama hummed; Shouyou sighed in relief when realizing that Kageyama didn’t seem to think of him as too much of an idiot.

“I go to Karasuno.” 

“Isn’t that also technically a powerhouse for volleyball?” Shouyou scrunched up his nose in thought. “I think I heard about them on the news once…” 

“Yeah. We’re going to Interhigh this year.” Shouyou gaped, knowing that Interhigh was pretty important for any sport. He smiled till his cheeks stretched to his eyes. 

“That’s amazing, Kageyama!” He stopped fiddling with his shirt. “I hope you win, then.” 

“Th-Thuff--Sanks, I mean, thanks.” He stuttered and Shouyou giggled cutely. 

“It’s “thanks”, Bakageyama!” He fondly said, laughter as brilliant as wind chimes on a hot summer day. Kageyama blushed down to his chest. 

“Shut up, dumbass Hinata.” He retorted with no bite in his voice. Shouyou just laughed again, and the sound traveled down Kageyama’s gulping throat all the way to his knees that nearly buckled. He was no lovesick fool, so he straightened up and crossed his arms. 

“...Would you want to come to watch me at Interhigh?” Kageyama hesitantly asked. He figured his unstable teenage hormones was causing his heart to freak out around Shouyou so he feared that if Shouyou rejected his offer, his heart would shrivel up and die or something. 

“That’d be awesome! It’s just…” SHouyou wrinkled his nose again. “I need to check with Takeda and Mama first…” Kageyama blinked. Last he checked, there was no female presence in the Takeda family, but the raven haired boy shrugged it off. It was none of his business to pry into anyway.

“Osu.” Kageyama responded. The duo lapsed into a comfortable silence after that before it was rapidly broken by the surrounding music, sway of dancing bodies, and boisterous laughter from a different room. Oikawa and Iwaizumi resurfaced into the real world, each with matching hickeys that Kageyama didn’t want to think too much of and his uncle sporting a very red face. Oikawa’s grin was even wider, if that was possible. 

“Sho-chan! I hope you haven’t missed us too much!” Oikawa announced his arrival and ducked over to cling onto the petit male with an octopus like grip. Shouyou squeaked, which then turned into giggles as Oikawa pat his hair and stroked down the wild curls that only bounced back up after being pressed down. 

“You smell like alcohol, Grand King.” 

“Grand King?” Iwaizumi and Kageyama parroted with raised brows. Shouyou just nodded, ignoring the way he was basically being smothered with cuddles by a nearly drunk off his ass Oikawa. 

“Yeah! I heard from Kageyama that he was the one that taught Kageyama how to become a setter. And since Kageyama’s really good at volleyball,” cue an embarrassed squawk from said setter and a shit eating grin from the uncle, “then Oikawa is like the grand king!” 

“Aww, that’s so cute, chibi-chan!” Oikawa cooed, pressing a kiss onto Shouyou’s ticklish scalp. 

“I’m not cute!” Shouyou pouted, which was the complete opposite of his words, and managed to wrangle his way out of Oikawa’s clingy arms. With no one left to hug, Oikawa immediately raced over to leech off of his boyfriend. Iwaizumi didn’t even bat an eyelash as he swerved out of the way and patted Shouyou on the head. 

“Yeah, you’re the bravest of them all, Hinata.” Shouyou puffed out his chest at his compliment and tried to appear more intimidating. That didn’t work so well, but that did, however, cause more people to fall in love with his adorable personality. Shouyou laughed afterwards. He stopped short when he heard his brother’s familiar voice and Masumi’s ear grating croon. Shouyou stood up to his full height: back at a straight posture and fists clenched by his side. He could tell that Iwaizumi and Kageyama were staring at him in cautious curiosity. 

Shouyou’s mouth faltered to a thin line as he heard Masumi splash something all over his brother with an unapologetic “whoops” to compensate for her “accident”. Shouyou grit his teeth as fury nearly burst his body into flames. To his side, Kageyama growled for his sake, a cold hand cooling Shouyou down enough for his mind to think rationally again. 

“That bitch!” Kageyama snarled, his shoulders hunched up to his neck as anger rolled off of him in tense waves. Shouyou quickly stopped his new friend from doing something dumb in the heat of the moment by holding onto Kageyama’s hand and squeezing it. 

“I almost feel sorry for you.” Masumi’s sugary voice drowned out the rest of the music still playing in the background. It was as if the music began to soften at her voice, as if it was curious and nosy like the rest of the ongoers in the same room. Shouyou could hear thick cursing, most likely from Yuu, as he was physically restrained in the back of the room from beating the shit out of Masumi’s ignorant ass. Even the deep bitterness in Shouyou’s heart plagued him, and he shook from emotions he’s grown accustomed to. 

“I saw you come in with that blind child. You must be a part of the insane people in the asylums.” Shouyou’s blood chilled. Iwaizumi (presumably) growled and Kageyama cursed under his breath. Even Oikawa stepped closer to Shouyou as a way of comfort, but nothing mattered to him. It was suddenly too hot, like the fever from  _ that  _ night came back to haunt him in his reality instead of his dreams. Shouyou was shaking even more at this point; unrestrained memories filtered back into his memory, back when pain was a friend in his neglect and no one could hear his silent cries for help. Shouyou wanted to cry. For his brother, for his family, he desired nothing more than to cry out. 

“STOP IT!” Koushi screamed. Shouyou froze. Around the sea of people alternating between whispering and cheering, Shouyou and Koushi froze at the brink of another panic attack. It was cold, the air conditioner brushing across his goosebump carved skin a reminder of the same car he was thrown out of. The meat buns he consumed recently began its slow trek up his throat. 

“Stand down, Tobio!” Iwaizumi screamed, but it sounded hazy in Shouyou’s mind. Kageyama screamed a curse, and Shouyou could only imagine the devastation on Koushi’s face, the utter deathly fear and paranoia rising in his eyes as Masumi and the rest of the group began to howl like hyenas. Shouyou stepped back, trembling all the while as Masumi continued to wreak havoc on the siblings. 

Nishinoya was still yelling and people were beginning to scream as well, and Shouyou still  _ couldn’t  _ see a damn thing. He grew frustrated in his disability, for being an abnormality in society that “belonged in an asylum”, according to Masumi. He grew paler and would have fallen onto the floor if Oikawa hadn’t steadied him with sharp reflexes and a tight grip. 

“You’re pathetic. You deserve to di--” Shouyou gasped in a deep breath as he began to hyperventilate. His parents’ words began to revolve around his head, like the planets aligning around the sunny mind of his was blanketing over with darkness rivalling his eyesight. Except this time, no accompanying shiny stars lingered in his mind. This time, he was completely and utterly alone. 

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Shouyou flew back a few meters and had to be balanced back onto his unsteady, clumsy feet by both Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Kageyama’s angry voice no longer filled his right ear, so he presumed that Oikawa or Iwaizumi forced him to leave the room before a whole set of new problems arose from his brainless acts. Shouyou was almost grateful for his friend leaving so that there was no more loud noises confusing his brain and causing his war torn mind to tear away at the seams. 

Daichi’s voice filtered into the room and slowly, people began to file out after his yell. Masumi stopped blabbering on about things she had no right to step into nor say, which Shouyou was grateful for. He hovered on a thin line of doubt, wondering whether it would be wise to approach his older brother at the moment or stay rooted at the spot with fear of another possible panic attack. 

Then Koushi announced he was going home in the thin air before trudging away from the world and away from Daichi, who was Koushi’s light and destruction at the exact same time. Shouyou’s heart yearned for his brother’s touch, but he remained to his spot, as if taking a less measured step forward would tilt the unbalanced emotions into a shrill panic attack that would feel like glass cutting into his lungs and death hovering over his writhing form. 

The door slammed behind both of them, and Shouyou was even more aware than ever of his other brother’s awfully quiet disposition in the whole ordeal. Yuu would usually be screaming sharply at the person who dared hurt one of their family members and nearly beating the life out of the other person. Perhaps Yuu was being soothed back into a functional state of being by the person that held him back. Perhaps he didn’t want to upset Koushi by beating Masumi up. Either way, Shouyou didn’t care at the moment other than his throbbing heart being shredded to bits. 

Kageyama still wasn’t back and Oikawa and Iwaizumi haven’t breathed a single word to him yet. He didn’t think he disgusted them, but he knew they both wore matching grim lines as mouths and furrowed brows paired with steel orbs as eyes. 

By the time the door slammed open again, Yuu had risen to his feet and began to screech at Masumi’s face. Shouyou heard the distinct sound of a punch directed at the feeble woman still in the room (surprisingly enough) and he desperately blocked away the same sound that was directed at him plenty of times. He found immense satisfaction in hearing the terrible woman yelp at the attack from his older brother. He immediately berated himself for enjoying another person’s pain; he was raised better than that, he liked to believe. 

“You can say whatever you want about me, but don’t you dare drag Shouyou or Koushi into this, you bitch!” Yuu exclaimed beforehand and Shouyou flinched. Some unknown person dragged Yuu back, his heels scuffling against the floor as he attempted to possibly swing again at Masumi. More threats fell out of Yuu’s mouth. 

“Who do you think you are?! Saying shit like you know Koushi or Shouyou! You probably don’t know that all of us are abandoned because our families thought we were freaks! You probably don’t know that Shouyou was beaten as a child and then thrown out into the streets because he was blind! You don’t know how much suffering Shouyou went through when he wakes up every night because all he remembers is how much the scars sting and how he was abandoned when he was 14 years old!” Yuu was sobbing deeply at that point. The embers within him was squashed down until only smoke emitted from his body, until his soul was stomped out and all that was left was an empty Nishinoya Yuu. 

Shouyou could basically see the flinch from the two older males flanking him on either side. He heard a quiet, barely there, “no” from Oikawa and the rustle of Iwaizumi’s clothes as he shifted his arms into a crossed position. The blind teenager trembled with Yuu in his explosive earthquake like fury. They were both still very much young, with scars ripping their skin by metaphorical bombs and real knives. 

“You don’t know shit!” Yuu’s voice was suddenly just a regular voice as he glared daggers at the shocked Masumi. “You don’t know how much Koushi has helped us and how much he’s been through. You don’t know how Koushi’s family treated him before abandoning him when he was fifteen years old. He could have died.” Shouyou could confirm that fact. He’s heard of the stories from Takeda and even Koushi himself. They were very similar, Koushi and Shouyou. 

“And then there’s me. A trans male that my parents despised because I was no longer their “pretty daughter" and then left to die on the side of the road.” Shouyou curled within himself, hands covering his arms. Yuu never liked showing his vulnerability or past, so the fact that he was able to say all of this in one heartbeat spoke volumes of how shaken up he felt about the whole situation. Yuu’s footsteps were not as quiet as Takeda’s or as soft as Koushi’s: they were rough and scuffled and just so  _ Yuu  _ that Shouyou could recognize it anywhere. 

“Don’t come near my family again or I  _ will  _ hurt you.” Yuu tugged Shouyou away from his new friends. Shouyou managed to keep silent the whole time despite being relatively talkative, so he finally breathed freely with his older brother’s smaller hand slotting in perfectly with his own. He wasn’t suffocating as much. 

Shouyou turned in the general sound of Masumi’s voice. He spoke, voice gravelly and so unlike his own, “The real freaks in the world are people like  _ you,  _ Masumi.” The orange haired boy barely kept the calm in his voice. He couldn’t stop quivering even as he followed after Yuu through the front door and out into the fresh air. Shouyou didn’t stop shaking on the bus ride home and he could feel Yuu vibrate anxiously next to him. 

Even in the safety of his home, Shouyou couldn’t stop shaking. He let himself be led up to Yuu’s room. Only then, when he was sure the thousands of burning eyes in his skin disappeared, did he allow the tears to dribble down his cheeks. Before long, he was hiccuping and crying harder than ever. Yuu drew him into a hug, his chin resting on Shouyou’s shoulder as he began to sob as well. The brothers stumbled over to the bed, where they resumed spilling out their insecurities with large gasps for air and pain ripping their hearts into two. 

Shouyou desired to rip his hair out. Yuu curled up further into his own little ball. The two didn’t stop crying for a while. 

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


_ “Hey, uh. This is Kageyama, the guy at Bokuto’s party on Saturday. So, uh, call me back. Bye.”  _ The beep resounded into Shouyou’s ear. He giggled to himself before pressing a finger against the touch screen of his smartphone. The talkback began to read the screen for him and he thumbed the call button. Instantly, the ring jumped to life and Shouyou placed the phone up to his ear while biting his lip. Three rings. It only took three rings before Kageyama spoke up, voice a bit breathy. 

_ “Hello? This is Kageyama.”  _

“Hi.” Shouyou smiled despite his sour mood. “It’s Hinata, the blind child you met at Bokuto’s party.” 

_ “Yeah, it’s, uh, Kageyama. Hi.”  _ Shouyou still laughed. 

“I know, silly.” He fondly spoke. On his lap, Yuu snorted from his sleep before he mumbled something incoherent and rolled around until he lay on his side, mouth still open. 

_ “So, what’s hanging up? I mean are you up? Uh, what’s good?”  _ Kageyama awkwardly said. The teenager shook his head. 

“Do you want me to hang up?” He teased. 

_ “NO!”  _ Kageyama instantly backtracked,  _ “No, I mean,”  _ he groaned, as if in pain. Shouyou couldn’t help it, he chortled loudly and didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon. He laughed until he was hiccuping and tears streamed down his face and out of his puffy eyes. 

_ “You didn’t have to laugh that much, dumbass.”  _ Kageyama grumpily grumbled. 

“My bad.” He copied Kageyama’s answer from the night before. “So, what are you doing?” 

_ “Reading.”  _

“Volleyball?” 

_ “Volleyball.”  _ Kageyama seriously spoke, like the sport was a holy relic. Shouyou snorted. 

“Right. Okay, well, I asked Takeda if I could go and he said yes.” 

_ “Wait, go where?”  _

“The Interhigh, Bakageyama.” 

_ “Shut up. And, that’s good.”  _

“Mhm.” Static. With nothing better to talk about, Shouyou drifted off into silence. 

_ “So, uh, you okay?”  _

“Hmm? Oh, I’m fine now, thanks.” Shouyou admitted, brushing a hand through Yuu’s messy tresses. “Did you know that the only capital without a McDonald’s in America is Montpelier?” 

_ “Uh, no?”  _ Kageyama sounded dumbfounded with the unusual information. 

“Yeah. I watch a lot of Jeopardy.” Kageyama actually groaned. 

_ “You’re dumb. How is your dumb brain able to understand all that information?”  _ Shouyou clicked his tongue. 

“Don’t be rude. And like you should be talking, asshole. Iwaizumi asked me if I knew any tutors because you’ve been failing classes.” He teased, enjoying the enraged splutter from his friend. 

_ “Idiot! I’m going to beat the shit out of you next time I see you.”  _

Shouyou mimed a gasp, “You dare hit a blind person?! You’ll go to jail and be shunned! People in prison will kill you for harming a disabled person!” 

_ “Yeah, cause you’re just so weak.”  _ Shouyou laughed at Kageyama’s sarcastic tone. 

“You know I learned taekwondo when I was like ten, right?” 

_ “...Seriously?”  _

“Yup! No one wanted to take me seriously so at my graduation or whatever, I went hwaaah! And beat up my opponent in under a minute. They didn’t take me seriously at first since I’m you know, blind, and when they finally tried to actually beat me, I was like as strong as Batman or whatever, and I hit them straight in the face!” Shouyou mimicked a few karate noises while Kageyama chuckled in the background. Even staticy, his laughter still managed to tickle Shouyou’s heart. 

_ “It’s Ironman, duh.”  _

“What, the strongest hero? No, it’s Aquaman. Or was it Spiderman?” 

_ “Stop changing your answer, idiot.”  _

“Hey, at least I know superheroes! I can name most of them right now!” 

_ “Prove it.”  _ And Shouyou did. After that, they chatted about other topics and laughed all the while. The afternoon soon turned to evening after Shouyou rushed to his room to plug in his dying phone. Kageyama proved to be a decent speaker and they always challenged each other to different tasks ranging from the amount of marshmallows they could fit in their mouth to how many different bird facts they knew. Shouyou didn’t mind this at all. 

And as he spoke with Kageyama more and more, he didn’t think he would mind falling in love with the other either. 

 

 


	8. No Bake Cheesecake and Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Break up, make up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fiRST OF AL L 
> 
> i am so sosososos sorry this is late aah honestly so much shit has been going on and i realLY D idDNT m EAN TO DR AG THIS ON???? it just happened?? 
> 
> pls understand that I had a really really hard time these past few months bc of personal issues @ home and @ work so now that i'm out of work (haha im so mad about that honestly) bc they laid me off, i have free time !! and that means trying to update fanfics w/ my dying laptop! yeah, it's been rough guys (real rough ://)
> 
> anyway, unbeta'd as usual, probably has plot holes, and fast pacing in this one
> 
> im sorry for the long wait and im happy w/ the ppl who stuck around and was patient and understanding with me (that's honestly like everyone reading this thank you all i lov eyou all aah)

 

 

Koushi found himself seated across a mock serious Yuu, a concerned Yachi, and a frowning Shouyou three days after the disastrous party all agreed to never speak up about again. Poor Yachi remained out of the loop from that awful party, but Koushi was at least relieved that she didn’t have to suffer like he did. No one knew about the events taking place in that apartment, and Koushi would rather they keep it that way. Even if Takeda arched a curious eyebrow at their painfully obvious avoidance towards that touchy subject. 

More than anything, however, Koushi felt deep regret and pain from maintaining a strong distance from all the people attending the party. Especially Daichi. He didn’t know how to plaster on a fake smile like Oikawa nor confront people like Yuu. He still very much loved Daichi, even after that chilly somber night filled with crystal tears and broken hearts pierced his soul into two. He just didn’t desire the same heartbreak he encountered that night.

So, now, after carefully evading his adoptive father and two persistent brothers in the mitigation of helping Yachi settle into a foreign environment and supporting Tanaka both emotionally and physically, Koushi was forcibly sat down on the bed in Yuu’s room as some sort of teenage girl’s slumber party. How Yachi managed to be tied up in matters she wanted no part of was a testament to the young girl’s caring nature and worrisome tendencies. 

It was obvious to everyone but Tanaka that Koushi was  _ not  _ faring well. However, as of late, the recuperating Tanaka even began asking Koushi if he needed anything from the former. Koushi, in a rare moment of being caught off guard, simply erased the shock of his obvious nature and smiled comfortingly to his brother. No need to further stress out Tanaka, he would fervently remind himself. 

“You’ve been acting weird since we got home, Koushi. So, spill.” Yuu narrowed his eyes while crossing his arms in an attempt to appear like an intimidating mafia boss. On his left, Shouyou nodded sagely, his own arms tucked tightly under his armpit. Yachi nervously glanced at the tense situation before her, but didn’t comment on Koushi’s discomfort nor the duo’s business attitude. 

Koushi sighed internally. “I just haven’t been feeling well, Yuu.” He gave his brother a pointed look. “Don’t you remember what that woman said?” He was reluctant to dwell on the fresh scars of his mind, but if it meant that his brothers would back off (for now) and live their lives without worrying about him, then he would gladly recall the nightmare. 

Yuu’s eyes softened and his straight posture slacked. When he spoke, his quiet disposition shook Koushi’s world. “I know. And I’m sorry you had to go through that all by yourself.” Yuu moved his hands to his knees as he leaned forward on the bed, as if about to lowly whisper of juicy gossip he heard. 

“But that doesn’t explain why you haven’t been contacting Daichi.” 

“And how would you know that?” Koushi snipped back, fully aware of the way he grasped at straws from Yuu’s pointed glare. This time, Koushi was the one to soften up like stretchy bread dough. 

“Come on, Koushi. Check your phone sometime. I hope to god you didn’t put it in the fridge again. It was hard to explain to Shouyou’s friends why there was a ringing sound coming from the fridge without looking like a complete basketcase.” Shouyou snickered next to him, his fingers wrapped around his mouth to cover his mirth. Yachi cracked a smile. 

“My phone is with me, thank you very much.” Koushi whipped out his phone as proof. Yuu raised a delicate eyebrow at him while the telltale signs of a smug smile lifted up his lips. That smiled didn't bode well with Koushi, and he suddenly felt like he signed an agreement to jump into a tank of blood hungry sharks without him knowing it.

“Then explain why Daichi keeps texting me.” Yuu smirked, victorious, like a cat trapping a mouse in its paws and beginning to bat it around for its amusement. Koushi couldn’t help it. He paled. He vividly remembered ignoring all the calls and text messages (hell, even the emails) from his crush (or ex-boyfriend, but in his mind, they weren’t dating long enough for it to be official) until he eventually blocked the other male. 

“Maybe he just wants to bond with you?” Koushi weakly uses as a rebuttal. Shouyou shakes his head at the transparent lie with a slightly disappointed face that mothers wore when their children attempted to lie to their face. 

“Yeah, by asking me how you’re doing  _ every day _ .” 

“ _ Every day? _ ” Koushi almost squeaks. 

Shouyou is the one to answer with a serious nod, “Every day.” Koushi kind of wants to march over to Daichi’s apartment and beat him with one of his many pillows laying innocently on his couch. He kind of also wants to smother Daichi with the pillows, thus suffocating the other male so that Koushi wouldn’t have to deal with troublesome love issues anymore. He easily brushed the thought away, but only after he realized that he would be even more upset that Daichi is gone. 

“What else does he say?” He definitely conceals the hope in his voice this time, or he at least tries to. But judging by the cheerful smile from Shouyou and a matching, mischievous grin from Yuu, he’s not as slick as he hopes to be. Yachi excuses herself quietly for the bathroom, but none of the boys catch the blond’s meek whisper for two of them are too focused on their obvious brother while said brother refused to give into their large grins. 

“Why have you been ignoring him? Answer that first and I’ll tell you.” Yuu bargains, but Koushi remains absolute in his decision of keeping his mouth shut. 

“Nothing happened between us,” he denied, even when the lie coats his tongue with a bitter, sandpaper texture. Yuu stops grinning. A frown replaces his earlier joy and his jaw clenches down at the unyielding man. 

“If nothing happened, then why is Daichi continuously asking me how you are? Couldn’t he have texted you himself? And since he hasn’t been giving up, I’m assuming that you haven’t been responding to his texts or calls.” Yuu stresses. Koushi curses to himself. Sometimes, he forgets how perceptive the black haired man can be. Under all the shark like grins and the teasing, nerdy personality, Yuu truly was a clever young boy. Pride welled up in Koushi’s motherly heart, but he brushed it away once he remembered the topic they were still on. 

At Koushi’s silence, Yuu sighed. “Please tell us, Koushi. We’re just worried about you.” 

“Daichi’s worried about you.” Shouyou continued, his unwavering milky eyes staring straight into Koushi’s translucent soul. Koushi smiled weakly at the both of them, wondering just when they turned out to be such mature, wise adults. 

“Okay,” Koushi relented, “I’ll tell you.” Shouyou’s brilliant smile doesn’t make him regret it one bit. Yuu grins too, but relief floods into his eyes and he leans back on the bed with a large pillow as his support. Koushi explains what happened after he left: how he was crying and walking away from that dreadful moment, how Daichi--strong, sweet, beautiful Daichi--followed after him to try to quell Koushi’s emotions, how Daichi confessed his love for him, how Koushi turned his back and refused to stay with the other male. The more he explained the story, the more he felt guilty at the prospect of leaving Daichi behind in that freezing cold without a proper explanation. His heart dwindled on the idea of Daichi finding someone else, someone much better than he and with less emotional baggage. By the time he finished, both of his brothers fixed him with sympathetic eyes. 

“You’re both so dumb.” Yuu finally comments. Koushi feels mildly offended, but Yuu shushes him before flopping down onto the bed and causing a tiny earthquake to lightly bounce Koushi and Shouyou on the covers. 

“Excuse me?” Koushi is not about to be patronized. Especially not after three days of moping around and using his siblings as an excuse to himself to will the strong feelings for a certain black haired man to leave his mind. The last thing he wants is for Yuu to reprimand him on lack of communication (thus causing relationships to fail). He knew plenty on that subject, thank you very much. 

“I said that you’re both dumb idiots. God, Sugamama.” Yuu shakes his head in mock disappointment while holding one of his many plush cushions. “And you claim to be the mother of this household.” 

“Ok, first of all, I’m  _ not  _ the mother of this household.” Koushi protested, only to completely refute his own damn words when he scolds Shouyou for slouching and how bad it was for the back. Yuu shot him a pointed look, which he returned with his own sheepish grin. 

“You kind of are, Sugamama.” Yuu rolls his eyes as he sifts his fingers through his colored hair. He was lazy so his hair remained down instead of gelled up in a drawn version of a volcanic explosion. Besides, he didn’t need to appear taller and more confident at his own house. 

“You are, you are!” Shouyou chirped, nuzzling into Koushi’s side like the tiny baby crow he is. Koushi’s eyes soften at the sight of his adorable younger brother before he brushes his coarse hands through Shouyou’s bright fiery hair. The spikes sprouting from the younger’s head are surprisingly soft, like petting a groomed cat or a fluffy pomeranian. 

“Can’t argue against  _ that _ .” Yuu points out, indicating the cuteness exuding from the baby of the family, despite no longer being the youngest. Speaking of the youngest, she appeared at the door after knocking and Yuu lazily hollering permission for her to enter. Instantly, Yachi’s figure popped up from around the large door and she nudged it closed behind her with her foot; her hands were preoccupied with balancing a tray larger than her head full of tea and snacks. 

“Sorry! I just thought that maybe it would be nice to have some snacks, so…” Yachi timidly explained as she ducked her head. Koushi smiled benevolently to the blond, beckoning her with his free hand that wasn’t currently stroking Shouyou’s fluffy locks. 

“Thank you, Yachi. That’s very considerate of you.” Koushi expressed his gratitude with a beam. Yachi flushed under his praise and fluttered to his side as fast as she could while carrying the heavy tray. Yuu flashed over to her side in order to pry the tray out of her trembling grasp. He smiled, bright and large like the sun. 

“Don’t worry! As your reliable senior, I will carry it for you! Go sit down!” Yuu proclaimed with a proud smile. Koushi mirrored his expression with his softened eyes as he regarded his family with gentle, loving eyes. 

“So you  _ can  _ be reliable, Yuu.” He teased lightly, eliciting a blown raspberry from Yuu. The shortest male grumbled underneath his breath before carefully setting down the tray in the middle of the bed with a simple, “to your left,” given to Shouyou so that the male wouldn’t accidentally stumble on the hot tea and snacks by accident. Shouyou nodded.

“Okay, Yachi. We’ll fill you in on what happened.” Yuu grabbed a shortbread cookie from the plate of snacks and gobbled it down in under a second. Koushi rolled his eyes at the unsightly behavior as Yuu attempted to scrounge down the whole platter of delicious treats. Koushi set to filling up three cups, frowning when he realized there wasn’t enough for all of them. 

“Oh, I can’t stay for this talk.” Yachi hurriedly butt in. “I’m sorry! But, Kiyoko-san is here to see me, so…” 

“No, no, it’s fine!” Koushi reassured her before Yuu could begin complaining. And judging by the male’s loud mouth about to open, he was. Koushi shot him a warning glare while handing Yuu a cup of warm spice tea. Shouyou unplastered from Koushi’s side--only by Koushi forcibly pulling his brother up to a proper sitting stance--and helped Shouyou grasp onto the cup’s handle so he wouldn’t burn his hand. 

Sensing Yuu’s disappointment, Yachi smiled shyly. “I can stay for five more minutes. Kiyoko-san lives a little away from here, so if you want, you can explain what happened, Yuu-san?” Yuu’s eyes filled with unshed tears at the generosity of this young girl and he began to bawl within his pressed palms against his eyes. 

“A-Ah, Yuu-san?!” Yachi fretted. Koushi placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, her head swinging over as a result and giving Koushi a good view of her glossy eyes. He smiled sweetly at her, gesturing for her to sit down next to him with a pat of the covers. She obliged with a shaky bottom lip. 

“It’s okay. Yuu’s just an idiot.” Koushi cheerfully remarked. Yuu sent him an inappropriate flip of the bird, causing Koushi to slap his finger down. Shouyou giggled from the rim of his cup as he blew over the hot tea. Yachi smiled slightly. 

“Ow! Really, Koushi?!” Yuu pouted through teary eyes thus creating an adorable puppy image that was begging for scraps of food from the dinner table. Koushi smiled, sipping his own tea with amused eyes. He would much rather evade the current topic at hand, and if that meant Yuu was the one being smacked around (in a joking manner, of course), then he would take what he could get. 

“Oh, I forgot to ask, Yachi.” Koushi set down his mug of tea onto the tray. Shouyou reached around him to grab at a cookie, which the silver haired male aided him with. “Since Yuu’s birthday is coming up soon, would you like your friend, Kiyoko-san, to come to his birthday party? We still have another week or so until his party, so it’s up to you.” 

“Oh, uh…” Yachi shuffled her feet beneath her. A wry smile stretched Koushi’s face as he lightly traced a line down her arm with his fingertips. She jolted at first, but quickly accepted his calming touch as a comfort mechanism. 

“It’s okay. You don’t have to answer me now. I don’t want to pressure you or anything.” He kindly smiled at her, golden eyes gleaming with affection. She swallowed heavily and nodded, shoulders sagging down much like an anvil being propped up on both sides. 

“Okay… Well, I think I should go soon.” 

“But you just got back!” Yuu whined. Koushi smacked him again lightly on the arm, mainly for annoyance reasons. Yachi giggled, but shot Yuu an apologetic grin. 

“I’ll be back by dinner time! You can tell me then!” Her socked feet landed on the ground as she turned around to face the door. On the way, she waved at them. “I’ll see you guys tonight!” And with those parting words, the only female of the household padded away to the front door, shutting Yuu’s bedroom door behind her as gently as she could in her excitement. Once her footsteps faded away in the hallway, Yuu turned back to Koushi with a huge shit eating grin. 

“I forgot to tell you…” 

“Yuu.” Koushi warned. He did not like his younger brother’s sly tone of voice. It reminded him of one of the stories he read when he was in primary school about a fox and a crow. The cunning fox ended up tricking the crow into dropping her slice of meat from her beak by provoking her pride. She ended up opening her beak in order to prove that her song was just as pretty as any other bird and by that time, the fox already scuttled away with his prize. That story stuck with him throughout the years only because he loved the moral of the story and the cute characters from that children’s book. 

Either way, Yuu’s smug smile foretold the inevitable future: something big (and possibly hazardous) was about to appear. 

Yuu grinned just as a shaky voice yelled back up the stairs for the family to hear. “Koushi-san! Someone is here to see you! He says his name is Daichi!”  _ Oh fuck. _

“LET HIM UP, YACHI!” 

“WAIT--NO! YACHI!” Koushi hollered back down in horror. But it was too late. 

“I’m sorry, Koushi-san! Kiyoko-san is already waiting for me! See you at six!” Then, the young girl was whisked out of the house by her obligation to meet her best friend. Koushi paled. He quickly shot up out of his seat, nearly toppling over the now lukewarm tea kettle and cups sitting down motionlessly on the bed sheets. 

“Oh, no you don’t--!” Yuu bolted up out of his seat as well to follow after Koushi. He tackled Koushi to the ground and pinned him down with a warrior screech. 

“Uh, Suga…? Nishinoya…?” Daichi called out from within the house. Koushi jerked at the sound of his crush’s name being called and managed to wiggle out of Yuu’s octopus grip. 

“Get off of me, Yuu! This is not funny, young man!” Koushi hissed between grit teeth. The silver haired male bucked up sharply for Yuu to bounce off of him. Once he was successful, Koushi quickly backed up against the wall and sprung up to his feet. 

“Shouyou! Go after him!” Yuu commanded, panting harshly from the wrestling match with his brother. Shouyou simply blinked owlishly at his two bickering brothers. His own socked feet hung from the edge of the bed as he kicked them back and forth much like a child practicing their dolphin kick. 

“I’m not saying I can’t…. But, I don’t want to, Yuu.” Shouyou cheerfully replied. “I don’t want to be scolded by mama later.” 

“Shouyou! How could you betray me like this?!” Yuu exclaimed as he dove over to Koushi who was nearly unhinging the whole door knob with how frantic he jiggled it. The door luckily sprung open in time before Yuu could reach him. Koushi headed straight out of the door as quickly as he could on wooden floor with slippery socks on. He could almost taste the freedom from the confines of his room (hell he would even take refuge in the damn bathroom if he had to) without having to meet up with his crush so soon after the horrendous party. He smiled and exited into the hallway connecting to his room--only to nearly duck back into the protection of Yuu’s room when he realized that the last person on earth he wanted to see was already standing next to the staircase, blinking his disgustingly beautiful black coffee eyes at Koushi in confusion. 

_ Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit!  _ Koushi cursed himself inwardly. Those damned wonderful tree bark orbs softened in both sorrow and fondness--and Koushi had to escape before Daichi lured him back in with his dumb forearms, dorky dad personality (that fit perfectly with his mother hen tendencies), and smooth brown eyes with his matching crow black hair. 

“Sugawara…” Daichi’s low voice stroked at Koushi’s ears as a siren’s song would to a helpless ship member. Koushi reacted on instincts and backed away with a ghost pale face. A flash of pain dulled Daichi’s expressive orbs for a second before firm determination surged up to replace his prior hesitance. 

“Koushi! You better not run, dammit!” Yuu said in frustration. He stood by his room as a guard just in case Koushi decided to run away again and hide in Yuu’s closet or something. With no other way out, Koushi responded to his fight or flight instincts: by dashing straight down the hallway to his room. 

“Wait, Sugawara!” Daichi reached out his arm to grab at Koushi, but the shorter male strayed to the side to avoid contact with the raven haired man.

“Fucking hell, Koushi!” Yuu complained loudly as he chased after his anxious brother. Both Daichi and Yuu were gaining on him, so Koushi ducked into the closest door to him: the bathroom. Immediately after, he fluidly spun around, shared a short conversation with his crush using his pained eyes, and slammed the door behind him. He locked the door after him in a rush just as Yuu ferociously jiggled the doorknob in a feeble attempt to pry his brother out of his hiding spot. 

“Come on, Koushi. Come out.” Yuu softly spoke. He sighed when no response came from his stubborn older brother. Rolling his eyes, Yuu breathed out a frustrated puff of air from his mouth. The resulting created wind lifted up his long bangs out of his eyes and settled back into a better position on the side of his eyes. 

“It’s okay, Yuu. I understand why he won’t want to see me.” Daichi spoke with a depressed tone. A pang of guilt tugged at Koushi’s heart strings. His heart yearned for the taller man, yearned for the warmth of his palm and the steady drum of his heart underneath his head as he rested with the other; he loved the feeling of their legs entwined, of the husky voices dipped down in volume so as to not break the serene aura around them. 

“But…” Yuu protested. A rustle of clothing indicated that the conversation was over. Daichi sighed forlornly; his sigh caressed at Koushi’s weak, stuttering heart that convulsed yet contracted at the same time.

“I’ll come back later when Koushi is actually willing to see me.” His voice held a fair warning. “So, you better tell him next time,  _ Takeda Yuu. _ ” Koushi could already imagine the scolding fatherly frown bestowed on Daichi’s ruggedly handsome face. He could see it now: the furrow of his thick brows, the pucker of his lips set in a stern frown, the darkening of his rich brown eyes, and the rigidly straight back of his posture manifesting his ascetic persona. The reality of the mirage stung; he could clearly envision Daichi’s face, every single line, curve, and spot. 

He really was in love with this man. 

A knock on the door alerted him of the other’s looming presence. Koushi braced himself, his heart already lightly shivering. 

“Sugawara?” Daichi’s voice leaked in through the shut door, still a goddamn blessing to him and he abhorred and treasured it at the same time. “I know you’re still mad at me. I can’t say I’m surprised.” A rustle of his clothes and the tired sigh exuding from Daichi showed that he was shrugging helplessly. 

“I don’t expect you to forgive me anytime soon; I don’t expect you to forgive me at all! But, I just wanted you to know…” He paused, as if to take in his emotions and present them fully to Koushi. 

His voice was a hushed whisper of the wind, yet held a thunder loud clarity that rung around Koushi’s body. “I still love you.” Koushi sharply inhaled. He slapped a hand over his mouth to stop the whimper, but he had an inkling that Daichi  _ knew _ . He knew how his words affected Koushi so. 

“I will never stop trying to convey my feelings to you because you’re the only good thing in my life so far. I used to think I was aromantic, but after I met you, I knew it couldn’t be true. You’re my everything, Sugawara Koushi. And as selfish as it is, I will never stop loving you. Even if you don’t love me back.” 

Koushi breathed in shakily. He clamped his teeth down on his bottom lip to muffle the cry leaping out of his throat. The bathroom offered him little comfort for once; if anything, he felt more trapped in the blinding lights and the clean cream walls. The only difference from his past and now was the fact that Daichi’s voice echoed across the room. Koushi was alone, yet he also wasn’t. Because Daichi was here. 

Another drained sigh. “I hope we can at least be friends, Sugawara. You mean too much to me for me to just let you go. Well, goodbye.” Daichi--sweet, lovable, yet disheartened Daichi--gingerly stated. His footsteps began to pad away, leaving behind Koushi whose heart longed for the other. 

_ Fuck it!  _ Koushi screamed in his head. He scrambled up from his disheveled position on the closed toilet before rapidly reaching for the door. The doorknob unlocked, then the door swung open with a teary eyed Sugawara Koushi bursting out of the bathroom. Daichi startled from the sudden noise and the impact of Koushi’s body colliding with his. A flowery warmth budded in the taller man’s throat, planting a seed of hope within his aching lungs. 

“S-Sugawara…?” Daichi questioned in shock. Koushi’s fingers dug into his coat--and even beyond that to Daichi’s heart. 

“I-I’m sorry… Just d-don’t leave me. Please.” Koushi muttered into the coat. Daichi’s heart thumped painfully and before he could stop himself, he whipped around and gathered up a trembling Koushi into his arms. Instantly, the shorter male wrapped his arms around Daichi’s broad back and tugged him closer--oh so closer--until their chests met with a soft thump. Thier hearts beat again in synchrony akin to a perfectly orchestrated choir. 

“Suga…” Daichi’s hold around Koushi tightened. “I’m sorry for Masumi. I’m sorry I wasn’t there by your side when you were obviously suffering. I’m sorry for causing you so much pain.” 

“Shh.” Koushi lifted his head off of Daichi’s chest and beamed up at him with watery eyes. His misty golden eyes shone like the sun after a long chain of storms. Daichi could only melt in the sunshine warmth emitting from this amazingly beautiful and strong person that he could (hopefully) call his own. 

Koushi chuckled between his tears. “You really do babble a lot, Daichi.” The honey eyed man surged up to meet Daichi’s mouth. Their lip lock was not kind, yet not rough either. It was a mellow in between that illustrated their deep longing and affection towards the other, a symbol of their jumbled myriad of emotions. To them, love tasted like a refreshing mocha: a combination of dark coffee and sweet hot chocolate.

“Sugawara, does this mean…?” Daichi inquired in amazement. Koushi giggled with starry golden eyes and the galaxy swirling around his dark pupils. Daichi and only Daichi remained ever present in the center of his eyes; he was the center of Koushi’s universe anyway.

“Koushi.” The shorter man reminded him with a firm finger on Daichi’s chapped mouth. “It’s Koushi, remember?” Daichi’s eyes immediately softened, melting away like a chocolate fondue. Oh, how he yearned for this ethereal man. 

It was his turn to chuckle deeply, “Of course, Koushi.” They met halfway this time for a sweet, scorching kiss that spirited their souls away. On the side, Yuu scrunched up his nose in distaste from watching his older brother make out with is boyfriend, but a gleam in his eyes spoke otherwise. He slowly backed away as to not alarm the duo. With an admiring smile on his face, Yuu simply vanished to his room, no doubt to fetch his younger brother so as to gossip with him. 

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


“So, um, I brought you something.” Daichi spoke breathlessly, partly from being kissed the living daylights out of him by Koushi, but mainly from how elated he felt in the renewance of his relationship status. 

“Other than your devilishly handsome self?” Koushi teased. The two males held hands as they exited the hallway, turning down in perfect harmony to walk down the stairs. Koushi smiled blindingly at Daichi, an innocent facade of the devil he truly was. 

Daichi snorted. “You’re as teaser as usual.” Once they both descended the stairs, Daichi and Koushi headed towards the kitchen, where Yuu, Tanaka, and Shouyou already awaited them in the dining room. Yuu shot them two thumbs up from the sidelines while Tanaka nodded seriously and Shouyou grinned impishly at the both of them. In return, Koushi flipped off the sighted members and mumbled a quick “assholes” that Shouyou could easily pick up on. 

“Hmm. And you’re still stern as ever.” Koushi tapped his lip with his index finger. “But, I guess you’re more naive than stern. Definitely clueless though.” He laughed when Daichi jerked their joined hands forward before spinning Koushi around to face him. Daichi silenced him easily with a searing kiss in the middle of the kitchen. 

“I KNOW WHAT YOU TWO ARE DOING THERE AND I DEMAND THAT YOU STOP! PEOPLE  _ EAT  _ AND  _ COOK  _ IN THERE!” Yuu’s voice heightened as he commanded them to stop their intimate activities. Beside him, Tanaka smiled slightly while Shouyou guffawed at the cliche absurdity of it all. Life was not supposed to be some sort of rom-com, yet here Koushi was, disproving once more that life is what you made it to be, not the other way around.

“Shut up, Yuu!” Koushi yelped back. He grinned apologetically at Daichi, but the man was no longer paying attention to him. Instead, an uncharacteristically playful grin stretched across his pink lips. Koushi knew more than felt that his insides burned on the inside. 

“You really shouldn’t be talking, Yuu.” Daichi calmly stated, matter of fact. “Koushi may not know of your relationship with Asahi, but  _ I  _ do.” 

“Daichi-san!” Yuu screeched. “You  _ swore  _ not to tell anyone!” Koushi snickered and Daichi shook his head in fond exasperation. 

“Koushi isn’t just anyone, Yuu. He’s my  _ everything _ .” He corrected, delighting in the vivid bubblegum pink staining Koushi’s face. Koushi smiled, albeit shyly, before pecking Daichi on his cheek. Now, the two idiots were wearing the same goofy smile and matching pink cheeks. 

“Okay, stop right there.” Yuu still laughed anyway though. 

“Asahi?” Koushi asked in a hushed tone. “Isn’t he the friend you always say needs to grow some balls?” 

“I can assure you that Asahi has balls alright! He’s got a nice pair of--mmph!” Fortunately, the shortest male of the bunch was interrupted before he could go into excruciating detail of exactly how “nice” Asahi’s balls were. That was something Daichi didn’t a) want to know or b) expect Yuu to proclaim about. 

“Yuu has no shame.” Koushi explained when he noticed Daichi’s puzzled, yet horrified expression. 

“And proud!” Yuu threw off his brother’s hands to exclaim. Koushi cleared his throat loudly to steer his boyfriend away from the horrifying topic of Yuu’s apparent intimate relationship with Asahi. The silver haired male finally picked up Daichi’s words of a present when he noticed the white box with crude drawing that weren’t meant to seem abstract, but still managed. 

Koushi laughed as he dragged Daichi over to the cake box full of sharpie animal drawings. On top, two animals and a variety of different plants were messily scribbled across the white box with a few encouraging words written in blotchy speech bubbles. The first animal was obviously from Kuroo: a smirking cat with spikes as his infamous bedhead hair. The second animal was also obviously drawn by Bokuto: an owl (?) attacking another smaller owl with its beak (??) while also balancing a volleyball (???) on its head. And finally, the plants varied from daisies to dick looking cacti with Oikawa’s shitty “teehee” expression drawn out on the box. Truly incredible.

“What is going on with this box?” Koushi couldn’t help but laugh again. He examined the sides and found a few more notes from Iwaizumi, Akaashi, Kenma, Kageyama, Asahi, and other people who Koushi could barely remember meeting. 

“I tried to stop them.” Daichi sighed, rubbing his temples with three fingers. “I really did. You can’t say I didn’t.” 

“Ah,” Koushi quickly caught on, “you mean Oikawa, Bokuto, and Kuroo.” Daichi sagely nodded. His eyes were affixed on the three’s horrendous drawings that an  _ infant  _ could have drawn better, but they grew gentle once his eyes skimmed over the tiny notes written on the box. 

“ _ Hope you feel better, Mr. Refreshing~ When you’re with Daichi, remember to thank me. Teehee  _ (plus a shitty emoji) _! -Oikawa Tooru,”  _ was written next to the dick shaped cactus along with a thousand sparkles and hearts. To the right of it, Iwaizumi added a quick congratulations and a “ignore Shittykawa” while Oikawa responded with a quick comeback ( _ how mean, Iwa-chan, you weren’t that mean last-- _ the rest was scribbled off with thick black sharpie). 

“Okay, I can not read Bokuto’s handwriting at all.” Koushi squinted his eyes in an attempt to decipher the Egyptian symbols. Daichi shrugged; he could understand that sentiment very well. However, he has dealt with the three idiots (and their much more companionable/agreeable lovers) for  _ years  _ and Bokuto’s crappy handwriting hasn’t changed since kindergarten. 

“It says, “you’re really cool, sugar! You’re like the sugar Daichi needs in his black coffee (and soul LOL), so here’s to your future wedding! I call dibs to being your best man since Iwaizumi is already Daichi’s best man ( _ TToTT _ ),” Daichi read aloud. Koushi couldn’t hold it in anymore; he burst out laughing. 

“Did you really have to read out the emoji like that?” Koushi rolled his eyes at how dorky his lover truly was. What a nerdy dad...

“That was an emoji?” Daichi asked in confusion. 

“You literally said,  _ “tee-tee-oh-tee-tee” _ . I’m so done with you right now, Daichi.” 

Daichi spluttered, “I-I thought it was an English abbreviation!” 

“Oh,  _ Jesus _ , Daichi.” Koushi said in between his chuckles. “And people call  _ me  _ old.” 

“ _ Anyway _ ,” he practically boomed, “just read the rest of our friends’ comments.” Daichi huffed. He still wrapped a hand around Koushi’s hip, curling his fingers against the light material of Koushi’s shirt. Koushi snickered again. 

“Okay, okay.” He cleared his throat. “ _ Thanks for being the first actual nice person Daichi has ever met. He’s kind of hopeless in this area, so make sure to knock some sense into him if he starts acting like Trashykawa. Iwaizumi Hajime.  _ Huh. I knew you were bad but not  _ this  _ bad.” 

“Moving on!” Daichi squeezed Koushi’s side. Koushi rolled his eyes but continued to read the rest of the comments aloud. 

“ _ I know a lot of what you’ve been through, Koushi. I just want you to know that I’m supportive of your actions and of the people you date. Even if that person is hopeless and a complete nerdy dad. If you ever want to talk, the cafe and apartment is always open for you. And no, I am not doing this so I can be your best man like what Bokuto is saying (I already know your answer ;)). Love, Akaashi Keiji.”  _

“See, you’re a nerd just like me! You said “winkie face”!” Daichi victoriously said. 

“At least I didn’t say semicolon-end parentheses!” Koushi argued. 

“Boys, boys, you’re both pretty and you’re both dorks!” Yuu piped up from his forgotten spot in the dining room. Koushi assumed he was gossiping with Shouyou and Tanaka in the other room, so he didn’t think they would be actually listening in on Koushi’s and Daichi’s conversation. 

“I’ll ask about Asahi!” Koushi warned. 

“Shutting up.” Yuu mumbled under his breath, “Killjoys.” Koushi chose to ignore it just like how he chose to ignore Daichi for the past three days (too soon, whoops). 

“ _ I only met you a few short times, but I’ve heard a lot about you from Shouyou and Tetsurou. I hope these morons haven’t done anything too stupid around you, but this is Oikawa, Bokuto, and Tetsurou we’re talking about. Feel well, Kenma Kozume.  _ Hmm, I don’t really remember our meetings, but it’s Tetsurou’s Kenma, right?” 

“Yeah. He’s pretty cool though, unlike his idiot partner.” 

“Wow, there’s actually a lot.  _ You’re a good setter. Kageyama Tobio.”  _

Daichi sighed. “As expected of Kageyama. You don’t have to read all of them out loud. In fact,  _ don’t  _ read Kuroo’s out loud. Just don’t.” He didn’t like the scheming gint in Koushi’s pretty orbs, but it’s not like he could physically stop his boyfriend or Kuroo. 

“ _ Dear Sugamama-- _ off to a good start already-- _ , I sincerely hope Daichi will treat you well and vice versa. I’m not as close to you as I am to him, but I feel like we share a special connection. I’ve heard a lot about how sly you can be, so I humbly ask…. Will you be my bro/prankster/actual brother? Please respond soon… Forever yours, Kuroo Tetsurou.  _ And wow, he drew an actual ring. I’m impressed.” Daichi groaned in pain. This was pure torture. 

“So, can I finally open my present? Or should I narrate my surprise in opening the box too?” 

“Koushi, no.” 

“Koushi, yes!” Shouyou yelped from the dining room before eeping out a cute apology.

“That’s two votes against one, Daichi.  _ As the shocked male stared at the white box filled with fun drawings, Koushi shakily thumbed the flap of the box.”  _ He even began acting out his narration. Truly an Oscar worthy performance. 

“ _ He removed the pesky tape taping the box shut from his sweet, sweet surprise. And to his utter shock--”  _

“Koushi.” 

“ _ \--a pale creamy cheesecake assaulted his senses.”  _

“Koushi, please.” Daichi begged, but his satanic boyfriend continued. 

“ _ The beautiful white cream begged to be touched, to be tasted by Koushi and Koushi only. He gulped like a hungry man before a lavish feast, taking in the rich smell of cheesecake: of the hard, chewy crust crafted of only the finest graham cracker and of the perfectly soft, yet slightly firm, creamy cake center.”  _

“ _ Koushi.”  _

“Okay, okay, I’m done. Jeez, only my family seems to appreciate my humor.” Koushi pouted, moving away from Daichi’s grasp to remove plates from the cupboards accompanied by forks and a large cake knife. When he completed his task, Koushi balanced the cake box on one arm while the other hand juggled five small plates and silverware on top. 

“Do you need help?” Daichi stared pointedly at the silverware with a sharp knife laying on top.

“Nope. I’m good.” Koushi chirped brightly.The silver haired male confidently strode out the door with both hands full while Daichi could only look on helplessly. He followed after Koushi with a fond sigh whilst ruffling the back of his hair. 

“Daichi made us a cake, guys!” Koushi sang. He settled the dishes down on top of the table with a gleeful smile. Koushi then gestured for Daichi to take any seat available to him before wandering back into the kitchen. Daichi mentally sighed, but opted to sit next to Tanaka with Yuu diagonal to him and Shouyou across from him. 

“Ooh! What kind of cake is it?” Shouyou wiggled happily in his seat. Daichi resisted the urge to ruffle the other male’s hair, knowing that would most likely tick off the short male. 

“No bake cheesecake.” He supplied helpfully. Shouyou’s toothy grin widened, if possible, causing his puffy cheeks to stretch to his sparkling milky eyes. Beside him, Yuu was a replicant of Shouyou, who was  a mirror of their caretaker, Takeda. Obviously, these once lost children ended up growing up as fine, young adults, shaped by Takeda Ittetsu himself. His smiles were no different from them, and his philosophies of kindness and fairness ended up as a part of the Takeda family’s personality. 

Daichi was yet again amazed at the endurance and strength of these household members. Maybe that was why people flocked to these bright beings who knew truly how to live life to the fullest and to never allow the sadness and harshness of their past wound them so. The raven haired man wondered if he was the same. If he flocked over out of curiosity and stayed once he learned of the beauty within Koushi and his lovely family. 

Speaking of the golden eyed beauty, Koushi returned from the kitchen and on the way to the head chair at the front of the table, he smoothly touched Daichi’s back with the tips of his fingertips. Daichi shuddered in his seat, missing the nudge of an elbow against Shouyou’s side from a smug Yuu. 

“Speaking of which, why cheesecake?” Yuu asked after a moment of deliberation. He poked at his slice of cheesecake with his fork in thought. Koushi eyed him curiously, the unspoken communication between the two cut short once Tanaka cleared his throat uncomfortably, a small wry smile on his face.

“Yeah, Daichi. Why cheesecake?” Koushi seemed to challenge with a raised eyebrow. Daichi knew exactly what Koushi meant. Not long ago, a simple cinnamon oat cheesecake nearly ruined Koushi and Daichi’s trusting relationship. They may be together now, but Koushi would still be insecure and unsure of his standing in this relationship as long as his past with Masumi remained in his mind and Daichi’s rumors continued. THe two were far from a perfect couple, but they could at least try in the name of love.

Well, here goes nothing. “This cheesecake is a reminder of overcoming our obstacles. For Koushi and me. Cause we’re dating.”  _ Shit.  _ He blatantly ignored Yuu’s huge grin, Shouyou’s giggling, Tanaka’s sleazy smile, and Koushi’s snort of laughter. “ _ Anyway,  _ I made this cheesecake in hopes of Koushi remembering that what we have will be stronger than anything in our way. Uh, that’s all.” He finished lamely. God, did he  _ have to  _ be such an awkward nerd? 

On the contrary, Koushi found the whole ordeal and speech to be, quite honestly, the most adorable thing he’s ever encountered. Koushi couldn’t stop grinning at his awkward boyfriend, who shifted his eyes as soon as he was done speaking to train them on a painting behind Koushi’s head.

“Daichi-san…” Shouyou sounded touched beyond belief. “You’re surprisingly a huge sap…” Nevermind. Daichi wished he could strike a blow hard enough on his head to forget this whole embarrassing scenario. Heat rushed up from his neck up (not the other way around for some reason) to his ears. He once again cursed himself for cutting his locks too short; they were unable to hide the obvious shame scrawled across his face.

“Shouyou!” Koushi scolded, but it was evident in his tone that he garnered amusement towards Daichi’s mortification rather than sympathy. Yuu cracked up first; he would have nearly choked on his piece of cheesecake and died if Shouyou hadn’t been his lucky savior. Daichi sure as hell wouldn’t have tried to save him after  _ laughing  _ at him. 

“What? Did I say something wrong?” Shouyou innocently responded. Koushi could only shake his head in mock disapproval. 

“I could also tell you of Kageyama’s new crush.” At once, Shouyou paled considerably with a gaping mouth while Yuu stared at his brother in empathy. Koushi rose both eyebrows in shock, eyeing Shouyou and Daichi back and forth. When neither replied, Koushi’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

“Why are all my brothers being dragged into the circle of our hectic friends?” Koushi sat back against his chair and slouched. “Promise me you won’t fall in love with someone who knows Daichi, Tanaka.” Koushi turned to Tanaka with a pleading gaze. Surprisingly, Tanaka just shrugged, an almost complete teasing grin on his face (a semblance of his past, cheery self). 

“Yamamoto.”

“Oh,  _ shit _ .”  

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


“Daichi! You’re alive!” Kuroo greeted Daichi once he noticed the raven haired man calmly entering Capital City cafe. He came alone, with no Koushi hanging off his arm as to be expected. Immediately, Kuroo transformed into a somber, sympathetic man who pat Daichi lightly on the back. Daichi allowed him to, which was more proof that the plan did not go as planned.

“Daichi!” Bokuto raced up to his friend with Akaashi wheeling behind him in a much more collected manner. Bokuto gathered Daichi up in his arms and hauled up the shorter male with impressive strength. His hair deflated, however, once he noticed the peaceful expression on Daichi’s face. 

“Daichi. Nice to see you again.” Akaashi made his presence known. He wheeled up to Daichi and held out his arms for the raven haired man to hug him. Daichi embraced his friend while patting his back. 

“If only Oikawa was here… It would be like the captain club or something.” Kuroo pointed out to try to raise up the mood. 

“What happened, Daichi?” Akaashi addressed the problem head first, but a worried expression appeared on his doll like face.. Kuroo opened his mouth in awe and horror while Bokuto simply grinned at his lover in pride. 

“ _ Akaashi!  _ Too soon!” Kuroo hissed, cat like. He was about to pounce on Akaashi and cover the other’s mouth with his hand, but Daichi beat him to it. He began to slowly tremble, a shadow darkening his face up in a melancholic way. His eyes were downcast, staring, yet not seeing the floor beneath him. Kuroo was stuck between jumping to embrace his friend or to throttle Akaashi for bringing up such a sensitive topic. 

But then, Daichi began to laugh. Not like Ushijima’s booming dad laughter that usually shook the whole cafe and caused people to mistaken it as another earthquake in Japan, but a carefree, joyous laugh that left his friends in shock. 

“Count that as payback for meddling in my relationship. Ah, if only Oikawa was here…” 

“Daichi! You little sneak--!” Kuroo grinned furiously before pouncing on his friend for a well deserved hug. Bokuto joined soon after feeling left out from the bro hug. Daichi barked at them to release him from the awful hug, but his form continued to shake with laughter as he hugged his fellow friends back. Akaashi shook his head in bewilderment at the three lovable idiots: Kuroo was crying (??), Bokuto laughing, and Daichi grinning like he won the Olympics. 

“That was pretty good, Daichi!” Bokuto admitted. “But not as good as me and Kuroo! We are the best after all!” 

“The only thing you’re the best at is ruining my life.” Daichi sassed back. He clung on a little tighter to his irreplaceable friends. “You morons.” He fondly added. 

“Oya? Why didn’t you invite me to your little gathering? I would have been a beautiful, charming addition to your decent group.” Oikawa flamboyantly sauntered his way to the trio with a golden boy smile. Daichi rolled his eyes at the same time Kuroo did at their egotistical friend. Bokuto hotted a greeting as he instantly dashed to the brunette’s side. 

“Oikawa. Good to see you.” Akaashi mildly waved. Oikawa cheerfully returned the gesture with his own erratic wave and thousand watt smile. Behind him, Iwaizumi quietly conversed with an unknown person over the phone; however, judging by his smile, he rather enjoyed the person’s company. 

“Oikawa.” 

“Ah, Tooru.” Daichi and Kuroo, in that order, greeted back to their boss/friend. Oikawa joined the group circle with his hand propped on his hip. Iwaizumi sluggishly followed after him, but not before smiling at the ground and ending the call. He pocketed his phone and waved calmly at the group. 

“Yo. How have all of you been?” 

“Iwaizumi/Hajime!” The rest of the group (sans Oikawa) practically lit up at Iwaizumi’s entrance. Oikawa pouted. 

“Why weren’t you guys this enthusiastic when you saw me?” He complained and stuck to Iwaizumi’s side like glue. 

“Because I like Iwaizumi better.” Daichi tactlessly explained. 

“Because Iwaizumi is my bro.” Both Kuroo and Bokuto parroted. Iwaizumi smugly smiled at his lover, who’s pout intensified at the blows to his ego. The previous ace of Seijoh waved off their compliments with a slight smirk. 

“Thanks, you guys. I prefer you all to Trashykawa anyway.” The arm draped around Oikawa’s waist begged to differ, but all of these guys were basically whipped for their lovers, so they couldn’t really say anything without being declared a hypocrite.

“So, how did my amazing plan go, Daichi?” Oikawa recovered fast. He beamed at Daichi, forcing the attention to sway back over to their “hopelessly in love with Koushi” friend. Daichi didn’t even twitch underneath all the pressure. Instead, he smiled politely to Oikawa (uh oh) and stepped forward to invade Oikawa’s personal space. 

As quick as a flash, Daichi pounded his fist into Oikawa’s side, creating a near domino effect had Iwaizumi not have been there to catch him. The brunette created a large screeching noise as his hand flew up to cradle his bruised side. 

“That’s for meddling into affairs you had no part of. Oh, and for nearly breaking up the relationship between Koushi and me.” Kuroo whistled at the savage revenge from his friend while Bokuto grimaced at the attack. 

“That seems fair.” Iwaizumi shrugged. Akaashi nodded in approval.

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa whined. 

“But, this is for helping me.” Daichi ducked down to gently embrace his friend, who he begrudgingly admit aided him with the whole Masumi problem. Not really in the way he preferred, but at least Masumi was no longer harassing him. It seemed that her tarnished reputation plus the concrete evidence of losing Daichi to Koushi really struck her down. She seemed more humble and quiet, and less manipulative and narcissistic. 

Once he pulled away, Oikawa stared at him in confusion and concern. Daichi rolled his eyes before stepping back to stand next to Akaashi. Akaashi pat Daichi on the arm. 

“You hit me, then hug me?” Oikawa still sounded very confused. “What the fuck? Did Mr. Refreshing tell you to do that?” He demanded, still nursing his wounded side (and pride) with his arm. Daichi rolled his eyes at the ever dramatic Oikawa. He didn’t hit  _ that  _ hard (yes he did).

“No. He did tell me to tell you to back off from Shouyou though.” Oikawa made a dying whale noise. 

“ _ Shouyou?!  _ He let you call chibi-chan by his first name but not  _ me _ ? And what do you mean, back off?!  _ Sho-chan  _ is my cute so--I mean friend! Tell  _ that  _ to Koushi!” Oikawa ranted. Afterwards, he stuck his tongue out and pulled down his eyelid like the nerdy otaku he is. Daichi could only sigh (for the 60th time in the past week) at his boss’s antics. 

“Okay, I will. But if Koushi comes with me next time, you should run.” 

“What confidence, Mr. Refreshing…” Oikawa muttered aloud with a calculating glint in his eye. Iwaizumi was the one who sighed this time while pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“What is going on?” Bokuto whispered to Kuroo. 

“I have no idea, but it’s entertaining, so don’t mind.” Kuroo shrugged, lapsing back into his volleyball vocabulary because Kuroo Tetsurou is the Hello Kitty version of every volleyball player in the Olympics who needs to be  _ stopped.  _

“Oh, by the way, Kuroo.” Daichi rifled through his pockets for the specific item Koushi specifically reminded him to bring to Kuroo no matter what. He grimaced as his knuckle jostled the plastic wrapped object that made a wrinkling sound. 

“Koushi says that he accepts.” Daichi sighed in exhaustion as he whips out the piece of candy within the plastic confines of the wrapping. A light blue picture of a huge jewel studded ring on a plastic band covered up 90% of the wrapping. Kuroo gasped in surprised glee.

When Kuroo didn’t budge from his stupefied expression, Daichi chucked the candy at Kuroo’s dumb face. He felt immense satisfaction at being able to hurl objects at Kuroo, but it was short lived when Kuroo hastily retrieved the candy from his face before it fell. He smiled excitedly at the candy and quickly unwrapped the ring pop.

“He accepted…!” 

“Suga  _ proposed  _ to you?” Iwaizumi demanded in disbelief. He turned to a slightly irritated, but calm Daichi. “And you’re okay with this?” 

“Iwa-chan. That’s a piece of  _ candy _ .” Oikawa stressed the word candy with the most deadpan voice he could muster. He truly loved his boyfriend, but this was just sad. Iwaizumi’s eyes nearly bulged out of its sockets. 

“ _ Just a candy?!  _ Shittykawa, do you know nothing?!” Iwaizumi interjected. He sounded a little bit like a loon (okay, a lot), but Bokuto and Kuroo could understand completely. It was a  _ ring pop,  _ only known to be sold in the western countries, primarily America. Judging by the different reactions, only Iwaizumi, Bokuto, and Kuroo truly understood the complexity of the situation. First of all, how did Koushi manage to buy one of these? As far as the guys knew, it wasn’t readily available online nor was it sold in Japan (or was it?). So, how did Koushi manage to snag one in the  _ original  _ wrapper too? 

“I hate to agree with Oikawa on anything, but he’s right. It’s a candy.” Daichi commented dryly. The trio’s necks nearly snapped off at how nonchalant Daichi sounded. He was the boyfriend of a powerful person. A  _ very _ powerful person. Yet, here the fool was, wasting the other man’s power and gifts. What a shame. 

“Well, I guess I could just ask Suga for one. Do you think if I dated him, he would pamper me with these?” 

“Iwa-chan?!” 

“I think that’s a smart plan, Iwaizumi! I should join in on this!” 

“Ah, but Bokuto-san isn’t fit to be Koushi’s lover.” 

“Keiji, at least agree with me sometimes!”

“Oi, Iwa-chan! What do you mean if you dated Suga?! You can only love me!” 

Daichi hovered his hand over his forehead. A migraine the size of Canada threatened to crash and burn the whole place down (sounded an awful lot like Daichi’s desires, err, emotions right now). No alcohol would save this cafe. 

He could already feel the judgemental gazes locked onto his friends and him; he sweat a little because even though he may not have huge anxiety, he still did not enjoy unwanted gazes on him. Daichi stared at the dumb wrapped candy that started it all. When Kuroo wasn’t paying attention, he snatched the candy ring from the taller male and began to suckle on the ring. 

Huh. Blue raspberry really was the best flavor, he decided as he watched Oikawa bickering with Iwaizumi, Kuroo arguing loudly with Akaashi on the best flavor of ring pops, and Bokuto back up Akaashi at every turn. Daichi snorted. He really needed a better group of friends.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk when the next chapter is but thx a lot for reading guys ;w; !!
> 
> (yoyoyo hmu if ur going to anime expo @ los angeles)


	9. Mango Mousse Cake and the Hospital Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koushi underestimates how wild his and Daichi's shared friends can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this whoL E CH AP TER i s A ME SS
> 
> no but srsly i'm sorry 
> 
> unbeta'd as usual and??? ALL ABOARD ATTEMPTED HUMOR BORDERING TO CRACK AND FLUFF. LOTS AND LOTS OF FLUFF. HAVE YOUR DENTIST AND 911 ON SPEED DIAL BC THINGS ARE GONNA GET A BIT STRANGE
> 
> LIKE STRANGER THAN MEETING A RANDOM PERSON HOARDING PIGEONS IN A PAPER BAG STRANGE

 

 

 

“Hello?”

 _“Koushi, you need to help me! My friends are going_ **_insane_ ** _all because of your dumb gift you gave to Kuroo!”_ Grumbling from the other side was mere static filling into Koushi’s ears. He giggled, humoring himself with the thought of Daichi’s possible jealousy (and accompanying, adorable “frown”) regarding his “humble gift” to one of the previous volleyball captains.

“I didn’t realize that grown men like Akaashi would fight over a _ring pop_.” Koushi amusedly commented, scanning his clean cut nails with observant honey orbs. Daichi sighed as if the mere thought of his so called gaggle of friends personally and physically killed him (they probably did on a daily basis).

“ _Well, that makes two of us.”_ A pause as a shout interrupted Daichi’s words, followed by angry scolding from the said father figure. Koushi just laughed merrily; he truly enjoyed the chaos he created from a small candy the size of a kidney stone. And wow, that thought should be erased before mental scarring images presented itself into Koushi’s overactive imagination. He wrinkled his nose, but quickly shot the thought out of his brain using Daichi’s irritated voice as his boyfriend’s lovely voice came back.

 _“Anyway, can you come over? Preferably with more candy pops?”_ Daichi cursed softly under his breath as a loud thud stopped all the background noise. Koushi perked up in equal amounts of enthusiasm that one orange boy would possess on a regular day. The silver haired man found way too much entertainment from this whole ordeal.

_“OH MY GOD!”_

_“IS HE_ **_DEAD_** _?!”_

 _“SHIT, SHIT! I CAN’T GO BACK TO PRISON, BOKUTO, I_ **_CAN’T!_ ** _THEY DIDN’T HAVE ANY FUCKING HAIR GEL FOR MY LUSCIOUS LOCKS!”_

Koushi laughed once more, Takeda shooting him an odd, yet curious look from his son nearly having a heart attack from his concealed laughter. Koushi easily shook his head and waved off his adoptive father’s concern with his sanity.

“Hello, Daichi?” Koushi called out. Instead of his boyfriend, however, someone else picked up the phone with a slightly breathless voice and an urgency in their tone.

 _“Yo, is this Daichi’s hard on?”_ Koushi snorted at the ridiculous nickname, but was quickly cut off by the heavily breathing person. _“Wait, who am I talking about? Of course it’s you. Daichi only has like five contacts in his phone and you’re in his favorites.”_ Koushi would have been more flattered and touched if the situation at hand was a little less amusing to him. The other barreled on, a grimace obvious on their face from how agitated and exhausted they sounded.

“...Kuroo?”

 _“Yeah, yeah, it’s me. Anyway, so things happened--love the present by the way, bro--and so long story short, Oikawa is out cold, Iwaizumi is attempting to murder Bokuto, Akaashi wheeled away after seeing Oikawa go down to probably call the police--not again--or leave this crazy establishment, and Daichi may or may not have broken his pinkie. It wasn’t my fault, I swear!”_ A short pause as he caught his breath. _“Well, not entirely my fault anyway. He shouldn’t have been eating my gift the whole damn time. Shake my head.”_

Koushi snorted. “Did you just say, “shake my head”? Like the internet acronym used in social media and text messages?”

 _“...That’s not what I wanted you to get from my whole explanation, but_ **_yes_ ,** _I said, “shake my head”. Can you come over now?”_ Kuroo practically demanded. Koushi bit his lip as he gazed around the bakery. As far as he knew, there were not many important cake orders at the moment, and Hinata and Yuu were already manning the front for the rest of the afternoon…

As if he had telepathic powers, Takeda turned his head over to Koushi’s direction and fixed him a sweet, understanding smile. He nodded, waving off Koushi’s inquiring look because as much as Koushi wanted to help his friends with the fight he caused, Koushi still placed his family higher up on the pedestal and wasn’t about to abandon them. But, then again…

“Just go, Koushi.” Takeda urged. “I can hear them from all the way over here, anyway. It sounds pretty hectic.”

“But--”

“It’s not a busy day today, Koushi. Go on. I know you probably caused this whole incident from the ring pops I brought back from your grandparents in America, so go fix what you started.” Takeda adopted a motherly tone as he jerked his head over to the exit. Koushi sighed.

_“OH MY GOD! IS THAT A FIRE?!”_

_“AAAAHHH!”_ Well. That definitely cemented Koushi’s decision. Koushi grinned in gratitude towards his father figure before he began untying the apron woven around his slim waist. He jammed the phone in between his ear and the jut of his shoulder as he hung up the apron in the back, snatched up his jacket and bag, and then lightly jogged out of the kitchen.

“Alright, I’ll be there in five minutes.”

_CRASH!_

_“NO, LEV, DON’T PUT OIL--!”_ Koushi grimaced at all the clamor from Akaashi’s poor cafe. Hopefully things weren’t _too_ bad by the time he arrived to the cafe. Kuroo sighed in relief, but it was short lived as he screamed loudly. The line cut off immediately after, leaving a confused, exasperated Koushi who was probably deaf in his right ear.

Before he completely left the bakery, Koushi scribbled down a few notes for Yuu to see if anything went wrong, jotted down a few emergency contact numbers, and was all but kicked out by his brothers. He grinned, pecking the both of them on their foreheads before swiping a few more ring pop candies from the shelf next to the cash register. Even now, Hinata wore a green ring on his finger, licking at the candy innocently as he sat on the table next to the register.

“I’ll be back soon!” Koushi hollered for his father in the back to hear. Takeda’s loud, “be safe”, didn’t go unnoticed by Koushi, who grinned at his supportive, loving family one last time before heading out of the door into the light autumn breeze.

He quickly wove in through the mingling crowd with ease; living in this area for a long time had its perks for he could take short cuts without having to be stuck in a hot, large crowd of unfamiliar strangers pressed up against him. Koushi smiled at the beautiful scenic view of the crisp fall leaves drifting slowly down from the branches to a pile of other fallen leaves.

He jogged lightly with slight concern and guilt--he did cause all this racket to happen, after all. He just didn’t think his shared group of friends with Daichi would be blown out of proportion. Koushi shook his head fondly. Those dumb idiots would literally be the death of him. He already had to take care of the household as the second mother since Takeda rarely frequented home; however, he supposed that it wasn’t so much as he minded, just more like he liked taking care of people he loved. And unfortunately, that meant the rambunctious group of friends who sent Oikawa to the hospital over a dispute for a western candy. Wow.

Koushi glanced around the area anxiously as he recognized the roof of Akaashi’s cafe. There weren’t a lot of people crowding around the shop, but there was enough for it to be a serious problem. Koushi’s eyes widened as he took in the ambulance and firefighter engine parked outside in front of the cafe. Not many strangers lingered around the shop, so Koushi was able to pick out familiar faces.

“Daichi!” Koushi called out to his boyfriend in the midst of the chaos from the small, quaint cafe. Daichi’s head whipped to the side to peer over to the person calling his name. At finding Koushi jogging over to him, Daichi’s eyes lit up in fond relief as he himself ran over to meet up with the shorter man halfway. When they were only a few inches in front of each other, Daichi swept Koushi up into a large embrace.

“Thanks for coming, Koushi.” Daichi’s grin enveloped his face to create crinkles around his eyes. Koushi couldn’t resist standing on his tip toes to kiss the wrinkled corners as Daichi laughed at the ticklish, yet loving feeling.

“It’s no problem at all.” Koushi promised with his own sunny version of a sweet smile that always managed to pull the ground from under Daichi’s feet. A small frown wove its way back onto Koushi’s face as he surveyed the area with keen, searching eyes. “What happened here?”

Daichi sheepishly laughed, scratching the back of his head at the quirk of an eyebrow from his lover. “Well, you see…”

“Daichi. What happened?” Koushi impatiently demanded. He could not find anyone else other than Daichi and a sulking Bokuto who snapped at people to leave him alone. Other that those two dorks, the rest of their friends were nowhere to be found. It was not reassuring to discover that most of his friends were gone in the middle of a possible fire.

“Everyone’s fine.” Daichi quickly amended. “No one is badly hurt. Well, I guess Oikawa is a little… Roughed up. But, otherwise, everyone seems to be fine.”

Koushi didn’t know whether to laugh or cry or do both from the lack of sanity he possessed at the moment. “What happened? Tell me, Daichi.” Koushi used a warning tone only mothers used in order to coerce their children into telling the truth. Daichi gulped; he didn’t want to relive the crazy mishap nor give a detailed account of exactly what entailed in the past few hours. It was like Alice slipping into Wonderland and declaring everything “mad”--only slightly more terrifying.

“Okay,” he sighed in defeat. He was never one to deny Koushi anything, anyway. “Basically what happened is that after I gave Kuroo your present, everyone went just a little insane. Well, Oikawa was the only sane one at the moment, which is probably why he got decked in the balls by Bokuto at one moment.”

“HE DESERVED IT!” Bokuto claimed, his head shooting up to glare at Daichi and Koushi. His evident eavesdropping continued as Daichi fixed him a stern look, causing Bokuto to drop his head back down into his curled up knees, but not without pointedly sticking his ear out to hear them.

“Anyway, everyone started fighting verbally, I guess? I really don’t know what happened. I was kind of fed up with everyone so I started eating Kuroo’s ring pop.”

“You were jealous.” Koushi pointed out with a sly grin. Daichi reddened, but didn’t refute the statement. He continued the story, but stared over at the building that was currently being washed down by the firefighters and their hose skills.

“That was obviously a mistake.”

“Clearly.” Koushi snorted.

“If you keep interrupting, I’m not going to tell you what happened.” Daichi threatened. Koushi just rolled his eyes again, but specifically clamped his mouth shut, turned an invisible key into a just as invisible lock, then threw out the said imaginary key. It was Daichi’s turn to roll his eyes in fond exasperation at his lover.

“Long story short, Kuroo got really mad and tackled me to the ground in an awkward position, and the fall plus his weight landed on my pinkie,” here he pulled his hand out of his pocket to present a small cast on his pinkie finger, “thus causing my pinkie to break.”

“He _broke_ your pinkie?” Koushi questioned with an arched eyebrow. He stared at Daichi as if the raven haired male escaped from an asylum and proclaimed that World War 3 was going to happen in three months. Daichi nodded, his eyes hardening as he scowled down at his broken pinkie.

“Yeah. He also somehow managed to knock Oikawa out cold. Kuroo was kind of in a frenzy after he discovered that I ate all of his candy pop while he was bickering like a child with everyone else.” Daichi shrugged. “It’s not my fault his attention span is worse than Bokuto on meth.”

“QUIT TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I’M NOT THERE!”

“Don’t use that kind of tone with me, young man!” Daichi snapped back, earning him a wilting pout from Bokuto who turned his body to the side so that his back was facing an annoyed Daichi. Before the literal dad could stomp over and demand respect from the petulant child, Koushi was able to hold him back with the lapels of Daichi’s long coat.

“Just keep telling me the story.” Koushi said in a tired tone. He felt like he was a single mother trying to take care of a child’s soccer team on too much children’s Tylenol. Screw finding another job--Koushi could easily produce and sell a show like _19 Kids and Counting_ with these goofy adults who insisted on acting like young toddlers. Sign Koushi up because if he had to deal with these kids, he might as well be _paid_ for it.

“Yes, mother.” Daichi cheekily answered. Koushi tugged a little harsher on the lapels of Daichi’s nice coat.

_“Daichi.”_

“ANYWAY,” he rose up his voice on purpose before the volume dipped back down to a normal speaking tone, “Bokuto got upset as he tried to back up “his player”--or whatever young kids like to say nowadays (here, Koushi rolled his eyes so hard he blacked out for a moment)--and ended up knocking Iwaizumi down as some sort of revenge. Then, Akaashi tried to--keyword: _tried_ \--calm Bokuto down while I went for Kuroo.” Daichi frowned a little.

“Then, Bokuto accidentally elbowed Akaashi in the eye, which is why he’s in such a shitty mood--”

“IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! AKAASHI, I’M SORRY!” Bokuto wailed.

“--and Kuroo punched without looking because he heard Akaashi grunt in pain and Bokuto started screaming like he set himself on fire. Kuroo accidentally punched Oikawa in the eye, Iwaizumi kicked Kuroo in the shin, and honestly I’m pretty sure we scared off all the customers.” He paused as realization hit him. “Oh wait, Akaashi’s cafe wasn’t even open yet by the time I came over, fortunately enough. Well, anyway, now there’s firefighters because Lev--he’s some college student who Akaashi, no, _Bokuto_ hired to be the next chef; bad mistake, honestly--used a paper towel to get like two pieces of toast from out of the toaster and accidentally set it on fire. He dropped the towel onto the stove and grabbed the closest thing to him, which was the oil.”

“Oh, _no_.”

“Yes.” Daichi nodded sagely. “It’s exactly as you imagine it. The fire got worse, Akaashi had to call 119, Yaku was freaking out because he left to go to the bathroom for _one_ minute only to find the whole kitchen in flames. Now everyone is in the hospital except for Akaashi and Yaku, who are explaining the whole situation to the firefighters.” He finished.

“Wait, I’m not understanding something.” Koushi thoughtfully added. “How come _he,_ ” here he jabbed a thumb in Bokuto’s depressed direction, “was the only one to escape this whole ordeal without a single scratch on him?” Daichi blinked owlishly. Comprehension lit up his coffee orbs before confusion swamped his sight.

“You know… I honestly have no idea.” He sighed, pulling his face down with his hand in a sudden tiredness from the cluster fuck of events that just happened. It was barely noon and Akaashi’s cafe was nearly burned to the ground and four people were admitted to the hospital--not including the three others who still needed a medical examination for minor injuries.

“I feel a little impressed. Worried, but just a tiny bit impressed that all of this occurred in the span of, what? Two hours?”

“Like two hours and a half.” Daichi corrected.

“Okay, Daichi,” the shorter man rolled his eyes, “two hours and _a half._  How does this even happen? This sounds like something worthy of a _movie_.”

“Honestly, this isn’t even the worse that’s happened between the six of us. Sometimes Kenma joins us for a few “friendly” meetings, but after the whole Ikea incident, they decided to only come as long as there’s no Swedish meatballs or lamps involved.” Daichi shrugged, as if this was all some idle commentary and having a friend who feared _Swedish meatballs_ of all things wasn’t warranted for psychological evaluation. Not for the first time, Koushi was a bit perturbed by how _normal_ these occurrences were appearing.

“Do I want to know?”

Daichi’s eyes were flint stones: hard to fracture. “No. You really don’t.” He wisely stated like a member of the army speaking of the tragedy of war. Koushi could only imagine. He’s heard of a lot of lunatic incidents (the misuse of bar soap was his favorite one so far), but he’s not sure whether or not to delve deeper into the extremity of these people or to ignore the mayhem in favor of bliss ignorance.

“...Okay, now I’m curious.”

“Trust me, Koushi. If you don’t want to age twenty years each from _one_ story, I suggest you leave it be.”

“Kind of like you, daddy?” Koushi teased. He enjoyed the smearing of red across Daichi’s face like paint a little too much, but Daichi didn’t comment on the god awful name nor of the possible perverted thoughts echoing into his fried out brain.

“Someone has to be the responsible one.” He shrugged. In the corner of Koushi’s eye, he could make out the short frame of Yaku, who was wheeling Akaashi over to the crestfallen Bokuto. When the white haired owl realized his lover was safe and sound, he sprang up to his feet and launched over to the ragged Akaashi, who smiled and dipped his fingers into Bokuto’s sagging hair.

“I thought Akaashi and Iwaizumi were sane enough.” Koushi curiously pointed out. He could kind of understand why Iwaizumi wasn’t the most responsible with his easily provoked anger and “violent” tendencies (mainly towards Oikawa though). But, Akaashi? Akaashi may as well have been the mother of the family with Daichi as the father (Koushi denied the green swell of jealousy swimming in the murky depths of his mind).

Daichi shook his head. “Iwaizumi isn’t exactly the most mature at times. He was the one who started fighting with Oikawa first over the dumb pop candy.”

“Ring pop, Daichi.”

“Whatever. Akaashi is pretty responsible, but even he can’t control Kuroo or Oikawa when they’re being absolute shitlords. Hell, even _I_ can’t control the fuckery of one Kuroo and one Oikawa. Both of them are similar with their mind games and just as annoying as a prepubescent twelve year old gamer. But when _both_ of them act up…”

“Well, I’m impressed you can deal with those two. I can see why you’re called the father figure of the group.” Koushi chortled lightly at Daichi’s deadpan gaze. “Kuroo always says you’re like a father with your bad dad humor and your nerdy fashion sense.”

“My fashion is not that bad!” Daichi objected, his thick eyebrows furrowing together to create one large furry caterpillar. Koushi shot him an unimpressed look, even going as far as to slowly drag his eyes up and down Daichi’s attire for the day.

“...You’re wearing a turtleneck.”

“Young people wear them too--!”

“Under a cardigan my deceased grandfather would steal from your closet.”

“...that’s rude to both me and your deceased grandfather.” Koushi groaned in pure vexation, though he couldn’t find it in himself to become annoyed by a lost cause such as Daichi. For someone who spent the majority of their time with the flamboyant, fashionable Oikawa, one would think that Daichi would be able to eventually start dressing up at least _decent_ instead of the dorky dad figure he was morphing into.

“Oh, forgive me, dear grandfather, for insulting your fashion sense and comparing you to my hot, fit boyfriend who’s really good at suc--”

“I think that’s enough, Koushi.” Daichi interrupted before his face resembled a boiling crab. He lightly glared at Koushi, who merely chuckled at his obvious discomfort, much to his chagrin. Daichi thread his fingers with Koushi’s, reveling in the warmth emitting from their touching palms. He quickly tugged his mischievous boyfriend over to Akaashi, Bokuto, and Yaku.

“I was trying to say _succeeding;_ it’s not my fault you thought I was trying to say suck--”

“SHHH!” Daichi hushed his crafty lover. The golden eyed male had the audacity to wink at him before smiling innocently enough to the naive Bokuto, all knowing Akaashi, and slightly disgusted Yaku.

“I’m glad you three are okay!” Koushi was the one dragging Daichi over to the trio this time, a large angelic smile stretching across his pink cheeks in an endearing manner. Yaku nodded at the couple’s presence, but didn’t offer any other words for the two. Bokuto perked up at the sight of his beloved bro and the bro’s boyfriend while Akaashi pointedly oogled at their joined hands.

“Yes, I’m glad no one got seriously injured.” Akaashi agreed. He smirked straight at Daichi, delighting in the shade of crimson his friend sported all across his face. Not even the cold wind could serve as an excuse with how vividly red the raven haired man was. And both Koushi and Akaashi knew that, the scheming bastards.

“Daichi told me everything that happened. Is your cafe going to be alright, Akaashi?” Koushi asked in a more serious manner. Akaashi nodded, his drained, pale face beaming as he squeezed Bokuto’s hand in his.

“Yes. Fortunately, there’s only a few scorch marks around the kitchen, but other than that, everything is fine.” Bokuto bobbed his head up and down happily to his beloved’s words, a look of pure adoration gleaming in his own amber orbs. Yaku snorted at that point, gall written all over his face from the matter at hand.

“If Lev wasn’t such an idiot, all of this could have been avoided.” The shortest member of the group grumpily muttered. He crossed his arms in displeasure, but it was obvious enough that he was drowning in worry for the tall, lanky half Russian resting in the hospital at the moment.

“It was an honest mistake, Yaku. He’s gotten a lot better from when he first started.” Akaashi, Daichi, and Yaku all ended up shuddering in fear at the first time Lev brandished a knife in his hand during his brief training. Lev was lucky he hasn’t chopped up any of his fingers with his clumsy knife skills and worse attention span.

“But, he’s a lot better, right?” Koushi laughed. He awkwardly dropped the subject when the trio’s eyes grew as dead as a frozen fish in the market. The silver haired male gripped harder onto Daichi’s hand to convey that the conversation should be led somewhere else lest they all lapse into an awkward silence. Unfortunately, Daichi did not receive that message.

Koushi cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Well, I was planning on make a “get well soon” cake for our friends in the hospital. Do you have any ideas for something they might like?” The life seemed to restore back into the three (stooges) men’s eyes, which Koushi counted as a victory.

“Hmm…” Akaashi thoughtfully placed his hands in his lap while Yaku chewed on his upper lip, tugging the flesh down repeatedly in an odd habit of his.

“Oikawa likes mousse cake. Or more specifically, anything “fancy”. Kuroo actually really likes fruity flavors--courtesy of Kenma--while Iwaizumi doesn’t really like sweets. Lev eats anything, and I mean _anything,_ so he’s pretty easy to appease.” Yaku informed Koushi. Koushi nodded, mentally thinking of a cake or dessert that all of them would be able to eat. He tapped his mouth while musing, unaware of the longing gaze from his whipped boyfriend nor of the exasperated, all knowing looks from Akaashi and Yaku.

“I think I have a good idea…” Koushi grinned, and never in Daichi’s life has he seen a beautiful sight for sore eyes than his lovely, caring, angelic (yet also devilish) boyfriend. Yaku pretended to puke a little in his mouth--all of this love was a little offsetting. Bokuto remained clueless in the whole exchange and Akaashi covered a huge grin with the sweep of his nimble fingers (he pretended to cough; all because of inhaling the smoke, you see).

“Whipped.” Someone that suspiciously sounded like Yaku whispered to Akaashi, the two erupting into quiet chuckles as Daichi watched on in mortification. Luckily, Koushi didn’t catch on yet or else he would have no doubt joined in the teasing.

“Ah, whipped cream is a good idea.” Koushi muttered to himself obliviously. His response elicited unrestrained laughter from both Yaku and Akaashi alike, the two falling into fits of spazzing laughters which stole the air right out of their lungs. Daichi began to sweat nervously at the attention drawn to them from different people.

“Well, looks like everyone’s okay!” Daichi nervously proclaimed. “Koushi and I have some important business to attend to, don’t we, Koushi?”

“Yeah, sure.” Koushi waved him off, still deep in thought. He was passionate about baking, and Daichi could only see it as completely endearing.

“Important business?” Akaashi arched a curious eyebrow. “What kind of business should be more important than your friends in the hospital?” He asked in amusement. _That little--!_

“It’s top secret.” Daichi blurted out. Only to wish he could eat back his words evaporating into thin air. He froze in place as realization hit him right in the face. He sounded like a seven year old trying to be serious about a topic that was completely the opposite.

“Top secret, eh?” Akaashi exchanged a humorous glance with his conniving partner, Yaku. Yaku outright snickered. Daichi wished he was an ostrich--then he would be able to nearly break his skull trying to dig his head into the ground to escape from the embarrassment hanging across his face and ears like tinsel Christmas lights.

“Yes, top secret.” He parroted. “It’s highly important. It’s not like Kuroo and the lot are _dying_ or anything. They’ll live if we don’t visit them right away.” Daichi spurred on. Akaashi hummed in response.

“Alright. Don’t let us get in the way of your _date_.” Bokuto finally popped back into the conversation with eyes full of wonder. He marveled at his second best bro finally scoring some with a potential husband and not so subtly shot Daichi a thumbs up with a thousand watt grin.

“Good luck, bro!” He tried to lower his voice so only Daichi could hear, but obviously failed. “Go score some, Daichi!” His chaotic grin didn’t help matters, but Daichi allowed him to get away with embarrassing him (though not on purpose) in front of his boyfriend.

“You’re impossible.” Daichi rolled his eyes and began drawing Koushi away from the rest of his troublesome friends. He swore he would enact revenge… Just not right now when he was about to go on a date with the loveliest angel in the world.

“Ah, Daichi, we’re leaving?” Koushi inquired as he finally snapped out of his reverie to glance around in confusion. He looked back behind his shoulder and waved at the trio still in front of the cafe before squeezing Daichi’s hand in his own.

“I’m assuming they were teasing you as usual?” Koushi hummed as he resumed the lead once more. They were just randomly walking hand-in-hand while gazing around at different shops littering the streets. The lunch rush seemed to spawn out of nowhere for the roads were jam packed with bustling businessmen and women alike with briefcases and phones glued to their ears and shoulders. There were students from middle school up and joking colleagues from all sorts of jobs populate the busy streets.

Daichi snuck Koushi’s hand into his bigger pocket in the warm cardigan. “Basically. Do you want to go eat something or…?” Koushi whistled a soft little tune as he swung Daichi’s hand and his back and forth in the confined space of the cardigan pocket.

“I guess. Isn’t there a lot of people right now though?” Koushi rhetorically questioned. He did have a point. In the duration of the congregating mess his friends managed to conjure, hours passed until lunch time presented itself. The masses of people threatened to drown them in the sea of people, so Daichi wisely pulled Koushi with him away from the louder parts of the city. Instead, he led Koushi through a backway that might as well be categorized as a shady alleyway.

Koushi’s eyebrows rose up. “Are you planning to murder me in this alleyway, Daichi? You haven’t even gagged me or tied me up. I could kick you and run away screaming, you know.” Koushi joked.

Daichi couldn’t resist eye rolling. “I’m pretty sure that if I was to become a serial killer, I wouldn’t be so dumb as to just lightly tug you into an alleyway.” He sassed back. Koushi chuckled softly, his hand wrapping tighter against Daichi’s. It was as if the silver haired man was plucking at Daichi’s heart strings with nimble fingers while his palm squeezed his heart like one would squeeze a stress ball. He was, for the lack of better words, exhilarated in Koushi’s presence.

“True. You’d be a pretty bad serial killer, Daichi.” Koushi giggled. Daichi pulled away from Koushi’s hand as revenge. Koushi, catching the hint, wisely chose to stay quiet instead of sassing his boyfriend further. Besides, the warm palm connected to his kept the old out, and Koushi always did hate the freezing temperatures. He was not about to have a trigger warning from the mere thought of _snow_ and _ice_ and _abandonment._ This was real life, not the train wreck of a plot that _Frozen_ created.

“I didn’t want you to deal with the crowds. Not just because of how long we would have to wait, but because…” Daichi’s heart nearly leapt out of his chest. He wasn’t confessing anything major, yet he still felt the early butterflies thrashing wildly in the typhoon of his nerves stirring up his stomach and knotting them with his intestines.

He breathed in cautiously. “...Because I just wanted you to feel comfortable. Just in case something happens--not that anything will happen! But just in case, I thought maybe you’ll feel better with less people and I don’t want to mess up like I did on the first date. Not that any of it was your fault! It’s understandable that you would feel anxious after all that happened and--”

“Daichi.” Koushi quietly spoke, intervening in Daichi’s babbling rant. The taller man shut his mouth with a loud click of his teeth; he allowed himself to be spun around before his sight was nothing but warm golden eyes, an adorable eye mole, and pink lips curving into a loving smile. His breath lodged into his dry throat.

“Koushi--” Koushi’s lips tentatively brushed against his, erasing all logic within his brain and replacing it with a gooey, mushy feeling--like his brain suddenly transformed into a block of red jelly. Daichi’s eyelids fluttered down as his arms wrapped around Koushi’s pliable body. He tugged him impossibly closer, until every crevice and dip and cranny fit perfectly together with his own. Their lips moved in synchrony, gently tasting the other as Koushi’s arms desperately wove around Daichi’s neck and Daichi responded with his hands on Koushi’s waist.

When their lips unconnected, Daichi chuckled first, his hot breath fanning over Koushi’s dazed face. The hazy gold in his eyes reminded Daichi of the sun. As cliche and dumb as it sounded, it was as if someone plucked the golden orb straight out of the sky to decorate Koushi’s soft, ethereal face with the sun’s rays. Koushi’s eyes were golden spindles of sunlight knit together into the sun, and Daichi knew at that very moment that he was holding a lovely sun beam in his arms.

“You’re a fool, Daichi.” Koushi chortled breathlessly. His fingers carved beams of sunlight into Daichi’s cheek, his lithe fingers sweeping down the expanse of the raven haired man’s face. Daichi’s eyes flit downwards, a faint sigh dropping from his pleasantly tingling mouth (but it was more of a gasp of astonishment and awe from how affected he truly was) as warm travelled from down his cheek over to his pursed lips.

“I suppose I’m your fool then, Koushi.” Daichi murmured sweetly as he took Koushi’s fingers on his lips into his grasp and lightly placed sugary kisses on every single fingertip. Koushi giggled in an almost muted tone, cheeks a painted rose as the golden sun in his eyes bloomed the flowers. He was as alluring as a colorful butterfly’s wings and, yet as sad as the moon’s wish to meet the sun once more.

“You’re ridiculous.” Koushi’s mellow voice danced in the chilly wind.

_You’re wonderful to me._

“And you’re impossible.” Daichi quipped playfully.

_I think I’m in love with you._

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Koushi danced around the kitchen clad in nothing but silly heart printed boxers, a pastel purple sweater that dwarfed his form, and a lacy white apron midwives on television shows wore. He hummed in delight, a catchy upbeat song embedded into his lovesick brain as he fervently mixed a candlelight yellow batter in a sharp silver mixing bowl.

With a cheery grin engraved into his face, the silver haired male set the mixing bowl aside in order to retrieve his forgotten phone from the counter. He pushed his elbows up against the counter, butt jutting out while he leaned all his weight against the countertop. Swiping his phone to unlock it, he typed in the pin (which was totally not something cheesy like D-A-I-C-H-I or anything) before clicking on the youtube app to cure his longing for the song stuck in his head.

When the music began to play after a short four second advertisement, Koushi resumed mixing the rest of the batter with his whisk; sometimes, Koushi would flick the whisk all the way up close to his mouth, acting like the whisk was his microphone and the kitchen walls was a screaming crowd.

 _“Wise men say, “only fools rush in,” but I can’t help falling in love with you.”_ The golden eyed man sang, dipping the whisk back into batter before snapping his wrist up for the makeshift microphone to hover close to his mouth. His sock worn feet slid across the slippery region of vinyl flooring while Koushi did an awkward jig that he hoped none of his family members experienced (nor started videotaping).

 _“Take my hand; take my whole life too. Cause I can’t help falling in love with you.”_ Koushi’s voice trailed off with the note and he continued to hum as the soft lilts of the singer lingered in the corners of the walls.

He gripped harshly on the edges of the metal bowl in order to safely and calmly pour the viscous batter into an awaiting cake ring. On the bottom of the red tray, a layer of soft chiffon cake sat, surrounded by the ten inch cake ring and a flimsy transparent film encircling the cake. Once the thick batter was completely used up and the batter filled up to almost the top of the film, Koushi whipped out a long spatula. He spread the batter back and forth until the top became smooth and glossy to the eye.

The last note of the song sweetly played from his smartphone, signifying the end as Koushi stepped back to admire his hard work. The young man spun around on his heel with the dirtied spatula and nearly suffered from a heart attack.

“Oh my _Jesus!_ ” Koushi gasped out in alarm, his free hand shooting up to his chest from the small fright he experienced. He glared at the three sets of eyes stuck on him, a scolding forming on his lips like it was natural.

“Sorry, mama!” Shouyou chirped, skipping out of his hiding spot to tumble straight into the older male. Koushi couldn’t help but chuckle; he could never stay mad at any of his siblings for long, Shouyou least of all. Behind the short orange haired male, a sheepish Yamaguchi emerging from behind the corner of the doorway leading to the kitchen while a guilty looking Yachi followed after him. The two more level headed members of the family looked as if they were about to be publicly executed for their heinous crimes.

“It’s okay. But, how long were you watching me?” He asked in slight embarrassment as he tossed the spatula into the sink. It made it in with a loud clang.

Yamaguchi pointedly glanced away to a stain on the kitchen wall while Yachi began to stutter uncontrollably. Even Shouyou fidgeted restlessly, a grimace on his face. Koushi sighed at his younger siblings. He pat Shouyou’s head like an owner giving in to their cute pet begging to be patted.

“S-Sorry, Koushi…” Yachi curled in within her figure, head dipped down in an almost submissive posture while her eyes remained downcast to the floor. Koushi’s heart tore apart at the seams from the miserable sight of the young girl and he gently pushed his younger brother away from him to gather Yachi into his arms.

“It’s okay, Yachi. You’re fine, you’re fine.” He murmured into her blond hair, softly pressing kiss after kiss onto the top of her head like Takeda used to do whenever Koushi suffered from a nightmare. She trembled lightly in his hold, a sniffle arising from her quaking body.

“S-Sorry,” she squeaked. “I know I shouldn’t be crying, but…” She chuckled humorlessly. “I’m hopeless, aren’t I?”

“No, no, Yachi.” Koushi hushed her gently. “You have anxiety and that’s completely fine. Don’t ever be sorry for who you are.” To his right, Shouyou stepped closer until he too joined the hug, his arms wrapping around both Koushi and Yachi. Koushi laughed, eyes glittering like darker citrine. He beckoned Yamaguchi forward with a soothing smile; the latter responded by shuffling forward and awkwardly hovering his arms around them.

“Thank you.” Yachi’s answer was muffled but clear enough for all them to hear. Yamaguchi smiled, his arms finally resting across his family. Being the tallest, he easily overshadowed the rest of the group with his lean, tall frame.

“Alright. I’ll whip up some crepes after I put the mango mousse into the fridge.”

“Oooh! I love your crepes, mama! I want nutella and banana on mine!” Shouyou exclaimed, tearing out of the hug first in his excitement. Koushi chuckled, patting the orange haired boy on the head and ruffling up the messy crow’s nest.

“What about you, Yachi, Yamaguchi?” He stared at them kindly as Shouyou sprinted off to god knows where to do god knows what. Yamaguchi spelled out “strawberries and cream” with his pointer finger; Koushi slyly grinned at him with an all knowing gaze. Of _course_ it would be strawberries and cream, of course.

Yamaguchi reddened to a strawberry hue before he too escaped the kitchen. Koushi chuckled softly to himself; his siblings truly were the cutest. “And you, Yachi? I can surprise you if you can’t decide. There’s no pressure.” He reassured with his kindest smile. Yachi grinned back, albeit shyly, before shuffling her slippered feet against the ground.

“Surprise me? I guess… You don’t have to make it too special! Uh, you don’t even have to make it at all!” Yachi stumbled with her words precariously.

“Hey, it’s fine. I love baking sweets and cooking!” Koushi grinned merrily. He marched over to the counter with his mango mousse, grasped onto the edges of the tray, and with Yachi’s help as she opened the fridge door for him, Koushi successfully inserted the tray into an empty spot in the fridge. He nudged the door close with his hip after bringing out the necessary ingredients from the fridge.

“You don’t have to stay in here with me, you know.” Koushi said with a teasing smile playing on his mouth. “I’m a pretty boring guy and I’m probably just going to dance around like a drunken chicken again.”

“N-NO! I mean, uh…” Yachi reverted back to her timid, unsure self as she tried to bore a hole into the ground from her intense stare. Koushi carefully walked up to her, his back bowing a little so he could talk to her face to face. He smiled, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She flinched at first, but eventually calmed down enough to gaze back up at him with an almost confused glint in her caramel eyes.

“Hey, it’s fine, you know.” Koushi said. “I know you’re not used to having a say in these matters because of your mother, but you’re no longer living with her. You live with _us._ And as far as I know, we’re a pretty laidback family.”

“I know. I guess I’m just not used to _this_.” She gestured to the area around her with limp arms. Koushi listened intently, eager to learn more about the withdrawn girl who many would say cared too much, but he found her to be selfless. There was a limit to kindness, that was true, but being “soft” and good hearted was an admirable trait and not many could truly become like that.

It was an ideal figure that she yearned to be for her mother, and he found a little bit of all his siblings in her. Yuu cared more than he admitted and Yamaguchi was a beautifully pure cinnamon roll who didn’t worry Koushi whatsoever (other than the occasional time in which his self confidence/esteem fell on particularly harder days, but Tsukishima was always there to back him up like a silent shadow). Shouyou’s bright outlook on the world mirrored Yachi’s positivity in life (she may not be positive with herself, but she was otherwise) while Tanaka’s fierce overprotectiveness matched hers. Even Ennoshita’s gentle personality and Takeda’s passionate self fit her like a perfect suit.

“I understand. And I don’t know if you ever will. The emotional damage from your mother will continue to impact you day by day. But I can promise you this: as time passes by, you’ll slowly begin to heal. You will be able start a new chapter of your life, Yachi.” The taller, much wiser man stroked her hair in a calming manner. She stared up at him as a child would gape up at their idol. She slowly began to nod.

“You have a choice now, Yachi. Don’t ever let someone as low as your mother take that away from you.” He pecked her again on her cheek, the ticklish feeling prompting a tiny titter from her upturned lips. The silver haired man grinned in response, satisfied in successfully cheering up the younger sibling. This is what he lived for; this is what he loved.

“Well,” he clapped his hands together, “What’s done has been done. Do you want to learn how to make some amazing crepes?” She nodded hopefully. Koushi laughed mirthfully before turning back to the counter full of useful ingredients and cooking utensils. Brushing off invisible flour off his apron, Koushi motioned for Yachi to come closer. She obliged obediently, staring in curiosity at the ingredients like they were magical.

A warm fluttery feeling submerged into his gooey, sappy innards. He really needed to stop being so goddamn sappy lest he become like _Daichi._

“Okay, first we have to…”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Daichi didn’t know what compelled him to go visit his loserly friends and suffer in the same, blank room with them while also maintaining a calm composure (he didn’t want this scenario to be like _last_ time’s hospital visit). Oh, wait. Just like with most of his problems, it was _Koushi’s_ fault for dragging him into this purgatory.

The said culprit hummed innocently enough, a carefree grin permanently tattooed on his face. He sought for amusement, and the silver haired male was definitely going to find it with a scheming Kuroo, overdramatic Oikawa, annoyed Iwaizumi, and hyperactive “ADHD in a bong pipe” Lev who was like Bokuto, but without the emo state (which was a blessing and a curse at the same time).

“Couldn’t I have just waited in the car or something?”? Daichi muttered in a slightly bitter tone. He totally wasn’t jealous about the fact that Koushi _baked a cake_ for his idiotic friends and was now _visiting them_ in his own free will. Usually if any of his friends/colleagues wanted Daichi to meet up with them, some form of payment (typically in the form of alcohol cause lord knows he doesn’t have enough strength to deal with their brand of stupidity) was required to lure him out.

“Nope.” Koushi cheerfully replied; his hand on Daichi’s might as well have been a leash to restrain Daichi from booking out of the hospital in two minutes flat. Daichi sighed, resigning to his miserable fate to communicate with a vulgar, shameless being like Kuroo and insanity that would no doubt unfurl with the rest of the friends.

Unfortunately, the day Koushi decided to haul Daichi over to the hospital, Akaashi, Bokuto, and Yaku  “just so happened to be in the area” and “just so happened to agree to visit (read: antagonize) their _pitiful_ friends”. Daichi didn’t miss the adroit exchange of contact between Akaashi, Yaku, and Koushi in the shape of tacky winking, indiscreet thumbs up, and passing smirks. Daichi suddenly wished he could drown himself in a bottle of bourbon.

The whole incident sounded like an entirely awful plotline of the American soap operas/rom coms that Yaku was way too engrossed in. It went a little like this:

“Ah, what a coincidence seeing you here, Suga.” Akaashi feigned surprise with an all too practiced gasp covered by his hand. Yaku’s eyes widened in mock shock as well, a tiny smirk curling up on his lips like a cat would form a ball to nap.

“Indeed. I didn’t know you would be visiting these assholes today.” Yaku contributed to this terribly fake play. Bokuto was too busy being distracted by every little new sound, smell, and movement he caught with wide, observant owl eyes. Akaashi held on his hand firmly as if he would float away at any available chance (a higher probability given that it was _Bokuto_ they were talking about).

“Yeah. What a coincidence that you three happened to be here at the same time, same place, same _date, same_ **_fucking_ ** _second_ as us.” Daichi deadpanned, effectively cutting off the weird role play his friends were taking part in. Koushi chuckled, nudging Daichi none too gently in the side of his ribs with his elbow. The taller man grumbled more, his mood souring now that he knew that a) his boyfriend managed to obtain his obnoxious friends’ numbers, b) the whole damn group was here (ie. only the annoying ones), and c) something completely illegal and degrading was about to occur.

“Oh, let us have our fun, _grandpa._ ” Koushi rolled his eyes, but a shark like grin was planted firmly on his lovely mouth. If this was any other situation, Daichi would have _gladly_ kissed the teasing smirk off his beautiful boyfriend’s lips, but alas, now was _not_ the time to be showing inappropriate behavior in the middle of a hospital where naive children could be bustling about.

“ _Don’t_ even get me started.” Daichi muttered, allowing himself to be lugged straight into hell. Yaku whispered something that sounded suspiciously like “whipped” to his evil accomplice, Akaashi, who snorted out in delight.

“Oh, lighten up, Daichi.” Yaku rolled his eyes. “This a hospital we’re in, not a funeral. Though it will be if Lev’s awake.” He attached the last part on with a growl of warning. Daichi wisely stepped a little further away from the short male; he was not about to be someone’s meat shield (you know, other than Koushi’s) when shit hit the fan.

“I heard Kenma’s already with Kuroo.” Akaashi sagaciously drawled. Daichi silently thanked Akaashi for his quick thinking. “He’s been texting me nonstop, honestly.”

“So, who should we visit first?”

“I call Iwaizumi!” Bokuto blurted out first. He fixed the group with a pleading puppy pout to further back up his plea. Akaashi shrugged, Yaku muttered something about “making sure Lev was still alive” (which was his excuse to see Lev without giving up his tough act), Daichi stayed as dead to the world as a corpse, and Koushi approvingly nodded.

“Then, I guess Daichi and I are going to see Kuroo.” Koushi added his input. The five friends approved of their game plan (with an all too enthusiastic Daichi who no longer wanted to spend anymore time with the rest of the gang than necessary) and set off to their separate ways after agreeing to meet up for lunch in Lev’s room (apparently being over 6 feet tall and intimidating warranted for a larger room).

Daichi heaved out a sigh of relief. The only person he needed to worry about now in this problematic group was Kuroo. But seeing as the male was currently unable to perform insane acts of shameless display in the hospital, Daichi counted that as a victory.

“And here I was hoping to meet with Oikawa first. I really wanted to figh--I mean chat with him about Shouyou.” Koushi sighed, a tight lipped grin splayed out on his expressive face. Daichi rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s immaturity. He still squeezed the shorter man’s hand in his, however, to illustrate his support.

“What happened to the cake, by the way?” Daichi inquired curiously after following Akaashi’s instructions to Kuroo’s room.

“I asked the nurse to store it in a fridge, if they had one. Luckily, the nurse was nice enough to do so.” He shrugged. “I figured we would all meet up in someone’s room, so I just left it there.”

“Oh.”

They found room number 117 on the first floor. Daichi led the way into the room, knocking on the door with two sharp raps before basically barging into the room with a despicable scowl on his face. Behind him, Koushi snickered at his brash attitude, but they remained quiet enough to avoid causing any commotion.

“Hey, asshat, how--” Daichi piped down after realizing his cat like friend was fast asleep and tightly curled up in a blanket burrito. The dark eyed man rolled his eyes; even after all these years, Kuroo still slept in the most bizarre positions ever. He was currently in a blanket burrito, but his head was stuffed into the covers as well, leaving only a tuft of pitch black hair sticking out in contrast to the snow blankets. The only wonder in the world was how Kuroo managed to  _breath_ under the blankets over his face--Daichi kind of wished Kuroo would one day pass it from his bizarre sleeping positions, but he kept that little bit to himself.

Tucked away in the shadows and sitting on a foldout chair with his feet propped up on the edge of the seat and nose stuck in a Nintendo 3DS, Kozume Kenma remained in the corner of the room without a care. He perked up at the noise from the two newcomers, but didn’t utter a single word as a greeting. Daichi recognized him immediately: the same dyed blond hair, black roots, golden cat orbs, and scrawny figure with a large worn oversized sweater the shade of puce that Daichi realized was Kuroo’s at one point was not hard to identify.

“Sorry!” Koushi stage whispered, waving kindly to the blond with a friendly smile adorned on his angelic face. He was the one to tug Daichi further into the room, golden eyes sweeping over Kuroo’s prone body as light snores emit from the bundled up kitty cat.

“How long has he been sleeping?” Koushi wondered aloud, edging closer in order to poke the slumbering mess that was Kuroo. Daichi stared at the usually loud male in almost awe; there was never a time in which Kuroo _wasn’t_ boisterous, so the fact that he slept like a spoiled kitten after a large meal of cream was like witnessing a miracle from the lord.

“An hour.” Kenma provided, his eyes never once leaving the bright screen of his device. Now that Daichi paid closer attention, a small sound accompanied by the occasional buzz from the 3DS filtered softly in the air as fading background noise. It was like white noise from the television: not distracting and a feeble attempt to fill the void with sounds.

His knuckles were a little white, Daichi noticed. Kenma may be as emotionless as Akaashi, but the man obviously cared for Kuroo, evident of the slight tremble of his fingers on the device, the starkness of his face, and the hunched over posture he bore. Daichi almost felt bad. Almost. This whole thing wasn’t his fault this time, so he was in no way worthy of guilt in this case.

“Oh, that’s good.” Koushi cheerfully said as if he wasn’t the one who started this whole mess. “He should rest as much as possible. Do you know when he’s going to be released?”

“Hmm.” Kenma tapped a few buttons on his 3DS before answering. “This afternoon at 3.”

“That’s good to hear.” Koushi hummed, rocking back and forth on his heels like a certain sun child would in this situation. “He’s going to be alright, Kenma.” Koushi confidently claimed. His voice smoothed out like rich chocolate raining from a fondue station. He gazed at Kenma, unafraid and bursting with faith. Kenma’s eyes flitted from the screen for a split second to peer at Koushi with skepticism. Daichi couldn’t help but think of a wary cat.

Koushi pressed on, “He’s not one to go down easily, I believe.” Kenma didn’t stir. “Besides, it is mostly my fault for giving these dorks a reason to fight.” This time, the blond man stopped in the middle of his battle with the buttons to spare Koushi his undivided attention, though his eyes never lifted from the screen.

“You see, a lot of things happened between Daichi and I--”

“Um, I’m pretty sure that’s personal…” Daichi cut in, but Koushi stayed undeterred.

“--and Kuroo was kind enough to try to comfort me along with everyone else.”

“Kuroo’s not who I would call kind.” Daichi muttered, mainly to himself.

“Well, to express my gratitude, I decided to gift him one of those American ring pops everyone’s been going on about,” the taboo topic piqued Kenma’s interest further, for his eyes actually rose up to meet Koushi’s, “and I didn’t think everyone would fight over one when I have plenty from Takeda.”

Daichi unabashedly groaned. More ring pops meant more chaos, which meant more hospital time for these nerds. He needed to find a new set of friends and fast if he didn’t want to end up in the hospital next time.

“Koushi, no.” Daichi shot his devious boyfriend a warning glare. He understood the glint in Koushi’s eyes well enough and he definitely knew firsthand how calculating the silver haired male could become when he wanted to. Koushi ignored him in favor of continuing.

“So, I apologize for all the chaos I created. I honestly didn’t mean to land your boyfriend into the hospital.” Wow. Koushi surely ended his apology with a big bang. If Daichi was in Kenma’s position, he would be a little pissed off.

A tense silence befell the four men. Kuroo stopped snoring after the past two minutes and Daichi was almost afraid that his friend was no longer breathing under the pile of covers he swarmed himself with. Meanwhile, Kenma’s head tipped down with his bangs shadowing his eyes. Daichi braced himself, completely ready to defend his lover if Kenma decided to attack him (which was unlikely, but cat boy was always unpredictable).

“Okay.” _Okay? Just okay??_ Daichi was thoroughly confused. Koushi smiled as if he was a businessman who signed a contract with another company.

“Thank you for accepting my apology, Kenma.” _That’s called accepting an apology?!_ “On an unrelated side note, Shouyou says he’ll meet up with you soon. He loves the new game you and your company produced and he won’t stop talking about it.”

“Ah. Tell Shouyou I’m glad. Shouyou hasn’t been responding on his phone, so I assumed he must have either misplaced it or accidentally broke it. He can be very careless.” Daichi was impressed. That was the most Kenma’s ever spoken in front of him. Most of the time, he would be off in the corner with another game stuffed close to his face and an unfriendly, uncomfortable aura surrounding him. It was a wonder he owned his own famous game company and that Kuroo of all people was dating him.

Koushi chuckled, “Shouyou can be like that, yes. He was actually playing one of your  games on the phone in the bathroom one day and accidentally dropped it in the toilet. Luckily, he already flushed or else it would have been a pretty _shitty_ situation.”

“It’s time to stop.” Daichi said in exasperation at the awful pun. Koushi waved him off with ease.

A fond, nearly pleased expression flickered on his face before his visage was once again schooled in a blank manner. “I’ll get him a new phone.” Daichi eyed the duo weirdly. Was there something he wasn’t understanding? And how _did_ Shouyou know the well known game company owner? Was all of Koushi’s family equipped with pheromones that attracted everyone or…?

“He’ll be happy. He’s been borrowing Yuu’s phone this whole time, and as much as Yuu won’t admit it, he really wants his phone back. Anyway, do you have time this weekend? Takeda always asks about you and Shouyou has been dropping hints about a get together.”

“...I should be available.”

“Excellent. It’s on Saturday at 5. You can bring Kuroo if you want, and Daichi can entertain him.”

“Hey, I didn’t say--” Daichi was rudely interrupted by Koushi’s elbow meeting his already bruised ribs. Kenma sent him a pitying look.

“Great! Anyway, we would love to stay and chat some more, but Akaashi just texted me to come over to Oikawa’s room. Personally, I have some important _business_ to attend to. When Kuroo wakes up, you should meet us up at either Oikawa’s room--room 207--or Lev’s in room 130. We’re all planning to meet up at Lev’s for lunch and I brought cake!”

“Okay.”

“Well, we don’t want to interrupt your game! See you in a bit, Kenma!”

“Mm.” He grunted in confirmation. Daichi, in a bewildered state at what just transpired, was yet again hauled out of the room by his slightly bossy boyfriend and forced to yank the door behind him for Kuroo and Kenma’s privacy. On the way out (as he turned his head slightly to ensure the door didn’t bang close), he caught a snippet of Kenma’s adoration towards his colleague, a loving smile stretched lightly across his mouth.

Kenma carded his fingers through Kuroo’s hair, his bony fingers opening up a hole in the blankets so his idiotic boyfriend wouldn’t suffocate himself. As Daichi’s eyes processed the whole intimate scenario caught in the act, his heart flip flopped. Kenma knelt down with unreadable golden orbs before his lips descended down onto Kuroo’s skin (presumably his forehead).

The door clicked close and Daichi was dragged away by his own boyfriend. The romantic scene between Kuroo and his lover embarrassed Daichi a little. He didn’t mean to peek into their intimate lives, yet he still felt a bit guilty at having experienced that. He was a little ashamed at assuming Kenma was as robotic in private settings as he showed in public; he was blown away by how wrong he truly was.

“Kenma is actually very affectionate. He’s known Shouyou for a while, but they can never meet up since Kenma’s a lot older and always has work. I accidentally stumbled upon them when they were playing video games in Shouyou’s room. I was being overprotective, I admit, and I barged into the room in hopes of catching them off guard. Instead of Kenma pinning Shouyou down like I expected, Shouyou was sitting in between Kenma’s legs as they played _World of Warcraft_ or whatever.”

“How do you do that?” Daichi accused, his eyes wide as Koushi was able to read his mind clearly. Koushi paused in his step and whipped around to fix Daichi with a confused tilt of his head.

“Do what?”

“You know.” Daichi gestured to all of Koushi in a flabbergasted manner.

“...are you coming on to me?” He joked; Daichi groaned and pushed away an oncoming migraine.

“Yes, Koushi. I’m coming onto my boyfriend in the middle of a hallway in a hospital where there’s cameras and people.”

“Don’t use that kind of tone with me, young man.” Koushi parroted, a smug smile producing from his face when realization hit Daichi. He was _copying_ his last words the taller man said to Bokuto. This was ridiculous--ridiculously cute.

“How are you able to read my thoughts?” He patiently asked. Koushi hummed as a thoughtful frown replaced his cheerful grin. With his sudden turnabout in becoming serious, Daichi panicked. Just a little bit though!

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. I understand if it has to do with your past and it’s something painful. I’m just kind of impressed with how well you’re able to read people.” He backtracked. Daichi worriedly glanced over to the honey eyed man.

“Daichi, you’re fine.” Koushi clarified. “I’m just...I never really realized I was doing that?” Koushi sounded just as puzzled as Daichi felt. He used his free hand to grip onto his opposite arm and squeezed the appendage. A flare of pain flashed across his soft features before it was replaced with a hard look. He did not quiver, but Daichi was no fool. Daichi knew that inside of Koushi lay turmoil--a tornado of sorts that churned up his thoughts and spat them back out harshly.

“Hey,” he honestly didn’t know what he was doing or saying; all he knew was that he wanted to comfort Koushi and collect him in his arms. So, he did. “I don’t know all of your past, but I do know this. The person who emerged from his awful past is strong and absolutely beautiful. You can’t change your past at all, and I don’t expect you to get over it immediately. I just want to be by your side and show you how truly gorgeous you are.”

Koushi sniffled, his arms winding around Daichi’s back. “You’re a sap, you know that?”

“So I’ve been told.” Daichi laughed. He rest his chin on top of Koushi’s head, breathing in the scent of _home._ A smile crawled on his lips at the thought of sharing a bed and apartment with Koushi, of sharing love and happiness and everything little thing that was utterly breathtaking in the world. He wanted to show how Koushi made him feel. He wanted to kiss away the pain until they were replaced by butterflies. He wanted to _love_ Koushi like he deserved.

“I never knew I acted like my mom. She’s like that, you know: always reading other people and using that to manipulate them. I never wanted to become like her.”

“And you’re not. You’re wonderful.”

“I can only hope.” Koushi sighed. “I guess a part of me always knew--I just denied it in hopes that it would go away. I don’t want any part of her to be in _me._ ”

“I don’t know her, but I know how much pain she’s caused you. Believe me, Koushi. You’re nothing like her. At all.” Daichi broke apart from Koushi to cup the smaller male’s cheeks. Their eyes met, one sparkling, passionate brown while the other teary, yet starry eyed golden that melted altogether in the emotions that swept them away. Daichi loved this broken man, he truly did.

“I’m getting there, I really am. I just need time until I can get better.”

“Can I help?” _Can I be a part of your life?_

Koushi blinked. Then, unadulterated joy overflowed from his lips. “Of course. You’re stuck with me, you know. So, don’t back out when you realize that I’m too much to handle.” Koushi teased, his molten orbs melting Daichi on the spot. The two males unconsciously leaned closer, faces only a mere inch apart.

 _Never. You would never be too much to handle,_ Daichi thought with a glimmer of adoration in his eyes. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Koushi.” He sealed his promise with a tender kiss; Koushi surged forward first to catch him off guard with his warm, sweet lips. They didn’t part for a long time.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“So…” Oikawa drawled, lounging all too comfortably on the hard cot of his bed and appearing like a king sitting on his throne before his people. “You two sure took a long time to get here.” The brunette smirked, his eyes shifting over to Daichi on the other side of the room before pinning down Koushi with amused eyes. Koushi squirmed in place, feeling like a butterfly being nailed to a board.

“We didn’t bang in the hallway, Oikawa, _God._ ” Koushi rolled his eyes. Oikawa responded with a click of his tongue and a completely reckless swish of his cast jammed onto his right arm. The silver haired man crossed his arms when Oikawa fixed him with another suggestive wink, a saucy grin forming on his lips.

“You wished you did though.” He pointed to his neck with a gleeful laugh. Koushi immediately peered down before clamping a hand over a possible love bite. He didn’t care if Oikawa was just teasing him--he’d better be safe than sorry. As inconspicuously as he could, Koushi lifted up the collar of his shirt to hide the angry red mark.

Oikawa snickered in delight. “Who would have known stick in the mud Daichi could be so _wild?"_  Koushi wished he could rip off Oikawa’s cast from his arm and begin beating the smirking male over the head with it. He was almost 100% sure no one would object to that action (other than the besotted nurses, but it wasn’t Koushi’s fault they were too hopeless over a hot gay man).

“You know, I was going to allow Shouyou to visit you, but now that you’re being such an asshole… I don’t think I’ll let you see him.” Oikawa’s smug grin was instantly wiped off like one would wipe their dirty ass. Koushi found excessive satisfaction in Oikawa’s growing irritation.

“I will _fight_ you, Sugawara Koushi.”

“I’d like to see you try, _sweetheart.”_ Koushi retorted with a sassy quirk of his eyebrow and a tantalizing smile. “Remember, I’m the one Shouyou calls _mama,_ not you, _Tooru._ ” Oikawa growled, looking less intimidating with his white cast full of alien and space stickers. His usually gelled chestnut locks were in a disarray for once and large bags filled under his eye sockets. Overall, Oikawa looked like _shit,_ to put it eloquently.

Iwaizumi snorted out laughter first, prompting the rest of the room to follow his example.

“OOOH!” Lev squealed, but was quickly calmed down by a kick from Yaku.

“D _AMN. GET WRECKED, OIKAWA!”_ Bokuto howled in laughter. To his side, Akaashi muffled a snicker behind his palm.

“HELLO, 119? THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! I JUST WITNESSED A _MURDER_!” Kuroo crowed, slapping his knee at the amazing comeback that would be passed down for centuries between their crew and their crew’s ancestors. This was just too fucking amazing. Kenma shook his head at the absurdity of this whole situation, his feet inching towards the door in case things turned out to be like the taboo _Ikea incident._

“Your boyfriend’s great, Daichi!” Lev chirped, patting Daichi “lightly” on his back with an abnormally large yaoi hand. It didn’t help Daichi’s massive headache when Lev began chortling loudly and bumbled off to join Bokuto and Kuroo in egging on an infuriated Oikawa. Yaku spun around to perform a brilliant and fluid kick on Lev’s lanky ass while Akaashi quietly sat next to Kenma in their own little world.

“Hey, I’m gonna get the cake.” Koushi winked in a conspiratorial manner, his hand dangerously close to Daichi’s inner thigh with how his hand was sliding downwards from his knee. Daichi gulped, nervously bobbing his head up and down. Koushi’s laughter was the wind chimes blowing about in the summer heat swamping Daichi’s stomach.

“I don’t think you’ll have to distract them anymore.” He winked again, implying that his sassy remarks with Oikawa was nothing but a calmly executed plan, and _wow this was not helping Daichi’s heated body._

Koushi left with a sway of his hips and a smirk on his lips, abandoning Daichi to his body’s frustrated desires and a headache the size of Russia. Daichi shook his head, but his mouth was already grinning and breathing out Koushi’s name like a prayer. This man would be the death of him.

The silver haired male giggled as soon as he exited the door and shut it behind him. His face sported a vivid crimson painted across his pale cheeks and he could not for the life of him stop smiling as he reached the receptionist desk. The nurse greeted him with a knowing glint in her eye. The elderly woman retrieved the cake easily enough and returned to him with a knowing wink.

“That young man certainly is lucky enough to have an amazing chef like you.” Koushi spluttered, the crimson on his face only turning worse under her cunning speculation. She laughed lowly as she handed the box to him; it suddenly felt like two tons was being placed into his clammy hands. He was lucky enough to not topple under the weight of her bemused eyes and the ten inch cake.

“Uh, we’re--” He sighed. “Thanks.” She chirped a cheery “you’re welcome” and he spun around to literally run back to the room. He could still hear the old nurse’s laughter behind him as he hurried back, the damn red still radiating from his face.

“Ah, there you are, Suga!” Kuroo greeted pleasantly as soon as Koushi returned.

The golden eyed baker managed to erase most of the scarlet from his face by the time he was in the room with the white box full of cake. Immediately, everyone stopped their bickering to stare at Koushi’s presence. Lev licked his lips at the prospect of sweets while Kuroo and Bokuto both began drooling.

“Is that…?” Iwaizumi asked in sudden interest. He inched away from his butt hurt boyfriend to peer at the white box, which also held a few random scribbles and notes similar to the one Daichi brought to Koushi’s house when they made up (and made out).

“I made all of you a cake!” Koushi confirmed, nodding to Daichi, who sighed as everyone whipped their heads back and forth between the (power) couple.The raven haired man dug through the messenger bag that was momentarily forgotten to the side of Lev’s bed (that was occupied by Oikawa’s dramatic self). It was a testimony of Daichi’s patience/responsibility and the capacity of the hospital room that the bag hadn’t been trampled nor thrown off to wither in the corner of the room.

After Daichi dug out a bunch of paper plates only found at a children’s (or poor college students) party accompanied by a bunch of forks and one large cake knife that Koushi and Daichi had to swear to the nurses was _only_ used for the cake, Koushi set the box down on top of a small table scooted off to the side. And like little children from a small kindergarten class, the rest of their friends in an oddly quiet stupor surrounded Koushi with marveling eyes.

Koushi smiled, carefully opening the box so the cake wouldn’t be scratched by the sharp tips. He slowly opened the top, “And… Tada! I made a mango mousse cake!”

“Mango…” Kuroo gasped, as if he could taste the actual fruit on his tongue by uttering it aloud.

“Mousse cake…?” Oikawa breathed heavily.

“Yes.” Koushi’s smile turned downright wicked. “Mango mousse cake.”

Thus began the start of a new incident dubbed as, _“the true power of mango mousse cake and how three more people got admitted to the hospital”._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up is more angst.................... im sorry this is all just fluff for you bc the next few chapters are gonna have a lot of fucking angst whoops


	10. Yearning Upsets the Stomach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeda's past is revealed, Daichi wonders how he can help Koushi, and Koushi knows that something foreboding is coming. Part 1/2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first things first idk why i actually updated this fast like usually i take 5 months wtf??? but i've been reading a lot of hq fanfics and felt inspired and really wanted to write more of this whole thing and im just super excited bc NEXT CHAPTER NEXT CHAPTER NEXT CHAPTER IS MY FAV
> 
> i really like this chapter too. I feel like it's good but idk i'm probably wrong bc
> 
> a) I DONT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE MILITARY IM SO SORRY IF THINGS ARE INACCURATE ETC pls remember this is fiction and while I did do research, it doesn't mean that i'll be 10000% correct/accurate so
> 
> and b) this is all just suffering and there's probably plot holes and like grammar mistakes but I really tried to make this chapter sound like nice??? poetic idk man just know i tried
> 
> mentions of homophobia btw but it's not super huge !! i love all of you ok stay safe

 

 

“You seem very happy,” Takeda noted as he was icing a particularly colorful cake. The dark blue contrasted with the expanse of grass green of the whipped cream on the cake. Koushi wrinkled his nose at the funky shades that jumped out like a kindergartner's “abstract” painting. The silver haired male watched as Takeda elegantly piped curtains the same tone as a lapis lazuli stone.

“I am.” Koushi readily admitted with a cheerful smile to back up his claim. His adoptive father paused in his gentle movements to fix Koushi with a calculating eye before setting down the piping bag. With an almost excited flourish of his hand, Takeda quickly wiped off his barely dirty hands with a pure white cloth.

“Is it that “Daichi” fellow I’ve been hearing about from Shouyou and Yuu?” Takeda bemusedly ask, watching as Koushi’s cheeks flowed easily with blood. A delighted, yet serene smile filled his visage, crow feet wrinkles surrounding his warm oak eyes.

“Ah, just Shouyou and Yuu?” Koushi wondered, feeling uncharacteristically bashful in the presence of the older man. Takeda’s eyes twinkled with mischief under the bright lighting of the kitchen.

“Yachi hasn’t spoken about it to me whatsoever; however, Kiyoko told me about it on accident, thinking I already knew.”

“It’s not like it was a secret.” Koushi rolled his eyes in a futile attempt to appear more like himself than the giddy teenager he was acting like. Unfortunately, Takeda could easily see through his translucent form.

“It wasn’t.” Takeda agreed. “But, you never told me directly that you two were dating. My, and here I thought you were trying in vain to keep it a secret from me. Are you afraid he’ll feel threatened around my presence? Just because I’m an ex-military man doesn’t mean I’ll hurt him too much, Koushi.” The older man pressed his glasses further up his nose, the gleam of the lighting hitting his glasses in a sinister way. Koushi shuddered slightly; he knew by experience to never anger Takeda lest he wished for a death sentence.

“It’s nothing like that, Takeda!” Koushi exclaimed with flustered hands waving in front of his chest. Takeda eyed him one last time before huffing. He returned back to his own work, picking up the piping bag with the familiar delicacy Koushi always wondered about. Despite the scars ravaging across Takeda’s hands, the raven haired man’s hands were always meticulous and elegant. If Koushi hadn’t known his caretaker for a long time, he would not have believed that Takeda once served in the army.

“Then when do I get to meet your mysterious lover?” Takeda inquired. As nonchalant as he sounded, Koushi understood that Takeda was a bit upset that he was the last person amongst the family to discover his son’s new boyfriend, and by someone else’s words as well.

“Trust me, you’ll see plenty of him around.” Koushi responded as he wiped down his hands against his color splattered apron. He presented Takeda with a cheeky grin as the doorbell sound of the door opening accompanied by wind chimes rustling rang across the cafe.

Takeda rose a thin eyebrow. “Koushi--”

“HEY, SUGAMAMA! YOUR BOY TOY IS HERE!” Yuu screamed at the top of his lungs from the cashier. Koushi grinned, winking at his father who let down his guard enough to look genuinely shocked. After about a split second, Takeda schooled his expression back into his usual calm smile, his dark brown eyes sparkling with mirth.

“When did you grow to be so _cocky_ , Koushi? Is it from Daichi’s influence?” Takeda laughed before he surrendered to a quick break for the time being. The older man hurriedly washed his hands (only twice this time); after drying his hands off with two flimsy paper towel sheets and throwing them away into the trashcan, Takeda followed after Koushi’s amused form.

“Don’t be silly, Takeda. If anything, _I’m_ the bad influence on Daichi.” Koushi retorted as he swiped his bangs out of his eyes. He skipped slightly out of the kitchen, head high and shoulders relaxed. Takeda could only watch on in fondness that only close, loved people were able to experience.

“If it’s anything like what Yuu told me about the ring pop incident, then I can see how much of a bad influence you’ve become.” Koushi chuckled in remembrance of the whole fiasco, which only ended worse after the _“mango mousse incident”._ Daichi was lucky enough to even be released out of the hospital so early and to sport the least amount of injuries (he now had _two_ broken pinkies instead of one).

The moment Koushi stepped out of the kitchen, his golden orbs lit up like the sun once he sought out the familiar stature of his boyfriend. Takeda giggled behind a calloused hand, patting his son once on the shoulder before turning to the suddenly nervous looking man separated by the counter. To Koushi’s left, Yuu sported the biggest shit eating grin known in mankind history.

“Ah, you must be Daichi-san.” Takeda politely greeted, nodding in acknowledgement of the tall man with a ruggedly handsome visage. Daichi instantly clammed up, his shoulders rising in a defensive hackle as he stiffly bowed.

“Yes, I’m Sawamura Daichi. A pleasure to meet you, sir.” Daichi introduced himself properly, his eyes flitting between the beauty of his lover and the serenity emitting from the smaller baker. Takeda smiled as Daichi visibly relaxed once he caught Koushi’s eye.

“No one has called me _sir_ for a long time.” Takeda mused aloud, unforgiving memories of the war torn earth and dangerous escapades rising up into his brain. He blinked away the blood on his hands in order to snap out of his guilt ridden daze.

Daichi looked entirely apologetic and as if he was about to bow down to his knees in regret. Takeda chuckled lightly, waving away the other’s concern with a practiced hand and closed eyes to seal away the pain. “You’re fine, Daichi. It’s nice to finally meet you. I’m quite shocked that my son hasn’t told me a bit about you! I could only gather that you’re his biggest crush yet from what other people has told me.” He did a once over, noticing the immense joy from Daichi.

 _“Takeda!”_ Koushi gasped in mortification. His face paled to a cotton ball hue as his jaw dropped in sheer horror. Takeda smiled, this time completely in irritation. To the side, Yuu remained a background character as he muffled his snickers behind buttery, crumb filled hands.

“Next time, I hope you’ll tell this _old man_ about something as big as your _boyfriend_ instead of this old man having to figure it out by himself.” Takeda reminded, his grin growing in size as a blush completely painted Koushi’s face, causing his eye mole to stand out.

“Oooh, get wrecked, Koushi!” Yuu burst out, unable to contain his laughter after being the audience in Koushi getting roasted. Even Daichi grinned, an entirely entertained expression on his face. He no longer held himself too tightly and loosened in comfort; for that, Takeda was glad.

“I _will_ tell Takeda about Asahi, Yuu!” Koushi hissed back, still resembling a sun ripened tomato. Yuu shrugged casually, his own triumphant grin lighting up his smooth face.

“Yeah, well, unlike you, I actually talk to dad.”

“Is this the infamous roast I’ve been hearing about?” Daichi asked much like the father figure he was. Yuu rolled his eyes, but nodded. Koushi looked torn between suffocating himself with his apron or running out of the store into incoming traffic.

“I’m teasing, Koushi. Admittedly, I am a bit hurt that you didn’t confide in me with these kind of matters, but I understand.” Takeda cupped Koushi’s face.

When did the little boy with a broken smile grow up to be so big and understanding and _beautiful?_  Nostalgia pounded insistently at Takeda’s heart as he remembered how tiny Koushi used to be: all chubby cheeked, pudgy fingered, and toothy grins.

“I’m sorry, dad.” He rarely called Takeda as such, so the older male decided to accept the apology for once (even though he would readily forgive his son no matter what). He took pity upon Koushi’s tongue tied appearance, who fervently denied staring over at his boyfriend.

“Don’t worry about it, Koushi. I’m just happy that you’re so much more vibrant and happy now.” Takeda thumbed Koushi’s eye mole before smoothing his fingers down his son’s sharp face. No longer did his cheeks hold the childlike baby fat nor the doe eyed look. No longer did Koushi’s face crumple into a tight frown nor his eyes become downcast and faraway.

And more than anything, Takeda was grateful for that. As his son aged, so did his bitter memories. Finally, finally, Koushi could properly move on. Takeda caught Yuu’s eye, a gentle smile enveloping his face as he realized that all of his sons were truly growing up.

“And you,” Takeda pulled away, feeling like a part of him was lost to the sharper winds of autumn, “I have high expectations for you, young man.” He narrowed his eyes to Daichi, who wisely kept his mouth shut and straightened up in a serious manner.

“Yes, sir.”

“Take care of my son, Daichi. If I hear of my son getting hurt like the Masumi incident, I will personally see to it that you’ll see the darkness of death before your grandfather does.” Takeda warned with a wild, beastlike glint in his eye. Daichi gulped heavily before obediently nodding. Instantly, the older man resumed his gentle facade with a smile creeping across his lips.

“Good. I’m certain that you two will take good care of each other.” Takeda ended his little speech with a bow of his waist to Daichi. “Now, please excuse me. I have to return to my cake order; the customer will pick up her cake soon. It was wonderful meeting you, Daichi. I’ll see you tonight at five then, I presume?”

“Yes, sir.” Daichi robotically parroted. Takeda laughed.

“Then, until we meet again, Daichi.” And with those graceful parting words, Takeda wandered back into the kitchen to continue decorating the rest of the cake, leaving behind a quiet front of the store. Yuu stirred first as wiped off the crumbs around his mouth before popping a piece of gum into his mouth.

“Your dad is…” Daichi began, a contemplative thin line of his mouth expressing his musing. Koushi ruffled his hair with a sigh, but did not say a word.

“Gentle and quiet? Yeah, he’s always like that.” Yuu idly commented as he loudly smacked his lips around the light mint green gum. Daichi shook his head, a frown forming between his eyebrows.

“No, more like he’s mysterious. It’s like there’s more to him that’s hidden away from sight.” Daichi couldn’t shake off the slightly uneasy feeling he experienced once Takeda laid eyes on him. He didn’t get a malicious or _bad_ vibe from the older man, but something about him screamed that the serene aura around him was not a result of his character, but more of…

“You never told him, Koushi?” Yuu blinked in surprise. Koushi defensively frowned, crossing his arms across his chest.

“No.” He quickly faced Daichi and amended, “It’s not that I don’t trust you, Daichi. It’s just… It’s not my story to tell. I can tell you whatever I want about me, but Takeda’s… past is his business. If you want to “solve the mystery” behind Takeda, you can talk to him tonight.”

His vivacious orbs the same shade as sunflowers clouded over with an unreadable emotion. When he looked back up at Daichi, they were listless and dead, speaking of matters Daichi would never know how to comprehend. A pang hit Daichi. This would not be the first nor the last time in which he felt as if he was still so far from his lover.

Yuu’s disposition soured. He chewed irritably, blowing a loud bubble that shook the cold walls. Even though the bakery was a pleasant cream color, Daichi could practically feel the blizzard, the unending winter within Takeda’s heart--within each of the crooked family members. He felt as he was trespassing on unknown, personal property.

“Thanks for coming to see us, Daichi.” Koushi exhaled slowly. He smiled at Daichi feebly, but crossed around the counter to embrace his lover with warm arms. Daichi breathed in Koushi’s homey scent before pressing a soft, loving kiss against Koushi’s forehead.

“It was no problem, Koushi.” Daichi held his boyfriend longer, tighter. He hoped that his tight hold would energize the silver haired male, but the other remained unresponsive. However, Koushi did tiptoe up to peck Daichi affectionately on the cheek. Koushi pulled away first, a softer smile as beautiful and elegant as moonlight shining on a butterfly’s transparent, silver wings.

“I’ll see you tonight then.” Koushi said first. Behind him, Yuu was deathly quiet; even his obnoxious gum chewing offered no comfort of the solitude within Daichi’s freezing body. Eventually, Koushi left to the kitchen, a somber tune filling the void where he once was. Daichi pocketed his clenched hands, wishing for once that he was as observant as Oikawa or as understanding as Akaashi. Instead, he lingered for a second longer before waving a distracted goodbye to Yuu.

He came in hopes of brightening his mood, but instead, left with a troubled, questioned mind behind the mystery of the Takeda family.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


_“You must be a newbie, eh?” The sunshine of the sky could not compare to the vividly golden of his dyed locks. Takeda Ittetsu blinked in surprise at being spoken to. No one else sauntered nonchalantly up to him like this young man did. But no one was as brilliant in Takeda’s eyes as this man was either._

_The angular slope of his jaw matched his narrowed brown eyes while his wavy golden locks were pulled back into a loose ponytail. He had a slight stubble around his mouth and a cigarette in between his index and middle finger. He wore the same outfit as Takeda, yet bore confidence and wisdom only found in more experienced soldiers, or perhaps even a general would wear._

_“What gave it away?” Takeda asked weakly. He valiantly hoped that his inner emotions were easily read by everyone surrounding him. Maybe that was why they weren’t approaching him? Maybe that was why he was secluded, more alone than an abandoned infant._

_The man pointed at Takeda; at what part, Takeda had no clue. “It’s your aura. Most newbies like you are usually nervous and a little confused with the system.” He looks foreign, Takeda thinks, but he can tell the man is 100% Japanese as the minutes tick by. Perhaps it was the way the man presented himself. He didn’t seem to be the stereotypical Japanese man._

_“Ah, I see.” Takeda bows lowly to his waist as best as he can with his sitting position. “I’m sorry for my rudeness. I am Takeda Ittetsu. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He doesn’t say it aloud, but he thinks that he’d like to have the man around him. He hopes that by the time the mission is over, he can still see the other man beside him. It’s admittedly a strange thought to have with a complete stranger, but something about this man is neither strange nor new._

_“You don’t need to bow!” The man waves his hands frantically in front of him, his cigarette wedged between his teeth. Overall, he looks quite odd. “I’m Ukai Kenshin. Nice to meetcha.” He thrusts out a free hand for Takeda to shake, and once the shorter man tenderly takes Ukai’s hand, warmth flashes through his system. He can’t help but admire the strength within Ukai, even if the blond is close to wrenching his hand off his arm._

_Takeda looks at Ukai and all he can see is the man his father wished him to be._

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


“Ah, the same dream.” Takeda whispers tenderly to himself. He’s surprised with himself for allowing himself to nap instead of tend to dinner like he ought to when guests were about to visit. The raven haired man stretches, sitting up from the rocking chair he was previously lounging on before sleep overcame his better wishes.

Takeda erases the memories with a bitter smile, staring at the small golden framed mirror hanging safely in between the wood of his bed frame and the glass of the window. It looks strange and quite out of place--the colors clash with the room and the regal looking mirror belonged in a princess suite, not his boring, white walled bedroom. But, it holds a warmth he longs for, the same warmth once draped across his arms and pulling him into a safe embrace.

Now, he’s stuck in a dreary gray area, not quite freezing but not the ideal human temperature either. Inside, a tundra blows his frail heart into pieces, and it’s the practiced strength and endurance taught from the military that barely pieces him back together.

 _Wake up, Ittetsu,_ he lightly scolds himself. _This is reality, and as much as you hate it, you have to accept it. For them. You have to be strong for your family, Ittetsu. Be strong for_ **_him._**

Takeda trains his face into a simple, friendly grin that doesn’t match with his emotions, but it’s everything he’s ever been. Shutting out his emotions like this was the best he could do that would stop his intense feelings for a dream that would never come true. Being the simple baker with a mysterious background and no spouse suited him more than the “proud” military man with red on his hands instead of his smiling cheeks.

“Ah, Takeda, you’re awake,” Koushi greeted him, all rosy faced and shining lips curled up into a smile. Takeda admired the sight. He’s seen more monsters in humans than in the fairytales created to put children to sleep early at night. He’s seen it through his short period in the military (which was more than enough) and through the children he’s raised.

Now, viewing Koushi--beautiful, _happy_ Koushi--with the widest, bubbly smile on his face warms Takeda temporarily. He returns the smile, patting his son affectionately on the back and peering over his taller, lean shoulder at the dessert Koushi was making. The rest of his siblings were nowhere to be seen, but Takeda knew they were nearby.

“Have you started making dinner yet?” Takeda asks, glancing around the kitchen in hopes of finding a boiling pot or searing pan. Instead, there’s nothing in sight except for the toasty oven and the creation in Koushi’s nimble hands. Takeda is a little disappointed that none of his children decided to start on dinner when guests were about to appear, but he kind of expected it. After all, although most of them are excellent at baking, almost all of his children are awful at cooking. The exception being Koushi, but even the oldest male had his troubles.

Koushi halts his decorating to stare at Takeda in confusion. “Did you not see the time? It’s already eight, Takeda.” Ah. That explained it. Takeda’s eyes widened in disbelief. He mentally calculated the hours he spent sleeping: five hours. He had closed the store early in preparations of _that day_ (which was the day after).

“What?!” Takeda wildly searched for the nearby clock, and once finding it, nearly fainted from shock. Koushi was not lying nor joking. It was indeed half past eight. “Why didn’t you wake me up, Koushi?! Are the guests gone already? Oh god, how rude of me!” Takeda fret, pacing wanderlessly around the kitchen in his tiny mental breakdown. His brain pounded uncomfortably and his heart clenched up into a tight ball of pain.

“Calm down, Takeda.” Koushi placed a warm hand on Takeda’s arm. “The guests are still here and Yuu, Shouyou, Yachi, and Yamaguchi helped with dinner. I’m just now taking out dessert. The leftovers are in the fridge already and Yamaguchi helped brew a nice red tea to go with this pumpkin pie. Are you hungry? I can heat some up for you.” Takeda’s world froze. He finally shifted his eyes back over to the innocent orange caramel color of the delicious treat.

“...Pumpkin pie…?” He muttered, wondering why the gods were so cruel to tease him like this. Koushi nodded in affirmation, piping one last whipped cream swirl on the lavish dessert. Takeda almost stumbled, but he swiftly caught himself. He turned away, hoping that despair wasn’t written all over his face.

_Act cool. Be cool. He taught you--no they taught you! You’re an ex-soldier. You transported weapons and people plenty of times. You’re emotionless. Emotionless, emotionless. Get it together, Ittetsu!_

“--akeda…?” Koushi worriedly hovered his hand across Takeda’s pale face, waving back and forth but finding no response. Finally, the older man snapped out of his panicked reverie and fixed on a sugary smile that was sweeter than honey. He closed his eyes tightly, a slight tremble in his shimmering eyelids, but continued to smile and smile and smile. Unconsciously, he began to rub at his hands, claw at the imperfection he created from the weapons he held to the blood dripping over his monster hands.

“Takeda!” Koushi yelped in alarm as blood trickled from where Takeda was insanely scratching at. Koushi immediately pried Takeda’s sharp nails off of his hand, anxiously staring into Takeda’s eyes that held a faraway glint. His usually gentle brown eyes no longer sparkled. The luminescent shine on them was not of the love he gave, but for the unshed tears of his past.

Koushi dragged his father out of the kitchen to the nearest bathroom, frantically hauling out random medicine and pill bottles before his hands secured around the first aid kit. After applying a generous amount of hydrogen peroxide, Koushi wrapped Takeda’s hand up in a tight enough gauze.

“Takeda, you’re not there anymore. Look at me.” Koushi ordered, tilting Takeda’s head gently up until their eyes met--his determined and Takeda’s dazed. “You’re here, safe in this house with your family who loves you very much. You’re here, Takeda. You’re not in the military and no one is dead. You’re _safe,_ Takeda.” Koushi soothingly stated. He didn’t dare touch Takeda in this state. The man already had huge OCD and did not enjoy people touching him at all.

“...Koushi… Koushi…”

“Yes, it’s me. It’s me, Takeda.” Koushi muttered, his sad eyes drawn to the tremble of Takeda’s shoulders and the erratic jerks of his hands. He spazzed out for a few minutes longer before settling down, his side slumping against the frame of the bathroom door. His pupils were no longer diluted as he heaved out air. His minor panic attack calmed down, Takeda returned to his former self, but he wore a pained smile instead of the reassuring, fatherly one.

“I’m… Fine. Thank you, Koushi.” Takeda breathed out. He slowly breathed out one last long breath before straightening up to his full height. The bespectacled male nodded with his eyes closed. Once the light no longer danced behind his eyes and black spots stopped dotting his vision, Takeda “cheerily” made his way to the kitchen, then out to the dining room. Behind him, Koushi could only watch with numbness in his limbs and pain in his shining golden orbs.

“Good evening, everyone. Or should I say “good morning” instead?” Takeda joked as he walked out of the kitchen. The dining room was not as rambunctious as he expected, but he found that all the people he cherished were sitting down at the large dining table.

Instantly, Shouyou perked up at his arrival and would have shot over the table had his boyfriend, Kageyama not been there. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi’s partner, snickered at the “idiocy” between the two while Yamaguchi shook his head fondly. Even Yuu’s crush, Asahi was currently present.

The people in the room greeted him normally with their own unique responses. He sighed in relief. No one had heard his and Koushi’s outburst beforehand. Takeda smiled brighter this time, the winter of his heart finally relenting a little bit.

“Um, Takeda-san? Is Koushi still preparing the dessert?” Daichi asked with a bit of an anxious undertone, which basically translated to _“does he need help, because I can help"_. Takeda shook his head, eliciting a miniscule pout from the grown man. Inwardly, he grinned.

“He’s all done decorating the pie, I assume. He should be out soon.” Takeda answered. He was grateful that he didn’t stutter around the word “pie”, but he knew he was shaking just a little. When catching a cat staring at him, Takeda simply smiled tighter, his eyes begging to keep the turmoil in his body a secret. In response, the cat’s eyes flickered over to Shouyou, softened the narrow tips of their orbs, and Takeda knew he was safe.

“Sorry, were you all waiting long?” Koushi announced his arrival with a large pumpkin pie in his palm. Tucked between his arm and his side was a bundle of old Thanksgiving (they only celebrated because of the large quantities of food Takeda produced) decorated paper plates and clanking plastic silverware.

“Pumpkin pie, pumpkin pie!” Shouyou chanted excitedly, rattling the table with his fists. Kenma and Kageyama quieted him down, but not without another teasing remark from Tsukishima. Yachi attempted to quell the animosity between Tsukishima and Kageyama, but to no avail while secretly holding Kiyoko’s hand under the table. Asahi stared at Yuu like one would regard something so precious and beautiful while Yuu would do the same when the other wasn’t looking. Tanaka smiled his regular, shark like smile but didn’t say much, Daichi grinned up at Koushi, and Koushi swiftly placed all the things he was holding onto the table.

Takeda watched them with fondness, remembering when it was just his small family. They expanded. They learned how to fly. And slowly, but surely, they would continue to soar up into the sky until Takeda could no longer reach them.

If only his wings could fly.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


Daichi noticed the melancholy in Koushi as soon as the other man reappeared with the pumpkin pie. Since it was notably autumn, Koushi decided to bake a fall special for his guests that were staying over, hence the pumpkin pie (which was also Shouyou’s favorite).

The raven haired man’s eyes swept around the dining room table, where chairs brought out from the depths of closets and storage rooms and garages crowded around the table and the small chatter of the large group served as background music. He liked all these people, and was even more grateful for the fact that Kuroo had a last minute engagement to attend to so the evening was relatively annoyance free.

“What’s the matter, Koushi?” Daichi asked as soon as his boyfriend sat down in the seat next to him with less of a bright aura surrounding his form. In the sun ray’s place, a sinister acid mist shrouded across his hunched form. A tight smile fraying at the seams stayed on his face, but the despondency in the windows of his soul was evident enough of his true feelings.

“I’ll tell you later,” was his tight lipped response. Daichi frowned, but didn’t press further. He trusted Koushi to explain his odd behavior, but Daichi had an inkling of what it was connected to. Speaking of which, Daichi glanced back over to the oldest Takeda, who laughed at something Yuu said. He stared at him considerably before staring down at the inviting rich pie. Chewing thoughtfully, he wondered to himself why everyone around him was enjoying the pie, yet Takeda seemed practically repulsed with the dessert.

After sipping on seemingly endless rounds of red tea and completely destroying the whole pie (Daichi was mildly impressed by how half of it went to Shouyou _alone_ ), everyone decided to either retire for the night (mainly just Takeda) or play videogames in the living room (everyone else). Daichi paused in his step as he rose from the seat, stretching languidly. He spotted Takeda’s retreating form in the direction of the east hallway, opposite to the living room.

The raven haired man shivered. He regret not wearing the coat he brought with him, but the rest of the house was relatively hotter than this hallway. Apart from a bathroom and a closet across from it, at the end of the hallway was a single door with a golden handle. Daichi followed after Takeda, picking up his pace to catch up with the older man.

“Takeda-san!” He called, his hand reaching out to touch the shorter man. Takeda flinched. He instantly spun around with an almost wild expression on his face before realizing that Daichi was no threat. Takeda calmed down enough to fix him a strained smile. Even in the shadows of the hallway with little lighting (just a small night light plugged into one of the outlets by the bathroom), Daichi could tell how disturbingly distraught Takeda was.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to--”

“No, no! You’re fine.” His words slurred together in his rush to spit them out. Takeda winced before tiredly beckoning into his room. “I’m assuming you would like to talk with me?” He led the way into the silent bedroom, the door creaking its protest when he slid it all the way open. Daichi shivered. The temperature in the room was a million times colder than the hallway.

“Are you getting enough heat in here, Takeda-san?” Daichi worriedly questioned. “I don’t mean to barge into your personal life, but I’m afraid you’ll catch a cold at this rate.” He pocketed his hands into the pockets of his slacks.

Takeda shook his head, an almost dingy smile wrapped around his mouth. “No, I’m used to the room’s temperature.” He quietly touched the arm of the rocking chair, his fingers skidding across the fine wooden frame. Daichi cleared his throat.

“I’m not disturbing you, am I? If you’re still tired, I can leave.”

“No. It’s fine. I suppose I’m just having a bad day.”   
“Yeah, uh, everyone has those.” Takeda chortled. There was no mirth in his tone.

“Indeed. What did you want to speak to me about?” He asked after standing up to walk over to the revealed window with the transparent white curtains drawn back. The curtains were soaring ghosts ruffled by the breeze from the crack of the window. The only source of light in the room was the full moon shining down upon the sleeping world.

“I noticed that Koushi was a bit… down. I know I have no right to know this and I’m not close enough to your family, but… But, I care about Koushi a lot. And I care about _this_ family a lot. Even you, Takeda.” Daichi spoke cautiously. His words rang with truth and a little gentle lilt that would ensure that Takeda was not upset in his current unstable mood.

“I appreciate your concern, Daichi. However, I don’t think I am able to simply relay my troubles on you. Unfortunately, my life is not a book you are able to check out and read, my friend.” Takeda stared up at the glowing moon.

“No! I mean, no, I don’t expect you to tell me everything. But, please, at least tell me what I can do for Koushi and for the rest of you.” Daichi pleaded, thinking back to Koushi’s troubled expression and tears rolling down his face with remorse. He would do _anything_ for Koushi. Anything.

“I’m afraid there’s not much you can do, Daichi. Just staying by Koushi’s side is more than enough for him.” _And for me. Koushi needs someone who will love him like you do._ Takeda’s smile was the responsibility of a parent, yet it did not touch his eyes like the pride in one.

“But what can I do for _you_ ?” Daichi insisted. He was drawn to this family for some reason, drawn to their giving nature, of the boundless love they gave and the pure selflessness of their actions. He admired them all--they were humans you stared upon in wonder because they are the definition of “good people”. People were _decent_ at best. But, the Takeda family? They were _beyond_ that. They wore wings crafted of the freedom they wished for and in the strength they harbored, were able to fly. They were intelligent and beautiful. They were _crows._

“Me?” Takeda blinked.

“Yes, Takeda. I want to be able to help _you_ too. Can’t I be a part of your family?” He knew he was begging at this point, but he desired to be like them, to love and view the world like they did.

Takeda regarded him with an even stare full of bountiful wisdom. Suddenly, he burst into a fit of laughter, boisterous and hearty and so unexpected from a man as elegant as him. Daichi was the one to blink in surprise this time, watching in confusion as Takeda doubled over before a fond, yet tearful glint appeared in his eyes.

“You sound just like him, you know.” Takeda stared unwaveringly at Daichi, his glasses glinting with the moonlight shining upon him. His unruly short hair seemed even messier with the shadows behind his figure and his posture was as straight as a ruler.

“Alright. I’ll tell you a little bit about my life. Koushi and the rest of the family are the only ones who know about my past, so consider yourself special.”

“I’m honored, Takeda-san.” Daichi seriously said. Takeda waved him off again, directing the younger man’s attention over to the bed with his pointer finger. Daichi obliged, sitting down at the foot of the bed and staring attentively at Takeda. Behind Takeda, the breeze filtered in through the window, causing the curtains to sway slowly back and forth.

To Daichi, the curtains appeared as ghosts embracing Takeda’s lonely body as he slowly began to tell his tale…

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


_“Say, Takeda…” The said man perked up at his name and moved his head to the side. His back ached from the rough dirt ground he lay on, but it was to be expected from the strict training of the army. Takeda stared over at a pensive Ukai, who stared up at the stars like they held the universe’s answers to its ethereal mysteries. Takeda himself had never seen as many stars when he lived in the city, and he found it ironic how a land so beautiful could raise a race so harmful to it._

_“What is it, Ukai?” Takeda refrained from commenting on how late it was at the moment and how they had to wake up before the sun did. However, he couldn’t say anything because he wasn’t asleep in the first place and he could have just as easily pretended to be instead of answering automatically._

_“What’s a smart man like you doing out here?” Ukai softly asked. He no longer wore a stubbly beard; even clean shaven, he was handsome in a rugged way, Takeda supposed. Takeda didn’t answer right away. What could he say? The fact that his father kicked him out for being a homosexual? The fact that his mother said nothing as his father packed him away? The fact that Takeda had no other choice with no money so he decided on the military?_

_What could Takeda say without reliving the moment when Ukai would undoubtedly scoff, spit in his face for being “different”, and deprecate the bond between them? What could Takeda do other than change his whole being until someone accepted him as Takeda Ittetsu instead of “that gay guy”?_

_“‘S okay if you don’t want to talk about it. Sorry if it’s personal.” Ukai backtracked after the thin silence between them. Takeda shook his head, the sleeping bag he curled himself in rustling with his movements. In the distance, one of the watchers sneezed._

_“No, it’s fine. I was….” Takeda inhaled deeply before exhaling. “I was kicked out of my house. I didn’t really have a choice, I guess, and I didn’t want to be homeless either, so I decided to join the military.”_

_“Aren’t there homeless shelters near where you live?” Ukai’s voice was shocked. He probably never thought that Takeda would enroll in the army because his parents kicked him out. Takeda shrugged._

_“I mean, yeah, but they didn’t really…” He trailed off. He wasn’t accepted in those places, and he knew that he would much rather start a new life, even if it meant having near death experiences and living a harsher life than he was used to. Ideally, he would rack up enough money during his stay and then… And then what? Would he stay as a soldier until the day he retired?_

_“Sorry. I don’t mean to pry. I’m just curious, is all.” Ukai shifted until his body completely faced Takeda, a warmer glint in his eyes. “You’re smart and I thought you would have been studying, getting a good degree, and landing yourself a nice job as a CEO or something. Make a lot of money, not rot out here with the rest of us.” He said it in a bitter way, full of remorse even though Takeda was fully aware that Ukai did not have to be in the army. He was not forced in the first place, so it was by his own decision to continue to stay._

_“Then why do you stay? How long have you been here?” Takeda questioned, curiosity causing his tongue to become loose. Ukai scratched his chin before leaning further into his arm his head was cushioned on._

_“I’ve been here long enough, Takeda.” Ukai quietly whispered, even quieter than the wisps of wind tickling at Takeda’s cheeks and the even breathing of their comrades as they peacefully slumbered. Ukai stared straight into Takeda’s eyes and Takeda knew._

_“All I can say is that a good buddy of mine influenced my choices.” Takeda desperately wanted to ask about “this buddy”. He wanted to ask if the person was still around, about if the reason why Ukai chose to stay in the army was because of guilt twisting in his stomach like a knife plunged into his side. But, he didn’t._

_Ukai’s eyes softened, a flitter of something passing by his orbs that gave Takeda a twisted sense of hope. “Get some sleep, Takeda. Sorry to disturb you.” He instantly turned away, back facing Takeda but hunched in a sad position. Takeda wanted to curl up against his warm back. He wanted to kiss the nape of the man’s neck and breath in his pine scent._

_No, he thought. You would never disturb me, Takeda wanted to cry out. Instead, his eyelids fluttered shut to the sound of steady breathing and the occasional cricket chirping its own pretty melody. That night, Takeda dreamed of returning home with a badge as his father wept in joy at seeing his son. His mother enveloped him in cold arms, but the sentiment was still present. To his father’s left, Ukai watched on with a tender smile before he reached out to embrace Takeda._

_Ukai smiled down at him. Then, he vanished in thin air._

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


“I used to be in the military as a transporter of sorts. My “squad”--I guess I should call it--consisted of eight men, excluding me. Amongst them was a man I grew to love. His name is Ukai Keishin.” Takeda’s grin dropped completely. “I still remember everything clearly. We rode an armored personnel carrier, specifically a type 96. Eight men were able to squeeze into the vehicle and we had two firing ports for defense. Basically, I delivered the infantry, also known as “foot soldiers”. It was my job to drive them into battle. Before that, I used to work as a common soldier as well, but I managed to become a driver because of my extensive knowledge on medicine.”

“Medicine? Didn’t you just transport people?”

“Yes, but the vehicle can be equipped with medical kits and stretchers in case of an emergency evacuation. I was able to become a driver because of that. Anyway, I knew Ukai from when we were “foot soldiers”. He approached me when I first joined and we were friends since then. A lot of things happened which I won’t go into detail with, but just know that I loved him.” Daichi furrowed his eyebrows. What did Takeda mean by “loved” him? He did imply that Ukai was very much alive, so why…?

Takeda chuckled, snapping Daichi out of his thoughts. “I can tell you’re wondering why Ukai isn’t with me right now. He’s not dead, I assure you. He’s only…” Takeda sighed. He wrapped his arms around his frigid body with sorrow so deeply ingrained in him that Daichi could taste it rolling off him in waves.

“Forgive me. It seems like I’m still unable to talk about it.” Takeda shrugged helplessly with an apologetic smile. Daichi shook his head.

“It’s fine. I understand how hard this is for you, so I’m grateful you’re telling me at all.”

“It’s mysterious isn’t it? We’ve only met a handful of times, but I can sense that you’re a trustworthy man, Daichi. That’s why I trust you with my son. You and the other guests out there are special to my children. All I ask of you and them is to give them the unconditional love they deserve. All of them have been through a lot.”

“I understand. All of you have been through a lot; I can see that.” Daichi tugged his lower lip with his teeth before straightening his posture. “May I ask where Ukai is or…? I understand if it’s personal so don’t force yourself to tell me.” Takeda hummed, leaning back against the wall and sighing as the frosty temperature of his room seeped into his spine.

“No, you would have figured it out eventually, I’m sure. Ukai is…” Takeda’s eyes remained downcast with little signs of tears. “Ukai no longer remembers me.”

“...What?”

“It wasn’t because of the war. No, it was…” Takeda’s lips quivered. When he glanced back up to meet Daichi’s gaze, tears dotted the thin lines of his eyelids and clung to his short eyelashes.

“He saved a little girl about to be hit by a car. It was ironic because his casualties were worse in the crash than his long time in the military.” Takeda shook his head in fond exasperation, his hands shaking as he held them to his chest. Daichi didn’t utter a single word; he was too afraid of breaking the tentative silence and the bravery of Takeda’s words.

“He suffers from retrograde amnesia now. Basically, that means he is unable to remember anything before the accident.”

“So that includes…”

“Me.” Tears freely streamed down from his face and no matter how youthful his exterior appeared, Takeda still looked exhausted beyond belief. “He could no longer remember me nor his time in the military. As a result of that, Ukai was taken away from me.” Daichi’s eyes widened. Takeda resumed staring at the carpet area of the ground, his tears dropping down like raindrops from the storm clouds within his eyes.

“Someone close to Ukai who was his ex ended up back together with him. His ex boyfriend still loved Ukai so he used his amnesia as an opportunity to get back together.”

“But wouldn’t Ukai just forget him too?”

“No.” Takeda bit out in frustration. “WIth retrograde amnesia, typically the patient has more of a problem remembering “current” dates closer to when they received amnesia than older dates. Meaning he is able to remember most of his memories before the military, but not after we resigned. He received brain damage from the car crash shortly after we resigned from the military so those recent years of his time in the military ended up being forgotten, including me.”

Takeda’s crying was unlike Koushi’s, Daichi noted. Takeda had too much control over his emotions and stifled his weeping/sobbing with a tight upper lip. He didn’t cry loud either. Just a few quiet sniffles accompanied his tears, but had he been standing with his back to the door, Daichi wouldn’t have known the other was crying at all.

“I apologize, Daichi, but I don’t want to speak anymore of this.” Takeda sniffled. Daichi nodded in understanding.

“Of course. I’m sorry that you had to relive all of that.”

“No, it’s fine. It’s better if I have someone to talk to about these kinds of things.” He smiled weakly. That part of him was undoubtedly what ran in the family. “Thanks for listening, Daichi.”

“No, thank _you_ for telling me, Takeda-san.” The taller man rose up from his seat on the plush bed. The mattress noisily creaked from his weight lifting off of the bed. Daichi bowed respectfully to the older man.

“You don’t need to bow,” An abrupt smile shone on his face as the moonlight glistened across his wet face. He sniffled and tearily took off his glasses in order to rub at his eyes.

“Will you be okay for the rest of the night? I can get Koushi or any of the others.”

“No. I don’t want them to part from their lovers.” The intricate, gentle way he spoke filled Daichi with misery. Takeda definitely still missed Ukai, evident by the adoration clear in his tone as he spoke of the man. He still loved Ukai, even if the other was currently “enraptured” with someone else.

Yet why didn’t Takeda fight for him? Why didn’t Takeda stay by Ukai’s side during his therapy? What happened that day for Takeda to be unable to stand up as Ukai’s lover and fight off the sly ex boyfriend? Daichi’s head was in chaos.

“Well, good night, Daichi. I assume you’re staying over, so I already prepared an extra blanket for you and Koushi. It can get chilly during the night.”

“Ah, thank you.” Daichi nodded. Takeda walked over to the rocking chair. He gently sat down, the chair shifting under his weight soundlessly and accommodating his small figure. Sitting in the chair like that, swamped with a large quilt around his body, made Takeda seem a lot tinier and more fragile than he actually was.

Daichi admired the strength within Takeda’s body. Despite how breakable he appeared, Takeda’s mental strength was tougher than most people. He--and the rest of his family--were truly incredible.

“And Takeda-san..?”

“Yes?”

“Please don’t give up. Even if we’re not confident that we’ll win, even if others tell us we don’t stand a chance, we must never tell ourselves that.” Daichi gazed at Takeda with newfound determination. “That’s all I wanted to say. Good night.” He bowed once more before briskly walking out of the room, closing the door gently behind him.

In the dark, Takeda sighed, feeling drained from the emotional train ride he just encountered. Reliving those memories always sapped his energy quickly like a parasite eating away at its host. However, he was just a little less depressed now. Takeda wrapped the quilt tighter around his form before shaking his head.

“Koushi’s found a good one. I wonder what you would say if you were here….” The moon did not humor him that night.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


_“Fancy meeting you here.” Takeda giggled softly, his mouth instantly covered by his hand as he feebly attempted to cover up his humor. He recognized that deep voice anywhere. Takeda slowly turned around with a small upturn of his lips that shone like water glistening on the shore. Ukai grinned back ferociously: all pointy teeth and sharp edges of his mouth unfurling into a large grin._

_“Ukai,” Takeda rolled his eyes a little from the ridiculous man with sunflower hair, “It’s nice to see you as well. Even if we’re meeting on our way to the bathroom.” Takeda teased as he continued his way towards a huge bush. They weren’t offered the privilege of an actual bathroom in the middle of the wilderness, so Takeda just had to adapt--simple as that._

_“Oh, shit. I didn’t mean to interrupt you on your mission.” Ukai jokes with a twinkle of his eye and a small wink that still flutters Takeda’s stomach after a year of being comrades. There’s something about being stuck in a foreign land with little contact with his old world that truly connects the soldiers together. They’re lost, but at least they’re lost_ **_together_ ** _._

_Takeda doesn’t resist a massive eye roll that surely overcomes his just as colossal crush he sports on an unsuspecting Ukai. Speaking of the man, he still lingers, despite the knowledge of invading Takeda’s personal space while the shorter man released his bladder. Takeda doesn’t mind really; he’s just really surprised Ukai is even sticking so close to him instead of the other soldiers._

_When he zips back up, Ukai is staring off into the distance with a forlorn expression on his ruggedly handsome face. He rubs his stubbly chin with his fingers before turning back to face Takeda with an unreadable expression. Between them, a hot, wet wind paints Takeda’s visage with sweat, and he misses his home more than ever._

_“You’re oddly pensive today.” He says in a joking manner, but it falls short as Ukai regards him with a serious gaze. Takeda feels as if he was being dissected by those dark chestnut eyes, but he doesn’t press the matter at hand. Whatever Ukai is bound to say will unfalteringly be brought to light, even if the sinking quicksand pit of his nervous stomach is threatening to swallow him whole._

_A beat of silence. Ukai’s mouth does not move from the firm line he’s formed. Finally, Takeda sighs in complete exhaustion. Frankly enough, Takeda is a little anxious being alone with Ukai in this sweltering land--even though his fellow soldiers are close by--and he kind of wants to lie down, curl up into a tight ball, and fall asleep for days._

_The raven haired man brushes through his long, curly hair. It sticks uncomfortably to the back of his sweaty neck and he reminds himself to cut it all off._

_He smiles fakely as he says, “We should head back now. If we’re gone for too long, a search party will be deployed to find us.” He’s over exaggerating a tad bit, but can you blame him? At the moment, he’s cornered by his crush in the middle of a military mission with possible enemies lurking around. Takeda is not so confident with hand to hand combat nor even with the gun safely propped next to his foot, despite having been in the military for almost three years now._

_“...I realized something.” Ukai softly explains, so hushed that it comes out more as a mutter; had they been surrounded by their fellow comrades, it would have been completely unnoticed. Takeda pauses considerably, eyeing Ukai critically in hopes of figuring out the mystery behind the man. The blond’s expression is indefatigable in the way he secludes himself from the rest of the people around them._

_“Ukai--”_

_“I realized that either one of us--all of us--could die eventually.” He continues without missing a beat. Takeda snaps his mouth shut; he’s astonished by the sudden sentence and he’s hit by a terrifyingly calm feeling of acceptance. Acceptance of death or Ukai’s words, he doesn’t know (and he doesn’t want to know)._

_“Realistically, everyone dies eventually, but I understand what you’re trying to say.” The shorter man inhales sharply, his nostrils aflame from the heat pounding at his exterior. “You should know each and every one of us signed up knowing that fact, Ukai.” He supposes the notion of death being in reach is common sense, just not truly considered by ordinary humans on a daily basis. However, they are not “ordinary humans” nor will they be if they survive. War, blood, suffering--the army even--truly is hell._

_“It’s terrifying, Takeda.” Ukai murmurs, words crystal clear, like being bounced off the walls of a cave, but uttered so quiet that even a dog would be unable to hear. Ukai eventually stares into Takeda’s eyes, so full of brimming emotion that Takeda is the one conflicted instead of Ukai._

_“Yes,” he amiably agrees, “it is indeed. Ukai, what’s going on?”_

_“I also realized…” The taller man trails off as he swiftly moves towards Takeda. He’s not much taller than Takeda, nor any more burlier than he is, yet when he holds Takeda, the shorter man is flooded with the waterfall Ukai is: steady, rushing, and overwhelmingly beautiful. All Takeda can smell is the woody pine of Ukai’s musk and the sweat rolling off their backs like raindrops. Yet, Ukai smelled of something familiar, so familiar that it wrenches Takeda’s unprepared heart in half._

_“...That you’re more precious to me than I thought.”_

_“Ukai…?” Takeda’s breath catches. He’s not supposed to be confessed like this--in the middle of enemy territory with death pointing guns to their heads in a twisted game of Russian roulette while the harsh conditions of the environment saps them of their life. But, he’s also not supposed to love Ukai like he does, yet he still does._

_“Takeda,” Ukai separates from him briefly and even as hot as it outside, Takeda’s body floods with sheer cold, “I know now isn’t a good time and I know you’ll probably be grossed out or whatever. But, I like you.” He confesses, narrow eyes no longer as sharp or as guarded as before. He’s breathtaking as he is, even as he donned a hulking uniform the color of puke. Fingers rise up to cautiously trail down Takeda’s face as if he was something so fragile and precious._

_“...You’re dumb.”_

_“What do--” Takeda silences Ukai with a brief peck on his cheek before a small smile stretches across his lips._

_“You’re dumb.” It’s sappy and fond and loving and everything Takeda has ever hoped for. “Now, let’s go back to camp. I think we’ve stayed too long out here.” Takeda dances away first, catching the relieved grin on Ukai’s face before he reverts back to his playful, outgoing self._

_If their fingers lace together into a tight hold, then that’s only for Takeda and Ukai to know._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter things get real emotional imo but it's bc it's the climax of the whole spiel
> 
> (i mean technically masumi was a huge thing too!!! but next chapter is the ACTUAL climax then the falling action !! and things get real guys i swear) 
> 
> also, this chapter is almost 200 pages! I'm super happy and excited when it turns 200 cause then I'm gonna maybe do something special idk. and this fanfic is almost over!! please stay tuned for another four chapters! We're almost done guys!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for supportive aus...


End file.
